


Ciel in Twisted Wonderland

by SebbyPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, YanaToboso, twisted Wonderland
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 106,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyPhantomhive/pseuds/SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: El conde Ciel Phantomhive ha llegado a un mundo desconocido bajo circunstancias bastantes extrañas. Por medio de un sacrificio se abrió sin saberlo la puerta a un mundo mágico, que le enseñará muchas cosas entre ellas, amar... ¿Estará listo para ser parte de este mundo? Y sobre todo ¿Podrá sobrevivir solo sin Sebastian? ¿Qué se verá obligado a hacer para volver a verlo?Descúbrelo a lo largo de esta historia, la oscuridad envuelta en magia hará vibrar algunos corazones en este retorcido país de las maravillas.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Joven amo, lamento esta situación pero no podré acompañarlo esta vez. Tenga cuidado, por favor" 

Petición con sabor a despedida era lo que Sebastian con un tono triste le decía, su sonrisa parecía expresar melancolía al igual que su mirada que brillaba sutil en un fulgor carmesi. El conde Phantomhive con sus mejillas sonrojadas sentía como su mayordomo soltó su mano que segundos atrás sujetaba con fuerza, quiso alcanzarlo de nuevo, aferrarse a él pero no pudo hacerlo, el vértigo en su cuerpo le alertaba que caía en un abismo que se oscurecía, la figura de su mayordomo desaparecía de su vista. No entendía el sentido de esas palabras de despedida, con su mano estirada al vacío solo susurró con tristeza el nombre de su mayordomo, cerrando los ojos perdió la conciencia a la vez que rememoraba la dulce sensación que le invadió cuando los labios de su demonio rozaron los suyos, antes de pronunciar esas inquietantes e incomprensibles palabras de amargo adiós. 

"Sebastian... ¿Volveré a verte?" 

—Oye niño... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estudias aquí? —Era una voz masculina que hizo que de un sobresalto Ciel se levantara— Vaya al menos estás vivo... Ya iba a botarte a la basura. 

—¡Sebastian!

—Yo no me llamo Sebastian... Es mas no hay un Sebastian aquí, no al menos que yo conozca.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Cuestionó Ciel confundido, al ver a un extraño hombre frente suyo al abrir los ojos. 

—Yo debería preguntar eso... Tú eres el extraño que apareció en medio del patio de repente. Lamento decirte que si no estudias aquí será mejor que te vayas no querrás meterte en problemas. 

—¿Estudiar? Ni siquiera sé donde estoy... —Confundido el joven miraba a su alrededor, solo observaba plantas que le rodeaban, lo único cierto era que estaba en un patio. 

—Oh ya veo, eres uno de esos casos especiales, quizás deba llevarte a la dirección ahí verán que hacer contigo. —Este hombre con una aparente amable sonrisa le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara, Ciel dudó un poco pero no tenía más opción que aceptar su amabilidad. 

Estando en un lugar desconocido y sin Sebastian se sentía vulnerable, a la deriva, no podía sobreponer su orgullo en este momento, la mejor táctica era quizás mostrarse sumiso, agradable. Era consciente que poseía un particular encanto para provocar cierta simpatía en los demás si se lo proponía y eso haría hasta que su demonio se dignara a aparecer, no quería deprimirse ante su separación en lo profundo de su ser guardaría la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Eran sus pensamientos cuando caminaba junto a este hombre extraño que parloteaba de algo, solo avanzaron unos metros cuando salieron de ese patio, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver una enorme infraestructura parecía un castillo como el de los cuentos de hadas que leía cuando era más pequeño.

—¡Bienvenido a Nigth Raven College!

Dijo este hombre con mucha emoción abriendo los brazos, presentaba la prestigiosa escuela de magia en la que laboraba. Los estudiantes alrededor miraban la escena comenzaron a murmurar y burlarse de la reacción de sorpresa del chico nuevo.

—Esto es... —Murmuró Ciel aún sin salir de su asombro. No comprendía donde lo había enviado Sebastian.

—¿Alucinante? ¿Espectacular? Lastimosamente todavía no puedo decir que seas parte de la escuela, eso no me corresponde decidir a mi. Así que no te emociones demasiado.

—¿Qué se necesita para permanecer aquí?

—Niño... Ya te lo dije mientras caminábamos —El otro murmuraba mientras lo miraba— Es una escuela de magia ¿Qué crees que necesitas? 

—¿Magia? Yo no soy mago ni nada por el estilo.

—Eso tampoco lo sabemos, eso lo dirá el espejo mágico además no creo que por coincidencia hayas llegado de la nada y caído aquí... Como dicen por ahí "La magia atrae a la magia" —Este le decía mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la escuela, Ciel lo seguía, ahora si escuchaba atento lo que este indicaba, debía admitir que estaba intrigado. 

—¿Espejo mágico? 

—Es muy raro que no sepas nada de esto, usualmente los estudiantes de aquí mueren por ingresar a esta escuela. No cualquiera entra... Serías alguien interesante de vigilar si te quedas. —Con una risilla le habló— Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Sam...

—Soy Ciel... Ciel Phantomhive... 

—Lindo nombre, sonaría bien si te conviertes en mago. —Le halagaba con una sonrisa de repente se quedó quieto, detuvo su andar frente a la puerta principal de la escuela— Lamento decir esto pero dejé mi tienda sola, debo regresar. 

—Pero...

—No te perderás, mira caminas recto por este pasillo al final hay unas escaleras, las subes y ahí verás una gran puerta, esa es la dirección. Aguarda tu turno y podrás hablar con el director, si él está ocupado habrá alguien que te atenderá. 

—Gracias, creo que estaré bien... —Tímidamente Ciel agradecía. 

—De nada... Si te quedas, pasa a saludarme a mi tienda. ¡Suerte!

El conde dio un fuerte suspiro mientras veía como su "amigo" se alejaba con prisa. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo como le habían indicado, deseaba que todos fueran amables como Sam y también que nadie le lanzara algún hechizo. Dando unos pasos no pudo evitar pensar en Sebastian, ¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Por qué lo había enviado ahí? ¿Acaso su mayordomo era un demonio mágico?

Una especie de hada maligna pensó esbozando una sonrisa matizada en tristeza, subió las escaleras y tal como le dijo su amigo, la gran puerta estaba ahí. 

—Niño... ¿Tienes cita para ver al director? —Cuestionó con seriedad un hombre joven a la entrada de la puerta, al parecer era su asistente o algo así. 

—Eh... No... —Con una sonrisa respondía Ciel, aunque le enojaba que le trataran como niño, debía mostrarse agradable para simpatizar, por ahora no tenía donde más ir. 

Este hombre lo miraba fijamente en silencio tratando de intimidarlo pero después de unos segundos solo asintió con la cabeza. 

—Dice el señor Crowley que pases. 

Ciel suponía que este señor Crowley era el director, haciendo caso al llamado se acercaba a la puerta que era abierta, pasó junto el hombre que lo había recibido. Al entrar la puerta se cerró tras suyo dejándolo todo en completa oscuridad. 

—Quizás aquí no encontrarás a ese alguien que anhelas ver pero si tienes magia y la desarrollas es posible que vuelvas a verlo. ¿Quieres saber si eres apto para permanecer en la prestigiosa Nigth Raven College? 

Era la tenue voz que resonaba en medio de ese sombrío lugar, unas luces en el suelo parecía formar un camino que debía seguir.

—Si, quiero saber... Quisiera quedarme.

—Bueno, ya te diste cuenta del camino ¿No? Síguelo, ahí encontraras la respuesta. No depende de mi esta decisión.

—¿De quién depende?

—Aunque no lo creas... Depende de ti... 

Ciel creía entender a que se refería, si un destello de magia brillaba en su ser había oportunidad de quedarse, empezó a caminar por ese camino iluminado llegando al final de este corto trayecto se encontró con su reflejo aunque era algo distorsionado.  
Al parecer este era el espejo mágico, quien le ayudaría a decidir su destino, un sutil destello esmeralda emanaba de este espejo envolviéndolo, suponía que debía quedarse quieto. 

—Vaya... Al parecer tienes potencial... Quien te envió aquí sabía lo que hacía.

El joven sonreía ante la respuesta positiva del espejo, aunque no creyó que tuviera magia al parecer era especial, sentía su ser entero cosquillear ante este resplandor esmeralda. Quizás algo tuvo que ver ese beso que Sebastian le regaló antes de desaparecer, si este era el inicio para encontrarse con su demonio haría lo posible por aprender y ser el mejor mago. Este sería como un nuevo juego en que no se tenía permitido perder, por Sebastian o por orgullo propio, eran motivos suficientes para seguir.


	2. Compañero

Para Ciel esta aprobación era el inicio de un nuevo camino por recorrer, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa en la que se percibía la jactancia que era tan natural en su personalidad pero que lo hacían verse encantador a su peculiar manera. A pesar de las cirscuntancias parecía no dejar su soberbia a un lado, en un suspiro recordó su plan, al ser un extraño en ese mundo no podría darse el lujo de mostrarse gruñón y antipático. 

Al parecer solo Sebastian lo soportaba o eso quería creer porque en ocasiones este también le hacía muecas de disgusto por sus actitudes insoportables, entonces rememoró la sonrisa forzada de su demonio, esa sonrisa que probablemente no volvería a ver. Sus profundos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un chasquido de dedos cerca de su oído. La oscura habitación se iluminó un poco, miraba como un hombre delante suyo caminaba. 

—Sebastian... —Susurró al verlo, la silueta de ese extraño hombre era similar a la de su mayordomo aunque este vestía una ropa bastante extravagante.

—No sé quien sea ese Sebastian pero yo no lo soy. Soy Dire Crowley, director de esta prestigiosa escuela. —Se volteó a verlo— ¿Y tú quien eres?

—Soy... Ciel Phantomhive... —Se presentó nervioso y avergonzado en un murmullo, definitivamente no era su preciado mayordomo al verlo mejor, su apariencia era diferente aunque percibía una vibra misteriosa como la de Sebastian.

—Bueno Ciel, como has llegado en buen momento voy a mostrarte mi amabilidad y te haré una oferta especial para admitirte en la escuela. Ven, vamos a mi escritorio para hablar del asunto. 

Este misterioso hombre enmascarado le comentaba mientras retomó su camino hacía su escritorio a unos pasos. Ciel lo seguía no tenía claro el asunto de esa "oferta especial", si se trataba de dinero se podía ir despidiendo de esta oportunidad porque no traía ni una moneda en los bolsillos. Vio como este se sentaba sin borrar de sus labios esa ambigua sonrisa. 

—Siéntate por favor. —Le sugirió amable, el joven aceptó sentándose frente a él, un excentrico escritorio se interponía entre ellos— Veo que estás preocupado ¿Dónde quedó la sonrisa jactanciosa de antes? 

—Yo no... 

—Vi tu reflejo en el espejo pero no te preocupes es una reacción normal cuando uno se entera que tiene algo que no me imaginó tener— Le aclaró en tono despreocupado— Creo que no tienes a dónde ir ¿Verdad? Eres solo un muchacho que apareció de la nada en mi patio. 

—No tengo a dónde ir y tampoco sé donde estoy, aún así permíta que me quede. —En tono sumiso parecía rogar, no le gustaba hacerlo pero no tenía más opción. No veía otra por ahora posibilidad, quién sabe que le deparaba de estar solo vagando en un mundo extraño. 

—¿Harías lo que sea necesario para quedarte? 

Ciel dudó por unos segundos ante su interrogante no sabía que responder, en un suspiro resignado solo asintió con la cabeza, no podía ser peor que morir de hambre y frío afuera. 

—Si es peor... —Era el murmullo molesto de Ciel cuando agua jabonosa salpicaba a su rostro minutos después. 

—Oye lava bien esos platos y procura no romper otro. —Le advertía un pintoresco y parlanchín ser que revoloteaba a su alrededor— Es como si nunca hubieras lavado un plato en tu vida.

—Nunca había lavado un plato. 

—¿En serio? ¿Eres un niño mimado o algo así? ¿Tu mamá hacía todo por ti? —Se le burlaba.

—Mi madre murió hace mucho... Y dudo que ella hubiera lavado un plato. 

—Oh ya veo, eres un niño nacido en cuna de oro. ¿Y qué haces lavando platos para pagar tu estadía aquí? 

Ciel sonreía forzadamente al escuchar el tono con este personaje de irritable voz y sonrisa se le burlaba, parecía disfrutar de su desgracia, con resignación recordaba el trato al que había llegado con el perverso director minutos antes. 

"Entonces querido Ciel ahora eres parte de la prestigiosa Nigth Raven College aceptando las condiciones que hemos estipulado. Estudiarás para convertirte en un mago pero cumplirás con algunas labores para compensar tu estancia. ¿Estás de acuerdo?" 

Pensaba en como no tuvo más opción que aceptar ese trato, siendo tan orgulloso esta era toda una humillación, suponía que debía acostumbrarse a este sentir. Si Sebastian lo viera seguramente se le estuviera burlando y con mucha razón, de ser un noble con sirvientes a su disposición ahora era una especie de sirviente de algunos idiotas con mejor estatus en esa escuela. ¿Acaso era un castigo divino por su arrogancia?

—Bueno no te deprimas Cielito, termina de lavar los platos. Estoy cansado.

—No se supone que eres mi guía personal ¿No deberías ayudarme? Y no me llames Cielito.

—Tú lo has dicho, soy tu guía personal, tu compañero mientras estés aquí pero no soy tu ayudante. Mis labores no incluyen lavar platos, además mis pequeñas manos no podrían hacerlo. 

—Si tienes razón tus manos parecen las patas de un gato... Tú pareces un gato, seguramente a alguien que conozco le hubieras agradado. —Musitó el joven con tristeza recordando a Sebastian. 

—Vaya es alguien especial para ti, uno no le dedica esa mirada llena de nostalgia a cualquiera. —Este personaje le hablaba con aparente empatía pero solo quería molestarlo— ¿Dónde está tu persona amada? 

—No es mi persona amada... —Ciel muy sonrojado le refutó, se puso nervioso al sentirse descubierto, de sus manos cayó otro plato mojado al suelo— Mira lo que provocas. 

—Uno no se pone así por cualquiera.

—¡Cállate y ayúdame por hoy al menos! 

—Vaya Cielito es de los que grita dando órdenes... ¿Eras alguien de la nobleza? 

El joven le iba a responder pero un chico un poco mayor que el se paraba frente suyo, con un gesto malhumorado.

—Oye niño nuevo... ¿Piensas dejarnos sin platos? ¿Eres un inútil? —Dijo este extraño con mala cara, Ciel no sabía que responder porque siendo nuevo debía pensar antes de actuar. 

—Lo sentimos... —Murmuró con una enorme sonrisa Grim, el compañero mágico de Ciel— Es su primer día y está algo nervioso no volverá a pasar.

—Más les vale, porque si rompes otro plato te quedarás sin cenar— Les advertía este con seriedad— O será que ese parche en el ojo te vuelve idiota.

Lo último lo dijo en tono socarrón pasando por su lado ligeramente lo empujaba, parecía querer provocarlo. Ciel empuñó sus manos conteniendo su enojo, una de las reglas dentro de la escuela era no involucrarse en peleas y no quería una reprimenda apenas al haber llegado. De reojo solo lo vio marcharse, su mirada se tornó llorosa, pensaba como en su vida de conde el era quien impartía los insultos y groserías, era molesto recibirlas. Ya empezaba a extrañar esa vida y le frustraba esta situación ¿Sebastian lo salvó o le dio un castigo? ¿No era mejor haber muerto y que su demonio devorara su alma? 

—Oye... No le hagas caso aquí son un poco hostiles con los novatos, él es uno que también paga su estancia aquí con sus servicios. —Su compañero trataba de animarlo al ver como parecía quebrarse emocionalmente en silencio— Y me gusta mucho tu parche, te hace ver misterioso.

Acercándose a los platos apilados en el lavadero estiraba sus brazos y en un sutil resplandor los hizo aparecer limpios a un costado.

—Solo por hoy... Mañana los lavas tú. —Le dijo este mágico ser al terminar su labor en unos segundos, Ciel observó sorprendido porque eso era lo que llamaban magia— Vamos, debo enseñarte tu habitación y prepararte para mañana tu primer día de clases.

—Si pueden hacer eso aquí ¿Por qué alguien debe lavar platos? —Con mejor ánimo cuestionó mientras se quitaba el mandil para marcharse y conocer su habitación. 

—Porque no puede usarse la magia para cosas tan triviales. Debo enseñarte los principios de la magia antes de que mañana en clases digas alguna estupidez. 

—No soy estúpido.

Era su conversación mientras caminaban por un pasillo de la escuela, Ciel podía percibir el ambiente místico que le rodeaba, sentía su ser cosquillear. Solo se cruzó con algunos estudiantes, notaba como estos le miraban con extrañeza, sería difícil ser el nuevo añadiendo que tampoco tenía experiencia en convivir con chicos de su edad y menos en una escuela. 

—Hasta que se te asigne a uno de los dormitorios principales, te quedarás en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes. —Le aclaró cuando detuvieron su andar frente a una puerta— ¡Esta es tu habitación!

Se la presentaba con emoción al abrir la puerta, ambos entraron. Ciel notó que era sencilla pero parecía bastante cómoda, al menos tenía lo necesario para vivir. Se recostó en la cama con pesadez dando un profundo suspiro. 

—Oye Grim... Si me duermo podrías levantarme cuando sea la hora de cenar.

—¿Quién dijo que podías dormir? Debes leer este libro para mañana. —Diciendo aquello hacía aparecer un enorme libro a su lado— Voy a preparar tu uniforme. 

—Pero tengo sueño... 

Murmuró entre bostezos mientras tocaba el volumen de ese libro a su lado, de solo pensar leerlo sentía pesadez en los ojos. Tal como su guía le sugirió empezó su lectura, que le resultó más interesante de lo que pensaba tanto que no notó como el tiempo había pasado, ya era de noche.

—Te traje un vaso de leche y galletas. Solo por hoy te sirvo porque te veo muy concentrado y eso me alegra. Creo que serás un estudiante aplicado. 

Ciel se sentaba en la cama, dejando su libro a un costado decidió darse un descanso.

—Sebastian decía que era bueno leyendo. 

—¿Sebastian? 

—Él es mi mayordomo y a veces hacía de mi tutor. —Respondió Ciel con un sonrojo mientras mordisqueaba una galleta. 

—¿Él es el de los gatos?

—No quiero habla al respecto.

En un murmullo pedía, su pequeño amigo le miraba de reojo notando su extraña actitud. Al parecer ese Sebastian le era alguien especial decidió no molestarlo por ahora. Muy avanzada la noche Ciel se quedaba dormido, no quería admitirlo pero estaba algo nervioso por su primer día de clases con esa sensación cayó en un profundo sueño. 

—¡Es mi primer día y voy tarde! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —Era lo que el joven decía cuando notó que ya había amanecido, con prisa se ponía su uniforme nuevo y medio se arreglaba.

—No soy tu mayordomo... —Con una risita burlona su compañero advirtió—Vamos se hace tarde.

—¡Ya es tarde! 

Ciel agarró el bolso que Grim le había preparado y con prisa salía de la habitación, notó que no había nadie por el pasillo, mala señal de que iba tarde entonces sintió que alguien de repente tropezó justo frente suyo. 

—Primer día y vas tarde. Buenos días joven Phantomhive. 

—Señor Crowley, lo siento... 

—Bueno perdono tu atraso si me dejas ver tu ojo, tengo curiosidad sobre lo que oculta ese parche. ¿Por qué lo escondes? 

—Eh señor... 

Ciel sentía como le quitaba el parche, nervioso no ponía resistencia, no era como si pudiera negarse a la petición del director de la escuela. Sintió la mirada penetrante de este extraño hombre enmascarado a la vez como su mano levantaba su rostro.

—Oh ya veo... Ese sello ¿Estás atado a un demonio? 

Cuestionó curioso, aunque ya era lo que sospechaba, ya que no cualquier humano podía cruzar el umbral para llegar a Twisted Wonderland.


	3. Primer día

Dire Crowley sujetaba sutil el mentón de su nuevo estudiante que nervioso evitaba esa fija mirada que parecía titilear mientras escudriñaba el sello plasmado en su ojo, sello que lo unía a su desaparecido demonio, ese sello era lo único que le hacia guardar la leve esperanza de volverlo a ver, de regresar a su mundo, recuperar su vida que era más normal que esta. 

—Un niño haciendo un pacto de este tipo, debiste estar muy desesperado para hacerlo. —Le habló con una sonrisa sin dejar de observar ese sello que ahora se mostraba opaco— Por lo pronto nadie necesita saber este detalle en ti, no sería conveniente que te ganes la mala fama de ser el niño del demonio ¿Verdad? 

Con sutilidad le advertía mientras volvía a colocar el parche sobre su ojo, Grim a su lado le miraba atento un poco sorprendido, ser compañero de alguien con esta particularidad no era habitual.

—¿Sería malo si se enteran? —Ciel cuestionó. 

—Tu pregunta se responde con este parche. Del mundo que vienes ¿Era bueno que lo supieran? 

—Ya entendí. —Murmuró el joven al acomodarse bien su parche. 

—Te queda bien el uniforme joven Ciel pero date prisa que se te hace tarde. 

—Pero dijo que perdonaría mi atraso. 

—Yo si pero tu maestro no... 

Con una maliciosa sonrisa le aclaró desapareciendo frente a sus ojos, Ciel con molestia salió corriendo para buscar su salón de clases seguido de su extraño nuevo amigo. 

—Ciel... ¿Cómo son los demonios? ¿Son muy malos? 

—¿Y tú no eres un demonio? Bueno no sé que eres.

—Soy un ser mágico.

—Hablemos de eso más tarde, guíame a mi clase por favor, voy atrasado y muero de hambre. Hoy no es mi día... 

El joven corría siguiendo la extraña figura revoloteadora de su compañero mientras su estómago gruñía, su mayordomo no le hubiera permitido empezar sus actividades sin un buen desayuno. Era inevitable no pensarlo estaba tan acostumbrado a él, como un mal hábito del que no podría deshacerse jamás. ¿Lo extrañaba? Obviamente así era, no puedes olvidar a alguien que ha sido tu sombra por más de tres años. De qué forma lo extrañaba era un tema pendiente de pensar.

—Esta es tu clase, entra, saluda y siéntate donde sea posible. 

Ciel escuchó su sugerencia, tomando un fuerte suspiro entraba, decidido a hacer su mejor esfuerzo en este nuevo mundo, debía cultivar y hacer florecer la magia que en su interior radicaba, la que suave se estremecía dentro suyo debía fortalecerse para volver a su mundo, con Sebastian. 

—Joven... No permito que lleguen tarde a mi clase. Retírese por favor. 

Ese regaño fue suficiente para que todos sus ánimos se esfumaran al instante, irónicamente como arte de magia, en silencio salió como entró, como una brisa efímera aún en esa brevedad sintió la mirada de sus compañeros que no alcanzó a conocer por ahora. Al salir se sentía abochornado, fijó su mirada de odio a su revoloteador compañero que sonreía nervioso.

—Olvidé que tu primera clase era con Mozus Trein y a él no le gusta que lleguen tarde. Lo siento Cielito.

—Lo hiciste a propósito... ¿Cómo no ibas a saber? No me eres de ayuda.

—En serio lo olvidé pero ya que no tienes clases hasta más tarde podemos ir a desayunar. ¿No? 

A regañadientes Ciel aceptó la sugerencia porque ciertamente moría de hambre. 

—Grim ¿Al menos sabes dónde podemos desayunar? 

—Dijiste que ayer conociste a Sam, podemos ir a su tienda y comprar unos bocadillos. 

—¿Comprar? Yo no tengo dinero. 

—Yo tampoco entonces tú lo distraes y yo los tomo.

—Eso es robar, yo quiero convertirme en mago no en ladrón. 

Ambos discutían animadamente mientras se dirigían hacia los exteriores de la escuela, donde se suponía estaba la tienda. 

—Oye... ¿Qué haces paseando por aquí en horas de clase? Esa es una falta a las reglas ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a quienes rompen las reglas? 

Ciel con una sonrisa nerviosa no sabía que responder ante este chico con mirada algo siniestra, a pesar de ser solo un poco más alto daba miedo.

—Todavía no estoy al tanto de todas las reglas de la escuela —Con un tono sumiso respondió al inesperado regaño, aunque no era de su agrado mostrarse así y menos hacer lo que haría ahora— Lo siento, no fue mi intención. 

—¿Eres nuevo? Que extraño que acepten estudiantes ya transcurridas las clases ¿En qué anda pensando el director? 

—En efecto, hoy es mi primer día. Soy Ciel Phantomhive. 

—Ummm diría que es un placer conocerte pero rompiste una regla y eso me altera un poco. —Dijo este chico pelirrojo pero tomando un gran respiro se calmaba— Pero es tu primer día y soy justo, sino sabes las reglas no puedes saber que hacer y que no ¿Verdad? Sería injusto que te cortara la cabeza por ser ignorante. 

—¿Cortarme la cabeza? 

—Es el castigo por romper las reglas. Así que para no volverme a ver en este dilema te dejo este folleto con las reglas. —En su mano le entregaba un folleto que apareció en medio de un destello— Y sabes que este lazo está mal atado así no se lo lleva aquí. 

—Es que me vestí al apuro, lo siento... —Murmuró Ciel al sentir como este a pesar de su gesto malhumorado arreglaba su lazo. De reojo le miraba, de alguna forma este pelirrojo le recordaba mucho a si mismo, en su personalidad fría, soberbia y un poco gruñona. 

—Nos vemos después, lee las reglas no quisiera cortar tu cabeza.

Este chico con aparente seriedad habló sin decir más seguía su camino, dejando a los dos mirándose entre si.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que andar por aquí era romper una regla? —Ciel con una forzada sonrisa le reprochaba, retomaban su camino hacia el patio con prisa antes de ser visto por alguien más. 

—Es que no me gusta seguir las reglas además no creí que justamente nos encontraríamos con el pesado de Riddle Rosehearts. 

—¿Y ese chico es alguien importante aquí? Para hacer ese tipo de amenaza.

—Dirige uno de los principales dormitorios de la escuela, HeartsLabyul, son muy estrictos ahí. Ese Riddle un día me puso un collar en mi cuello para que no usara mi magia. Es malo aunque creo que tú le gustaste hasta arregló tu lazo, a otro le hubiera enredado el lazo por el cuello.

—No digas tonterías... —Sonrojado aclaró Ciel sin hacer mucho caso— No estoy aquí para eso.

—¡Uhh... Ciel y Riddle se van a casar!

Canturreaba este ser mágico revoloteando a su alrededor con obvias intenciones de fastidiarlo, el joven comenzó a manotear el aire para callarlo entonces ya estando en el patio tropezó cayendo al piso sobre el césped. Avergonzado Ciel se disponía a levantarse cuando una risa se escuchó y no era la de su fastidioso amigo.

—Niño, eres la alfombra nueva de la escuela. —Se le burlaba alguien sin intención de ayudarlo a levantarse. 

—Oye no te burles del niño... Su torpeza no debe ser objeto de burla.

Ciel se levantaba solo mientras escuchaba a este par de extraños discutir, se sacudía el uniforme lleno de hojitas verdes, no se había golpeado fuerte porque cayó sobre el césped.

—Oh el niño alfombra es lindo y tan pequeño. ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Cuestionó un chico de gran sonrisa, parecía de buen humor. 

—Tengo trece años casi catorce. —A regañadientes respondió.

—¿Trece? —Cuestionó el otro con extrañeza— Que raro, no tienes la edad para estar aquí. 

—¿Y que edad tienen ustedes? — Cuestionó Ciel con curiosidad.

—Tenemos dieciséis. 

Respondieron al unisono los dos jóvenes.

—No respondas al mismo tiempo vamos a parecer gemelos o qué.

El otro joven más serio y de cabello oscuro le decía a su compañero, quien solo se reía. 

—¿Viste a un joven con gesto serio y cabello rojo pasar por aquí? Venía delante de nosotros. —Preguntó el chico extrovertido.

—Si... Creo que si lo vio porque tiene el folleto de reglas en su mano— Dijo el otro sin dejar responder a Ciel.

—Seguro ya lo regañó... ¿Y cómo te llamas pequeño? Yo soy Ace Trappola y estoy en primer año. 

—Soy Ciel Phantomhive también voy a primero y agradecería que no me llamaras pequeño. 

—Vaya el "pequeño" tiene carácter. —Se le burlaba este— Y mi amigo aquí que no se presenta es Deuce Spade también de primero. 

—No soy tu amigo... Me desagradas.

Ciel sonreía ante la mala relación de estos dos de alguna forma le recordaba su relación con su demonio ¿Dejaría de pensarlo en algún momento? 

—Ciel... Nos vemos en clases la próxima hora —Se despedía Ace con una sonrisa siguiendo a su compañero que se alejaba sin decir nada. El joven hacía un ademán de mano en señal de despedida, al menos ya no se sentiría tan solitario en su próxima clase, al verlos marcharse ahora algo le extrañó ya que estaba su alrededor muy silencioso. 

—Grim ¿Dónde estás? —Murmuró caminando lo buscaba con la mirada— ¿Cómo pudo dejarme solo? Seguramente se fue a comer sin mi. 

Enfuruñado el joven de mirada azulina seguía caminando mientras deseaba que no se le apareciera alguien extraño, se sentía inseguro a cada paso que daba aunque el lugar era agradable a la vista no dejaba de ser intimidante, todo era nuevo e inesperado. El estómago le rugía de hambre, pensaba en este primer día tan horrible y apenas empezaba. 

—Sebastian... ¿Por qué me mandaste aquí? Cuando te vuelva a ver te voy a matar... —Susurraba con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, su mirada cansina se dirigía al cielo, sabiendo bien que su demonio no estaría allí. 

—¿Con quién hablas? ¿Sebastian? ¿Ese era tu demonio? —Le hablaba una voz conocida al oído, en un sobresalto Ciel se le apartó— Imaginé que estabas por aquí, tu estómago ruge, no has desayunado ¿Verdad? 

—Señor... No me asuste así... —El joven sonrojado le decía un poco agitado. 

—Lo siento quise sorprenderte al verte tan concentrado, te invito a desayunar para que veas lo amable que soy además quiero comunicarte algo importante.

—Claro... Se lo agradezco.

Comenzaron a caminar para ingresar de nuevo a la escuela, se dirigían a su oficina. Ciel daba un último vistazo al patio para ver si hallaba a su desleal compañero.

—Me agradas porque eres muy educado, no muchos aquí lo son. Eras alguien de la nobleza ¿Verdad? Me dijeron que ayer no te fue muy bien con los platos y lo entiendo porque mira tus manitos. —Deteniendo sus pasos tomaba sus manos y las apretaba a las suyas— Son tan delicadas, tú no conoces el trabajo doméstico. ¿No? 

—En mi mundo era alguien de la aristocracia inglesa, tenía el título de conde.

—Vaya, ya lo sospechaba entonces es una ofensa pornerte a lavar platos. —Ciel sonrojado trataba de apartar sutil sus manos, el otro sonreía al ver su reacción, soltándolo seguían su camino— Te asignaré otras labores menos humillantes para ti ¿Qué te parece? 

—Si es posible... Pero no crea que no quiero cumplir nuestro trato haga lo que crea conveniente.

—Me resulta graciosa la manera en que te expresas, tan sumiso pero tu mirada refleja un sentir contrario. No finjas mucho tu manera de ser, la esencia de nuestra magia radica en la oscuridad de nuestros seres. Recuérdalo. 

—Entiendo... —Susurró Ciel cuando llegaban a su oficina, al abrirse la puerta su mirada se iluminó un poco al ver una silueta que confundió con la de su demonio. 

—¿Por qué me ves así? —Expresó con tedio este hombre ante la mirada fija del joven que por primera vez veía, suponía que era un estudiante nuevo bastante pequeño pensaba.


	4. Prueba

La mirada confusa de Ciel era evidente ante la presencia de este hombre de extravagante apariencia. Solo desvió la mirada ante su pregunta, no podía responderle que había algo en él que le recordaba un poco a Sebastian, el demonio que no podía apartar de su mente y vergonzosamente parecía encontrarlo en cualquiera de apariencia similar. 

—Ciel es el nuevo estudiante que apareció de forma extraña aquí pero como soy muy amable no pude echarlo. —Acotaba Dire entrando a su oficina, rompiendo la tensión que se percibía entre los dos.

—No creo que su amabilidad supere las reglas de esta escuela. Este niño tiene talento para la magia. ¿No? 

—Si, por ese motivo es que se quedó pero aún tengo dudas con respecto a su magia por eso quiero que me ayudes al respecto. Eres nuestro mejor y más talentoso estudiante, me ayudarás ¿Verdad? 

—Ya decía yo que era raro que me invitara a desayunar de repente. Usualmente no me invita a ninguna de sus reuniones. —Con cierto aire de resentimiento este le hablaba.

—Malleus ya te dije que a la reunión de la semana pasada te envíe la invitación no es mi culpa que no la hayas recibido.

—Odio que me ignoren.

Ciel escuchaba atento la conversación de esos dos, ese chico de mirada verde luminosa y extrañas protuberancias en su cabeza parecía ahora un poco infantil a pesar de su seria apariencia.

—Bueno sigamos hablando mientras desayunamos. Mi pequeño amigo muere de hambre ¿No? —El director en tono burlón miraba de reojo a Ciel, quien le gruñía el estómago, avergonzado lo seguía hacia la mesa— Este chico de aquí es Malleus Draconia, descendiente del rey que reina sobre las criaturas de la noche, es uno de los magos prodigios de todo el reino.

—Mucho gusto, soy Ciel Phantomhive. 

El joven lo saludaba formalmente con una tímida sonrisa mientras se sentaban para desayunar ¿Este chico era realmente tan poderoso? Y si así era ¿Podría ayudarlo a volver a su mundo? Entonces pensó que si debía formar lazos amistosos para su conveniencia tenía que ser con alguien como él, pero su plan se disolvió al instante porque esto sería difícil ya que este joven solo lo ignoró, groseramente ni siquiera respondió a su cordial saludo.

—¿Qué quiere que haga señor Crowley? Sabe que estoy ocupado con la organización del festival de magia para la próxima semana, no puedo perder el tiempo en tonterías. 

Ciel contenía su molestia e incomodidad ante el tono despectivo que a el se refería pero era mejor callar así que decidió comer unas galletas que le eran ofrecidas para cerrar su boca y no discutir con este extraño tan arrogante.

—Quiero que averigues que tipo de magia posee y si es posible le ayudes a desarrollarla ya que el pobre Ciel no tiene idea de nada. Además te gusta investigar estas cosas. ¿No?

—¿A cambio de qué? De aceptarlo no lo haré sin recibir nada a cambio. —Malleus con seriedad hablaba tratando de formar este trato. 

—Claro... Nada es gratis... Ampliaré el espacio para tu dormitorio como lo han venido pidiendo hace tiempo. ¿Qué te parece? 

—Me parece bien pero ¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias por este niño? Ni siquiera parece especial.

—Porque mi instinto me dice que es especial y tu tarea es sacar su potencial sino no te lo pediría. —Con una sonrisa hablaba el director sirviendo el té a sus invitados esa mañana. 

—¿Y a este niño le tendré que enseñar a hablar también? 

—Yo lo saludé hace un momento y como no respondió no suelo hablar con quien me ignora de forma grosera.

La mirada de Malleus brilló un poco ante la respuesta altanera del joven que había permanecido en silencio, quien al parecer no pudo seguir callando, se había contenido demasiado el responderle de igual manera su groseria. 

—¿Verdad qué tiene algo especial? —Dire sin dejar de sonreir observaba como los dos se miraban fijamente con fastidio— Creo que ambos se llevarán bien. 

El desayuno transcurrió en un silencio incómodo entre los dos, el director comentaba uno que otro asunto para no hacer más tenso el momento. Terminaron de comer y se disponían a marcharse de esa oficina.

—Estaré pendiente de ustedes, no vayan a matarse. —Advertía divertido el misterioso director antes de cerrar la puerta dejando fuera de su oficina al novato junto a su más destacado estudiante.

—Yo quiero disculparme por lo de hace un momento. —Ciel hablaba con fingido arrepentimiento, como le dolía en su orgulloso ser el disculparse con este tipo que parecía ser bastante arrogante. Sin embargo lo necesitaba y para eso debía ganarse su amistad, siendo soberbio también quizás podían comprenderse y llegar a un mutuo entendimiento, planeaba siendo más optimista.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó este con seriedad solo oyendo como respuesta un chasquido de lengua por parte del joven que de reojo le miraba— Es que no te escuché, estás algo enano.

Ciel empuñaba sus manos con molestia ante esta ofensa, si había algo que le enfurecía era que se burlaran de su estatura, aunque debía admitir que este sujeto era medio metro más alto quizás no le había oído en realidad. Dudoso a regañadientes volvía a disculparse alzando un poco más la voz mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo que los llevaría fuera de la escuela. 

—Todavía hay tiempo para la siguiente clase, vamos a un lugar, quiero probarte.

Sonrojado el más joven lo miraba de reojo, ¿Qué trató de decir con eso de "probarte"? Y si este extraño era un pervertido y su manera de aceptar sus disculpas era aprovechándose de su cuerpo. 

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó curioso pero algo nervioso Ciel tratando de no pensar en las malas intenciones en su petición, el otro se disponía a responder cuando fue interrumpido por un escandoloso llamado. 

—¡Ciel! —Grim gritaba apareciendo cerca del joven que lo ignoraba— Sé que te abandoné pero tenía que ir a comer. 

—Te agradecería que dejaras de hablar tan alto. —Malleus le regañaba con molestia.

—Oh disculpe señor Draconia, no vuelva a cerrarme la boca como la vez pasada. 

Ciel divertido sonreía ante la sumisa actitud de su compañero que se escondía tras suyo, este joven y poderoso mago que se adelantaba en su andar podría ser su salvación, no pudo evitar que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa de emoción. Sin pedirlo, ni buscarlo había conseguido un medio para llegar a su objetivo y aprovecharía sin dudar esta oportunidad.

—Oye Ciel... ¿Qué haces con ese tipo? Me da miedo. —Grim en un susurro decía al emocionado joven de mirada azulina.

—Me va a ayudar con mi magia. 

—Debes tener cuidado, él es muy fuerte podría convertirte en sapo.

—No me convertirá en sapo, eso espero. Por lo pronto solo quiero ser su amigo.

—Él no es de tener muchos amigos, la mayoria le tiene miedo. 

—Yo no soy como la mayoría. —Ciel con jactancia pretendía dar por terminada la conversación caminaba con prisa para alcanzar a quien ahora era una especie de mentor. 

El pequeño ser mágico dudaba si debía seguirlo pero decidió hacerlo, intuía que se divertiría con este asunto. Caminaron unos metros en un nuevo silencio incómodo, Ciel quería iniciar conversación pero eso no era lo suyo, dar a iniciativa le resultaba difícil, sus habilidades sociales eran un desastre. Ni siquiera Grim que era tan parlanchín decía algo para acabar ese silencio.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? —Malleus cuestionó finalmente rompiendo ese silencio entre ambos. 

—Ayer alguien me atacó dispuesto a matarme entonces mi mayordomo hizo algo para enviarme aquí. Es lo único que sé.

—¿Tu mayordomo era un mago? 

—No... —Ciel dudó en decirle la verdad pero sino era sincero no podía ganarse su amistad, después de todo se enteraría si es que ya no estaba enterado y solo lo estaba probando— Él es un demonio. 

—Oh... ¿En tu mundo se puede tener a demonios como mayordomos? Que extraño.

—No precisamente. 

—Ya veo... Entonces ¿Qué hizo tu demonio antes de enviarte aquí? Tuvo que hacer algo, necesito saberlo para poder entender la magia que despertó en ti. —Ciel sonrojado rememoraba en su mente ese efímero pero sublime momento, simplemente no podía explicarle en palabras que su demonio por primera vez había besado sus labios. Ese bochorno fue notado por el otro que de reojo le miraba— ¿Qué tipo de relación tenías con tu demonio?

—¿Ciel estabas enamorado de un demonio? —Grim cuestionó de forma tan indiscreta que hizo avergonzar aún más a su joven compañero. 

—¡Claro que no, él es un idiota!

—No es extraño que un humano como tú se haya sentido atraído a la oscuridad, ustedes son tan vulnerables —Con un tono de ironía aclaraba Malleus. 

—Pero la oscuridad también es atraída a la pequeña luz que desprende un alma humana ¿No? Son fuerzas tan distintas que se atraen. —Ciel no dudó en refutarle.

—Así que tu demonio estaba atraído a ti... ¿La atracción era mutua? Eso explicaría el por qué estás aquí. 

—Entonces Ciel podría sentirse atraído a usted, ya que usted es descendiente de la oscuridad. —Grim acotaba casi sin pensarlo interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos— Y la atracción podría ser mutua ¿Verdad? 

—No me compares con un vil demonio, esos son como parásitos que necesitan robar luz para mantenerse vivos. Yo no necesito nada más que mi magia, ahí radica mi luz. —Replicó con molestia sellando con su magia la boca de Grim que sollozando trataba de abrirla mientras flotando los seguía. 

Ciel trataba de disimular el rubor de sus mejillas que sutiles las sentía arder ante sus sentimientos que eran expuestos de esa forma, sentimientos ocultos que apenas descubrió cuando su demonio lo besó tan dulce y desesperado a la vez.

—En esta residencia abandonada vamos a practicar tu magia. 

Alertó el mayor interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven que caminaba a su lado, entonces llegaron en un instante al otro lado de la escuela, ya que esta se veía algo alejada.

—¿Por qué llegamos tan rápido? —Ciel cuestionó sorprendido porque no notó en que momento se desplazaron hasta ese punto.

—¿Qué crees? Magia, si eres bueno pronto podrás hacerlo. 

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí? ¿Dónde está Grim? 

—No quiero que te ayude con esta prueba, te explicaré que haremos al entrar. 

El joven al oírlo lo miraba de reojo, estaban solos en un lugar alejado ¿Qué pretendía? Pasando saliva siguiéndolo entraba a esa casa, notando que tal como se veía por fuera estaba igual por dentro, descuidada, oscura y casi en escombros. Al parecer llevaba tiempo abandonada, Ciel se estremeció al sentir una presencia muy cerca suyo, un frío aliento rozar en su cuello.

—Apenas nos conocemos, no quiero hacer esto... —Sonrojado el joven en un susurro le aclaraba, sentía que ese frío aliento seguía rozando su piel y parecía que algo acariciaba sus piernas detrás suyo. —Eres un pervertido... 

—¿A quién le dices pervertido? 

Malleus con el ceño fruncido encendía las luces de esa vieja residencia, estando a unos pasos frente suyo aunque Ciel aún sentía que algo rozaba su cuerpo tras suyo.

—Hola niño bonito... ¿Te excitas tan fácil? 

El joven Phantomhive en un sobresalto se acercó al mago, abrazándose a su costado cual niño asustado buscando refugio, miraba aterrorizado a unos fantasmas que traviesamente se le reían con burla. 

—¿Son fan... fantasmas? —Tartamudeó nervioso al verlos, sudando frío se apegaba a su acompañante. 

—Bueno así que puedes verlos y sentirlos, ya es algo. Ahora ¿Puedes dejar de apretarme? 

—Señor Draconia ¿Este niño es su novio? Este no es un lugar muy romántico para una cita. —Se burlaba uno de los dos fantasmas que flotaban frente a ellos, su apariencia espectral pero gestos graciosos no lo hacían tan temibles. Ciel se apartó de inmediato ante la insinuación. 

—No me hagan desaparecerlos por decir tonterías. ¿Cómo si yo me fijaría en alguien tan pequeño y débil? 

El joven no iba a discutir aquello porque no era como si estuviera buscando algún tipo de relación además era verdad, era débil y pequeño pero aún si quisiera estar con alguien sería con su demonio aunque por su timidez lo dudaba. 

—¿Qué más haremos? —Replicó sin dar importancia a su comentario, los fantasmas se le acercaban con una perversa sonrisa sin notarlo se apegaba de nuevo a Malleus— No se acerquen...

—Deja de abrazarme niño...

El mayor murmuró al sentir la presión de esos pequeños brazos estrecharlo preso del miedo, aunque debía admitir que era adorable verlo sufrir pero a la vez le incomodaba este tipo de contacto, ya que no le permitía a nadie que lo tocara de esa forma. 

—¡Malleus... Así que aquí estabas! —Era el llamado de un chico que apareció de repente frente a ellos, moviendo su mano hacía que Ciel se apartara de este haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared— ¿Quién es ese mocoso? ¿Por qué dejas que te abrace?


	5. Planes

Los fantasmas de aquella abandonada casa miraban atentos la escena, finalmente algo interesante ocurría en sus aburridas vidas, un niño estrellado en la pared trataba de levantarse mientras otro malhumorado se acercaba a Malleus.

—Lilia... ¿Qué hiciste? Pudiste lastimarlo. 

Malleus pretendiendo no dar mucha importancia al asunto hablaba con su compañero de dormitorio, aunque más que su compañero era una especie de asistente. Sin embargo no dejaba de ver de reojo al muchacho que se quejaba en esa pared.

—Ese niño te estaba abrazando... ¿Por qué dejaste que te abrazara? 

—Ni siquiera noté que lo hacía... ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? 

Con un gesto confuso le cuestionó ante ese reclamo, el otro solo chasqueaba la lengua se cruzó de brazos sin dar una respuesta. 

—Idiota... Eso me dolió. —Se escuchó el molesto murmullo de Ciel mientras se ponía de pie, su cuerpo se estremecía del dolor pero trataba con esfuerzo de no mostrarlo, estaba tan empeñado en no verse vulnerable. 

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —Lilia con una sonrisa algo sádica cuestionó ante la queja de ese muchacho que apenas veía, aunque ya suponía quien era, ya que todos murmuraban entre los corredores de la escuela del novato con un parche en el ojo pero no creyó encontrarlo tan pronto y de esa forma. 

—Lilia... —En un suspiro resignado Malleus le llamaba al notar las intenciones de seguir peleando con Ciel— Déjalo, no es justo que te enfrentes con alguien que apenas si conoce su magia. 

Ciel no quitaba el ceño fruncido de su bello rostro, Malleus notó eso y debía admitir que este era un joven no muy ordinario, aunque no sabía precisar si era valiente o idiota al tener esa actitud desafiante. 

—¿Olvidaste que teníamos una reunión? Te estamos esperando. —Lilia en un suspiro se calmaba.

—Lo olvidé, de vez en cuando puedo olvidarme de alguna reunión. Es igual como cuando ustedes se olvidan de mi.

—Bueno deja los resentimientos, dáte prisa, no podemos iniciar la reunión sin ti. 

Era la conversación de los dos que vestían uniformes similares, ignorando a Ciel que solo los oía. Los fantasmas que habian permanecido callados se les acercaban. 

—Señor Draconia ¿Qué hará con el niño bonito? —Cuestionó uno de ellos— Si usted lo desea podemos cuidarlo. 

—¡Yo no voy a quedarme con ustedes! 

El joven novato se negaba con molestia, trataba de rehuir al acoso de estos seres sobrenaturales que comenzaron a flotar alrededor suyo. 

—Ni siquiera es tan lindo... —Lilia con un tono despectivo aclaraba, el joven no entendía mucho de estos asuntos pero al tener una prometida celosa de algo podía estar seguro ese fastidio eran los celos injustificados de alguien enamorado, como justamente actuaba este muchacho de cabello bicolor. ¿Ellos tenían una especie de relación amorosa?

—¿Cómo que no es lindo? —El otro fantasma refutaba, Ciel sintiendo escalofríos escuchaba esos halagos— Su piel es suave, el color de su cabello combina perfecto al de su ojo, tiene unos rasgos bonitos... ¿No creen? Se siente agradable verlo.

Malleus notaba el sonrojo de este niño, debía admitir que era hermoso pero eso no era suficiente para quedarse en este mundo ¿O si? Como sea tenía un trato aunque bien podía tomarlo como un reto personal, desarrollar la magia en alguien que tenía cero experiencia podría resultar interesante para sus investigaciones.

—Creo que por ahora dejáremos esto así, vamos Ciel. 

Malleus se le acercaba, mirándolo fijamente tocaba su cabeza, el joven desviaba apenado la mirada.

—¿Vas a llevarlo a la reunión? —Lilia con duda le cuestionó.

—No puedo dejarlo aquí... Además a partir de ahora es mi aprendiz. 

—Pero tú no aceptas aprendices.

—Debo hacerlo es el trato que hice con el director.

Ciel no pudo evitar esbozar una disimulada sonrisa, aunque estaba todo maltratado al menos ya había conseguido que este mago quien era uno de los más poderosos lo aceptara. ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? Aparte de sobrevivir al enojo que ese joven de casi su estatura lo miraba con fastidio.  
Sin darse cuenta al instante aparecía en un lugar diferente al que estaba antes, un despacho donde unos chicos bebiendo té lo miraban atentamente.

—Supongo ese es el niño de los rumores de hoy... —Cuestionó con sorpresa un joven con lentes sin dejar de verlo y sonreír extrañamente— Vaya se ve interesante, soy Azul Ashengrotto y me gustaría hablar contigo después.

—Deberíamos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida en su honor... Yo me ofrezco a organizarla. ¿Les parece bien hoy por la noche? —Un animado joven de piel morena anunciaba con emoción.

—Kalim... Vinimos a ultimar detalles sobre el evento de la próxima semana no a organizar la fiesta de bienvenida del nuevo. —Un pelirrojo gruñón ya conocido por Ciel acotaba a la propuesta— Además las reglas prohíben fiestas en mitad de semana.

—Si, si las reglas... —Bufó Kalim con un puchero.

Ciel estaba un poco abrumado al sentirse el centro de atención de esa reunión solo permanecía callado ante ellos que comentaban entre si, de repente sintió como alguien tocaba su rostro haciéndolo sobresaltarse chocando contra Malleus que estaba tras suyo.

—Tu cutis es tan suave ¿Qué crema usas? ¿Debes compartirme el tratamiento que usas? Por cierto soy Vil Schoenheit líder del dormitorio más radiante, Pomefiore. 

—Yo solo me lavé con agua. Mucho gusto—Era la respuesta murmurada de Ciel ante este joven de cabellos rubio que sonrojado no dejaba de tocar su rostro.

—¿Agua mágica? 

—No sé, si el agua de la llave sea mágica aquí.

Algunos sonrieron ante su respuesta entre irónica e inocente, pensaban que era adorable aunque su mirada era algo arrogante. Malleus se le apartaba con disimulo al sentirlo tan cerca en ese tropiezo. 

—Malleus ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu protegido? —Cuestionó Azul con una sonrisa.

—No es mi protegido, solo le ayudaré un poco hasta que se adapte.

Todos se miraron entre si, era extraño que Malleus aceptara hacer algo así, usualmente no le gustaba interactuar con otros, menos ofrecer su ayuda. 

—Soy Ciel Phantomhive... Un gusto conocerlos. —Con una linda sonrisa se presentó ante todos pretendiendo dar una buena primera impresión, todos le sonrieron a manera de saludo.

—Ellos son los lideres de algunos dormitorios. —Decía Malleus presentándolos sin profundizar mucho —Aunque faltan Idia y Leona, uno debe estar encerrado en su habitación y el otro dormido quien sabe donde. Lilia dijiste que solo faltaba yo.

—Sino lo decía no hubieras venido. —Se justificaba este, que parecía molesto— Este niño no tiene que quedarse aquí ¿Verdad?

Malleus negó con la cabeza.

—Ciel tenemos una reunión ahora, regresa a tus clases nos vemos después. 

—¿Cuándo es después? —Cuestionó con aparente inocencia.

—Yo te busco en el almuerzo espero no olvidarme.

—Si... —Ciel le decía con animo emprendía su camino a la puerta que estaba a unos pasos— Hasta luego a todos. 

Todos se despidieron amablemente del novato, notaron como su andar era un poco extraño.

—¿Por qué camina así el pobre niño? —Cuestionó pícaramente Azul. Los demás a su lado miraron a Malleus esperando una explicación.

—¿Qué están pensando? —Este sonrojado pero molesto preguntó al notar la mirada que le dedicaban en especial, Vil, Azul y Kalim para fastidiarlo— Empecemos la reunión por favor antes que los haga arder en llamas.

Los otros sonreían divertidos ante la advertencia de inmediato empezarían la reunión mientras tanto Ciel por el pasillo caminaba, no tenía idea de donde estaba en esa gran escuela. Además le dolía la espalda donde recibió el mayor golpe cuando fue lanzado contra esa pared, a paso lento trataba de ubicarse entonces alguien se presentó frente a él.

—¿Qué pretendes? —Lilia con recelo le cuestionó. 

—¿Tú? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Piensas lanzarme contra la pared de nuevo? 

—Solo quiero saber que pretendes con Malleus. 

—Lo que él dijo, me ayudará con mi magia hasta que me acostumbre a ella. ¿Qué más quieres saber? 

—¿Esas son tus verdaderas intenciones? Espero que no quieras aprovecharte de él, porque aunque Malleus es fuerte es muy ingenuo a veces.

—Yo no lo busqué así que no es como si hubiera planeado algo. Ahora sino te molesta quiero ir a mi habitación a descansar un poco porque me duele el cuerpo.

Con molestia le decía pasando por su lado, se disponía a seguir su camino aunque no tenía idea de donde iba. Lilia chasqueando la lengua desaparecía para volver a la reunión donde asistiriía a Malleus que la dirigía.

—¡Ciel! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué caminas así? —Grim aparecía a su lado cuando se encontraron en uno de los pasillos— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con Malleus? 

—¿Hacer qué? —Cuestionó Ciel dudoso al no entender que insinuaba con esa extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Nada... 

Murmuró este al darse cuenta que su compañero aún no parecía conocer el significado de esa perversa insinuación. 

—Pensé que te habían cerrado la boca. 

—Bueno el efecto no duró mucho, que bien se siente hablar. —Grim hablaba acariciando su boca— Entonces ¿Malleus te golpeó? 

—No creo que sea capaz de eso... No, fue su amigo que me lanzó contra una pared.

—Ese debió ser Lilia, es algo celoso. —Comentaba el monstruo mágico mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos.

—¿Ellos son pareja o algo así?

—No... No que yo sepa... Son compañeros, quizás Lilia sienta algo pero Malleus dudo que pueda amar a alguien.

—¿Por qué dices eso? 

—Por su forma de ser, es de esos que les gusta estar solo y pareciera que no dejara que nadie entrara a su espacio personal, algo así o tal vez solo está enfocado en su magia.

Ciel lo escuchaba atento, no estaba muy convencido de sus conjeturas, a veces hasta las personas más solitarias pueden amar y enamorarse. Él vivía encerrado en si mismo y en su frío corazón nacieron sentimientos por su mayordomo ahora desaparecido, por ese demonio que anhelaba volver a ver. Ambos llegaron a su habitación después de recorrer la escuela por un rato.

—Al fin llegamos... —Ciel en un suspiro se lanzaba sutil en la cama.

—Pero en unos minutos empieza tu otra clase. —Advertía el otro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ah... ¿Puedo faltar? No me siento muy bien, no quiero ser el nuevo con cara de enfermo.

—Vaya ese Lilia te dio duro... Imagina si le quitas a Malleus te mata. 

—Yo no pienso quitárselo, no digas idioteces. 

—Pero piensa que si lo enamoras tendrás a tus pies a alguien poderoso, ni siquiera tendrías que esmerarte tanto en aprender la magia porque él haría todo por ti.

El joven en la cama pensaba en esa idea, idea que ya había cruzado por su mente antes pero no de esa forma, lo que planeó era ser su amigo pero si lo enamoraba podría ser más eficaz su plan, podría pedirle que lo regresara a su mundo. ¿Sería sencillo hacer eso? 

—¿Verdad que es una buena idea? Ya enamoraste a un demonio no te será difícil enamorar a un mago.

—¿Quién dijo que Sebastian me amaba? ¿Solo por qué besó mis labios una vez? —Algo frustrado Ciel le decía. 

—Porque salvó tu vida... Eso dijiste. ¿Qué puede impulsar más a alguien a arriesgar su vida? Solo amor...

El joven solo se volteó, ocultaba su rostro con su brazo, era tan abrumadora esta sensación de amor y desconcierto, ni siquiera sabía que sentir, su corazón y su mente estaban sumergidos en confusión. Estar en ese lugar, solo y vulnerable le hacía sentir que había vuelto de nuevo a una jaula pero sabiendo que Sebastian no vendría a rescatarlo, esa sensación de ausencia oprimía su pecho.

—Quiero estar solo... —Murmuró Ciel sumergido en esa repentina tristeza. 

—Pero tu clase empieza en unos minutos... 

—¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto? Déjame solo. 

—Vaya eres todo un adolescente te deprimes tan fácil.

Grim dijo algo burlón, decidió salir para buscar algo que comer no quería que le contagiaran la depresión. Ciel al verse solo empezó a llorar en silencio, que vulnerable se sentía al saber que este no era un mal sueño, no volvería a su mundo, ni vería de nuevo a su demonio. 

Minutos después entre sollozos se dio cuenta de su patética actitud ¿Se estaba comportando como el alma que Sebastian quería? Se cuestionó dándose respuesta al instante era un obvio "no", secándose las lágrimas decidio pensar con claridad. No podía rendirse de ninguna manera, esa no era su forma de hacer las cosas. Esbozó una sonrisa, si quería regresar a su mundo debía hacerlo con ayuda y su oportunidad perfecta era el joven mago que lo tomó a cargo. Debía ganarse su afecto y confianza, ser su amigo o enamorado eso lo definiría dependiendo de la interacción que tuvieran los primeros días, decidido se levantaba de la cama para ir a clases pero su cuerpo tiritó asi que volvió a acostarse.

—Mejor hoy me tomaré el día libre... 

Murmuró para si mismo, adolorido bostezaba cerrando los ojos, con una idea más clara en su mente se disponía a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Oye... Es tu primer día de clases y ya has faltado. Si eres indisciplinado no podré entrenarte.

Malleus de pie junto a la cama le hablaba cuando el joven abría los ojos, ¿Cuánto había dormido? De un sobresalto se levantó haciendo un involuntario quejido de dolor por el brusco movimiento.

—Lo siento... Es que no me sentía bien y me quedé dormido.

—Lamento el comportamiento de Lilia a veces es un poco grosero y solo porque te golpeó voy a perdonar tu falta de hoy. 

—Gracias... 

—Bueno ya que no saldremos a practicar algo por ahora —Malleus al decir aquello hacía aparecer unos libros a su costado— Lee esto te ayudará a entender algunas bases de la magia. 

—Es muy comprensivo. Gracias... 

Entre los dos surgió un incómodo silencio que les hizo desviar la mirada, Ciel notaba algo extraño en ese joven ¿Por qué no se iba? No se suponía que le gustaba estar solo. ¿Acaso se sentía atraído? 

—Toma este brebaje te hará sentir mejor. 

El joven mago decía mientras dejaba una botellita en la cama, Ciel no alcanzó a agradecerle porque desapareció al instante. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa ante ese detalle inesperado de preocupación, al parecer si era del "gusto" del temido Malleus Draconia y eso lo usaría a su favor, haría lo necesario por recuperar su vida, por volver junto a Sebastian incluso si eso significara jugar con otros, era el mismo tablero pero con diferentes peones pensaba para si mismo.

°~°~°~°


	6. Abandono

Ciel más tarde impulsado por el hambre y sintiéndose un poco mejor por la medicina que Malleus le dio tan amablemente salía de su habitación, su supuesto compañero azulado que le ayudaría no era para nada de ayuda porque en esas horas no se había aparecido. 

—¡Oye...¡ —Un animado joven con una gran sonrisa detenía su andar parándose frente suyo— Tú eres Ciel ¿Verdad? 

—Si debe ser él, es el único que no ha pasado por nuestras manos. —Alguien con apariencia igual al otro se aparecía ante sus ojos. Eran unos gemelos muy peculiares pensaba Ciel mientras sonreía nervioso ¿Por qué en esta escuela habían personajes tan raros? ¿Podría adaptarse? Quizás si porque muy normal no era tampoco, al menos Sebastian así se lo hacía sentir cuando le decía "No cualquiera invoca a un demonio, menos un niño. Usted es especial" 

—Oye... Ciel. —Ambos jóvenes de cabello verde azulado le llamaron al unísono al ver como se perdió en sus pensamientos, el joven dirigió su mirada azulina a ellos.

—Parece que tienes hambre. Que tal si te invitamos a comer, tenemos un lugar que te podría agradar. —Dijo amable uno de ellos. 

—¿Ustedes quienes son? —Cuestionó Ciel.

—Es cierto que mal educados somos. Yo soy Floyd Leech y él es mi hermano Jade. —Se presentaban ambos con una traviesa reverencia— Es un placer conocerte, Ciel Phantomhive.

El joven asintió con la cabeza como respuesta al saludo, al parecer ya la mayoría lo conocían y el apenas conocía a unos cuantos.

—Nuestro querido lider nos envió a buscarte porque desea hablar contigo —Habló el otro gemelo— Ya antes lo conociste según nos dijo.

—He conocido a algunos hoy. —Ciel murmuró.

—Azul se pondrá triste porque no se destacó ante ti.

—¿Azul? Creo que lo recuerdo ¿Tenía lentes? 

—Si ese mismo... Y quiere hablar contigo. ¿Nos acompañas? —Ciel no podía negarse a la invitación después de todo por ahora parecía que debía sobrevivir con las invitaciones a comer. Caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una residencia en cuya entrada se podía ver un escudo que decía "Octavinelle" entrando llegaron a un lugar que parecía una especie de elegante restaurante.

—Bienvenido joven Phantomhive a "Mostro Lounge" estamos a su servicio. —Azul decía apareciendo frente a ellos— Vamos chicos traigan algo de beber y comer a nuestro invitado.

Los gemelos con una sonrisa asintieron mientras los dejaban solos en una de las mesas, hace mucho tiempo que no veían a su líder entusiasmado por alguien, ya que no era usual que el mismo quisiera concretar un trato y menos invitarlo a comer. ¿Qué tenía de especial este muchacho? Se cuestionaron entre si sin palabras solo mirándose.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación. —Azul amable le hablaba mientras fijaba la mirada en él— Este es mi humilde negocio, soy un hombre que le gusta negociar, se me da con facilidad se podría decir. 

—Entiendo, yo también creo que lo era en mi mundo. 

—Oh ¿Y qué hacías? 

—Tenía mi compañía de juguetes. —En un suspiro Ciel respondió, pensar en su negocio le hizo sentir una efímera nostalgia.

—Eso es bueno, sabía que tenías algo especial desde que te vi pero ¿Sabes lo que también veo? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa se le acercaba tomando su mentón levantaba su rostro, miraba fijamente su único ojo visible— Veo algo de desespero, tristeza y miedo aunque es razonable según oí los rumores apareciste de la nada aquí, vienes de un mundo que desconocemos. Estás tan solo ¿No? Eres un extraño en este mundo así que podría predecir lo que deseas justo ahora. 

Ciel desviaba la mirada no sabía que decir porque parte de sus palabras podían tener razón, este joven de amable sonrisa ¿Podría ayudar a cumplir su anhelo? Aunque suponía que si lo hiciera no sería por bondad, ya había admitido ser un hombre de negocios así que nada era gratis. 

—¿Qué crees que deseo? —Se atrevió a decir segundos después un poco esperanzado.

—Es algo obvio supongo, volver a tu mundo ¿No? 

—¿Tú podrías cumplirlo? 

—No, lo siento... No tengo el nivel de magia para hacer algo así. —El semblante del joven decaía ante su respuesta, al parecer ilusionarse era algo innecesario, tener esperanza era en vano— Oh pero no te desanimes, se ve que eres listo, a veces cumplir un objetivo mayor conlleva pasos para conseguirlo y yo podría ayudarte en esos "pasos". 

—Aquí está su exquisito té. —Jade muy amable les servía interrumpiendo la conversación, su hermano colocaba un par de platos con bocadillos variados en la mesa.

El joven se quedó pensativo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té, esa taza con té humeante evocaba en su mente el recuerdo de su mayordomo, ese quien preparaba un té perfecto cada día por más de tres años. Era una costumbre entre ellos, el servir y ser servido era parte de su rutina. Los tres miraban atentos la actitud esquiva del joven no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa de complicidad entre si. 

—Comienzan a llegar los clientes, tendremos que dejarte, querido Ciel —Minutos después Azul advertía a Ciel con quien había conversado sobre su otro negocio— Vuelve cuando quieras, si quieres beber más de nuestro té o por el otro asunto que queda pendiente. 

Ciel veía como estos se alejaban para recibir a los otros estudiantes que iban llegando, terminando su té pensaba en la propuesta que había recibido por parte de este trio tan peculiar al parecer disfrutaban tener este tipo de negocio. No descartaba la posibilidad de hacer una petición en algún momento para eso debía pensarlo con calma. 

—¿Cree que ese niño caerá en la tentación de pedirle algo? —Cuestionaba Jade a su lider cuando vieron que se marchaba ese muchacho de actitud algo esquiva.

—Todos caen en algún momento, sino fuera así no tendría un próspero negocio. —Azul respondió. 

—Pero tiene a Malleus Draconia como guía, él podría cumplir sus deseos. 

—Si como no, él lo hará —Floyd con su comentario sarcástico intervenía en la conversación. 

—No lo sé... Pero mi instinto me dice que algo interesante va a pasar aquí y apuesto lo que sea a que Ciel vendrá a formar un trato con nosotros. 

Azul hablaba sin borrar una ladina sonrisa de sus labios, confiaba en su instinto y sabía que algo interesante ocurriría con este chico, quien a paso lento se alejaba de los dominios del dormitorio Octavinelle para dirigirse al suyo. 

—¡Oye chico nuevo... ¿Piensas saltarte otra clase?! —Un pelirrojo le llamaba la atención a medio camimo— ¡En una hora empieza la próxima clase!

—Déjalo que disfrute el receso. —Otro chico junto a Riddle le sugería, ante ese regaño a Ciel solo asentía con la cabeza mientras escuchaba como ese pelirrojo regañaba a otro en su andar.

—Vaya... Ese es más gruñón que yo... 

Era el murmullo para si mismo mientras lo veía alejarse, aunque debía admitir que tenía días que se comportaba de esa manera, gran parte de esos días quien más soportaba ese malhumor era su atento mayordomo, este que a veces no podía disimular su molestia. Ahora que lo pensaba Sebastian era muy paciente a veces, virtud que quizás un demonio no debería tener ¿Qué más virtudes había desarrollado al jugar ser un mayordomo? Eventualmente debió fingir ser un humano, tomarse este rol con toda seriedad hasta el punto de desarrollar sentimientos ¿Su demonio lo amaba? Y el mismo ¿Qué sentía por su demonio?

Sonrojado ante estos pensamientos seguía su andar aunque no sabía donde dirigirse, divagante entre la melancolía y la confusión de su corazón, sus pasos perdían fuerza. Sabía que las respuestas a sus dudas las tendría al tener a Sebastian cerca, si este lo estrechaba entre sus brazos y besaba sus labios de nuevo, ante este pensamiento más romántico sacudía la cabeza avergonzado.

—Ciel ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Tienes fiebre?—Grim cuestionó mientras se le aparecía de repente deteniendo su andar. El joven ignorándolo seguía su camino mientras continuaba oyendo su parloteo— O estabas pensando en tu novio demonio... Uhhh 

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Y no lo digas así alguien podría oírte! 

—¡Phantomhive no grites! 

Desde una ventana dentro de la escuela Riddle le gritaba. Ciel se sentía un poco acosado por el pelirrojo así que con prisa caminaba para evitar más regaños, era seguido por Grim que se reía al ver su actitud.

—Sebastian no era mi novio... Él solo es mi mayordomo —Le aclaró apenado Ciel. 

—Pero estás enamorado de él... 

—¿De quién estás enamorado? —El director se les aparecía por detrás interviniendo en su conversación se mostraba curioso— ¿Ya tienes novio? Vaya que eres rápido y no llevas ni un día... Aunque las relaciones amorosas no están permitidas, igual sé que hay parejas dentro de la escuela pero si son discretos y no interfieren en sus estudios les deseo felicidad... 

—¡Yo no tengo novio, ni estoy enamorado de nadie! ¡Todos aquí son unos locos! 

—Tranquilo Ciel, no es correcto hablar así a tus mayores y menos a quien puede echarte a un mundo que no es muy bonito si estás solo y sin magia. 

—Lo siento mucho... No fue mi intención gritarle ni decirle loco. —El joven a regañadientes se disculpaba. 

—Está bien pero no vuelvas a hablar así, no estás en tu mansión —Burlón le decía— Hablando de otra cosa que no es de tu vida amorosa que tanto te molesta te estaba buscando para decirte que Malleus ya no quiere ayudarte con lo de la magia. Así que ya no sé que hacer contigo. 

—¿Por qué? 

Confundido cuestionó sin entender esa inesperada decisión por este que lo rechazaba después de haberlo aceptado. Sus planes se venían abajo de repente, su rostro reflejaba incertidumbre. 

—Solo me dijo que está ocupado, tal vez hay otro motivo pero él es un poco reservado así que no me lo iba a decir. 

—Es un tonto arrogante. —Murmuró Grim mirando por todos lados no quería que este apareciera de pronto y oyera lo que decía.

—Él me dio su palabra no puede solo retractarse así, debo hablarle. ¿Dónde queda su dormitorio? 

El director con un dedo señalaba el camino que debía seguir como respuesta a su pregunta. Lo vio marcharse en esa dirección, no sabía si debía detenerlo al final no lo hizo, intuía que algo interesante resultaría de esto. Todos temían al gran Malleus Draconia y este débil niño lo enfrentaría ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Entre su mutua arrogancia hallarían un entendimiento? 

—¿Me acompañas Grim? 

—Si nos dirigiéramos a otro lado te acompañaría con gusto pero a donde vas no me complace para nada.

—Eres un cobarde... —Ciel detuvo su andar— Él no puede matarme ¿O si? 

—No creo... No se permiten los homidios aquí pero supongo que si asesinan lo más que podrían hacer es expulsarlo. 

—Todavía no quiero morirme. 

—Entonces ¿Ya no vas a verlo? 

—Es que quiero saber el motivo de su rechazo. Fue amable hace poco y ahora sale con esto... —Continuaron su camino.

—¿Cómo que fue amable? 

—Me dio un brebaje que me hizo sentir mejor del golpe que me di contra la pared hace unas horas. —Ciel le contaba mientras retomaba su andar, el otro flotaba a su lado. 

—Tal vez te rechazó porque tiene miedo que le termines gustando, enamorando y casándose contigo. 

—No digas idioteces. Alguien como él no podría fijarse en mi. 

—¿Por qué no? Eres lindo, tienes carácter y sobre todo no eres ordinario. 

El joven le miraba de reojo, ¿Y si tenía razón? no en los halagos sino en esa posibilidad algo absurda. Como sea debía escuchar el motivo de su boca, por muy prodigioso que fuera no justificaba faltar a su palabra de caballero.

—Oye niño... ¿Eres nuevo? No te había visto antes. 

Ciel volvía a detener su andar ante ese llamado ya habían demorado en decirle aquello, que difícil era ser el nuevo. En un suspiro esbozó una forzada sonrisa amable, dándose cuenta de la apariencia de este joven no pudo evitar pensar en Sebastian, nuevamente. 

—Te hice una pregunta —Cuestionó un poco irritado este chico que tenía unas peculiares orejas de felino ¿Acaso también tenía una cola? Seguramente si Sebastian lo conociera lo haría a un lado para dedicarle toda su atención a este joven, quien dándole un leve empujón lo sacaba de sus extraños pensamientos— Es de mala educación quedarse viendo así a alguien ¿Quieres pelea? 

—Lo siento... —Murmuró Ciel al ver que estaba a punto de ganarse una paliza, aunque debía admitir que tal vez si fue algo grosero al quedárselo viendo de esa manera pero no fue con mala intención. Solo que este chico era lo que su estúpido demonio hubiera deseado ¿No? 

—Vamos Leona... Es un chico nuevo en su mundo no hay chicos con tu apariencia, se siente admirado por tu peculiar belleza —Grim trataba de justificar la actitud de Ciel. 

—Grim... ¿Sabes que tus halagos suenan muy falsos? —El joven con mala cara miraba a ambos— Se los dejaré pasar solo porque se pasa mi hora de la siesta.

Con un bostezo este seguía su camino, Ciel y su compañero azulado veían como alguien de apariencia similar les dedicaba una sonrisa y caminaba tras este malhumorado chico. 

—¿Esos son disfraces o algo así? —Cuestionó dudoso Ciel aunque con lo que había visto en este mundo hasta ahora no le sorprendía la negativa de Grim— Oh ya veo... Es interesante... 

—Él es Leona Kingscholar, líder del dormitorio Savanaclaw, son medios salvajes ahí un niño como tú no encajaría en ese dormitorio. 

—¿Un niño como yo? 

—Si, todo delicado... —Se le burlaba Grim, Ciel se prestaba a refutarle pero a unos metros vio como Malleus caminar, al parecer este no lo había visto o solo quería ignorarlo.

—Oye... —Le llamaba Ciel casi corriendo para alcanzarlo antes de que desapareciera— Malleus... 

—¡Señor Draconia para ti...! —Le regañó Lilia en voz alta apareciéndose frente suyo. Algunos estudiantes voltearon a verlos, Malleus hizo lo mismo dirigiendo su mirada a Ciel, notando como pretendía disimular su enojo. 

—No quiero hablar contigo... —El de mirada azulina le habló a Lilia con cierta prepotencia, era inevitable que bajo presión no saliera su verdadera forma de ser. Ambos parecían querer matarse con la mirada, Malleus esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa al verlos— Quiero hablar con el señor Draconia.

Lo último lo dijo en un evidente tono sarcástico. Grim a su lado trataba de calmarlo aunque ya pretendía huir en cualquier descuido. 

—¿Qué quieres Ciel? Estoy ocupado.  
—Malleus mirándolo fijamente le dijo mientras pretendía seguir su camino, como no dándole mucha importancia al joven, quien siendo orgulloso eso le fastidiaba. 

—¡¿Vas a dejarme sin darme una explicación?! —Ciel en voz alta cuestionó con un gesto de enojo, dándose cuenta que la pregunta no estaba bien formulada y se prestaba para confundirla con otra situación, se sonrojó todo. Malleus confuso desviaba la mirada al escuchar como los que estaban a su alrededor murmuraban "Pelea de amantes" entre avergonzado y molesto tenía muchas ganas de lastimar a Ciel por provocar esta situación, nunca antes le habían insinuado tener un amorío con alguien menos el tener un amante, por muy lindo que este fuera. 


	7. Entrenamiento

Ciel sentía la mirada de enojo de Malleus sobre si ¿Qué podría hacerle? Estaba en una clara desventaja, ya podía imaginarse siendo un sapo como insinúo Grim antes, cuando provocaban a un tipo como este su reacción podía ser impredecible. 

—¡Ustedes dejen de hablar...! 

Malleus les ordenaba a todos a su alrededor mientras tocaba el hombro para detener que Lilia lanzara al muchacho de mirada azulina contra una de las paredes, nuevamente. El silencio se dio de inmediato ante la imponente orden, nadie era tan idiota o valiente para enfrentarse al señor Draconia como la mayoría lo conocían. Ciel sonreía nervioso por lo que había provocado sentía la mirada de este que no se le apartaba y en un parpadeo este desaparecía de la vista de todos.

—Uff te salvaste Cielito. —Decía Grim cuando se quedaron solos, los demás comenzaron de nuevo a murmurar. El joven comenzó a caminar con prisa devolviendo sus pasos por el camino en que donde había venido, sería estúpido si iba a enfrentarlo ahora esperaría para hablar con él. 

—Malleus... ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias con ese mocoso? ¿No me digas que son amantes como murmuraban allí? 

—Ah Lilia, apenas llegó a la escuela y recién lo conozco. ¿Cómo puede ser mi amante? Además ni siquiera sabría como tener uno... No tengo tiempo para esas cosas... Tú lo sabes.

—Si lo sé mejor que nadie —Murmuró Lilia en voz baja en tono sarcástico.

—¿Dijiste algo? 

—Nada... Como sea la próxima vez no me impedirás que le dé una buena paliza a ese niño... 

Era la advertencia que Malleus oía de su compañero cuando este se alejaba. Se quedó pensando en el motivo por el que no le dio su reprimenda a Ciel, era simplemente porque no podía enfrentarse a alguien con escaso conocimiento de la magia. Ese era el motivo ¿O había otro? 

—La verdad que si sonó raro eso de que "¿Vas a dejarme sin darme una explicación?" —Grim molestaba a Ciel imitando su voz al decir aquello

—Son todos aquí unos malpensados eso es lo que pasa. 

—Bueno no te enojes, que te vean como "cercano" de Malleus no es malo te tendrán respeto y como soy tu amigo a mi también. Eso es bueno ¿No crees? —Emocionado hablaba el pequeño aspirante a mago que flotaba alrededor de Ciel— Soy el mejor amigo del novio de Malleus Draconia. Me gusta...

—¡Oye!... Apenas hemos hablado ¿Eso ya quiere decir aquí que somos novios? No quiero pensar si nos sentamos juntos ya dirán que estamos de luna de miel... 

—Que gracioso eres... 

Grim se echaba a reír, el joven se sonrojaba no usualmente le decían que su sarcasmo era gracioso. Ya un poco más tranquilo y para pasar este mal momento iba a su habitación para prepararse e ir a la siguiente clase si era posible.

—Este uniforme para la siguiente clase es un poco informal. ¿No?

—Bueno es para hacer educación física ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Usar un traje de etiqueta? 

—Ya entendí... 

Con mala cara Ciel le dijo, se disponía a cambiarse aunque no le entusiasmaba nada hacer ejercicio, no era su fuerte hacer uso de su cuerpo en estas actividades. Ambos se dirigieron al patio donde se desarrollaban estas clases, los de primero estaban reunidos, escuchó los murmullos de estos al verlo. 

—¡Ah tu debes ser Ciel Phantomhive! —Un energético hombre hablaba en voz alta al verlo— El señor Crowley te añadió a mi lista hoy, como eres nuevo y estás bajo condiciones especiales te pediré que observes la clase de hoy ya que es de acrobacia aérea. 

—Si... Entiendo... 

—¡Por cierto soy Ashton Vargas, soy su profesor de Educación Fisica!

—Mucho gusto... —Respondió el joven con una forzada sonrisa.

—Ahora demos inicio a nuestra clase... Vamos por las escobas.

Todo el grupo se movilizaba a un espacio más abierto, tímido Ciel los seguía.

—¿Dijo escobas? ¿Van a barrer? —Comentaba en un murmullo a Grim.

—No... ¿Cómo crees? Vamos a volar en ellas. 

—¿En serio? ¿Yo podré hacerlo? 

—Si dicen que tienes magia lo podrás hacer después... Y sino puedes igual tienes a alguien que te lleve en su escoba. —Insinuaba Grim guiñándole el ojo.

—Deja de insinuar esas cosas. 

—¡Oye Ciel... Es bueno verte! —Ace, el chico carismático de Heartslabyul que conoció antes lo saludaba, acercándosele— Ya eres muy popular por aquí... 

—Espero que sea por algo bueno... 

Ace solo sonrió traviesamente, Deuce caminaba a su lado en silencio pero parecía curioso por la conversación.

—No lo sé... Dicen los rumores que tuviste una pelea con Malleus Draconia hace un rato. Y no cualquier pelea sino una amorosa... ¿Es cierto que te fue infiel y te dejó por alguien más? 

—Eso no es cierto... ¿Quién dijo eso?   
—Avergonzado Ciel le cuestionó. 

—Algunos por ahí lo dicen... Otros dicen que tú lo engañaste por eso te dejó.

—Eso es mentira... 

—Vaya eres nuevo y ya atrapaste a uno de los solteros más cotizados de la escuela. 

—Que yo no tengo nada con él, fue una confusión— Nervioso y apenado replicaba Ciel— No sé por qué se inventan tales cosas.

—Es una escuela esto pasa siempre pero como rápido surgen los chismes así desaparecen, casi siempre.

Se le burlaba un poco Ace al notar la molestia de su nuevo amigo, quien no entendía mucho de este ambiente social al que obligadamente debía acostumbrarse. Minutos después Ciel veía a todos practicar en sus escobas, le parecía interesante aunque bastante complicado esperaba poder hacerlo pronto. 

—Vamos Ciel, practica al menos como acomodarte aunque no vueles. —Grim le trataba de animar al traerle una escoba.

—No... Me da vergüenza y si no puedo ni siquiera acomodarme. Mejor practico en mi habitación antes de hacer el ridículo en público.

La clase terminó sin mayor novedad, Ciel se sentía un poco extraño entre todos, la sensación de no poder encajar le embargaba, todos parecían saber lo que hacían y el apenas conocía algo de teoría. ¿Podría permanecer en esta escuela? Ahora la posibilidad de cumplir su objetivo se reducía al no tener a Malleus como guía pero no lo dejaría ir tan fácil. ¿Era conveniente que pensaran que tenían un romance? ¿Le favorecían los tontos rumores? 

Recordaba el gesto de Malleus al oír las insinuaciones de los otros, podía casi apostar que más que enojo era vergüenza lo que sintió, un sentir recíproco porque ninguno de los dos estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de atención. Cansado se dirigía a su habitación, descansaría un rato, se asearia y debía prepararse para la cena en el comedor general esa noche, si se animaba a ir. 

—Ciel... ¿Vamos al comedor? Bueno yo si voy... Tengo hambre... 

—Gracias por el apoyo —Sarcástico le dijo a su pequeño compañero— No sé si deba ir... Seguramente hoy el tema de conversación sea mi "pelea" con mi novio falso, comer entre murmullos malintencionados no es mi idea de una velada agradable.

—No eras muy sociable en tu mundo ¿Verdad?

—No... La verdad no, odiaba los eventos sociales y socializar en si, Sebastian siempre me lo recriminaba decía que como era un aristócrata debía ser más sociable; por eso me obligaba a tomar clases de etiqueta, baile y esas cosas. Pero no me gustaba.

Con la nostalgia usual que evocaba al recordar a su mayordomo hablaba, aún podía oír resonar en su mente la suave tonalidad de su voz, sumergiéndose en esos recuerdos, en aquellos días que no supo valorar y ahora extrañaba. 

—Ya vas a comenzar a recordar a tu otro novio... —Grim con un suspiro murmuraba se disponía a marcharse— Te traeré algo para comer.

El joven al verse solo siguió pensando recostado en su cama, tenía libros que leer pero no los ánimos para leerlos. Por hoy quería terminar ese día sin otro enredo, ya había tenido suficiente, mañana trataría de arreglar el asunto con Malleus porque aún tenía la duda de su rechazo.

—Necesito hablar contigo

Una voz resonó de repente en la silenciosa habitación de Ciel, quien en un sobresalto se sentaba en la cama al oír esa voz conocida. 

—No te aparezcas así... Me vas a matar del susto. —Con molestia el joven le decía a Malleus que se había aparecía de repente en su habitación.

—Es valiente de tu parte hablarme así después de lo que hiciste. 

—¿Lo de la tarde? 

—Si, no te hagas que no te acuerdas. 

—No es mi culpa que en esta escuela sean tan chismosos y malpensados, sabes que yo no lo dije con alguna otra intención. 

—¿Cómo habría de saberlo? No te conozco, pero si sé que te disculpas de una forma muy extraña.

—Tal vez no lo expresé bien porque estaba molesto pero de donde yo vengo cuando das tu palabra la cumples. 

—Yo dije que esta semana estaría ocupado que no podría ayudarte, la próxima semana podíamos iniciar tu entrenamiento. Creo que no entendiste mi mensaje.

—El director no lo dijo así... El me dijo que tú ya no ibas a ayudarme, y no dijo solo esta semana me dio a entender que no lo harías y ya. 

—Seguramente lo hizo para que te enojaras, a él le gusta jugar así a veces y tu caíste en sus manipulaciones. 

—Entonces ¿Si me ayudarás? —Ciel cuestionó sonriendo a propósito para parecer tierno y convencerlo de alguna forma.

—Supongo que si... —Con seriedad le respondió.

—Con respecto a los rumores... —Murmuró el de mirada azulina con algo de vergüenza— Lo siento... No quise provocar eso. 

—No importa... Son rumores de idiotas que solo hacen caso los idiotas... 

—¿Me dijiste idiota? 

Malleus esbozó una sonrisa, no entendía como le parecía más lindo este niño cuando se mostraba altanero que al sonreír, quizás porque sus sonrisas radiantes eran falsas. Ciel torcía la mirada al ver su sonrisa. 

—¿No vas a cenar? —Cuestionó Malleus de alguna forma quería seguir la conversación con el berrinchudo muchacho. 

—No quería oír los murmullos de otros, ya tuve suficiente al soportarlos en clase de educación física. 

—Ah si que fuiste a clases... ¿Qué tal estuvo? 

Ciel disimulaba su asombro porque este chico estaba mostrando interés en sus asuntos, de alargar esa conversación. 

—Solo vi como flotaban en sus escobas, la magia es real... Y no sé si yo pueda ser capaz de hacer eso. 

—Lo harás si yo te ayudo... Ningún aprendiz mío me va a hacer quedar en vergüenza. —El joven mago prodigio desvío la mirada por esa propia repentina expresión de ánimo. Ciel se daba cuenta que este chico era algo diferente de lo que pretendía mostrar— Mañana trataré de hacerme tiempo para ayudarte al menos a flotar un centimetro en la escoba. 

—Claro... Pero si vienes toca la puerta, no te aparezcas de repente. —Le pedía el más joven con cierto toque coqueto, el otro con el ceño fruncido solo desapareció sin decir más— Eso fue extraño... 

Hablaba para si mismo cuando se quedó solo nuevamente, quizás su intento de coqueteo fue desagradable a pesar de que trató de imitar a Sebastian. No solo la magia debía practicar, sino sus habilidades sociales y artimañas amorosas, al menos ya se sentía más tranquilo de haber recuperado su oportunidad de salir de este mundo, de este mundo loco.

Minutos después cuando se quedaba dormido, la puerta se abrió de repente. Grim junto a un chico de piel morena y gran sonrisa se acercaban. 

—¡Ciel... Al final lo pude conseguir! —Kalim, el joven que conoció en la reunión de antes le hablaba confiadamente— Te haremos una fiesta de bienvenida, será este fin de semana. 

—Gracias pero no era necesario. —Con una falsa sonrisa amable Ciel le dijo.

—Si es necesario... Eres nuevo, no tuviste una ceremonia de bienvenida como todos, aunque esto será una reunión más informal y no asistirán todos, solo unos amigos. El sábado en la noche te espero en los dominios del dormitorio más divertido de esta escuela, Scarabia. 

—Si... Gracias... —Ciel aceptaba la invitación, no era como que pudiera rechazarla mientras más aliados tuviera era mejor para sus planes, no era conveniente ponerse con sus aires de grandeza, veía como este joven con alegría se marchaba.

—Vaya Ciel... Tienes una fiesta para ti solo, aunque ese Kalim hace fiesta por todo, tú eres un pretexto más.

—Si... Si... ¿Trajiste algo de comer? 

—Si... Una galleta. 

—¿Solo esto? 

—Hubieras ido tu mismo... Aunque mejor no, casi todos hablaban de ti... Me comenzaron a preguntar sobre ti ya que soy tu mejor amigo.

—¿Mi mejor amigo? Espero no hayas dicho nada imprudente, no quiero que Malleus se vuelva a enojar conmigo. —Ciel en un murmullo hablaba mientras comenzaba a mordisquear lo único que cenaría esa noche, una triste galleta. 

—¿Eh? ¿Vuelva? ¿Ya hablaste con él? —El joven no sabía si contarle a Grim sobre su conversación con Malleus, este pequeño compañero parecía ser un chismoso también— Dime... Dime... 

—¿Qué capítulos debo leer de aquí? 

—Ciel... No me cambies de tema ¿Malleus estuvo aquí? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Lo convenciste que no te dejara? ¿Se besaron? ¿Se acostaron? Aunque la cama no está desordenada.

—¡Que cosas dices! 

Muy sonrojado el joven le gritaba al notar el tono perverso en su voz al insinuar aquella situación con Malleus cuando lo único que tuvieron fue una conversación, una extraña pero agradable conversación. Grim se echaba a reír por su reacción, no conocía tanto a Ciel pero lo poco que lo estaba conociendo sabía como fastidiarlo. 

El joven novato después de leer un rato, avanzada la noche aunque con hambre se quedó dormido finalmente. Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente a pesar de no querer ir al comedor como todos lo hacían para desayunar lo hizo, no podía pasar el día con el estómago vacío, las entrañas le rugían sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Y ya que Grim no le era de ayuda pues con esas galletas que le llevaba no sobreviviría.

Al entrar al comedor todos lo quedaron viendo y murmuraban entre si, que incómodo era ser el centro de atencion pero Grim parecía disfrutarlo pues alegremente saludaba a todos al flotar junto a Ciel que no sabía donde sentarse. 

—¡Oye Ciel! ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros! —De nuevo se encontraba con el chico alegre con un corazón tatuado cerca del ojo— Ven no seas tímido puedes traer a tu mascota. 

—¡No soy su mascota! —Grim le aclaraba a Ace, que se echaba a reír. 

—Gracias... 

Ciel sinceramente agradecía su invitación de acompañarlos en la mesa, esto quitaba la presión de donde debía sentarse ya que todos parecían tener sus propios grupos ocupando todas las mesas.

—Vaya por fin conozco al famoso Ciel... Debo conmemorar este momento... —Un extrovertido joven con alegría decía mientras parecía sacar algo de su bolsillo, abrazando amistosamente a Ciel colocaba algo frente a ellos— Vamos Ciel, sonríe...

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué hiciste?

Cuestionaba dudoso Ciel al ver como con ese pequeño aparato había tomado una foto de ellos ya que la veía, una cámara fotográfica en su mundo no era tan fácil de llevar. 

—Este es mi celular y acabamos de tomarnos una selfie... Eres muy fotogénico, mira que guapo saliste... Sino te molesta la voy a subir a mis redes sociales... —Ciel no entendía de que le hablaba pero para no parecer tonto o pedante solo asintió con la cabeza— Espero que tu novio no se ponga celoso, aunque rara vez veo que se conecte en las redes sociales. 

—Yo no tengo novio... —Aclaró con seriedad ese comentario ¿En verdad todos creían que Malleus era su novio? No tenía sentido que se tomaran en serio un rumor para ser una escuela de chicos eran bastantes chismosos. 

—Cierto que ya terminaron... 

—Que no... —Ciel daba un suspiro resignado, mejor ya no aclararía nada si igual seguían con sus especulaciones. Solo buscó a sentarse quería desayunar. 

—Ya... Ya... No te enojes... Por cierto soy Cater Diamond, así me encontrarás en mis redes sociales.

—Si... Mucho gusto... 

—Ciel no tiene celular —Grim acotaba sentándose junto a su tímido compañero. 

—Oh vaya, no te preocupes te conseguiré uno más tarde. Puedo hallar uno a buen precio con Idia.

Todos en la mesa se presentaban con Ciel, al parecer los lideres y sub líderes de los dormitorios no comían en el comedor, lo hacían en sus respectivas habitaciones. Suponía que era por el rango, como extrañaba tener esos privilegios de alto estatus pensaba, aunque comer junto a los demás no parecía tan malo. 

—Vamos Ciel... Debes prepararte para la primera hora de clase. 

Le sugería Grim cuando terminaron de comer ya todos volvían a sus dormitorios con prisa pues en unos minutos empezarían sus clases. Ese día fue menos complicado para Ciel aún le resultaba difícil adaptarse pero como ahora era simplemente un oyente todavía debía ponerse al día antes de ser evaluado. Socialmente, todavía seguía siendo la comidilla de todos con sus tontos rumores que trataba de ignorar. 

Por la tarde casi noche cuando las clases terminaron, Ciel descansaba solo en su cama de repente vio como un humo verde fosforescente comenzó a invadir su habitación, sentándose podía predecir quien era.

—Esta es mi manera de tocar la puerta. —Dijo Malleus apareciéndose frente a Ciel, quien sonreía por el detalle de no asustarlo apareciendo abruptamente.

—Gracias por no matarme del susto— Le dijo sonriendo se levantaba de la cama— ¿Vamos a practicar? 

—Si, pero vamos a otro lado... —Advertía el mayor, en un parpadeo ambos aparecían en un lugar abierto y solitario, Ciel no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso al estar a solas con su novio falso— ¿Qué te pasa? 

—Nada... —Ciel murmuró subiéndose a su escoba enseguida se sentía algo tonto en su mundo se vería ridículo pero aquí era una verdadera destreza, al estar en su escoba solo se quedó quieto— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Concéntrate y tu magia te hará elevar al menos un poco... 

Eso sonaba sencillo pero no lo era pensaba el más joven tratando de seguir sus indicaciones, no podía concentrarse si tenía su mirada fija en el, tratando de ignorarlo se concentraba, no quería parecer una causa perdida frente a Malleus darle un motivo para que lo dejara ahora si. 

—¡Mira pude volar un poco...! 

—Unos centímetros es mejor que nada... —Fríamente decía Malleus ante la alegría de su joven aprendiz por su logro.

—Gracias por tu animo... 

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres un premio? Te lo daré cuando vueles de verdad.

—¿Lo prometes? —El más joven le desafiaba con la mirada, un poco de motivación era necesaria aunque su desafío tenía cierto tono coqueto.

—Si, como sea ahora debemos irnos. Es tarde.

Ciel se daba cuenta como parecía que su tutor huía cada vez que trataba de ser "amistoso" ¿Tan malos eran sus intentos de coqueteo? Se dio cuenta como en un parpadeo estaban en su habitación.

—Oye... Por cierto el sábado hay una reunión en mi honor supongo... —El más joven tímidamente le hablaba cuando este pretendía irse— Seguramente ya te invitaron... Espero que no estés muy ocupado para que vayas...

Ciel notó como este abría sus verdes ojos con sorpresa hasta parecía sonrojado ¿Por qué alguien se emocionaría por una simple invitación informal? Que extraño sujeto pensaba el más joven aunque debía admitir que su gesto era quizás un poco, solo un poco adorable. 


	8. Adaptación

Ciel solo vio como su extraño tutor desaparecía, ya era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando, recostándose en la cama no entendía su actitud, ni ese gesto que le dio antes de marcharse. ¿Acaso lo había ofendido al invitarlo? ¿Lo hizo de forma incorrecta? Seguramente, él no iba a esa clase de reuniones o ya alguien más lo había invitado, su mirada se perdía en el techo de su habitación en estas divagaciones. Volteó la mirada para darse cuenta que la escoba que usó antes estaba a su lado, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar como se había elevado en ella, esto de la magia que creía una patraña era una realidad, podía sentirla. 

Ahora que había comprobado que podía hacer magia, todavía lo dudaba, se esmeraría por aumentar y mejorar sus habilidades por cumplir su objetivo pero también por orgullo propio.

—¡Ciel¡ ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por toda la escuela... —Grim con fingida molestia le reprochaba. El joven sabía que el responder con la verdad aquella pregunta solo provocaría un bochornoso hostigamiento por su odioso amigo, así que evitaría el tema.

—Iré a cambiarme... Casi es hora de cenar ¿No? 

Ignorándolo, se levantaba de la cama e iba al armario para buscar otras prendas, yendo al baño se cambiaría, Grim vio la escoba sobre la cama así que podía intuir el motivo del silencio de su joven amigo, esbozando una sonrisa se proponía a averiguar lo que le ocultaba su discreto amigo. Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de Diasomnia una peculiar escena se desarrollaba.

—¿Qué le pasa? Usualmente no come helado antes de cenar. —Silver, un chico cabello platinado con aparente seriedad comentaba algo sorprendido— Y parece feliz.

Su compañero a su lado, se encogía de hombros no dando una respuesta, los dos a unos metros veían a su líder comer una copa con helado en silencio parecía estar sonriendo para si mismo; ignorando todo a su alrededor.

—¿Serán ciertos los rumores? —Silver cuestionó en un susurro. 

—No creo... Nadie es digno de nuestro señor... —Otro chico de nombre Zebek, devoto admirador de Malleus respondía con recelo. 

—Pero es mucha coincidencia que el día que surge el rumor de que tiene pareja esté de buen humor ¿No te parece raro? Deberíamos preguntarle si se siente bien.

—¿Y ponerlo de mal humor? Déjalo que coma tranquilo su helado. 

Los dos hablaban entre susurros, algo intrigados por la extraña actitud de Malleus discutían el ir a preguntarle si algo le pasaba, entonces alguien se unía a su conversación.

—¿Qué ven? —Lilia cuestionó dudoso poniéndose entre los dos, ellos señalaron a Malleus comiendo feliz su helado— ¿Qué hace? 

—Parece estar de buen humor... Tú debes saber que le pasa... Cuéntanos.

Lilia ignoró la petición de Sebek mientras se acercaba a Malleus, para ser honesto no sabía que le sucedía. Desde la tarde no lo había visto. No podía estar así por ese niño ¿Verdad? Rogaba que no fuera ese el motivo pero no quería seguir con la duda así que le preguntaría. Los otros con expectativas observaban a lo lejos. 

—Oye Malleus... ¿Por qué comes eso antes de la cena? No es costumbre tuya comer el postre antes de la cena. Y... ¿Qué te ha puesto de buen humor? 

—Solo sentí ganas de comer algo dulce ahora... ¿Algún problema? —Murmuró cambiando su semblante a uno más serio. 

—No ninguno... Esos dos de allá querían saber que te pasaba... 

Malleus dirigió su mirada a los dos que se escondieron de inmediato, en un suspiro solo tomaba su copa de helado y se disponía a marcharse. 

—Malleus... ¿Qué te pasó? Sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas. 

—Ummm... Nada importante —Hizo una pausa para esbozar una emocionada sonrisa— Me invitaron a una reunión o fiesta no sé... Pero me invitaron...

—¿Una invitacion? —Dio un suspiro de alivio— Pensé que era algo referente a ese niño... 

Malleus desvió la mirada, desapareciendo de inmediato sin dar una respuesta porque suponía que la verdad enojaría a este, los otros curiosos se asomaban para ver lo que ocurría notaron como Lilia pateaba la mesa porque ese silencio le confirmaba sus sospechas. Pensaba como ese niño que no tenía ni una semana en la escuela, ni de conocer a Malleus estaba haciéndose notar ante sus ojos, le enfurecía no haber sido el quien provocara esa sonrisa sincera que no había visto en mucho tiempo. 

Al día siguiente, Ciel en sus clases aunque solo estaba de oyente prestaba mucha atención a cada materia asignada, todo le era tan nuevo que le parecía emocionante. Por la tarde en uno de los rincones del patio, bajo un árbol concentrado leía hasta que un pequeño odioso llegó para molestarlo.

—Oye... ¿Qué estás leyendo? Es el receso deja de estudiar, niño nerd. 

—Hoy en clase de historia hablaron de esto y quiero saber un poco más... ¿Qué tiene de malo? Prefiero leer que andar flotando por ahí como idiota. 

—Ya... Ya... No ofendas tampoco... Te dejo con tu lectura, que aburrido y grosero eres. 

Resentido Grim se alejaba de Ciel que sin inmutarse siguió con su lectura, no iba a disculparse. Minutos después sintió como alguien detrás suyo tocaba su hombro.

—Grim, ya deja de molestar. 

—No soy Grim... —Alguien muy animado de aspecto bastante extraño se le aparecía en frente, haciendo sobresaltar a Ciel por su extravagante apariencia parecía una especie de muñeco o algo así— ¡Hola! Mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Ortho Shroud, y mi hermano me mandó a dejarte esto.

—Mucho... Gusto... Y gracias... Pero ¿Quién es tu hermano? ¿Qué es esto? 

Murmuró un poco nervioso Ciel tomando un pequeño aparato de sus manos.

—Oh esto es un celular... Un amigo tuyo se lo pidió a mi hermano ya que él a veces arregla los que dan por dañados, es un obsequio para ti... Espero no te moleste que no sea nuevo.

—No hay problema, no tengo dinero para uno nuevo... Gracias... —Con una amable sonrisa le hablaba— Nunca había visto uno de estos así que no sé como se usan... ¿Es difícil? 

—Bueno no tanto, puedo enseñarte... Y así seremos amigos.

Grim escondido entre unos arbustos a lo lejos un poco celoso observaba como su compañero que lo ofendió antes ahora se entretenía con su nuevo amigo, chasqueando la lengua se alejaba más resentido. Las horas de clases dieron fin ese día, así que Ciel descansaba tranquilo en su cama mientras trataba de entender este aparato tecnológico que se le dificultaba todavía su manejo.

Mirando el reloj notó que faltaba una hora para la cena y su tutor no aparecía, ya que suponía esta era la hora de su práctica. Comenzó a dudar si este vendría, tal vez por su incompresible reacción la noche anterior era poco probable que apareciera, además de esto le parecía aún más raro que Grim no se haya aparecido desde la tarde en medio de un suspiro pensó que quizás seguía resentido.

—Pensé que no vendrías hoy... —Era el saludo de Ciel cuando su tutor entre una sutil humareda verdacea se le aparecía, sin responder nada solo le indicaba con señas que tomara su escoba. Al instante los dos aparecían en el mismo lugar del día anterior, el silencio de Malleus era incómodo causando tensión en el ambiente— Yo... Me disculpo si te ofendí ayer con la invitación, solo quería ser amable.

—Tus disculpas suenan tan falsas... Es como si las palabras no te salieran con facilidad. 

—¿Si? Seguramente tú eres un experto en disculpas. 

—Ves... Al contrario tu sarcasmo y altanería fluyen con facilidad. No tienes que fingir ser lindo conmigo.

Ciel esbozaba una menuda sonrisa ¿Acaso el temido señor Draconia le estaba coqueteando? Lo notaba por su tono de voz al hablarle y como lo miraba, no podía evitar recordar a Sebastian ahora se arrepentía el no haberse dado cuenta entonces de sus intenciones cuando le hablaba de esta misma forma, quizás así seguirían juntos. Sus pensamientos nostálgicos fueron interrumpidos cuando su tutor se le acercaba para ayudarlo a subir a su escoba, tanta amabilidad era extraña pero halagadora, fingiendo que se le dificultaba se dejaba tocar sutilmente.

—Bien... Si no quieres ir mañana a la fiesta lo entenderé. —Más confiado Ciel le decía mientras trataba de volar en la escoba.

—No te desconcentres...

—Lo sé... Lo sé... ¿Por qué te pusiste raro ayer? Solo para no volverlo hacer. 

—Qué dije de que no finjas ser lindo.

Malleus le aclaró para no dar la respuesta verdadera, no sabía si debía decirle el motivo, era un poco vergonzoso confesar que a pesar de su prestigio elevado en la escuela era un ignorado socialmente, por lo general como si fuera una maldición nadie lo invitaba a reuniones incluso en su propio dormitorio se olvidaban de hacerlo. Su arrogancia quizás no era muy agradable para los demás o le temían por ser quien era, cual fuera el motivo era triste que lo ignoraran de esa manera. ¿Debía contarle que él fue quien rompió su maldición? De todas formas se enteraría, Ciel practicando de reojo le miraba notando como se quedó pensativo. 

—Ya sabías que nadie me invita a reuniones ¿No? ¿Y lo hiciste a propósito solo para quedar bien conmigo? 

El de mirada azulina se sorprendió ante esa aclaración dudosa con tintes de acusación, ciertamente no conocía ese detalle, entonces recordó su gesto cuando lo invitó. ¿Su gesto extraño era de alegría? Lo había hecho feliz sin darse cuenta, no sabía que sentir pero se sonrojó un poco aunque también se enojó por ello. 

—No lo sabía... No sé mucho de ti—Molesto le aclaró. 

Malleus percibía por su reacción que la invitación no era con malas intenciones, ambos permanecieron en un incómodo silencio por unos minutos hasta que el mayor lo rompió con un susurrante "Gracias"

—De nada... 

—¿Ya no estoy invitado? 

—¿Solo por eso agradeces? —Ciel esbozó una sonrisa mientras pensaba que este sujeto a pesar de su imponente apariencia parecía ser algo infantil— La invitación sigue en pie ¿Vamos juntos? 

Sonrojado el más joven cuestionó aunque era la pregunta que había practicado todo el día pero el pronunciarla le pareció vergonzoso, Malleus solo desvió la mirada y de nuevo el silencio incómodo invadió entre los dos.

—Eso se prestaría a más rumores —Murmuró Malleus, no podía creer que no solo fue invitado a una reunión sino que iría con alguien. Y alguien que no le era indiferente, disimulando su confusión le miraba con seriedad.

—Pensé que solo los idiotas hacían caso a los rumores. —Ciel le decía con un tono burlón. 

—¿Acaso no me tienes miedo? Eres tan insolente. 

—Soy alguien que vendió su alma al demonio y convivió con este ser por tres años... Aprendí a vivir en la oscuridad en ese aspecto nada me asusta además tu dijiste que no fuera "lindo".

—Y no olvidemos que te enamoraste del demonio ¿No? —Le comentó burlón.

—Claro que no... ¿De dónde sacas eso? 

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa al ver como su jactancia era cambiada por una evidente vergüenza, podía haber seguido con la conversación pero debían concentrarse en la practica, los dos decidieron quedarse callados por los siguientes minutos. 

—Ciel ya es hora de la cena... Debemos regresar. 

—Si... —El joven se bajaba un poco decepcionado de su escoba ya que hoy al no estar muy concentrado no tuvo mucho avance— Entonces... ¿Si irás mañana? 

—Claro iremos volando en tu escoba y quizás algún día llegaríamos a la dichosa reunión... 

—Deja el sarcasmo, no es gracioso. —Con frustración le decía en un murmullo— Todo es tu culpa por hablar cosas innecesarias me desconcentré.

—¿Mi culpa? —Malleus con una sonrisa le cuestionó— Bueno para compensar mi falta pasaré mañana a recogerte e iremos juntos a tu reunión.

—Si tu quieres... Oye... —Ciel sonreía no podía creer que aceptara el ir juntos, de su relación platónica con Lizzy sabía que estas cosas debía hacer, aunque era penoso debía inspirarse en ella para acaparar su atención— ¿Tienes celular? Para llamarte si cambio de parecer. 

—Dime si quieres que te acompañe o no... —Molesto el mayor le advertía, Ciel frunció el ceño ante ese casi regaño además solo lo dijo como pretexto para añadir su número telefónico, táctica tonta que no le funcionó. 

—Si... Pasa por mi... 

—Tengo celular pero casi no lo uso eso no es lo mío... Es casi como un adorno para mi... 

Con una actitud más tranquila lo buscaba en sus bolsillos sacándolo le mostraba su número en la pantalla ya que no se lo sabía, Ciel trataba de añadirlo pero no lo podía hacer, refunfuñando le pedía a Malleus que lo ayudara. Los dos estando cerca no dejaban de verse de reojo, al terminar regresaron a la habitación del joven, confirmando la cita de la noche siguiente se despedían.

—¿Qué es esto? —Se cuestionaba Malleus al estar solo en su habitación minutos después, sentía como el corazón le latía con prisa y no podía apartar de su mente los gestos de ese niño tan odioso pero a la vez adorable— ¿Por qué acepté el ir juntos? 

Quizás sus preguntas tenían una respuesta pero no quería afrontarla, no todavía y eso le agobiaba un poco.   
Mientras tanto en el comedor, Ciel aparecía solo, Grim no estaba a su lado ¿Tanto le había dolido ese desplante de la tarde? Que resentido era, pensaba mientras unos chicos lo llamaban a su mesa para cenar juntos, no quería admitirlo pero tal vez lo extrañaba un poco. 

A la mañana siguiente, en ese nublado sábado no había asistencia a clases ordinarias pero si a diferentes actividades extracurriculares, la mayoría de actividades eran de los clubes de los cuales no tenía uno definido para querer ingresar. Caminando por los alrededores de la escuela veía como todos estaban entretenidos en lo que hacían, al parecer era una mañana para interactuar entre todos fuera de clases. A lo lejos vio como Grim revoloteaba junto a otros estudiantes, así que el enojo era serio, no sabía como sentirse al respecto pero si sabía que no iba a disculparse, ni a rogar por su amistad. 

—Ciel... —Malleus le llamaba cuando se encontraron casualmente en el patio. 

—Buenos días... —Le saludó amable, ambos sintieron como los estudiantes alrededor comenzaron a murmurar— Esto es un poco incómodo. 

—Si lo sé... Te veo en la noche... Llevo algo de prisa.

—Espera... —Le dijo Ciel antes de que se marchara— ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco cansado. 

—Uh... Es que no dormí bien anoche... —Respondió con una extraña mueca— No holgazonees tanto, tienes mucho que estudiar para ponerte al corriente.

El más joven torció la boca ante ese regaño, lo vio alejarse con prisa mientras Malleus pensaba apenado que no había dormido por la emoción de esa reunión de la noche. Noche que llegó pronto, Ciel en su habitación esperaba, según así habían acordado verse para ir juntos a esa reunión. 

—¿Se habrá arrepentido de ir? Al menos debería haberme avisado. —Algo impaciente Ciel murmuró, mirando el reloj notaba como la hora pautada ya se había pasado— Tendré que ir solo... Como odio que me hagan esperar.

—¿Qué odias? —Malleus preguntó apareciendo de repente, asustándolo.

—Odio que me asustes así... 

—Lo siento olvidé hacer mi pomposa entrada antisustos pero se me hizo tarde. —Se justificaba sarcástico con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Si, sé tienes cosas que hacer... 

—Se me hizo tarde porque no sabía que ropa ponerme.

—Pero tienes la misma ropa de siempre... —Curioso Ciel decía con algo de burla.

—No me decidí al final... Pero al menos yo no llevo ropa dos tallas más grande.

—Me prestaron esto porque no tengo más... —Miraba de reojo su abrigo que le habían prestado el que llevaba puesto sobre la combinacion de uniforme y la ropa que trajo al caer en este mundo— ¿Me veo mal?

Con una tímida sonrisa le cuestionó, vergonzosa táctica de coquetería, esto le hacía recordar aquella vez aparentó ser una chica, ¿Por qué debía hacer esto? La respuesta era obvia, por Sebastian.

—Cualquier cosa te queda bien. Vamos se hace tarde...

El más joven agradeció con otra tímida sonrisa el halago, notó como este estaba un poco nervioso el mismo también se sentía así pero lo disimulaba porque esta oportunidad de estar juntos debía aprovecharla y no quería mostrarse tan tímido. Ambos en un parpadeo aparecieron fuera del dormitorio de Scarabia donde la fiesta al parecer ya había empezado se escuchaba la música en alto. 

—Me siento extraño... —Murmuró Malleus estando frente a la puerta principal . 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque siempre entro sin ser invitado. 

—¿No me digas que te gusta espantar a la gente entrando sin avisar? 

—Quizás... 

—Pensé que te habías arrepentido de venir conmigo... Por los rumores y eso... Si quieres no entremos juntos.

Malleus se quedó viéndolo fijamente, de alguna forma este niño lo atraía mucho a pesar de ser tan débil en cuanto a las habilidades mágicas se sentía bien hablando con él, la mayoría lo respetaba o temía, haciendo que interactuar con otros se dificultara pero con Ciel era diferente, se notaba como era alguien que tenía oscuridad genuina en su alma quizás por su convivencia con un demonio o ya era por su naturaleza, no le temía y su altanería era la mejor evidencia aunque tratara de disfrazarla con esa aburrida sumisión.

—Entremos juntos... No estás nada mal para presumir... —El mayor le dijo tomando su mano.

—No soy un accesorio... —Un poco ofendido le refutaba Ciel con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas teñidas en un tenue rubor. 

—Ahh que lindos... —Se escucharon unas voces al unisono desde una de las ventanas de esta residencia. 

Ciel se sorprendió mucho no por las insinuaciones sino porque Malleus en lugar de enojarse por esos molestos murmullos no soltó su mano y emprendieron su camino dentro del dormitorio ¿Acaso estaba afirmando seguirle el jueguito a los chismosos? ¿Estaba aceptando ser novios aunque sea por apariencia? Sonreía algo emocionado porque con esto sus planes daban un gran avance y sin hacer mucho en realidad, la suerte empezaba a sonreirle al parecer. 


	9. Fiesta

El estudiante prodigio de Night Raven hacia su entrada a esa informal reunión de la mano del joven de hermosos rasgos, ese quien todos querían conocer por el misterio que rodeaba su inesperada llegada. Los murmullos en lugar de apaciguarse se intensificaron a cada paso que daban al entrar al llamativo dormitorio, Scarabia. 

—Esto es impresionante parece un castillo de algún lugar lejano. —Ciel decía tratando de empezar una conversación, sentir su mano en la suya era extraño, no podía negar que le inquietaba— ¿Tu dormitorio es así?

—No, es sombrío... —Secamente le respondió este.

—A pesar de ser sombrío debe ser encantador. 

—Puedo llevarte después si quieres... 

Ciel se sonrojó sutil ante aquella propuesta ¿Qué significaba? Lamentaba no tener experiencia en estos asuntos, era algo que sin duda haría difícil la ejecución de su plan ya que su timidez innata le hacía estas malas pasadas, debía aprender a no sonrojarse por tonterias así aunque no era una tontería ponerse nervioso si alguien quería llevarlo donde vivía avanzada la noche. ¿La información que le dieron estaba equivocada? Había averiguado que el señor Draconia era un solitario, muy poderoso si pero apenas socializaba con otros, su introversión combinada de arrogancia era una especie de repelente para los demás pero quizás como todos, podía guardar uno que otro secreto. ¿No? 

—¡Ciel! ¡Bienvenido! —Aparecía muy animado el anfitrión de esa reunión a recibirlo en un amistoso abrazo— Malleus... Que honor tenerte aquí... 

También lo saludaba haciendo un gesto extraño los miraba a ambos, ver como llegaron juntos tomados de la mano era la confirmación de los rumores en esos días, el gran Malleus Draconia era novio del lindo niño que de otro mundo había caído en sus brazos, pensaba de forma cursi pero no lo diría, tampoco quería ser consumido en un hechizo del mago prodigio. 

—Ciel me invitó... —Malleus dijo, se preparaba para escuchar que no podía quedarse porque no estaba invitado por el organizador de la reunión, un rechazo directo sería algo nuevo en su lista de desplantes sociales.

—Está bien, esta "reunión" es para Ciel y si él es feliz al tenerte aquí, no voy a impedir su felicidad. 

La falsa pareja se miraba de reojo, el joven no aclararía este asunto si Malleus no lo hacía y al ver que no negaba su relación así que le seguiría la corriente, después de todo no era malo sentir que era alguien relevante en este retorcido mundo, elevaba su prestigio aunque golpeaba su orgullo, al sentirse solo admirado por la grandeza de ese quien no soltaba su mano.

—¡Kalim! ¿A cuántos invitaste? Dijiste que serían unos cuantos y media escuela ya está aquí. 

—Se lo dije a unos cuantos no es mi culpa que ellos se lo hayan dicho a otros cuantos. —El joven decía sin ningún ápice de arrepentimiento— Ciel, este gruñón de aquí es Jamil, es mi mano derecha, mi mejor amigo, me ayuda en todo aunque me regaña por todo también. 

—No te regañaría si no tomaras todo a la ligera... Imaginé que algo sucedería así que preparé todo.

—Ves Ciel... Siempre puedo contar con mi buen Jamil... —Alegre este abrazaba a su precavido sub lider.

—Parece que hoy va a llover —Se burlaba un joven con apariencia felina interrumpiendo la conversación. Ciel ya lo había visto antes y no entendía de que hablaba, Leona se les acercaba con una sonrisa— ¿Crees qué llueva por que te han invitado a una fiesta? Para mi es un milagro.

—Lloverá porque no estás en tu cueva durmiendo —Malleus le respondía con mala cara. 

—Si tener novio te hacía sociable hace tiempo debiste buscarte uno, no en tu último año pero más vale tarde que nunca. ¿No?

—Leona deja de molestar al señor Malleus... —Otro chico con apariencia similar se aparecía— Ciel, bienvenido a la escuela sé que te divertirás mucho aquí aunque al parecer veo que ya empezaste.

Con una pícara sonrisa y un guiño de ojo le decía este chico de nombre Ruggie mientras tomaba a su líder Leona de la mano, con un tonto pretexto lo llevaba a la mesa de bocadillos para evitar que pelearán los dos lideres. 

—Oye Ciel, vamos quiero presentarte a unos amigos... Ven Malleus. —Kalim animado les invitaba pero sintió como Malleus volvía a tomar su mano para detenerlo de donde era llevado. 

—Ya te sigo... —Dijo amable Ciel a su anfitrión quien les dedicó una sonrisa, no quería interrumpir a los novios aunque pensaba que eran unos novios algo raros al no mostrarse muy cariñosos pero suponía que estaban nerviosos o por sus personalidades, alejándose los dejaba solos— ¿Qué sucede? 

—Me siento raro —Respondió Malleus.

—¿De nuevo con eso? Solo disfruta la reunión para que te vuelvan a invitar.

—Me siento raro que todos piensen que tenemos una relación. —El joven mago le aclaró un poco malhumorado. 

—Desmiéntelo entonces no me importa. 

Ciel torciendo la mirada se alejaba con prisa, el otro no pensó que tendría ese tipo de reacción ahora se sentía aún más confundido, porque ese gesto era adorable a su muy particular manera. En realidad no le molestaba que pensaran de su supuesta relación amorosa solo que creía que era un poco tonto seguir este jueguito sobre todo porque el mismo no lo negaba. 

¿Por qué se aferraba a esta mentira? Quizás le agradaba la idea que los demás pensaran que no era un ser frío sin sentimientos o tal vez porque se sentía agradable imaginarse junto a Ciel a quien veía como molesto se alejaba. Debía admitir que era lindo, hasta los demás lo confirmaban al halagar su belleza, lastimosamente en este mundo no solo eso bastaba para sobresalir. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Marcharse? De todas formas no se sintió cómodo desde el principio y ahora menos que su acompañante lo había dejado. ¿Y si esta era una manipulación de Ciel para provocarlo? Si así era no funcionaría, se sentenciaba a si mismo en silencio aunque si lo había provocado, estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas caras conocidas que se aparecían frente suyo de repente.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Malhumorado Malleus les cuestionó a los dos. 

—Mi joven señor, no podíamos dejarlo estar solo en esta reunión —Se  
justificaba Sebek haciéndole una reverencia— Nuestra obligación es estar junto a usted, sirviéndole devotamente. 

—También nos invitaron, usualmente no venimos a estas reuniones, primero por la evidente informalidad —Hablaba Silver con seriedad— Y segundo porque sería desleal venir cuando usted no es invitado. 

—Como sea, ya me iba... 

—Pero apenas llegamos. —Sebek dijo parecía querer disfrutar de la fiesta a la que muy poquísimas veces tenía la oportunidad de asistir— Pero si usted lo desea. 

Resignado con una sonrisa decía, el otro de cabellos platinados fijaba la mirada en su excéntrico líder porque parecía dudar en su decisión de irse y no precisamente por la inconfomidad de su compañero sino por otro motivo.

—Disculpe que pregunte... Según tenemos entendido que usted vino acompañado del niño nuevo. ¿Me equivoco? 

—Silver, no recuerdo habérselos comentado ¿Cómo te enteraste? 

—Bueno... Alguien subió una foto de ustedes en las redes hace unos minutos. —Sebek que era parte de la conversación decía mientras de su celular mostraba la mencionada foto que parecía ser el chisme de todos en la escuela por el momento— Yo solo la vi por casualidad, no se enoje conmigo.

—Estoy harto de esta estupidez. 

Malleus decía con molestia, la presión de tener una relación era demasiada y más en una que ni siquiera tenía los beneficios propios de ella ya que era falsa. Su prestigio y el de su Reino estaba cayendo por un muchacho que ni siquiera debía interesarle, un mocoso que tal como llegó, así mismo se marcharía, en cualquier momento.

¿Por algo tan efímero y tonto valía la pena esforzarse? La respuesta era obvia pero no quería aceptarla porque aunque no lo entendía Ciel le importaba mucho a pesar de apenas conocerlo, si así se sentía en este inicio no podía imaginar como sería conociéndolo mejor. 

—Creo que vi que servían helado por allá...

Comentó Malleus repentinamente a sus fieles compañeros, quienes extrañados le miraban caminar a una de las mesas donde servían variedad de postres, ese cambio no lo esperaban sin embargo no dijeron nada y lo siguieron. Mientras tanto Ciel caminaba junto a Kalim que todo emocionado no se quedaba quieto porque al parecer disfrutaba este tipo de eventos. 

—No te sientas triste porque te peleaste con Malleus. Por cierto es admirable que estés enamorado de alguien como él. 

—No nos hemos peleado, solo no acordamos en algo... —Ciel dudó en aclararle sobre el otro asunto que insinuó, por un lado estaba su orgullo que le advertía que dijera la verdad y por otro lado estaba su plan que se iba formando al paso de los acontecimientos. Ahora debía esperar si su berrinchuda actuación de antes tendría efecto en Malleus así que por el momento evitaría el tema.

—Ven Ciel vamos a bailar. —Kalim sujetando su mano casi lo arrastraba al centro del salón donde otros bailaban.

—Esa música es diferente a la de mi mundo. 

—¿Cómo es la música de tu mundo? 

—Algo lenta... Y aún así mis pies se trababan... 

Decía Ciel con una nerviosa sonrisa escuchando el ritmo movido de esa música que resonaba en el salón de fiesta, música que se distorsionaba en su mente transformándose en un vals, una suave melodía que bailó una vez con Sebastian. 

"Joven amo, no se distraiga"

Advertencia que escuchó con claridad en la voz de su mayordomo hasta le pareció tenerlo en frente, sonriendo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura en medio de ese vals que se distorsionó nuevamente trayéndolo a la realidad. 

—Ciel ¿Estás bien? Parece que viste un fantasma. 

—Debo ir al baño... 

Respondió a Kalim quien un poco extrañado le daba indicaciones donde quedaba el baño, Ciel algo pálido se dirigía allí con prisa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en este lugar? ¿Dónde estaba Sebastian? A veces se sentía dentro de una ilusión, un extraño sueño del que no podía despertar, esta sensación abrumadora que golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho lo hacía estremecer pensando en su actual realidad, entonces de repente sintió como alguien tocó su hombro en medio de ese pasillo.

—Sebastian... —Susurró titubeante sin pensarlo en un delirio nostálgico. 

—No soy tu demonio.

—Grim... —El joven le llamó sorprendido pues no esperaba verlo y menos en este momento de vulnerabilidad del que trataba reponerse, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente en un tenso silencio que pronto se rompió— ¿Me estabas vigilando? Pensé que ya no éramos amigos. 

—Tú querías que te dejara tranquilo y eso hice pero te vi mal y te seguí —Resentido este le reprochaba con un puchero.

—Vaya no pensé que serías tan sensible. 

—¿Vas a pedirme perdón? 

—Sabes que no lo haré... 

—Cielito, al menos admite que me extrañaste —Grim le insinuaba con una extraña sonrisa— Claro como ya no me necesitas porque tienes nuevos amigos, yo no te importo. ¿Verdad?

—Deja esa mirada psicópata —Ciel lo empujaba al sentir como se acercaba intimidante— Además yo también vi que tenías amigos nuevos.

—Ah no les importo... Dijeron que soy un poco loco. ¿Puedes creerlo? —Con una sonrisa revoloteaba alrededor de Ciel.

—Bueno a veces lo pareces. 

El joven murmuraba con una sonrisa mientras seguía su camino y su amigo a su lado parloteaba sin parar, al parecer volvían a estar juntos que extraño era esto de tener amigos. Oyendo sus tonterías aparentaba estar bien pero no podía apartar a Sebastian de sus pensamientos, como una sombra que lo acompañaba aún en esta distancia. Minutos después más relajado se disponía a regresar a la reunión ya que era en su honor sería una grosería no estar allí, pensaba.

—Oye Ciel... ¿Malleus es tu novio? Pensé que ese asunto era una confusión pero parece que va en serio. 

—Es algo complicado pero quizás lo aclaremos esta noche.

—¿Se van a casar? 

—Eh, no... —Ciel sonrojado le aclaraba ante tan alocada opción— ¿Aquí se casan así de repente?

—No... Pero debiste ver tu cara cuando lo dije... 

La risa de Grim se perdía con la música en alto que se escuchaba cuando ambos entraban al salón, el joven enfuruñado lo miraba mal ante su burla entonces sintió como de repente alguien cruzaba su brazo sobre su hombro en señal amistosa.

—Ciel... Nuestro líder no quería dejarnos venir, creíste que no vendríamos ¿Verdad? —Uno de los chicos de Heartslabyul decía, todos se imaginaron al estricto Riddle con su ceño fruncido regañándolos.

—Que bueno que pudieron venir... 

—Ciel... Vimos a Malleus por allá un poco aburrido quizás le hacen falta tus besos ¿Por qué no vas con él? —Cater le sugería traviesamente— Ve, me gustaría tomarles una foto juntos.

—¡Claro que no! —Sonrojado refutó, que insinuara aquello frente a los demás que se burlaban era muy vergonzoso.

—No te enojes, ven vamos a bailar tal vez así llames la atención de ese quien pretende ignorarte. 

Cater lo halaba al centro del salón donde algunos bailaban, Ciel no sabía como moverse aunque relativamente se veía sencillo porque no tenía un patrón definido, solo parecían hacer movimientos al azar siguiendo el ritmo de la música, trataba de hacerlo pero la vergüenza se lo impedía, el otro lo tomaba de las manos y lo obligaba a moverse. Grim junto a los otros a su lado animados se movían a su alrededor tratando de animarlo.

—Ciel siente la música, no te reprimas —Le sugería este— Este mundo es diferente no seas el mismo de siempre o quizás ¿Deberías ser el de siempre?

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Nada... 

El joven de mirada azulina le quedó viendo tratando de entender esas palabras, descifrando la sonrisa que le dedicaba. ¿Acaso su fachada de chico adorable no estaba funcionando? Y tanto que le costaba mostrarse de esta manera, solo esbozó una forzada sonrisa mientras trataba de moverse en ese baile.

—Malleus... Vaya milagro verte aquí —Era el saludo de Azul al acercársele junto a la mesa donde sus compañeros le servían helado— Parece que tener novio te facilita la vida social... Debería conseguirme uno también ¿No crees? 

El otro solo siguió comiendo su helado sin responderle, ahora todos parecían hablarle con confianza como si fueran amigos o algo así, era un poco molesto pero quizás solo quizás era cuestión de acostumbrarse a este tipo de interacción.

—Hay que admitir que es un chico lindo aunque baila mal... —Se burlaba Azul mirando a Ciel retorcerse extrañamente intentando bailar como los demás— Tiene un encanto natural... ¿No crees? ¿O será solo la vibra misteriosa que lo envuelve que lo hace atrayente? En todo caso, mi consejo es que no lo descuides porque veo que no solo a ti te tiene cautivado.

Malleus no apartaba la mirada de ese niño que bailaba aunque sonrojado se dejaba llevar por los demás, parecía divertirse. Verlo rodeado de otros le hacía sentir un poco molesto entonces sus miradas chocaron de repente en esa corta distancia, ambos al verse hicieron al unisono un gesto de enojo, una reacción un tanto infantil que notaron quienes estaban alrededor de los dos. Todos sonrieron al darse cuenta que al parecer estaban disgustados y eso era adorable porque era una pelea de enamorados.

—Sé que no debería decir esto ya que no soy tan fuerte como tú pero... Si necesitas ayuda con este "asunto" —En confidencia le hablaba mientras señalaba discretamente a Ciel— Estoy a tu disposición.

—¿Y cómo se supone que me ayudarías? 

La pregunta de Malleus hizo que el otro esbozara una sonrisa porque sin querer confirmaba que si estaba interesado en ese niño, ya que no confirmó ni negó sus insinuaciones al respecto.

—Solo supongo que tienes habilidades en muchas áreas pero en el arte del amor no, a veces no es malo dejar el orgullo a un lado y dejarse ayudar. 

Azul antes de marcharse le entregaba una tarjeta en la mano aunque era una formalidad porque Malleus sabía muy bien donde hallarlo. La música dejó de sonar dándole un descanso a todos, Ciel agotado iba a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas a unos pasos de Malleus a quien pretendía ignorar. 

—¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? Eres muy infantil.

Sebek y Silver escucharon como su líder empezaba un poco hóstil esta conversación, sus gestos eran algo extraños, entonces apenas notaron que al parecer le habían servido un helado con sabor alcoholizado.

—¿Ya negaste lo nuestro? —Ciel cuestionó con seriedad mientras bebía un sorbo de una bebida que era dulce pero de un sabor extraño. Grim a su lado atento también oía. 

—No voy a dar razones de lo que hago a los demás que piensen lo que quieran. 

—Pero eso no dijiste hace rato... ¿Estás ebrio? 

Ambos se quedaron viendo porque ya habían algunos atentos a su conversación que bien podía salirse de contexto, Malleus sabía que lo que haría ahora podría confirmar sus rumores pero no tenía muy claro sus pensamientos, acercándose a Ciel lo tomaba de la mano y desaparecían. 

—¿Qué haces? Al hacer esto solo seguirán haciendo lo que tanto te molesta que hablen de nosotros —Molesto Ciel le reprochaba aunque internamente se alegraba el haber conseguido lo que quería— ¿Dónde estamos? 

—No estamos muy lejos de tu reunión solo quería hablar contigo sin tantos ojos expectantes sobre nosotros. 

El joven miró su alrededor al parecer estaban en algún jardín de Scarabia lo notó por la decoración aunque estaba algo oscuro ¿Qué pretendía al procurar este encuentro a solas y estando en ese estado? Pero lo que quisiera hacerle o decirle se lo permitiría, nervioso cerrando los ojos evocaba el recuerdo de Sebastian para darse fuerza, ya que todo lo que hacia era por él al menos así quería pensar ¿O era su obsesion por los juegos lo que lo incitaba a esta situación? Divagaba en silencio, estando uno junto al otro miraban el firmamento oscuro sin soltar sus manos.

—Ciel... 

El joven ante su llamado se volteaba a verlo tratando de disimular sus nervios le sonreía tiernamente, se sentía un poco tonto ante tan patética táctica pero debía aclarar el asunto entre ellos o al menos hacer un avance significativo en su supuesta relación.

—¿Si? 

—¿Por qué sonríes así? Solo te llamé... —Ciel torció la boca y frunció su ceño molesto ante su aclaración, eso si era romper el ambiente romántico que pretendía dar con tanto esfuerzo— Ese gesto es sincero, así me gusta más.

El joven se ruborizó ante ese casi halago, al parecer y para su buena suerte a Malleus le gustaba que fuera un poco gruñón así ya no tendría que sonreír como idiota. El otro desviaba la mirada ahora él se sentía como idiota porque usualmente no expresaba su sentir, que le gusta y que no pero sin duda alguna Ciel le gustaba mucho, podía comprobarlo ahora mismo al verlo tan hermoso y malhumorado bajo la luz de la luna. Tal vez ahí tenía la respuesta a su confusión, el por qué alimentaba la mentira de su supuesta relación amorosa, la respuesta era simple, no le molestaba que pensaran que tenían una relación porque quizás si quería una solo con él.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme? —Preguntó el más joven mirándolo de reojo.

—Bailas horrible... 

—No era lo que esperaba oír —Ciel apenado le reprochaba en un susurro— Seguramente tu bailas de maravilla. ¿No? 

Ambos sutilmente sonreían pero no se miraban, volvieron a verse fue cuando oyeron unos pasos acercándose, pensaron que era alguien que los había seguido así que Ciel sin soltar su mano caminaban a un arbusto para esconderse tras de este, procuraron guardar silencio para que quien sea pasara de largo. Malleus pensaba que esto era un poco divertido, nunca antes se había escondido tras un arbusto, no era de los que escondía su imponente presencia que atemorizaba a otros pero por hoy lo dejaría pasar, agachado junto a Ciel no soltaba su mano que sutil la acariciaba. Efímero momento cariñoso que fue interrumpido cuando vieron para su sorpresa como a unos pasos tras una columna junto a ellos una pareja se besaba apasionadamente, el sonido de sus labios jadeantes los avergonzaba a los dos. 

—Ciel ¿Sabes besar así? — En un murmullo preguntaba más curioso que deseoso de hacerlo o eso parecía. 

—No preguntes esas cosas...

—Te dije que esto era mala idea... Idiota... —Era el murmullo de uno de los chicos de la pareja que se besaba al darse cuenta que había alguien allí.

—Oh vamos mi lindo pececito dorado... No te enojes... Seguro debe ser alguien más besándose entre los arbustos —Respondía el otro.

—No me llames así... Vámonos antes que se den cuenta quienes somos. 

La pareja salía corriendo antes de ser reconocidos, Ciel se asomó con prisa para ver quien era, como hablaban en murmullos no pudo reconocer sus voces pero sabía que ya las había escuchado. 

—Vaya no lo hubiera imaginado. —Comentó Malleus asomándose también. 

—¿Quienes eran? 

—Al parecer un pececito dorado ¿No oíste? 

—No parecía un pez... —Ciel comentó divertido sonriendo— No vi quienes eran... Dime.

—Claro, ese parche quita parte de tu visión... —Observó como Ciel lo miró con fastidio y ese gesto honesto era lo que le agradaba ver.

Entonces sintió que debía saciar la curiosidad de ver el secreto que guardaba en ese ojo suyo cubierto por ese parche, con su mano intentó quitarlo. 

—No... Todavía no... —El joven apartaba sutil su mano que pretendía desnudar su ojo marcado, no quería que viera el símbolo que aún lo mantenía unido a su demonio— Creo que debemos regresar sino vas a decirme lo que no querías que escucharan los demás. 

Malleus apartándose un poco daba un suspiro al salir de ese arbusto, extendía su mano para que Ciel hiciera lo mismo.

—Mañana después del mediodía tengo libre puedo llevarte a mi dormitorio para que lo conozcas además debo darte algo— Dijo de repente— Era eso lo que quería decirte.

—Si, está bien... —No era lo que pensaba oir, Malleus era bastante esquivo, sacarle una aclaración de como quedaban en cuanto a su relación falsa sería dificil así que pensó rápido en algo que insinuara su asunto— Pero pensé que me llevarías a conocer tu dormitorio después de la fiesta.

—Yo dije después... No especifiqué cuál después. ¿En tu mundo es normal que los niños se insinúen así a sus mayores? —Muy sonrojado Ciel no sabía donde esconder su rostro por la vergüenza al oír esa pregunta— Volvamos a tu fiesta, mi descarado novio falso. 

Malleus susurró con tono burlón y antes de decir algo más en un parpadeo desaparecían en medio de pequeños destellos color verde esa noche. Así indirectamente Ciel obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba, seguirían con este tonto jueguito que al parecer era de conveniencia para ambos aunque no precisaba cuales eran las intenciones verdaderas de Malleus en este juego de amor falso. 


	10. Confianza

¿Qué obtenía él con este juego? Era la duda de Ciel ante la afirmación indirecta de Malleus sobre su falsa relación, duda que fue olvidada al llegar de nuevo a la fiesta ante el murmullo de todos al verlos. 

—Esto es incómodo... ¿Qué estarán pensando de nosotros? —Murmuraba el joven a Malleus quien no soltaba su mano haciendo que los demás siguieran hablando. 

—Quizás piensan que Cielito ya no es virgen... —Irónico respondía Malleus al agacharse un poco le susurró al oído para provocarlo. 

Esa cercanía no pasó desapercibida por los chismosos, aún más el evidente sonrojo del joven ante esa insinuación. Ciel en su afán de no dejarse molestar le volvía la mirada y aprovechando que lo tenía cerca rozaba sus labios a los suyos en un tonto impulso que ni el mismo pensó hacer. 

—¿Qué haces? —Malleus nervioso se le apartó de inmediato disimulando la vergüenza, nadie antes se había tomado tal atrevimiento, en que bien pudo castigarlo pero al final no lo hizo.

—Con tu reacción solo pensaran que los dos somos vírgenes todavía.

Malleus se sentía confundido, por un lado le embargaba el enojo por esta atrevida pero rápida treta, por otro lado le parecía encantador su gesto entre avergonzado y desafiante. Su sonrisa descarada dibujada en esos labios que cálidamente rozaron segundos antes, definitivamente Ciel era mucho más de lo que parecía, no en vano había convivido con un demonio, ese detalle le intrigaba. Ese furtivo beso que sabía no fue por afecto sino por impulso solo le confirmaba que este niño haría cualquier cosa para conseguir su objetivo, aún si era un tonto juego.

—Ciel... Ese tipo de afectos no están permitidos... No en público al menos.

Era lo que Kalim decía con una sonrisa al notar la extraña tensión entre la pareja, los demás dejaron de verlos al darse cuenta la mirada enojada que Malleus les dedicaba, no porque estuvieran en una reunión informal dejaba de ser el fuerte mago con el poder consumirlos en fuego si lo quisiera. 

—Lo siento... Es que no pude evitarlo. 

Sonrojado con una fingida inocencia Ciel respondía mirando de reojo al otro que no creía que tan mentiroso y manipulador podía ser su falso novio, decidió no desmentirlo apretando su mano como en un juego que ninguno quería perder se prestaba a decir algo que en un arrebato tonto pediría.

—Entonces ¿Tienes una habitación para que podamos estar a solas? 

Kalim rascándose la cabeza un poco sonrojado dudaba que responder porque por las reglas no estaba permitido intimar en los dormitorios, no al menos tan indiscretamente pero no podía negarle nada a Malleus, solo notó como Ciel se ruborizaba más sin refutar, al parecer aceptaba el hecho, nadie sospechaba que era una especie de juego de egos entre ellos, uno un tanto infantil.

—Claro... Pero... —El líder de Scarabia titubeaba dudoso, los otros alrededor suyo que pretendían no haber oído esa sugerente petición empezaron de nuevo a murmurar— Por favor... Siganme. 

—¿Qué haces? —Murmuró el joven a Malleus que no soltaba su mano y seguían al animado Kalim. 

—Siguiendo tu jueguito... ¿No creíste que iba a quedarme así? 

—¿Herí tu ego al rozar tus labios? 

—Eres un fastidio... 

Eran las palabras de Malleus en esa pequeña discusión susurrada con su acompañante mientras caminaban a la salida del salón.

—¡Ciel ¿A donde vas? —Grim le cuestionó entusiasmado al parecer no estaba enterado de lo ocurrido antes. 

—Vamos a una habitación a estar solos... —Fue la respuesta a su amigo con una fingida sonrisa.

—Pero... —Se le acercó al oído— ¿Van a tener sexo? ¿No es muy pronto?... ¿Puedo ver? 

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Qué hablan ustedes? —Malleus les cuestionó.

—Nada... —Respondieron al unísono los dos. Kalim volteó a verlos. 

—No es asunto mío pero creo que ustedes están avanzando muy rápido su relación. 

—Si Kalim no es asunto tuyo.

—Malleus no seas malo conmigo, solo traté de sonar maduro. —Replicó resentido Kalim ante esa brusca respuesta entonces llegaron a la de una de las habitación de huespedes— Usen esta y traten de no hacer mucho desastre con su apasionado amor. 

La pareja entraba ante la mirada dudosa de Grim y Kalim que los veían desaparecer ¿Realmente lo harían? Apenas llevaban días de conocerse para llevar este tipo de relación.

—Bueno qué se supone que hagamos.

Ciel un poco malhumorado empezaba esa incómoda conversación, soltando la mano de Malleus se prestaba a revisar la habitación para no acercarse a la cama en la que su falso novio se recostaba sin pensarlo mucho. 

—No creerás que haremos algo, esto es solo parte de tu mentira. 

—Nuestra mentira... —Aclaró con el ceño fruncido— Malleus... ¿Qué obtienes de todo esto? 

—Nada en específico, me parece interesante, una entretenida experiencia antes de acabar la escuela.

—¿Solo eso?

—¿Qué esperabas? Que dijera qué me gustas.

—No... 

Ambos se quedaron viendo en medio de la semioscura habitación en una distancia prudencial entre la cama y la ventana con cortinas cerradas donde el joven de mirada azulina estaba de pie. 

—Ciel... Ven... 

—Pero tu dijiste... 

—Solo ven a acostarte a mi lado quiero hablar contigo. No pretendo nada más, no estoy tan desesperado por ese tipo de acercamiento.

El más joven con dudas se acercaba, acostándose a su lado se sentía un poco nervioso pero Malleus no mostró intención alguna en tener contacto quitando un poco sus nervios. Los dos recostados sin tocarse fijaban sus miradas al techo hermosamente decorado de esa habitación. 

—¿Por qué dijiste que era virgen? —Hablaba un poco malhumorado Malleus, Ciel sonrió por su inesperada pregunta, con tantos asuntos que podría cuestionarle en un momento así escogía la tonta duda que hirió su ego masculino.

—¿Eso te molestó? Solo lo dije para fastidiarte además tú empezaste con el tema. 

—Si pero... ¿Se nota que soy virgen? 

—¿Te importan esas estupideces? Creí que no te importaba lo que los demás piensen. 

—Que tú lo pienses si me importa. 

Malleus desviaba la mirada ante sus propias palabras, a pesar de sus algo largos años de existencia nunca había mostrado interés en esos temas, no le eran relevantes cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en su reino. Ciel no podía creer como era que estaba consiguiendo lo que quería en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba porque aunque este mago no lo dijera se notaba lo atraído que se sentía, ahora el momento perfecto para concretar algo más, debía aprovechar la situación que tal vez no se volvería a repetir. Tímidamente con las mejillas teñidas en un hermoso rubor, tomando la iniciativa se acercaba a sus labios, respirando agitado empezó a rozarlos junto a los suyos en un suave movimiento, era lo único que podía hacer tratando de besar, sutil beso torpe que al menos no fue rechazado por Malleus, que tampoco hacía más, solo permitía ese roce que duró unos varios segundos.

—¿Hacías esto con tu demonio? 

Esa pregunta hizo detener a Ciel, apartándose volvía a acostarse este sujeto sabía como romper el ambiente romántico que con tanto esfuerzo pudo crear, pensaba con algo de molestia y a la vez tristeza porque evocar a su demonio al menos en pensamientos le llenaba de pesar, un incómodo silencio invadió de nuevo entre los dos. 

—No... —Respondió — Él lo hizo segundos antes de llegar aquí...

—Oh entonces eso de alguna forma te trajo a este mundo... Un poco cursi tu demonio.

—Se llama Sebastian, ese era el nombre de mi demonio... Es un idiota que hacía cosas innecesarias.—Hizo una pausa y sonrió con nostalgia, Malleus de reojo no dejaba de verlo— Sebastian era el nombre de mi perro muerto... De alguna forma él se convirtió en mi nuevo perro, leal solo para mi... 

—Ese Sebastian también debió pensar que eres un fastidio —Dijo en tono burlón.

—Si eso creo no lo decía pero me hacía unas muecas... Era divertido fastidiarlo a veces...

—Y lo dices tan orgulloso como si ser un fastidio fuera bueno.

—No soy un fastidio... —Murmuró Ciel con un puchero, aunque debía admitir que muchas veces su actitud odiosa, caprichosa y pedante podia irritar a cualquiera. 

—¿Y qué pasó con tu perro? 

Era la pregunta de Malleus a la que Ciel al oírla cerró los ojos, en un suspiro parecía que los recuerdos de ese trágico día en pequeños golpes que volvían a su mente, ahora que lo pensaba con nadie habló de ello, siempre evitaba el tema en especial con Sebastian porque no quería mostrarse vulnerable ante sus irónicos ojos color carmesí.

—Murió... Al igual que mis padres en mi cumpleaños número diez... Ese día que fue solo el inicio de mi desgracia.

—¿Hay más desgracia después de eso? ¿Qué pasó después? 

—¿Por qué te interesa saber?

Cuestionó incómodo Ciel, no le era fácil hablar al respecto ¿Debía mostrarse sincero? ¿Mostrarse sensible favorecía a sus planes? Pero ya había iniciado con esta vulnerabilidad absurda, detener esta conversación era riesgoso. Entonces sintió como la mano de Malleus tomaba la suya, estremeciéndose rozaban suavemente.

—Solo soy curioso además quiero conocer más de mi falso novio. 

Ante su respuesta y aparente comprensión Ciel de alguna forma no se sentía mal junto a este joven, los dos se parecían un poco en cuanto a carácter quizás por eso había cierta empatia entre ellos, así quería pensar.

—Asesinaron a mis padres, quemaron nuestra mansión y a mi me llevaron lejos, me mantuvieron en cautiverio por casi un mes... En ese mes... —Su voz se quebraba un poco pero la mano del otro se entrelazaba a la suya con fuerza al sentir su apoyo decidió seguir— Trato de borrar esos recuerdos, la mayoría los he reprimido, la humillación vivida de ser tratado peor que un animal... El abuso físico y mental... Era solo un niño, un niño que no hizo daño a nadie... Mi inocencia y mi fe murieron en ese mes cada día hasta que Sebastian, un vil demonio me salvó de la eminente muerte que me darían unos humanos... ¿No es irónico? ¿Un demonio salvándome?

El joven se desahogaba pero no se tenía permitido llorar, el dolor de su pasado se convertía en enojo para no mostrarse débil y patético. Por su parte Malleus lo había oído sin decir nada, no quería interrumpirlo, solo apretaba su mano hasta que se quedaron en silencio pero en uno que no era incómodo. Percibía su respirar agitado y su mirada que parecía contener las lágrimas ¿Cuánto había sufrido siendo tan pequeño? 

—Los humanos son crueles... Hasta la maldad tiene sus limites, la mayoría aquí tenemos oscuridad en nuestras almas aún así no haríamos cosas tan terribles a quien no la mereciera. Maldad con propósito le llamo yo... —Comentaba Malleus estando tranquilo— Pero aún así ¿Deseas volver a ese mundo que te causó tanto dolor? ¿Por qué? 

—¿Sabes? A veces percibo mi pasado como un mal sueño, en mis noches de desvelo esos recuerdos siguen aferrados a mi o será ¿Qué yo me aferro a ellos para seguir firme en mi venganza? 

—¿Venganza? ¿Era tu objetivo en la vida? Es un objetivo interesante pero no siempre al conseguirlo quedas satisfecho.

—No sabría que sentir hasta conseguirlo, Sebastian solo debía ayudarme a cumplirla y a cambio él tomaría mi alma al final... Solo quiero vengarme de todos los que me humillaron, los que mancillaron el mal habido nombre de mi familia. 

Determinado el más joven decía ante la mirada un poco embelesada del otro que no podía dejar de verlo, la oscuridad de su alma se manifestaba y era exquisita, aún muchos de los que vivían en este mundo retorcido no tenían una oscuridad tan pura nacido de un dolor verdadero. Al parecer sus planes no eran quedarse en este mundo porque su objetivo seguía firme, encaprichado en su venganza, en ser comida para demonio, no lo entendía pero sobre todo no entendía porque le provocaba miedo perderlo cuando no era suyo. 

—No me veas así... Es molesto...

—Es que ese es el Ciel que quería ver, no el mojigato que pretendes ser. 

Ante su aclaración lo miraba mal un poco sonrojado. 

—No sé por qué te cuento todo esto... Debo estarte aburriendo.

—No... Es la conversacion más profunda que he tenido en mucho tiempo, aunque no entiendo por qué ese Sebastian es importante para ti, si iba a comer tu alma... 

—¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no dije que él me era un importante... 

Nervioso el más joven le trataba de aclarar, Malleus sonreía acercándose a su tímido rostro, Ciel era todo un contraste no podía evitar sentirse atraído. Mirándolo por milésimas de segundos sobre sus labios que hacían un adorable puchero dejaba un beso efímero aunque significativo, sutil movimiento de labios en el momento preciso haciéndolo un momento perfecto.

—Que hablaras así conmigo fue mejor que cualquier furtivo instante de placer físico, disfruté oirte ahora levántate debemos volver a tu fiesta. —Ciel al oirlo se sonrojó todo, al verlo levantarse de la cama se quedó recostado tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos porque esa reacción fue inesperada y su dulce beso fue agradable al punto de hacerlo estremecer. Levantándose de la cama se acercaba a la puerta donde este lo esperaba para salir.

—Si debemos volver... —Detrás suyo cerca de la puerta los dos se quedaron quietos—Malleus... 

—¿Si? 

—Nada... —Murmuró aunque quería agradecerle, las palabras no salían pero ¿Por qué debía agradecer? Solo lo escuchó atento, fue comprensivo y no mostró un gesto de lástima por su terrible pasado, gesto que apreciaba. Sin más que decir ambos salieron de la habitación donde sorprendieron a Grim cerca de la puerta al abrirla, este rápidamente se escondió tras de Ciel.

—Yo no estaba espiando... Otros querían hacerlo y yo cuidaba su privacidad... —El pequeño amigo de Ciel se justificaba ante la mirada molesta de Malleus quien veía a otros correr por el pasillo— ¿Estás bien Ciel? 

—Si, estoy bien... —Respondió a su amigo mientras tomaba la mano de Malleus y caminaban por el pasillo, a quien de reojo miraba, no entendía porque a su supuesto novio le gustaba intimidar a todos aunque debía admitir que ese aire de superioridad no le era desagradable. 

—¡Ciel... Volviste...! —Los chicos de HeartsLabyul se le acercaban al verlo entrar al salón.

—Voy a tomar algo... Quédate con tus amigos. —Decía Malleus sin ninguna mala intención porque que el no fuera muy sociable no significaba que Ciel debía serlo. 

—Ah Señor Draconia usted también es nuestro amigo. Quédese con nosotros.

Malleus ignorando su petición solo siguió su camino, dirigiéndose donde estaban sus compañeros de dormitorio, cerca de los bocadillos.

—Joven señor... ¿Está bien? ¿No se cansó demasiado? 

—Sebek ¿De qué hablas?

—Aunque no me agrade la idea que esté con ese niño humano que no lo merece. Pero si usted lo decidió, lo aceptaré así que no puedo dejarlo ahora que ha iniciado su vida... —Se sonrojaba tratando de hablar— ¡Su vida... Vida Sexual...! ¡Por eso si necesita algo solo pídalo! 

Silver a su lado apenado solo esquivaba la mirada, ante los ojos curiosos de quienes alrededor los veían y escucharon tan vergonzosa petición. 

—¿Tienes que gritarlo así? —Malleus con molestia le regañaba ante tan indiscreto comentario, aunque era gracioso ver como todos daban por hecho algo que no ocurrió. 

Mientras tanto al otro lado del salón Ciel con sus amigos evitaba entrar en detalles sobre el tema, todos parecían más interesados en la vida ajena que en la suya propia. Grim flotando sospechaba lo que hacía su amigo. Si en realidad no habían tenido intimidad ¿Por qué Ciel no lo negaba? Aunque tampoco lo afirmaba, la pareja al parecer solo dejaba que cada quien sacara sus conclusiones. ¿Por qué jugaban así? Era la duda y esperaba aclarar cuando estuvieran solos.

Unos minutos más disfrutaron de la fiesta hasta el horario que las reglas lo permitieron, cada cual muy animado se retiraba del salón cerca de las diez. 

—¡Gracias por venir Ciel...! Espero te haya gustado esta bienvenida. 

Kalim con una sonrisa hablaba con su invitado de honor quien algo cansado ya deseaba volver a su cama para dormir este sábado había sido un día largo aunque no podía quejarse, nunca antes había sido tan sociable en una reunión debía admitir que era agradable la sensación de ser un joven normal.

—Yo debería agradecerte... Me sentí a gusto... 

—¡Que lindo eres! 

Todo emocionado el anfitrión decía al abrazarlo y es que la sonrisa de Ciel era encantadora no pudo evitar mostrar su afecto de esta forma pero se separó de inmediato cuando alguien más alto se les acercaba.

—Lo siento Malleus... Fue solo un abrazo de amigos... Es tuyo, es tuyo.

—Uh Malleus ¿Eres un novio posesivo? —Vil insinuaba divertido al pasar junto a ellos. Kalim aunque estaba nervioso sonreía, viendo como la pareja salía tomada de la mano

—Hacen linda pareja —Comentaba con una extraña sonrisa Azul, líder de Octavinelle al verlos también— Espero poder ayudarlos pronto...

Quienes estaban alrededor suyo solo sonrieron, quien sabe que estaba planeando este mago con la pareja quizás lo único que provocaría sería unirlos más. 

—Estoy cansado ¿No me harás caminar hasta mi habitación? —Ciel con un suspiro murmuraba caminando a la entrada principal.

—Yo también estoy cansado... —Grim decía junto a Ciel, Malleus notando que en realidad estaba cansado su falso novio lo tomaba de la mano para tomar el camino más rápido asi empezaron a desvanecerse. Grim no perdió oportunidad de unirse en ese efímero viaje, a los pocos segundos aparecían en la habitación de los dos pequeños.

—Mañana al mediodia vengo por ti.

—Si aprovecharé las primeras horas para hacer unas tareas pendientes, cuando estemos en tu dormitorio ¿Me ayudarías con unas pócimas? 

—Claro... No todo es sexo entre nosotros... —Dijo Malleus con una maliciosa sonrisa, Grim estaba atento a su conversación mientras Ciel avergonzado se ruborizaba. 

—No digas eso... 

—Descansa pequeño Ciel... Ummm y gracias por la velada de hoy.

—También la disfruté...

Los dos se quedaron viendo en silencio mientras el pequeño azul aspirante a mago los miraba atento, se podía percibir la extraña tensión entre ellos. De pronto Malleus solo desapareció en medio de tenues destellos verdes. 

—Ni siquiera se dieron un beso de despedida... —Se lamentaba Grim, Ciel se lanzaba a la cama en medio de un suspiro— Yo quería ver como se besan.

—Qué tonterías dices... Eso es privado. 

—Pero algunos dijeron que lo besaste frente a todos.

—Eso fue un impulso... Grim quiero dormir... 

Ciel refunfuñando se acurrucaba entre las sabanas, no quería admitirlo pero se sentía un poco abrumado, algo confundido. Odiaba que Malleus fuera tan diferente de lo que pensaba, rozando su dedo en sus labios pensaba en la sensación cálida del beso que le fue dado y no pudo corresponder, esa noche más que desnudar su cuerpo desnudó su alma, eso lo confundía porque no se sentía mal por ello.

—Ciel... ¿Eres novio de Malleus? 

—Si, esta noche lo aclaramos... ¿No lo notaste? 

—Yo los espié cuando se metieron en esa habitación y no oi que estuvieran haciendo cosas pervertidas. 

—Primero no debes espiarnos... —Le regañó molesto— Y segundo... Lo que hicimos fue mejor que hacer "cosas pervertidas"

—¿Qué quieres decir? Dime... Dime...

Ciel cerrando los ojos pretendía dormir, excusa para no responder a la duda de su amigo que no dejaba de molestarlo pero al sumergirse en un sueño profundo su voz se perdió. A la mañana siguiente el joven sintió como alguien lo llamaba y movía sutil para que se levantara.

—Sebastian... —Susurró entre dormido en voz baja, pretendía seguir durmiendo bajo las sabanas. 

—¿Sebastian? Yo no soy tu demonio.

De un sobresalto Ciel se sentó en la cama al reconocer esa voz que lo despertó.

—¿Qué hace aquí? 

—Querido Ciel... Lamento interrumpir tu sueño pero como son más de las nueve creí que ya era hora de despertar. 

—Director, casi me mata del susto. 

—Bueno supongo que anoche te desvelaste mucho ¿No? Sino duermes bien no vas a crecer... 

—¿Solo vino a burlarse? 

—No, vine a recordarte el trato que teníamos, no creas que yo lo he olvidado solo que te di unos días para que te adaptarás, cámbiate tengo una tarea para ti... 

—Pero... Tengo planeada una reunión más tarde. —El joven le aclaró— ¿Tardaremos mucho? 

—¿Será una cita con el señor Draconia? —Insinuaba con una traviesa sonrisa— Lamento arruinar tu cita romántica pero creo que si tardaremos un poco.

—Bueno sino tengo más opción... 

—Te espero en mi oficina en unos minutos, no tardes. 

Dire con su peculiar misteriosa sonrisa advertía antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos. Chasqueando la lengua Ciel tomaba su teléfono se prestaba a llamar a Malleus pero su acción fue interrumpida por su bullicioso amigo que entraba a la habitación.

—¡Ciel... Te traje algo de comer...! Como estabas dormido tan lindo no quise despertarte para el desayuno. —Acercándose miró como con celular en mano en su cama el joven perezamente se recostaba— ¿Qué haces? 

—Llamaré a Malleus... 

—Aww que tierno, ¿Así es estar enamorado? 

—Cállate, llamo para avisarle algo. —Ciel molesto le replicó, cuando sintió que alguien respondía su llamado sonrojado escuchó un balbuceo— ¿Malleus? 

—Soy Lilia ¿Para qué lo llamas? ¿Vas aburrirlo más contándole de tu miserable vida? 

Ciel pudo reconocer esa voz que le habló en ese tono socarrón, la llamada se cortó al instante sin darle tiempo de responder. Enojado y resentido lanzó con fuerza el teléfono al suelo. ¿Cómo Malleus pudo traicionar su confianza? Algo que le había contado con sinceridad, él había ido a repetirlo a otro, en especial al sujeto que lo odiaba. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Eran sus pensamientos, Grim confundido no entendía que pasaba, solo se acercó para acariciar su cabello y tratar de calmarlo pues se veía bastante alterado. 

En su propio juego le hacían este tipo de sucia jugarreta. ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo? Sintiendo su orgullo herido, en su mente evocó a Sebastian pues aunque si era obligado por una orden él nunca lo hubiera traicionado. Que ingenuo había sido al confiar en él y que estúpido se sentía ahora.

°~°~°~°~°


	11. Confusión

Para Ciel le era una muy difícil confiar en alguien después de su dolorosa experiencia, sin embargo la confianza que tenía con Sebastian era particularmente extraña, después de todo era su demonio con quien tenía pactada su alma, se podría decir que los unía una "amistad" impuesta por el destino y la oscuridad de sus almas que se entendían. A pesar de ello no le resultaba molesto compartir ciertos pensamientos y emociones con él pero así mismo se callaba muchas cosas solo para no mostrarse vulnerable ante sus viles ojos. 

Entonces ¿Por que abrió su corazón con Malleus al hablar de su pasado? Aún no entendía el motivo por el que lo hizo pero de lo que estaba seguro ahora era de que no debió haberlo, fue una jugada que creyó le beneficiaria verse sincero frente a los ojos del prodigioso mago pero esto solo le jugó en contra. Ahora tal vez todos en esta escuela de chismosos se enterarían de su pasado y vería en ellos esas miradas de falsa compasión, que tanto fastidio le causaban, el solo imaginarlo le hacía hervir la sangre cuanto se arrepentía de haber confiado en el traicionero Malleus Draconia.

—Ciel ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Te pusiste muy pálido... —Le hablaba Grim cuando lo vio levantarse de la cama minutos después de lanzar el teléfono al suelo, minutos que permaneció en silencio sumergido en su enojo— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Malleus te trató mal? ¡Dime para irle a dar su paliza, nadie se mete con mi lindo amigo Ciel!

—Ni tú crees eso de darle una paliza si solo al verlo tiemblas. —Con el ceño fruncido le respondía a la vez que trataba de calmarse, con cabeza fría pensaba que no podía dejar que esto le afectara más de lo necesario, no quería darle el gusto. 

—Solo lo dije para animarte.

—No fue nada en realidad... 

—Uhhh Ciel... Quizás solo te enojaste porque tu novio no te saludó con un "Buenos días amor, solo tú le das la magia de mi vida" Fue eso ¿Verdad? 

—Que estupideces dices... —Murmuró avergonzado Ciel— Me enojaría si lo dijera, deja de andar leyendo estúpidas novelas románticas. 

—Je ¿A dónde vas? —Grim le cuestionó al ver como con prisa su amigo buscaba ropa que ponerse para salir— ¿Vas a buscarlo para reconciliarse? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

—No voy a buscarlo... El director dijo que me necesitaba para una tarea, no creo que se moleste si te llevo.

—Ah... ¿Vas a trabajar un domingo? Entonces paso... 

—Eres un muy mal amigo... Si iba para besuquearme con ese tonto si me acompañabas... ¿No?

Le reprochaba al ver como este con una picara sonrisa se acostaba en la cama acurrucándose para dormir al parecer hablaba en serio sobre no acompañarlo, en no ayudarle en sus tareas. ¿Acaso esa mañana se habían puesto de acuerdo para darle la espalda? Pensaba mientras se vestía y comía de ese pan que su malvado compañero le trajo, minutos después salía con prisa a su encuentro con el director. 

—Vaya viniste rápido... Me agrada tu entusiasmo. —Eran las palabras de Dire a las que Ciel solo le dedicó una forzada sonrisa ante el halago, en realidad no estaba entusiasmado solo quería acabar con este asunto lo antes posible— Bien no perdamos más tiempo... ¿Y le hablaste a Malleus? 

En respuesta el joven solo desvío la mirada y fruncía el ceño, solo oír su nombre volvía a su ser ese enojo por su infidencia, el director sonreía al ver su gesto mientras caminaban para salir de su despacho, parecian dirigirse a un area exterior de la escuela.

—Bueno... Supongo que hoy no es un buen día para el amor... ¿No? 

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué haré? —Ciel cuestionó para evitar el tema de su ya "complicada" vida amorosa. 

—Supongo que sabes que habrá un evento esta semana... Bueno me pidieron apoyo así que se los daré a través de ti. 

—¿Evento? ¿El de Malleus? 

—Bueno en si es del dormitorio Diasomnia... 

—Pero... No quiero verlo ahora... ¿Puedo hacer otra cosa? 

—Querido Ciel, asuntos amorosos es una cosa asuntos de trabajo es otra, no los mezcles por favor... Además fue Malleus quien me pidió tu apoyo y como soy amable no pude negarme.

—¿Cuándo pidió eso? 

Ciel cuestionó pero internamente completaba su pregunta con "¿Fue antes o después de traicionarme?" pensó mientras seguían caminando por los exteriores de la escuela.

—A primera hora, al parecer se levantó pensando en ti... Debiste ver su cara cuando insinúe eso —Se sonreía divertido— Lo tienes enamoradito... 

—Si claro... —Refunfuñó el joven con evidente sarcasmo— Entonces ¿Estaré ayudando en los preparativos?

—Si, así es... Mañana es la inauguración así que deben preparar este auditorio. 

Ambos detuvieron su andar frente a un edificio, Ciel supuso que este era el auditorio que mencionó notaba como varios estudiantes con el uniforme de educación física distintivo de Diasomnia entraban y salían. Notó también como ellos lo miraban y murmuraban, el joven no se dejaría intimidar por esto pero ¿Qué haría con Malleus? Era a quien menos deseaba ver por ahora, debía pensar en como haría la siguiente jugada porque no quería mostrar que su traición le dolió pero tampoco quería perder su "amistad". No tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo porque una voz que no deseaba oír lo saludaba.

—Buenos días Ciel... —Malleus tras suyo lo sorprendía con aparente seriedad. 

—Buenos días —Apenas se le escuchó en respuesta, contenía sus ganas de reclamarle pero en un suspiro optó por una táctica que suponía funcionaría, tratarlo fríamente sin decir que le molestaba. 

—La parejita del momento se reunió, debo admitir que se ven bien juntos... No digan que lo dije.

Dire les hablaba a pesar de la extraña tensión que entre ellos se percibía, Malleus pretendió tomar la mano de Ciel pero este con disimulo no se lo permitió. "Maldito descarado" era el pensamiento del joven con respecto al líder de Diasomnia, que pretendía al tomarlo de la mano como si nada hubiera pasado. 

—Será mejor que me vaya... Y ya saben a trabajar nada de deslices amorosos indiscretos.

—Lo sabemos... —Al unísono respondieron los dos un poco apenados mientras veían como el Director se alejaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios porque al parecer disfrutaba molestarlos.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —Malleus le cuestionaba mientras entraban a ese auditorio.

—Comí algo antes de venir... 

—Puedo hacer que te traigan algo de comer. 

—Estoy bien ¿Vas a decirme qué haré? 

Ciel con molestia le dijo siendo un poco grosero en un hostil tono de voz, Malleus no entendía su actitud siendo tan arrogante como su falso novio respondería de la misma manera, no estaba de humor tampoco para aguantar las rabietas de un mocoso gruñón.

—¿Puedes usar las tijeras? Anda a recortar los papeles de colores con los otros, ellos te explicarán. 

Diciendo eso Malleus se alejó para dar indicaciones a otros mientras pensaba en como ese día no podía haber empezado peor ya que había tenido una fuerte discusión con Lilia antes del amanecer y el motivo de esta pelea ahora lo trataba fríamente sin explicación alguna. Sumando a esto tenía sueño porque no pudo dormir bien, desvelado repasaba en su mente lo que Ciel le había contado sobre su pasado además le inquietaba la cálida sensación dulce de esos labios que sutilmente besó. 

—Buen día señor Ciel... 

Unos jóvenes le saludaban respetuosamente cuando el joven de mirada azulina se acercaba a una mesa donde cortaban tiras de papel, Sebek que estaba con ellos solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo. 

—Buenos días pero no tienen que ser tan formales conmigo. 

Con una falsa sonrisa Ciel les aclaraba, aunque le gustaba sentir esa clase de respeto era un poco raro al ser un estudiante nuevo y sin habilidades de magia desarrolladas, le hacía sentir incómodo pero a la vez sentía un alivio que al parecer nadie conocía de su pasado, ¿Malleus solo se lo había contado a Lilia? De ser así ¿Por qué solo a él? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían? No es que le dieran celos solo le molestaba tontamente un poco. 

—Usted es la pareja de nuestro líder, debemos ser formales como con el señor Draconia —Uno de ellos le decía sacándolo de sus pensamientos. 

—De todas formas... Solo llámenme Ciel. 

—¡Yo soy Sebek y aunque creo que no merece ser pareja de mi joven señor, respetaré su relación!

—¿Por qué grita? —Murmuraban los otros, Ciel desviaba la mirada sintiéndose aún más incómodo ante ese impetuoso y extraño saludo.

—Mucho gusto... Anoche estabas junto a Malleus. ¿Verdad?

—Si —Hizo una pausa— ¿Y podríamos hablar en privado? 

Ciel asintió con la cabeza, no podía negar que le daba un poco de miedo estos "amigos" de Malleus, quien sabe si sería lanzado contra una pared nuevamente. A pesar de ello aceptó hablar con él apartado de los demás. 

—¿Qué pretende con mi joven señor? 

—¿Eres su madre o algo así? —Ciel en tono burlón le cuestionó, el otro frunció el ceño.

—Solo me preocupo por él, es a quien más admiro en este mundo y no me gustaría que sufriera por su culpa.

—Si te tranquiliza no pretendo hacerlo sufrir y espero lo mismo de él —A lo lejos veía a Malleus hablar con otros entonces de repente sus miradas se encontraron— Si eso era todo debemos seguir trabajando... 

El joven sin esperar una respuesta se alejó para volver a la mesa y cortar esos papeles, parecía que a pesar del miedo que Malleus provocaba un gran respeto y devoción también iban de la mano en algunos. Varios minutos pasaron en que todos los de Diasomnia trabajaban, unos limpiando, otros empezaban a decorar el auditorio con los papeles de colores que cortaban los del grupo en que Ciel ayudaba. 

—Señor Lilia... —Comenzaron a llamar algunos estudiantes cuando lo vieron entrar al auditorio. Ciel seguía en sus labores pero sintió su mirada de odio cuando pasaba por su lado. 

—El señor Lilia es tan genial, mañana en la inauguración tocará la guitarra y cantará... 

—Si, me gusta como toca la guitarra me gustaría aprender... Deberíamos pedirle que nos enseñe, es tan gentil que no se negaría ¿Verdad? 

Eran los comentarios que oía Ciel de los chicos que estaban cerca, al parecer Lilia era admirado y apreciado por todos en su dormitorio, viéndolo como se acercaba a otro grupo de estudiantes, este sonreía muy animado. ¿Solo con el era malo? Tanto era su odio por estar junto a Malleus, si ellos tenían una especie de relación y se estaba interponiendo ¿Por qué Malleus no se lo dijo? 

—Tomaremos un descanso, dice el señor Malleus —Silver amablemente les decía acercándose a su mesa— Solo quince minutos, recuerden que antes del mediodía queremos dejar listo el auditorio y así podremos descansar el resto del domingo. 

—Si... —Todos dijeron ante su aclaración comenzaron a caminar para salir del auditorio para tomar un respiro. Ciel sintió la mirada de Silver parecía querer decirle algo, esperaron a que los otros se marcharan, el joven recordó haberlo visto junto a Malleus la noche anterior al parecer era uno de sus más cercanos.

—El señor Malleus es muy importante para mi así también el viejo, digo Lilia, no me gusta que se peleen por su causa sino tiene buenas intenciones con mi señor será mejor que se aleje antes de arruinar la buena convivencia que tenemos.

—Yo no tengo malas intenciones— Aclaró Ciel aunque pensaba que sus intenciones no eran malas sino desesperadas— No sé que pude hacer para provocar una pelea entre ellos pero estoy seguro que Malleus puede resolverlo ¿No? 

—Supongo que si, aun asi tenga en cuenta mi petición... Además le pido que no le comente lo que acabo de decirle no quisiera que se enoje conmigo —Decía seriamente— ¿Cómo en pocos días llegó a ser importante para él? 

Era la duda de Silver pero de la que no esperó respuesta porque de inmediato se marchó, dejando a Ciel sutilmente sonrojado y con la incertidumbre de esa insinuación aunque bastante confundido también, si ellos se habían peleado ¿Por qué le habría contado? Veía a Malleus a unos metros, dudaba en acercarse para aclarar el asunto y al parecer este estaba en el mismo dilema, los dos se veían de reojo sin querer acercarse parecía que sus orgullos no le permitían moverse, a la espera que el otro tomara la iniciativa en ese juego de egos pasaron largos segundos hasta que los dos empezaron a caminar a la vez para encontrarse.

—Si vas a tratarme mal te haré desaparecer... —Murmuró Malleus con cierto resentimiento provocando una sonrisa en Ciel.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo, aclarar algo. 

—Dime... Pero si vas a decir que extrañaste mis besos y por eso estabas enojado ya lo había sospechado. 

—Que pretencioso eres, no es eso... —Sonrojado Ciel le aclaraba pero a la vez con esa insinuación se calmaban— Lo que te conté anoche quedó entre nosotros ¿Verdad? 

—Umm no entiendo por qué preguntas pero si, no soy de estar contando cosas que me confían solo a mi... 

—¿Lo dices en serio? 

—No tengo por qué mentirte ¿Qué pasó? 

Ciel dudaba si debía contarle, con la aclaración casi advertencia que le hizo ese muchacho de cabello platinado, no sabía si decirle provocando una pelea entre Lilia y Malleus ¿Debía confiar en su palabra? ¿El no le había contado? Parecía sincera su reacción al insinuarlo pero ahora no era momento de entrar en detalles porque los estudiantes empezaban a entrar nuevamente, más tarde aclararía este asunto.

—Nada... Solo quería probar si podía confiar en ti. 

Malleus no creía su excusa, intuía que algo le ocultaba pero lo averiguaría después, lo haría hablar. 

—¿Todavía quieres conocer mi dormitorio después? ¿O estás muy gruñón para cumplir nuestra cita? 

—No estoy gruñón... 

La pareja hablaba confiadamente, unos estudiantes que estaban cerca los miraban con disimulo, debían admitir que era adorable ver a su líder conversar con el que creían su novio, ver la química entre ellos no daba la impresión de ser una relación de mentira como se suponía que eran. Malleus se embelesaba tan solo con verlo hablar, su mirada no se apartaba de sus labios, había caído en el encanto de sus besos sutiles porque deseaba volver a rozarlos. 

—No me veas así... —Ciel apenado sintiendo su mirada le pedía.

—Quiero besarte. 

—No digas eso... —Murmuró aún más sonrojado— Tal vez cuando estemos solos te deje hacerlo. 

Ambos desviaron avergonzados la mirada, uno al darse cuenta de lo que propuso el otro por acceder a su petición. ¿Dónde estaba quedando el falso amor entre los dos? Ciel se sentía confundido porque su respuesta fue inesperada hasta para si mismo, la escena era presenciada por Lilia que escondido en el techo los espiaba, nunca antes había visto esa mirada en Malleus y eso le enojaba tanto que solo desapareció del lugar para no seguirlos viendo en su descarado coqueteo. 

Ya sin la tensión de antes la pareja pasó junta las próximas dos horas mientras terminaban los arreglos del auditorio, siendo respetuosos para no dar de que hablar a los de su propio dormitorio. Pasado un poco el mediodia el auditorio quedaba decorado con papeles de los colores representativos de cada dormitorio asi que todos tenían libre ahora su domingo.

—Este es nuestro dormitorio... Bastante sombrío ¿Verdad? —Malleus minutos después comentaba cuando llegaron frente a su dormitorio, Sebek y Silver que iban a su lado esperaban la reacción de Ciel.

—Es encantador, me gusta lo sombrío. —Insinuaba con una sonrisa apretando la mano del mago que apenado lo llevaba por el camino para llegar a la entrada principal— Parece un castillo.

—Si lo es, donde mi señor Malleus es el Rey... —Acotaba animado Sebek.

—Y eso hace a Ciel mi reina... —Malleus decía burlón para molestarlo.

—¡Claro que no!

Los tres sonrieron ante su gesto, Silver y Sebek notaban lo animado de su lider, algo no muy usual. Al parecer a él le atraía mucho Ciel y no podían culparlo, el muchacho de otro mundo tenía una presencia diferente a los demás. Sin contar lo hermoso, inteligente y bien educado que parecía ser pero al parecer poseía otro encanto que a Malleus atraía porque vieron como al entrar al dormitorio se dirigían los dos a su habitación.

—Oye... ¿No deberías primero enseñarme todo el dormitorio? ¿Qué van a pensar si lo primero que hacemos es encerrarnos en tu habitación? 

—Somos novios apasionados ¿No?

Malleus le respondía cuando cerraba la puerta de su habitación, acercándose a Ciel lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a la cama. 

—Deberíamos ir despacio... Qué anoche rozáramos nuestros labios no significa que hagamos real nuestra mentira... —Nervioso el más joven le advertía. 

—Eh... Solo quiero que hablemos como anoche.

El mayor le aclaró cuando se recostaba en la cama, sería tonto pero quería hablar con el de esa manera, fue una sensación agradable. Ciel notando que hablaba en serio hizo caso recostándose a su lado miraban el techo.

—La decoración de tu dormitorio me gusta.

—Refleja el espíritu de los que formamos este dormitorio. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras seguían tomados de la mano y esporádicamente se dedicaban una mirada de reojo.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —Ciel iniciaba la conversación.

—No sé por donde empezar... Solo déjame hablar no me interrumpas— Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas, Ciel asintió a su petición— Muy temprano tuve una fuerte pelea con Lilia, no nos habíamos peleado así antes... Y me di cuenta de algo. 

—¿De qué?

—Te dije que no hablaras, me desconcentras —Avergonzado Malleus le regañaba, el joven fruncía el ceño pero obedecía quería saber que sucedió. 

—A Lilia le llegaron los rumores de lo que se supone hicimos anoche, temprano vino a enfrentarme refiriéndose a ti de manera ofensiva por lo que no pude evitar lanzarlo contra la pared— Aunque Ciel no hablaba sus gestos si— ¿Qué dijo de ti? Pues dijo que así como te revolcaste conmigo que apenas nos conocemos lo podrías hacer con cualquiera... Eso me enojó tanto porque eso no es así ¿Verdad? 

Pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio los dos. 

—Di que tuve razón en defenderte, ¿No harías algo así? —Malleus fruncía el ceño al no oír respuesta ¿Cómo debía interpretar su silencio?— Di algo...

—¿Ya puedo hablar?

—Eres un fastidio en serio... —El mayor murmuraba al ver su gesto socarrón— Si puedes hablar.

—No haría algo como eso en lo poco que me conoces creo que lo sabes. No debiste enojarte así por algo como eso, que piensen lo que quieran de mi, tú y yo sabemos lo que sucede entre nosotros.

—La verdad es que no sé que sucede entre nosotros, me gustas Ciel como nadie me había gustado en mi vida. —Confesó con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, se negaba a verlo aunque sentía su mirada no apartarse. 

—Malleus... No sé que decir...

—Déjame hablar—Le regañó de nuevo— La ofensa que Lilia dijo la sentí mía entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que me atraes, enojándome conmigo mismo pero a la vez no pude evitar sonreír de lo feliz que me hace, me confundes porque siempre creí que no iba a sentir esto por alguien, que era algo que no se me tenía permitido y si llegaba suceder sería todo un proceso que quizás tomaría años y mirame solo tomó días. Soy un villano que vive su cursi cuento de hadas, que estupidez ¿No lo crees? 

Ciel sonrojado al oír tal declaración no supo que responder así que se acercaba a sus labios, era el momento perfecto de cerrar esto, tomar su corazón, enamorarlo por completo. Con una sonrisa lo besaba en un movimiento más firme mientras abría un poco la boca tratando de atrapar uno de sus labios, Malleus hacia lo mismo abrazándolo a la vez, sentían rozar sutilmente sus lenguas. Un beso torpe pero significativo se entregaban mutuamente, separándose un poco respiraban agitados mientras no dejaban de verse.

—Sacia mis deseos y yo cumpliré los tuyos... 

Susurró con cierta sensualidad Malleus, el más joven le miraba fijamente ¿Qué le estaba insinuando? ¿Intuía sus verdaderas intenciones? De cualquier forma no quería una especie de trato cuya base frívola fuera el placer físico porque sería inestable y las probabilidades de cumplir su anhelo serían menos porque que podía asegurarle que al tomarlo no lo dejaría después, así que antes de entregarse debía asegurarse de tenerlo a sus pies, enamorándolo y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo. Acercándose de nuevo sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso, Ciel cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por la grata sensación pero ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? No era como si traicionara a Sebastian, lo que hacía ahora era por él solo para volverlo a ver ¿O no? 

~•~•~•~•~•~•


	12. Sueño

Malleus sentía la magia de ese beso hacer efecto en su ser, provocando que se estremeciera todo, no era el tipo de magia con la que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, esta era muy diferente, profunda que calaba al alma. Era la primera vez que su boca jugaba con otra de esa manera, que sus manos ansiaran tocar ese pequeño cuerpo, sentía las mejillas arder un poco ¿Se había sonrojado? No era para menos esta sensación lo abrumaba por completo. Ciel por su parte se sentía de la misma forma, algo confundido por esta nueva sensación quería dejar de besarlo pero a la vez un impulso inexplicable le incitaba a seguir, por esos segundos parecía olvidarse completamente de su demonio.

Ese torpe primer beso entre los dos duró unos segundos, sus labios se separaron sutilmente, avergonzados evitaron mirarse al sentir la humedad restante de ese beso. Disimulando esta sensación agradable volvían a sus lugares iniciales, los dos fijaron su mirada al techo igual que antes pero ahora tenían el respirar agitado, en silencio parecían aguardar que el otro empiece a hablar. El más joven no sabía que decir, no podía evadir una respuesta besándolo de nuevo ¿No? ¿Cómo debía responder a la confesión de Malleus? Entendía que no era una confesión de amor pero si una de atracción y para ser sincero consigo mismo, él también le atraía. 

¿Por que le terminaban gustando los tipos raros y misteriosos? De cabello negro, mirada profunda, extraño sentido del humor, fuertes y con cierta oscuridad atrayente. Malleus tenía detalles que le hacían recordar a Sebastian, como esos dos colmillos que se asomaban sutiles al hablar o el color negro de sus uñas, demonio y mago eran tan parecidos pero tan distintos a la vez, en un suspiro divagaba. 

—En mi defensa, tú me besaste... Así que no te enojes conmigo por lo que pasó —Malleus inició la conversación con esa seria sentencia al notar el silencio del joven a su lado.

—No estoy enojado... 

—Ah si, ya recordé que así es tu cara.

—Ni que tú fueras el tipo más feliz del mundo —Sarcástico aclaró Ciel, el otro esbozó una sonrisa. 

—Podría estar feliz ahora pero los restos de tu saliva están en mi boca y es molesto.

—No lo digas así, es vergonzoso. Y tu saliva también está en mi boca. —Murmuró un poco tímido. 

—Así de asqueroso es besar... ¿No?

Ambos desviaron la mirada pero sonrieron, en un movimiento simultáneo relamieron sus labios, saboreando los restos de ese beso; un gesto provocativo que pasó desapercibido entre los dos, aunque les avergonzaba admitirlo disfrutaron de ese beso.

—¿Lo hicimos como esa pareja de anoche? —Malleus cuestionó con algo de ingenuidad.

—No sé... —Apenado respondió el más joven— Por cierto ¿Quién era esa pareja anoche? 

—Phantomhive, no seas tan chismoso.

—Solo es curiosidad, dime... 

—Te digo si me besas de nuevo. —Coqueto el mayor le sugería aún para si mismo era extraño hablar así con alguien pero con Ciel sentía la confianza de hacerlo. 

—Ummm... ¿Te gustó? —Ciel preguntó con una sonrisa jactanciosa a pesar de su timidez, no podía negar que se sentía halagado porque al parecer no era malo besando. 

—Se siente bien pero supongo sentiría lo mismo si lo hiciera con cualquiera

—Ve a besar a cualquiera entonces —Refunfuñó el de mirada azulina con un puchero.

—Ya no te enojes... Tú eres el único que tiene el privilegio de meter su lengua en mi boca... Por ahora al menos.

Malleus susurró acercándose, quería dar la iniciativa esta vez, embelesado por tan bello rostro sonrojado a pesar de ese ceño fruncido, esos provocativos labios entreabiertos le incitaban a besarlo pero Ciel cubrió su boca con una de sus manos.

—Nada de besos hasta que me digas quien era la pareja de anoche. —Apenas se entendió su advertencia murmurada.

—Ya que tanto te importa, era el líder de Heartslabyul y uno de los gemelos ladinos de Octavinelle. ¿Contento?

—¿Riddle, el chico gruñón? 

—Los gruñones tienen sentimientos...

En un susurro le dijo antes de volver a unir sus labios en un beso, para ser unos novios falsos se tomaban muy en serio las torpes muestras de afecto, pensaban mientras disfrutaban de ese beso. Pero este gusto culposo mutuo que les restaba aliento fue interrumpido por el timbre de un teléfono que insistente sonaba. 

—Debo responder... —Murmuró Ciel cuando sus labios se separaron mientras con una mano pretendía sacar su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón. Malleus poniéndose cariñoso repartía besos en su cuello al parecer estaba entrando en confianza, demasiada confianza, el joven estremecido por este contacto se sonrojaba más. — Es el director... No hagas eso, se siente raro... 

—Tú responde... —Advirtió el mayor sin dejar de besar, se sentía como un niño con un dulce nuevo que quería probar todo, su piel cálida y suave era un verdadero deleite que no quería dejar de saborear. Ciel tratando de calmar su estremecido cuerpo respondía ante el insistente llamado.

—Estoy en Diasomnia, Malleus me invitó a comer. —Hablaba Ciel ante la aparente pregunta del director al otro lado del teléfono— No creo que haya problema... Lo espero.

Fue la corta conversación de esa llamada, Malleus lo quedó viendo fijamente dejando de besarlo, fruncía el ceño. 

—¿A quién esperas? 

—No hay problema que Grim venga... ¿Verdad? —Ciel se sentaba porque si Malleus no se controlaba el debía hacerlo, notando su ceño fruncido le sonrió burlón— ¿Te pusiste celoso o qué? 

—Para nada... Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde dejé mi teléfono? Ya que soy popular por ir a fiestas podrían llamarme a mi también —Malleus sentándose a su lado dijo con un tono irónico buscando su celular en el bolsillo— Seguramente Lilia lo tiene.

—Oye Malleus he querido preguntarte algo. —El otro atento con un gesto le sugería que continuara— Bueno... ¿Tú y Lilia estaban en una relación o algo así? Porque si es así no quiero interponerme entre ustedes. 

Con un gesto de aparente tristeza que solo Ciel podía fingir le cuestionaba, tácticas que servían usualmente y parecían causar el efecto esperado porque Malleus acariciaba su mano con disimulo. 

—Lilia es muy importante para mi pero no en el sentido que piensas o que el diera a entender... Él me crió desde pequeño, ha sido mi guía, mi mentor... Es la persona más cercana para mi... 

—¿Estás enamorado de él? 

—No y tampoco de ti...

—No lo pregunté por eso —Molesto Ciel le aclaró notaba como el semblante de Malleus se tornó triste, al parecer la pelea que tuvieron le había afectado más de lo que aparentaba— Yo podría hablar con él y aclarar este asunto.

—No es buena idea, él te odia.

—¿Por qué? Él está enamorado de ti ¿Verdad?

—No quiero hablar al respecto. 

Tajante le respondió, levantándose de la cama ante el gesto confuso de Ciel que se extrañaba por esa actitud repentina. Malleus se dirigió hasta una mesa en su mente resonaban las palabras de Lilia en la mañana aunque fueron dichas por enojo o celos podía tener razón. "Ese niño solo quiere aprovecharse de ti, te lastimara al final, lo presiento, no seas tonto"

Habían muchas posibilidades de que Ciel estuviera planeando utilizarlo solo para volver con su demonio entonces ¿Por qué no aprovechar la desesperación de este niño perdido en un mundo ajeno? Ya había empezado este juego, un juego en que quizás de forma mutua se usarían, la pregunta era ¿Quién de los dos terminaría más lastimado? O ¿Más enamorado? 

—Creo que debo irme —Dijo Ciel ante ese incómodo silencio formado, caminando a la puerta se disponía a marcharse.

Malleus tenía que decidir rápidamente si dejarlo ir o retenerlo para seguir este absurdo jueguito, estaba consciente del riesgo pero a la vez sentía que la presencia de este muchacho le reconfortaba de forma extraña. Lilia desde pequeño lo había guiado y sus consejos eran acertados la mayor parte del tiempo, él le advirtió de Ciel pero sus sentimientos hicieron perder la objetividad en su consejo. ¿Qué debía hacer? 

—El director dijo que no te había dado uno de estos bolígrafos — El mayor habló al parecer había tomado decisión, apareciendo en la puerta impedía que el joven de ceño fruncido siguiera su andar, le mostró el valioso boligrafo con la piedra mágica de color azul zafiro brillante— Me pidió que lo hiciera para ti.

Ciel lo tomó un poco emocionado porque este presente era como una muestra de que ya era formalmente parte de la escuela, pues notó que todos tenían uno así que se sentía excluido todavía. Con una menuda sonrisa veía fijamente el brillo azul de la piedra mágica. 

—¿Reconoces el azul? —El mayor cuestionó y se prestaba a responderse a si mismo— Es como tu mirada.

—Si lo noté... Gracias... —Murmuró el joven entredientes, sintiéndose confundido por las actitudes de este joven mago, podía ser frío en un momento y ser atento en otro.

—Dijiste que tenías que practicar tus pociones ¿Verdad? —Malleus amable dijo.

—Pero si estás ocupado, puedo pedirle a alguien más que me ayude. 

—Estoy tratando de ser lindo, ¿Por qué estás enojado? —Molesto le reprochó.

—¿Lindo? —Se burló irónico con una sonrisa para enseguida mostrarse serio— Es que si soy una complicación en tu vida deberías alejarte de mi, ahora que estamos a tiempo. 

Malleus ante su advertencia que en parte era adorable se agachó, estando cerca de su rostro robaba un beso de sus labios que hacían ese puchero de niño resentido, esa determinación era algo que le atraía de Ciel, quien al principio se resistió al beso pero terminó correspondiendo a la vez que divagaba confuso el por qué le advirtió lo de antes. En un impulso de buena conciencia le dio la oportunidad de no seguir este juego ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo? ¿Por qué? Sin embargo este beso que se tornaba intenso confirmaba la decisión de ambos, seguir un juego que quizás sería desgracia de ambos. 

—Malleus... No... —Ciel le advertía al presentir sus intenciones, más bien al sentir como su mano acariciaba firme su trasero— Cuando hagamos eso quiero ser digno de ti... 

—¿No te crees digno de mi? ¿Ciel el orgulloso lo admite?

—Mi orgullo no me ciega de la realidad por eso estoy convencido que no quiero vivir a tu sombra, el ser reconocido solo como tu novio, cuya única magia es bajarse los pantalones. 

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa ante tal brusca aclaración llena de razón, del avergonzado joven, de quien de lo poco que conocía sabía que al decir aquello hería su propio ego, esa muestra de "humildad" forzada era válida para ayudarlo si lo necesitaba.

—¿Quieres decir que tendremos sexo de verdad cuando te conviertas en un mago fuerte? 

—No tan fuerte como tú pero al menos quiero ser capaz de resistir cuando me lancen contra una pared.

—Entiendo, he vivido sin sexo hasta ahora así que creo que podré sobrevivir. Es un trato... Se digno de mi y entonces podré hacerte mío pero no tardes mucho.

—Depende de lo buen mentor que seas. ¿No? 

—Si, si... Entonces ¿Seguimos mezclando nuestras salivas o vamos a practicar las pociones? 

Malleus insinuaba empezando a rozar sus labios, un beso se regalaron antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse al laboratorio de Diasomnia donde practicarían las pociones. Ninguno de los dos sabían que tipo de relación tenían pero tomados de la mano caminaban por los pasillos mientras oían murmullos a su alrededor. Entre estudios conociéndose mejor pasaron juntos hasta la noche en que se separaron, como todo un caballero Malleus lo llevó a su habitación para que descansara.

—Phantomhive, nos vemos mañana —El mayor se despedía mientras alborotaba un poco su cabello, el joven iba a replicar esa tosca caricia pero solo vio como este desapareció sin decir más.

—¡Ciel, volviste pensé que ya te quedarías a vivir con tu novio! 

Grim aparecía de debajo de la cama con la mirada llorosa, se lanzaba a abrazarlo cuando quedaron solos, al parecer estaba escondido.

—Te estuve esperando toda la tarde dijiste que irías a Diasomnia. 

—Es que después me dio miedo llegar a ese dormitorio así de repente. 

—Todos son amables en Diasomnia, no es como comentan.

—Eso dices porque el líder es tu novio, todos deben tratarte bien.

—Tal vez... ¿Sabes? Malleus me propuso que... 

—¿Matrimonio? Awww tuve que haber ido entonces.

—¡Claro que no...! ¿Solo andas pensando en eso? —Sonrojado Ciel le aclaró— Me propuso que formara parte de su dormitorio ¿Qué te parece la idea? 

—¿Me dejarás solo? 

—No, aunque seas un mal amigo eres el único que tengo aquí... Tú vendrías conmigo.

—Vaya, ser de Diasomnia suena bien, ¿Te lo imaginas? Yo siendo parte de tan prestigioso dormitorio ya no andaré errante por ahí...

Ciel escuchaba a su emocionado amigo imaginarse pertenecer a dicho dormitorio, recostándose en la cama bostezaba ya que ese día había sido cansado. Rozando un dedo en sus labios aún podía percibir la sensación de los besos que en ese domingo Malleus le había regalado, perdiéndose así en sus propios pensamientos. A veces sentía estar en un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento, volviendo a la realidad donde encontraría a su mayordomo despertándolo en una fría mañana cualquiera.

—Joven amo... Es hora de despertar, se quedó leyendo a escondidas de nuevo hasta tarde. ¿Verdad? 

Ciel al escuchar su voz se despertó de inmediato en un sobresalto, ¿Había vuelto a la realidad? ¿Su anhelo se cumplió? Veía el gesto confundido de su demonio que estaba de pie cerca de la cama. 

—Sebastian... —Murmuró agachando su rostro, ocultaba una sonrisa que no quería que su fiel sirviente notara, la alegría que sentía al verlo de nuevo. 

—Que extraño está hoy... Tenemos un ocupado itinerario esta mañana, así que será mejor que despierte.

—Sebastian... Acércate... —Ordenaba el conde sin levantar la mirada, el demonio obedeció, un poco receloso se sentó al filo de la cama, a su lado— Estoy soñando ¿Verdad? 

—No entiendo de qué habla, creo que está medio dormido todavía.

Con un tono burlón murmuraba el demonio, que solo sintió como su amo lo abrazaba con fuerza en un rápido acercamiento, notó su respirar agitado, señal de lo ansioso que estaba.

—Tuve un sueño, un sueño donde tú no estabas y cuando no te tenía cerca me di cuenta de cuanto te necesitaba en mi vida. 

—Joven amo, me halaga su desespero por mi ausencia pero fue solo un mal sueño, yo siempre estaré a su lado aunque no pueda verme, me quedaré con usted... Nos pertenecemos—Susurraba con voz suave a su oído tratando de calmarlo, sus brazos se aferraron a su delgado cuerpo.

—¿Y si quisiera vivir en ese sueño por siempre? Porque representa una nueva y mejor vida para mi, lejos del odio y la venganza. Donde soy un chico normal...

—Es por él ¿Verdad? —Preguntó sonriendo el demonio separándose un poco, no dejaba de acariciar el rostro sonrojado de su pequeño señor que sorprendido le miraba.

—¿De quién hablas? —Con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas cuestionó entonces en su mente la efímera imagen de Malleus se reflejaba. 

—Sabe bien de quien hablo, ese a quien le permite besar sus labios, tocarlo, el que lo inquieta en cuerpo y alma, su alma que es mía... Ojalá hubiera sabido que necesitaba ese tipo de afectos porque sin duda se los hubiera dado. 

—¿Qué dices? Yo no necesito eso... Es solo que... 

—¿Qué, joven amo? —Con seriedad cuestionó. 

—Él me hace sentir bien, especial... 

—Entiendo, yo solo lo hacía sentir como alimento ¿No? 

Sebastian en un susurro decía mientras sus labios dedicaban una sonrisa pero su semblante reflejaba tristeza. Poco a poco todo se tornaba oscuro a los ojos del conde, quien llamando a su mayordomo trataba de hallarlo en medio de la oscuridad pero este solo había desaparecido.

—¡Sebastian! 

Era el fuerte llamado de Ciel, cuando su grito en medio de la silenciosa madrugada se oía. Grim que dormía a su lado, asustado despertaba notando la mezcla de angustia y tristeza en el rostro de su amigo que respiraba agitadamente. 

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño? —Preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad.

—Fue un hermoso sueño aunque no terminó bien. 

—Que raro eres... No te entiendo.

Ciel oía refunfuñar a su amigo que se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo, a pesar de la tristeza que provocó este sueño, que se sintió real, le invadió una reconfortante sensación tan solo al recordar el aroma de su demonio, la tonalidad de su voz, sus gestos y algo que no había sentido antes, la fuerza de ese abrazo que le hizo estremecer. A la vez pensaba en lo que su demonio insinuó sobre su sentir con Malleus, en si sabía que era el mismo hablándose a través de ese sueño inquietante porque Sebastian ni tenía idea de lo que pasaba, ni siquiera sabía si seguía con vida, tal vez si se aferraba a esa idea todo sería más sencillo, ya que su demonio era lo único que lo unía al mundo que pretendía regresar. La incertidumbre era su agonía constante, aferrarse a ese mundo doloroso por amor a su demonio o formar una nueva vida con el mago que le estremecía el alma, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al darse cuenta de la confusion imprevista de su corazón, con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza no pudo conciliar el sueño sino hasta cuando casi amanecía.

—Ciel... 

Era el llamado de una voz cerca del dormido joven esa mañana, cuando todo estaba más claro. El joven abría los ojos sorprendido al ver a Malleus cerca, no sabía que sentir ahora después de ese extraño sueño. 

—Son más de las ocho, se supone que deberías estar en el auditorio que ayudaste a decorar ayer. —Le regañaba el mayor en un susurro para no despertar a Grim que estaba al otro lado de la cama. 

—¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto? Tal vez en cualquier momento desaparezca ¿De qué sirve esforzarme? 

—Phantomhive que deprimente estás hoy pero tú mejor que nadie y después de lo que has sufrido deberías saber que la vida es así, hoy estamos aquí y mañana quien sabe ¿No? Un día eras feliz con tu familia y al otro lo perdiste todo, temer al futuro es una estupidez... 

A pesar de su brusca aclaración acariciaba cariñoso su rostro, gesto contradictorio que resultaba encantador a su manera, Malleus notaba sus pequeñas ojeras al parecer no había dormido bien, su desvelo se reflejaba en su actual estado deprimente.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo o regañarme que es lo mismo... —Ciel desanimado le aclaraba, usualmente no era de mostrar sus estados de ánimos menos los que le hacían sentir patético pero con Malleus era diferente, él le daba cierta confianza o tal vez era su mirada casi hipnotizante que lo obligaba a no ocultarle sus emociones.

Grim que fingía dormir los oía hablar, trataba de no emocionarse al ser testigo de la conversación de los dos supuestos enamorados, de pronto solo escuchó un sonido un poco extraño ¿Se estaban besando? Abriendo un poco los ojos veía como Malleus besaba a su amigo en los labios, en una pose que parecía un principe besando a su princesa dormida, como en los cuentos infantiles describían.  
Tan concentrados en su asunto la pareja estaba que no notaron que eran observados por el pequeño travieso que siguió fingiendo dormir al ver que se separaron un poco.

—Grim nos va a oír... —Ciel apenado murmuraba cuando sus labios se separaron y el otro parecía querer continuar en ese beso mientras lo acariciaba embelesado— Me pregunto si te pondrías triste si desaparezco... 

—No preguntes eso... Tú no vas a desaparecer, ahora ve a asearte y cambiarte regreso en diez minutos para llevarte al auditorio. 

—Es cierto... ¿No deberías estar allá? 

—Me escapé pero creo que nadie note que me fui.

—Yo si lo notaría.

—Phantomhive no digas cosas cursis.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa de complicidad mientras apretaban sus manos entre si entonces Grim comenzó a moverse y Malleus desapareció antes de verlo despierto. 

—¡Se supone que deberías ayudarme! Debiste levantarme ya que tú dormiste toda la noche. —Ciel regañaba a su amigo que sonreía traviesamente. 

—Ah pero sirvió para que tu novio te levante con un beso ¿No?

—¿Estabas espiándonos? —Sonrojado el joven le cuestionó.

—Oye Ciel... Si te gusta Malleus ¿Por qué te atormentas pensando en tu demonio? Estabas triste por soñar con ese Sebastian ¿No? Yo digo que te olvides de él y dediques tu corazón al señor Draconia, se ve que le gustas mucho. Mira que vino a levantarte, seguramente no te vio y preocupado vino a buscarte. Awww es muy considerado de su parte ¿Quién diría? Además la forma en que se besaban, si yo no hubiera estado aquí ahora estuvieran teniendo sexo ¿Verdad?

—Ya cállate, solo dices tonterías... Debo arreglarme... Tú tambien apúrate, bicho perezoso.

—No soy un bicho.

Ciel sonrojado ante el parloteo de su chismoso amigo se prestaba con prisa a asearse y cambiar su ropa para esperar a Malleus que vendría en unos minutos. Quizás Grim tenía razón, olvidar a Sebastian y ese mundo donde era solo su alimento era lo mejor pero algo en su corazón le impedía tomar esa decisión, no quería olvidarlo. Mientras tanto en el auditorio con todos los estudiantes reunidos ahí, cuando Lilia terminó de cantar y tocar su guitarra se acercó a Malleus que apenas aparecía. 

—¿Dónde estabas? —Fue la pregunta que Malleus oyó cuando tras bastidores Lilia se acercaba con enojo, pues no lo sintió cerca en los anteriores minutos.

—Fui al baño. —Respondió fríamente. 

—Fuiste con ese niño ¿Verdad? Como si no noté que estabas inquieto al no verlo. 

—No empecemos, creí que lo habíamos aclarado ayer. Ciel me gusta mucho y es mi novio, es todo.

—Eh... Viejo... Tienes el micrófono encendido todos oyen lo que están discutiendo —Silver advirtiéndoles nervioso linterrumpía, ambos se quedaron callados mientras oían los murmullos de todos en el auditorio.¿La inauguración del evento de integración de los clubes de Night Raven College se vería opacado por este rumor? 

—Pensé que no vendrías, llevo cinco minutos esperando... —El de mirada azulina decía cuando vio a alguien aparecerse en su habitación, se sorprendió al ver al director junto a Malleus. 

—Ustedes dos... Les dije que mantuvieran su relación discretamente —Con molestia Dire les regañaba— Si no me pongo estricto con ustedes todos harán lo que quieran. Les advertí que las relaciones amorosas están prohibidas, ahora que el señor Draconia confirmó ante todos su amorío no puedo hacer excepciones a las reglas. 

—¿Qué hiciste? —Murmuró Ciel al joven mago que desviaba la mirada.

—Si se los permito a los dos, todas las parejas querrán confirmarlo y no puedo permitir que esta prestigiosa escuela de magia se convierta en una "Escuela del amor" siendo la burla de todo el mundo.

—No exagere y deje de regañarnos, no somos niños... —Malleus con mala cara murmuraba.

—Señor Draconia, usted no lo es pero Ciel si... Tiene catorce años. Ahora que lo pienso es hasta impropia su relación.

—Malleus ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Ciel curioso cuestionó.

—Algunos... —Este respondió esquivo.

—Mucho más de lo que crees... 

Ante la casi aclaración del director, Ciel no se sorprendía tanto, ya que Sebastian a pesar de los muchos años que tenía se comportaba en ocasiones de forma infantil y Malleus era casi igual, ese detalle no le importaba aunque no se imaginó que él fuera más viejo de lo que aparentaba. 

—Vaya parece que Ciel apenas se entera de que eres algo viejo. —Con una sonrisa divertida insinuaba Dire— Volviendo al tema, por ahora ustedes dos no seguirán alimentando los rumores por eso he decidido que el joven Phantomhive sea mi asistente estos días, estarás conmigo a toda hora así no se verán a solas. 

—Pero Malleus me está enseñando... Y... 

—Estaré supervisando sus "clases" —Dire les aclaraba con aparente seriedad. 

—¿Por qué tanto interés en tenerlo cerca? —Malleus receloso cuestionó al director ante ese extraño "castigo". 

—Bueno no te pongas celoso, Ciel es bastante lindo pero muy pequeño para mi gusto... 

—Claro que es bastante lindo... Ser pequeño lo hace lindo.

—Oigan dejen de hablar de mi, estoy oyéndolos y no soy pequeño.

Sonrojado el joven los interrumpía oyendo esas aclaraciones sobre la lindura que no creía poseer, Grim riéndose en la cama había estado atento a la escena de esos tres. A regañadientes Malleus veía como su "novio" se prestaba a irse junto al director ¿Qué era esta sensación de enojo y tristeza que le embargaban? No podía soportar verlo con alguien más, se llenaba de ese sentir que llaman celos.

Ciel al notar su gesto celoso no podía evitar sentirse complacido al ver lo que provocaba en Malleus pero tal vez el estar alejados unos días le haría aclarar sus sentimientos aunque no entendía el por qué una extraña sensación de tristeza le invadió de repente al pensar que por días no volvería a besar sus labios, esos besos que daban alivio a su confuso corazón.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	13. Club

El joven Phantomhive junto al director caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la ahora silenciosa escuela, ya que todos se suponía estaban en el auditorio, Ciel no podía apartar la extraña sensación que le embargó al dejar en su habitación a Malleus, quien con su gesto parecía expresar algo cercano a los celos, hecho que al joven le confundía pero a la vez complacía en gran manera. 

—¿Iremos al auditorio? 

Cuestionó curioso Ciel al no tener idea de donde se dirigían, se suponía debía estar en la inauguración de ese evento semanal que su supuesto novio junto a su dormitorio habían organizado.

—Si pero primero debo ir a mi despacho a ver unos papeles. ¿No te molesta? 

—Como si tuviera opción a negarme. 

—Estás enojado por haberte separado de tu amado ¿Verdad? —Dijo en tono burlón esbozando esa usual sonrisa suya en los labios— Lo hago por el prestigio de mi escuela, en todo caso deberías enojarte con él... ¿Crees que fue correcto el afirmar frente a todos cuánto le gustas? 

—¿Eso dijo? —Sonrojado hasta algo emocionado murmuró. 

—Si, lo hizo y eso fue bastante sorprendente, el señor Draconia tan frío emocionalmente expresándose así frente a todos —Hablaba el mayor sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Qué clase de magia usaste? Espero que sea solo la magia de esa carita linda y no por otra cosa porque estás muy pequeño para eso.

—¿Qué está insinuando? 

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. 

Ciel no le refutó, aclararlo era inútil ya que los rumores pesaban más que la verdad al parecer en esta escuela o en la vida en si, era obvio lo que todos creían de su relación con Malleus y nadie se acercaba a afirmar lo que ellos eran en realidad pero ¿Qué eran? Los besos y caricias que se regalaban no tenían nada de falsedad porque ambos se estremecían al hacerlo, volviendo real este confuso sentir, eran sus pensamientos mientras sus mejillas se teñían en rubor permaneciendo en silencio. 

Minutos después Ciel aparecía en el auditorio junto al director, todos dirigieron sus miradas curiosas a ellos, algo hastiado suspiró porque seguramente ya empezarían con nuevos rumores. A lo lejos vio como Malleus no le apartaba la mirada, el joven solo sonrió en señal de saludo pero frunció el ceño al notar como este lo ignoró fríamente y parecía que le torció la mirada ahora ¿Por qué estaba enojado? ¿No fue todo esto su culpa? A veces su falso novio era un tanto infantil.

—Hola Ciel... Ven siéntate con nosotros —Vil, el líder de Pomefiore le llamó, haciéndole un espacio le invitaba a sentarse a su lado, junto a otros miembros de su dormitorio. 

—Ve con ellos... Con Malleus es que no te quiero cerca. 

Fue la seria aclaración de Dire, los que estaban cerca lo oyeron aquello incitando a que murmuraran de nuevo, Ciel sonrojado y un poco malhumorado se sentaba junto a quien amablemente le invitó a sentarse a su lado. 

—Ah, un niño tan lindo como tú no debería fruncir el ceño así, te saldrán arrugas —Vil en un murmullo iniciaba conversación con el joven a la vez que miraba algo embelesado su rostro—Basta con ese parche horrible que opaca tu belleza, no eres feo para tener algo así cubriendo tu carita. 

—Quizás algún día me lo quite pero por ahora prefiero tenerlo. 

—Oye Vil creo que el parche le da un toque exótico al niño —Dijo un joven con sombrero a su lado, sonriendo saludaba a Ciel que estaba a un asiento de separación— Belleza es belleza con parche o no. 

Ciel sonrío nervioso ante ese halago, la emoción de este chico le hacía recordar un poco a alguien en su mundo, ese que también halagaba su belleza pero más aún siendo chica.

—Hola Ciel soy Epel... —Le saludaba un joven sentado delante suyo— Estoy en primero como tú, te había visto en clases pero no me atrevía a hablarte. 

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos... 

—Oye Ciel... ¿Te castigan por estar enamorado? Que crueldad. —Alegaba Vil en voz baja— Aunque suena bien tener un romance secreto, es más excitante y divertido ¿No? 

—Si, como mi romance secreto con Vil —Acotó en tono coqueto Rook quien sintió solo un fuerte codazo en el estómago. 

—Un romance tan secreto que solo está en tus sueños. 

Vil dijo en voz alta haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos, Ciel avergonzado agachaba la cabeza porque justamente cuando quería pasar desapercibido unos minutos sucedía esto. Casi al mediodía la inauguración de ese evento había terminado, sin mayor inconveniente al parecer, Ciel caminaba junto a sus nuevos animados amigos de Pomefiore, Vil no dejaba de aconsejarle sobre tratamientos de belleza que lo harían resaltar más sus hermosos rasgos. De un momento para el otro Ciel sintió un destello que le hizo cerrar los ojos. 

—Ciel... 

Le llamó Malleus, el joven abrió los ojos de inmediato notando que estaba en un lugar muy diferente al que se encontraba segundos antes y frente a el solo vio al joven mago que molesto le miraba. 

—Señor Draconia, se supone que no debamos estar a solas.

—Yo no decidí eso ¿O es lo que tú así deseas? 

En un suspiro resignado Ciel solo desviaba la mirada, que complicado era todo esto de las relaciones amorosas sean falsas o reales. 

—Yo no lo deseé y lo sabes... Es tu culpa por hacer confesiones innecesarias en público. 

—Seguramente tus nuevos amigos te contaron el ridículo que hice. 

—Algo así, deberías disimular mejor el gran amor que me tienes —Ciel se le burló al notar lo avergonzado que estaba, acercándose pedía con la mirada que lo levantara o se agachara. 

—No voy a besarte. —Con un pequeño puchero Malleus decía negándose a su silenciosa petición, Ciel sonrojado y enojado dándole la espalda decidía marcharse.

—Bueno me voy entonces 

—Phantomhive, ni siquiera sabe dónde estás. 

—No importa... 

El joven Phantomhive caminaba con prisa aunque no sabía donde se dirigía, alrededor todo era desolado tras suyo sentía como el mago lo seguía. 

—Señor Draconia, deberías asumir tus errores, que no nos veamos por unos días es tu culpa.

—No me estés regañando... —Malleus refutó tomándolo del brazo, lo obligaba a detenerse— No es mi culpa, es tuya... Tú me haces decir esas cosas, me haces sentir esta rareza dentro de mi. 

Acercándose, haciendo que Ciel flotara frente suyo hacia que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca, ambos sutilmente sonrojados se abrazaban, mientras sus labios con firmeza se unían en un dulce beso.

—Nos castigarán más... —Murmuró Ciel cuando sus labios humedecidos se separaron un poco. 

—Lo vale... 

Con una sonrisa coqueta Malleus susurró antes de besarlo nuevamente, nunca antes había tenido esta necesidad de querer tener a alguien tan cerca y a la vez no tenerlo, sentía odiarlo por los bochornosos sentimientos que provocaba, estremecido sentía su cálido aliento mezclarse al suyo, era como si le quitara la vida y se la devolviera a la vez. ¿Esto era estar enamorado? Sus cursis pensamientos junto ese beso apasionado fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña tos.

—Señor Draconia, Phantomhive ¿Qué se supone que hacen? —Dire cuestionó aunque la respuesta era obvia, ante la escena sus ojos brillaban —Creí que había quedado claro el castigo.

—Señor Crowley... Yo... —Titubeó Ciel sin saber que decir hacia que Malleus lo bajara, que vergonzoso era ser visto de esta manera. 

—No nos dejó despedirnos siquiera— Con ironía Malleus dijo— Además qué más castigo necesito del que yo solo me ridiculizara frente a todos. 

—Bueno si fue divertido presenciar ese tipo de humillación pero no puedo permitir este tipo de libertinaje en la escuela, deberías entenderlo. Vamos Ciel... 

Advertía con seriedad el director, el joven sin más opción a obedecer se le acercaba, parándose a su lado le regalaba una sonrisa a Malleus que malhumorado lo veía marcharse de nuevo. ¿Qué era este sentir? Pensaba algo frustrado, ¿Cómo podía fijar su atención en alguien que en cualquier momento tal vez se marcharía? Era como flotar en nubes en un cielo color zafiro con el riesgo de caer en un profundo abismo. 

—Ciel... Ciel... ¿Qué haré contigo? No tengo tiempo para andar de niñero. 

Eran las palabras de Dire cuando aparecieron cerca de la escuela, el joven veía a los estudiantes caminar alrededor. Esos días no tendrían horas de clases ordinarias, debían prepararse para el siguiente día del evento de los clubes, este sería un día deportivo.

—Pero... No es necesario que me cuide ya entendí.

—¿Si? Solo me descuidé unos minutos y te escapaste para besuquearte con el señor Draconia. 

Ciel bien podía culpar a Malleus por "secuestrarlo" pero el era tan culpable por permitirlo, además no fue obligado a besarlo, disfrutaba el sabor de sus besos aunque era vergonzoso pensarlo. 

—No volverá a suceder... Lo prometo.

—No puedes prometer lo que no piensas cumplir. —Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa— Soy tan amable que no quisiera echarte de la escuela.

—Pero no tengo donde ir.

—Creo que si, seguramente el señor Draconia te llevaría a su reino —Le insinuaba con una pícara sonrisa mientras Ciel se sonrojaba— Bien, tengo asuntos que atender así que te quedarás con otro "niñero". 

Los dos caminaron unos metros hasta donde estaba un chico pelirrojo, que parecía regañar a otros. 

—El joven Rosehearts estará contigo esta tarde, no te molesta ¿Verdad? 

—¿Acaso puedo negarme?

—No la verdad no... —Se le burlaba.

—Phantomhive, conmigo no podrás escaparte sino despidete de tu cabeza. 

Advertía seriamente Riddle cuando los vio cerca, aceptando así la misión dada por el director además era la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a este joven venido de otro mundo. Dire se marchó dejándolos solos, Ciel no podía creer que ahora necesitara niñeros, el no era un niño aunque si lo era en realidad. 

—Oye, dentro de dos días tendremos una competencia de equitación y el evento de exhibición del club, así que estaré practicando junto a los otros. Espero no me des problemas. 

—No claro que no... ¿Tienen caballos aquí? 

—Si, los del club, son los únicos animales permitidos aquí. ¿Sabes montar? 

—Si, no soy profesional pero se me da bien. —Ciel más animado le aclaró, no podía evitar pensar en su demonio, fue él quien le enseñó recordó con nostalgia.

—Creo que no habrá problema si montas uno, quisiera ver tus habilidades. Vamos a comer algo y a cambiarnos, nos esperan en el campo del club en una hora. 

Los dos jóvenes con el pasar de los minutos hablaban menos tensos que al principio, para Ciel le era extraño hacer amigos pero al parecer tenía cierta facilidad para ello. Pensaba en que si Sebastian estuviera cerca se le burlaría diciendo sarcástico "Su encanto es imposible de ignorar" De alguna forma en este retorcido mundo se sentía más como un adolescente normal, ahora sin ataduras era como si podía ser el mismo, el chico que hubiera sido.de no ser por la desgracia de hace tres años. Por momentos podía visualizarlo como si en la sombra de su pasado quedaba Sebastian junto al conde Phantomhive solo para que surgiera un renacido Ciel, este que tenía amigos y hasta un novio que lo apreciaban.

—Phantomhive... Creo que te quedará mi ropa, no hay mucha diferencia de estatura entre nosotros. 

Era lo que Riddle decía después que almorzaron juntos, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven de mirada azul.

—Creo que estará bien.

Ciel mirando de reojo al pelirrojo no podía imaginar que este joven de apariencia seria era el mismo que esa noche de la fiesta se besaba apasionadamente de forma clandestina con otro y si Malleus le había mentido solo para burlarse. ¿Cómo podría salir de la duda? Sacar el tema de conversación era incómodo pero lo intentaría, necesitaba confirmarlo, quizás lo chismoso se le contagió también.

—Creo que a Malleus le gustaría verme vestido así... 

Minutos después Ciel insinuaba al verse en el espejo con su ropa para montar, con una sonrisa no dejaba de verse. 

—Entonces, ¿Si estás enamorado de él?

—Si, eso parece —El joven respondió en un tímido susurro, palabras que ciertas o no le hicieron sonrojarse— ¿Y usted tiene alguien que le guste?

—¡Claro que no, eso va contra las reglas! —Muy sonrojado el pelirrojo le gritaba, una muy efusiva respuesta para no ser cierto— Yo no puedo romper las reglas si soy quien exige cumplirlas. 

—Si entiendo... Pero a veces es inevitable no sentir cosas e ir más allá de lo establecido ¿No?

—¿Tienes sexo con el señor Malleus? Es lo que dicen... 

—Si eso dicen... —Murmuró Ciel en tono resignado— No vas a cortarme la cabeza por eso ¿O si?

—Debería cortarte otra cosa pero es asunto tuyo. Solo no me imagino al líder de Diasomnia en esos asuntos, él es muy distante que uno lo cree algo inalcanzable.

El de mirada azulina no respondió a aquello, no sabía como sentirse al respecto al parecer Malleus pues con el era un poco diferente a lo que los demás comentaban. 

—Él no es como todos piensan pero supongo que es mejor para mi ¿No? Después podrían quitármelo.

—Vaya eres posesivo, si lo dices por mi, él no es mi tipo.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo? 

—No hablaré al respecto.

Riddle con seriedad pero sonrojado evitaba el tema, entonces sin más que decir los dos jóvenes salían de la habitación encontrándose con Trey, el sub líder de Heartslabyul en el pasillo. 

—Riddle ¿Te parece bien pastel de fresas cuando regresen del entrenamiento? 

—Supongo que si pero tú solo preparas ese pastel cuando hay algo especial... ¿Olvidé alguna fecha importante? 

—Bueno solo quiero celebrar que tienes un nuevo amigo.

—Solo lo estoy cuidando. —Molesto Riddle refutó. 

—Tú no le prestas ropa a nadie... —Aclaró Trey con una sonrisa— Ciel espero te gusten los postres. 

—Me gustan mucho, gracias por la invitación.

—No es nada... Los espero, vayan que se les hace tarde. 

Trey dijo amable con una sonrisa se alejaba de los jóvenes, al final Ciel no pudo saber si su nuevo amigo tenía un novio que esconder pero lo averiguaría, llegaron donde era la base del club de equitación, un espacio abierto donde ya les aguardaban algunos estudiantes con sus caballos se sorprendió al ver unos conocidos de su querido Malleus ahí. 

—Hola. —Murmuró Ciel tímidamente al ver a Sebek y Silver, al parecer eran parte del club, estos sólo respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No pensamos encontrarte aquí. ¿Sabes montar? —Preguntó curioso Sebek.

—Si... Un poco. 

Los tres se quedaron en un incómodo silencio porque Riddle fue a ver su caballo.

—¿Puedo tomarte una foto? —Cuestionó Silver sacando su celular. 

—Mmm si pero ¿Por qué? 

—Seguramente a mi joven señor le gustaría verte vestido así.

—Es cierto, yo también le tomaré una foto. 

—No me copies la idea, se la tomaré primero y se la enviaré. 

—Yo lo haré primero. 

Silver en eso momento lanzaba el celular de su compañero al césped, los dos empezaron a discutir ante el gesto incómodo de Ciel que los veía, entonces notó como Riddle se acercaba caminando junto al caballo.

—Phantomhive, quiero ver tus habilidades. 

El joven acarició al caballo antes de montarse, no podía evitar pensar en Sebastian quien le había enseñado hace unos años y había mejorado en el transcurso de ellos, era una de sus actividades favoritas al aire libre por no decir su favorita. El animal dócil comenzó a caminar, Ciel confiado poco a poco lo hacía acelerar su paso dejando admirados a quienes a su alrededor lo veían.

—Vaya Phantomhive estás a un nivel más elevado de los novatos de primero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo? —Riddle admirado le hablaba cuando minutos después Ciel se detenía cerca suyo. 

—Casi tres años.

—¿Quién te enseñó? ¿Tu padre? 

—No, mi mayordomo. 

—Entonces es cierto que eras un niño de alta alcurnia en tu mundo.

—Un niño huérfano de alta alcurnia. 

Murmuró Ciel en tono irónico, casi burlón para si mismo entonces vio como los de Diasomnia se acercaban interrumpiendo su conversación con Riddle. 

—Eso estuvo bien. —Le halagó Sebek quien ya había tomado algunas fotos de Ciel cabalgando, debía admitir que era un poco lindo y que su señor tenía buen gusto pero ¿Eso bastaba? Aún así lo apoyaría en su romance ya que eso parecía hacerlo feliz.

—Phantomhive quizás deberías unirte a nuestro club, creo que es posible al ver tus habilidades —Riddle sugería, Ciel aún sobre el caballo esbozó una sonrisa se prestaba a responder tan amable invitación. 

—Lo siento pero en realidad ya pertenezco a un club.

—¿A cuál? —Cuestionaron los tres al unísono.

—Al club de Investigación de las Gárgolas junto a Malleus. 

Respondió ante la sorpresa de todos, Ciel apenado desviaba la mirada a la vez que recordaba la conversación sobre su aceptación en dicho club, en esa tarde de domingo cuando pasaron parte del día juntos 

*Flashback*

—¿Por qué estás solo en tu club?

Ciel cuestionó cuando Malleus le explicó la temática del club que el mismo fundó y del cual parecía que a nadie de la escuela le interesaba pertenecer. 

—No muchos aprecian ese tipo de belleza además comprendo que habiendo clubes más activos el mío en comparación es aburrido pero a mi me entretiene mucho.

—Que groseros al hacerte eso.

—No los culpo, supongo que también mi horrible personalidad aleja a los demás. 

—A mi me agrada tu horrible personalidad.

—Debe ser porque también la tienes por eso nos llevamos bien, somos horribles los dos.

Era el insinuante diálogo de ambos que revisaban unas pociones en esa tarde, Ciel sintió como este lo abrazaba por la espalda provocando que se estremeciera.

—Bueno no les hagas caso, el objetivo de un club es hacer lo que te gusta ¿No? 

—Si así fuera, haría un club de investigación de ti... Tú me gustas.

—Eso fue bastante cursi viniendo de ti —El joven se le burlaba sintiendo rozar su aliento en la nuca— Quiero unirme a tu club. 

—No quiero que se unan por lástima, estoy bien solo. 

—No es para que te enojes solo tenía interés en lo que te gusta.

—Tú tampoco te enojes solo lo estaba aclarando. 

Ambos se separaron y se miraron con molestia acabando así la charla amena que habían tenido, era como una pequeña batalla de egos, el uno ya se había encaprichado en entrar aunque no entendía mucho la fascinación por estas piedras de forma extraña y el otro estaba firme en negar su entrada por orgullo propio pero al ver su adorable gesto decidió pensarlo mejor 

—Bien si quieres aburrirte es asunto tuyo. —Murmuró Malleus con el ceño fruncido— Supongo que ahora somos dos en el club deberé hacer unos cambios en el itinerario.

—¿Por qué me aceptas? 

—Porque ya no quiero estar solo. 

El joven esbozó una sonrisa un poco jactanciosa antes de que un beso fuera robado de sus labios, pensaba en como alguien podía ser tan encantador a pesar de su arrogancia.

*Fin del flashback*

—¡Phantomhive! 

Era el llamado del pelirrojo al notar como Ciel se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos segundos, ignorando todo a su alrededor este con una extraña sonrisa volvía a la realidad. 

—Lo siento, si me permite iré a dar una vuelta más. 

Dijo más como una afirmación que un permiso pues sin esperar respuesta se alejaba de ellos que extrañados lo miraron. Ciel se sentía abrumado por la forma en que lo había recordado mas el frío viento que soplaba y chocaba contra su cuerpo al recorrer el campo lo reconfortaba. Grim minutos después aparecía todo emocionado, se sentía orgulloso de su amigo, revoloteando a su lado y hablando sin parar lo animaba. Casi al anochecer cuando Ciel cansado llegó a su habitación, en un suspiro se echaba pesadamente en la cama.

—Que día tan largo el de hoy... —Exclamó mientras Grim se acostaba a su lado, no era para menos ambos habían pasado toda la tarde en Heartslabyul.

—Ciel desde que estás aquí me divierto más, no te vayas nunca. —Decía con sinceridad el pequeño Grim abrazándose emocionado a su amigo, quien apenado solo desviaba la mirada— El señor Draconia también se pondría triste si te vas por cierto ¿No vendrá a visitarte hoy? 

—No lo creo... Ese director no dejará que se me acerque... 

—¿Lo extrañas? 

Ante esa pregunta el joven se quedó callado, no quería admitirlo pero si lo había extrañado un poco, solo un poco. Cerrando los ojos pretendía quedarse dormido antes de responder sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido de verdad. Avanzada la noche Ciel en medio de la oscuridad sentía el fuerte abrazo de alguien, alguien colándose bajo las sabanas este era más grande así que no podía ser Grim. 

—¿Qué haces? —Ciel entre dormido le cuestionó, por un tonto impulso correspondía al abrazo.

—Te dije que vendría a visitarte cuando todos durmieran.

—¿Y Grim? 

—Lo lancé al suelo. —Con una sonrisa Malleus le respondió, estaba de buen humor porque finalmente estaba junto a Ciel, las llamadas y mensajes que tuvieron durante el día, no eran lo mismo como tenerlo cerca, sentir en su tacto la calidez de su piel, el aroma de su cuerpo, el dulce sonido cercano de su voz.

—Que malo eres... Pobre de Grim. 

—Phantomhive, te veías muy bien en ese caballo, Sebek y Silver me mandaron muchas fotos tuyas. 

—Que buenos espias tienes, y sabes, yo siempre me veo bien en un caballo o no. —Jactancioso el más joven le respondía el halago.

—Que vanidoso, creo que te iría bien en Pomefiore. 

Ambos sonrieron en esa murmurada conversación nocturna y clandestina, Malleus a pesar de la oscuridad podía notar la mirada de su supuesto novio, "supuesto" que quedaba en el olvido por la forma en que se miraban. 

—Promete que no te irás, aunque sea mentira, promételo.

—Malleus... 

Susurró Ciel un poco confundido ante tal petición ¿Cómo podía prometer algo así? Era tonto hacerlo cuando no tenía certeza de lo que pasaría en su vida en este mundo. Quedarse o irse no dependía de su decisión, era más como un azar del destino. La nostalgia del pasado y el ahora se juntaban, porque antes no había sentido esto de ser necesitado por otros, Grim le había pedido a su manera lo mismo ¿Acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo?

Al ver la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos color verde, la vergüenza que percibía en su gesto al pedir aquello hicieron que algo dentro suyo sucumbiera. 

—¿Estás enamorado de mi? —Cuestionó Ciel sin afán de burlarse por sus sentimientos aunque podría hacerlo no lo haría porque quizás el estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

—Si digo que si, ¿No te irás?

Ciel esbozó una sonrisa ante su casi declaración de amor, al parecer ese día en que estuvieron separados, Malleus había sentido más su ausencia llevándolo a este extraño y repentino estado de vulnerabilidad. Acercándose a sus labios, le daba un pequeño beso para después susurrar "No me iré".

Malleus sabía que mentía pero no le importaba, besando sus labios sentía como la intranquilidad de su ser volvía a la calma, este era el efecto que provocaba Ciel, solo él, le alborotaba la vida pero a la vez el mismo lo calmaba, ¿Qué eran todas estas contradicciones en su ser que surgieron al conocerlo? Si esto era amor entonces no había duda de que estaba enamorado. 

°  


  
✽

• ★ . ·  
✧  
☆ . ·

. ☆ ∗ .☆

• ★

° ✧  
∗ .

• ★

° ✧ .

✫ • °

• · 

✲ ✧ ☆ . •

• ✩  
✧  
☆ •

⠝ ✶

꧁ღ╭⊱ꕥ Malleus x Ciel ꕥ⊱╮ღ꧂


	14. Propuesta

"Quédate a mi lado hasta que me duerma"

Esas palabras pronunciadas por los labios de Ciel minutos antes de quedarse dormido dejaron pensando a Malleus, no tanto por la rareza de su petición, era más por la nostalgia en su voz y mirada. Intuía que había un tipo de significado importante en lo que dijo pero eso no restaba que fue adorable que lo pidiera y tal como pidió así lo hizo. Siguió a su lado aún cuando habían pasado unos minutos desde que su joven enamorado se quedó dormido entre sus brazos, no podía evitar sentirse embelesado al verlo tan tranquilo, su quieto respirar era relajante. Acercándose a sus labios los rozaba con los suyos tampoco pudo evitar hacerlo, se avergonzaba por lo que confesó indirectamente antes por casi rogarle que no lo dejara mas al besarlo sentía no arrepentirse de sus palabras. 

Inevitablemente había sucumbido al dulce encanto de este ordinario muchacho, todo le era tan confuso como reconfortante a la vez, tenerlo cerca era una especie de magia que nunca pensó conocer. Acariciando su rostro sonreía, en medio de un suspiro pretendía despedirse pero al final no pudo, acomodándose mejor se prestaba para dormir unos minutos a su lado, no habría problema si lo hacía, solo serían unos minutos después se marcharía. Sentía que debía aprovechar cada minuto juntos ahora que era posible, lo más complicado de esta relación era la incertidumbre de un futuro, eran sus pensamientos en esa fría noche además pensaba en como antes no había dormido así con alguien, de niño quizás con Lilia pero en el sentido fraternal, ahora le entristecía un poco no contar con su apoyo.

Flashback 

—¿Por qué debo ir a esa escuela? No necesito ir ¿Verdad? —Era lo que Malleus molesto le decía a Lilia antes de ingresar a la escuela, hace un poco más de dos años. 

—Sé que quizás no necesitas ir, ya eres un mago prominente pero eso no basta para convertirte en un buen líder de este Reino.

—¿A qué te refieres? La magia es todo lo que se necesita en este mundo. ¿Qué más necesito?

—He sido tu guía desde que eras un niño, desde que saliste de tu cascarón—Con una risita divertida le decía   
— He tratado de enseñarte todo lo que he podido pero hay cosas que yo solo no puedo hacer. Te falta acercarte a otros, convivir con ellos hay algo que la magia no puede darte, Malleus necesitas un corazón. 

—Yo tengo corazón... Eso creo... Siento afecto por ti, por Silver... Además vivimos en la oscuridad no necesitamos un corazón.

—Quizás pero hasta la maldad necesita fieles aliados y esa lealtad no se consigue a la fuerza, un corazón te dará pasión por lo que quieres en la vida. En todo caso, Silver y yo somos como tu familia, es fácil querer a tu familia lo difícil es estimar a los que no lo son. Por eso debes ir... ¿Crees no poder hacerlo? 

—Claro que puedo hacerlo y te lo demostraré. 

—¿Eso es un si? ¿Iremos a Night Raven College? 

—Ya dije que si... Que odioso eres. 

—Quizás hasta encuentres a alguien de quien enamorarte, sería bueno que experimentaras eso. —Sonriendo traviesamente Lilia insinuaba. 

—Umm eso no... 

—Ya estás en edad de tener pareja. 

—Tú estás más viejo que yo y no tienes a alguien.

—Yo vivo para servirte así que si no llegas a encontrar a alguien ¿Podríamos casarnos? 

—Que cosas tan raras dices... No lo tomes a mal pero no te puedo ver de esa manera. —Avergonzado Malleus le aclaraba, por nada del mundo podía ver a Lilia en términos de romance.

—Lo sé... Lo sé... Pero entonces no creas que te aceptaré a cualquiera como pretendiente, eres mi niño y te mereces lo mejor... —Entre burlón y serio le aclaraba.

—No te preocupes Lilia eso no pasará.

Fin del flashback

En medio de ese recuerdo Malleus parecía quedarse dormido, pensando que al final las palabras de Lilia se cumplieron, ahora entendía que había algo más que la magia, que la magia en si misma no tenía razón de ser sino había una fuerza que la impulsara. Entonces no entendía porque él se negaba a aceptar que ese alguien llegó, quizás si, era muy débil y no era el mejor prospecto de pareja pero... Ciel es tan especial que esos detalles no parecían importantes, este niño le dio en pocos días un significado a su vida lo que en años no había hallado en nada ni nadie, enamorado fijaba su mirada en su carita dormida hasta que finalmente concilió el sueño también a su lado. 

—Malleus no está en su habitación. Silver ¿Lo has visto? 

Era la pregunta de Lilia al joven que bostezada en su cama, era muy temprano en esa mañana.

—Apenas me levanto no sabría decirte pero seguramente se despertó antes que tú debe estar por ahí. 

—Creo que no vino a dormir anoche.

Silver desviaba la mirada pues no le sorprendía aquella noticia, se notaba que su líder estaba muy entusiasmado con Ciel, era algo obvio que quisieran pasar la noche juntos, sonrojado al imaginarlo notaba como Lilia lo miraba mal. 

—Pasó la noche con ese niño ¿Verdad? ¿Te dijo algo? 

—No... Él no es muy comunicativo y menos en esos asuntos pero creo que es fácil deducirlo ¿No? Padre... —Este joven le llamaba tratando de ser comprensivo, tenía un fuerte vínculo con ambos, Malleus y Lilia, en cierto sentido los veía como sus figuras paternas aunque más veía como padre al que tenía frente suyo ahora, ellos eran la única familia que conocía así le era dificil tomar posición entre los dos.

—¿Qué? Dime Silver.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto con ese niño? No es tan malo... 

—Oh ya veo también te conquistó a ti... No pensarás revolcarte con él. 

—Claro que no... No digas eso. —Apenado refutaba— Solo creo que deberías conocerlo, yo no lo conozco tanto pero lo poco que lo traté no parece tan malo. Deberías darle una oportunidad... Tú no eres así, eres el hombre más dulce y amable que he conocido.

Lilia lo escuchaba atento, notando la sinceridad de sus palabras desviaba la mirada tal vez tenía razón pero algo dentro suyo le alertaba que Ciel no era de confiar. Celoso o no, no podía apartar esa idea de su cabeza. En silencio solo se alejó del joven, quien esperaba haber logrado algo para mitigar un poco la tensión entre ellos. 

—Ciel... Ciel... —Era el llamado susurrado de Grim que despertaba a su amigo esa mañana.

—¿Qué quieres? 

Murmuró entre dormido el joven, con tanta pereza que no podía siquiera abrir los ojos entonces sintió que alguien estaba a su lado en la cama y no era Grim obviamente. Abriendo los ojos miraba el rostro dormido de Malleus cerca suyo. Este que se suponía debía marcharse en la noche pero al parecer no lo hizo, sonrojado no sabía si enojarse o sentirse feliz.

—¿Qué hora es? —Murmuró Ciel moviéndose un poco.

—Ya casi es hora del desayuno... Debes cambiarte o vestirte... Seguramente estás desnudo bajo las sabanas. ¿No?

—No... Solo nos quedamos dormidos. 

Ambos hablaban entre susurros, avergonzado Ciel por esa insinuación se quitaba un poco las sabanas para que viera que aún estaba vestido.

—Que lindos ustedes ¿No? Bien acurrucados en la cama y yo en el suelo con frío.

El joven sonreía ante el reclamo de su amigo.

—¿Debo levantarlo? —Ciel dudoso cuestionaba.

—Si, si... Con un beso... 

—No... Claro que no, eso es mucho atrevimiento.

—¿O será que le tienes miedo? —Grim le insinuaba con una perversa sonrisa.

—No le tengo miedo, es mi novio puedo besarlo cuando me dé la gana. 

Grim parecía desafiarlo con la mirada ante la jactancia de su amigo que no mostraba intención de besarlo. Ciel no pensaba quedarse así, que su tonto amigo lo creyera cobarde o algo por el estilo. Acercándose a su rostro apartaba sutilmente unos mechones de su rostro y se prestaba a besarlo, no podía negar que Malleus poseía una belleza cautivadora, sus bellos rasgos aún dormido se percibían atrayentes. Rozando sus labios a los suyos, lo besaba sutil hasta que este abrió los ojos, en un rápido movimiento colocaba las sabanas encima de sus cabezas, besándolo más apasionado. 

—Ese beso de antes no despertaría a nadie. —Se le burlaba Malleus cuando sus labios se apartaron segundos después.

—Pero si te desperté...

—Ya estaba despierto.

—¿Por qué fingías entonces? 

—Quería hipnotizarte con mi belleza al dormir... Y también quería oír lo que decías de mi. —Esbozando una sonrisa con sus manos acariciaba su piel tan cálida a esa hora de la mañana— Así qué puedes besarme cuando te dé la gana... Que atrevido eres.

—No lo dije en serio... 

Ambos discutían bajo las sabanas, Ciel sonrojado casi encima de su cuerpo lo miraba con fingida molestia, sentía estremecerse por sus caricias a la vez que cálidamente sus alientos rozaban sutil mientras tanto Grim atento veía el movimiento de las sabanas imaginando lo que pudieran estar haciendo se sonrojaba.

—Se suponía que debías irte cuando yo me durmiera. 

—Tú cama es cómoda no pudo evitar quedarme, ¿Sabes? No había dormido así en mucho tiempo. 

—¿Solo por la cama? 

—Si, solo la cama. No es por ti así que no te emociones demasiado quizás esta noche me aparezca por aquí de nuevo.

—Debo buscar una cama para mi entonces. —Grim acotaba interrumpiendo la conversación de la pareja que sonreía ante su repentino comentario, entre sus mutuas sonrisas se acercaron de nuevo uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso. 

—Debes cepillarte los dientes. —Se burló Malleus cuando se quedaron casi sin aliento, muy sonrojado el joven lo miraba con fastidio apartándose se levantaba de la cama. 

—Tú también debes lavarte los dientes. 

Grim se reía por la nueva discusión de ambos, debía admitir que verlos le hacia feliz, se notaba la atracción y la vibra agradable entre ellos, haciéndolos ver lindos. Malleus acercándose besaba sus labios sutilmente para despedirse hasta verse luego si el director lo permitía.

—Awww Ciel, eso es amor. 

Comentaba Grim cuando se quedaron solos, debía estar molesto porque lo echaron al suelo sin embargo ser testigo directo de una relación tan linda le hacían olvidar su molestia. Ciel ignorando sus comentarios empalagosos iba al baño, que extraña sensación le embargaba al haber despertado junto a alguien de esta forma, recibir un "buenos días" con esos besos y caricias, no era que le desagradara esta sensación pero si le hacían sentir extraño. Viendo su reflejo en el espejo pensó también en el por qué antes de dormirse tuvo que hacer aquella petición que solo hacía a su demonio. ¿Esto contaba como traición de alguna manera? 

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó Lilia a Malleus cuando minutos después lo veía caminar en su habitación.

—Aquí mismo. —Respondió sin inmutarse.

—No mientas apenas llegaste. 

—Si dormí fuera y no me regañes no soy un niño, sé lo que hago.

—No eres un niño pero eres líder de este dormitorio por ende eres ejemplo para todos los estudiantes de aquí...

—Como si ellos notaran mi ausencia o mi presencia. —Un poco irónico le decía, aunque era líder del dormitorio a veces se sentía un poco marginado por todos. 

—Es muy agotador estar en esta situación contigo, hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos no podemos llegar a esto —Lilia con una sonrisa se le acercaba para tomar su mano— Desayunemos juntos y hablemos. ¿Si?

Malleus aceptó esta tregua, esta era la oportunidad de solucionar sus conflictos así que no podía negarse, en la mesa de su habitación los dos desayunaban en silencio parecían no atreverse a empezar conversación.

—Malleus ¿Tienes sexo con ese niño? 

—Vaya esa si es manera de iniciar una conversación. —Con una sonrisa decía mientras bebía un sorbo de su té caliente— Tú que me criaste ¿Qué crees?

—Ya no sé que pensar de ti, estás tan cegado con ese niño. 

—Bueno, si quieres saberlo... No lo hemos hecho. 

—Me mientes, si así fuera ¿Por qué permites los rumores de que si lo están haciendo?

—Simple, es entretenido. —Tranquilo le contestaba, su sonrisa se percibía traviesa. 

—Y ese mocoso lo permite a pesar de que mancha su reputación.

—Si... ¿No es lindo? Tiene una malicia encantadora y natural, tal vez por eso me gusta. 

Lilia no sabía si creerle pero ¿Por qué mentiría ahora? Si era cierto lo que confesó ¿Qué tipo de juego tenían ellos? Y ¿Por qué les parecía entretenido este asunto? No entendía. Aún así notaba en Malleus un gesto que no había visto antes, a él no solo le gustaba Ciel, parecía enamorado, la forma en que su mirada se iluminó al mencionarlo lo delataba. 

—Creo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer. ¿Verdad? 

—Ya me lo advertiste el otro día, así que afrontaré lo que suceda, deja de preocuparte. Parte de ser adulto es arriesgarse al tomar estas decisiones. ¿No? 

En un suspiro resignado Lilia lo oía, ciertamente parecía que no lo haría cambiar de pensar con respecto a su idílico romance con Ciel. 

—Si ese niño te rompe el corazón luego no vengas llorando a mi. —Le aclaraba con seriedad mientras seguía desayunando.

Malleus esbozó una menuda sonrisa, esperaba que la advertencia de Lilia no se cumpliera. ¿Llorar? Era algo que no se tenía permitido, menos se imaginaba llorar por alguien aunque este fuera Ciel. Lilia notó como este se quedó pensativo parecía un poco confundido, no podía evitar sentirse mal por él, se evidenciaba en sus ojos el abrumador sentimiento provocado por el primer amor. 

—Si no tienes sexo con ese niño entonces ¿Qué hicieron toda la noche? —Lilia cuestionó para cambiar de tema además sentía curiosidad por la extraña relación que ellos tenían. 

—Dormir 

—¿En serio? Solo dormir.

—Bueno hablamos un poco y luego nos quedamos dormidos. ¿Sabes? Ciel es más maduro de lo que aparenta, no es aburrido hablarle aunque casi siempre terminamos discutiendo, me gusta como me siento cuando hablamos y fue agradable dormir a su lado.

—Bla, bla Ciel... —Se burlaba Lilia— Ahora ¿Te pasarás hablando de él? 

—Bueno pensé que querrías conocerlo. 

—Puedo conocerlo por mi mismo. 

Con una sonrisa le decía, Malleus le miró con extrañeza ¿Qué estaba planeando? Mientras no lastimara a su niño podía hacer lo que quisiera.  
Era el segundo día de las actividades de clubes, como era un evento deportivo todos estaban vestidos con sus uniformes de educación física en los patios de la escuela.

—Oye Ciel... Se nota que no estás muy entusiasmado. —Kalim muy animado le decía mientras veían el torneo de baloncesto, que era uno de los clubes de la escuela.

—No me gustan mucho las actividades físicas. 

—Solo te gustan las actividades físicas que haces con el señor Draconia ¿No?   
—Insinuó divertido ante un sonrojado Ciel que negaba con la cabeza, Grim a su lado se divertía también.

—Bueno ya no te molesto —Entre risas dijo— Jamil está jugando, debemos animarlo... ¡Vamos! 

Kalim le obligaba a gritar pero Ciel avergonzado se negaba a hacerlo, sin notar era vigilado por alguien a lo lejos fue entonces que sintió sonar su celular. 

"Estoy detrás de la cancha, ven discretamente..."

Con una sonrisa leía el mensaje de Malleus, así que en un descuido se escabulló para escaparse de sus amigos, suponía que debía ir a un lugar donde no los vieran, a paso firme se dirigía cerca de unos arbustos altos. 

—¿Malleus? —Susurraba buscándolo, mientras veía como algo se movía entre los arbustos— No estoy de humor para estar jugando.

—Ah pero si te encanta jugar ¿No? — Lilia con una gran sonrisa le hablaba apareciendo frente suyo, le mostraba el celular de Malleus, Ciel retrocediendo su paso pretendía regresar— Oye no me dejes hablando solo.

—No voy a hablar contigo si solo vas a golpearme o algo así... 

—Vaya... Pensé que te interesaría regresar a tu mundo porque yo sé cómo enviarte de vuelta. No en vano he vivido tantos años... ¿No quieres volver a tu mundo? 

Ciel detuvo su andar ante esa inesperada propuesta de Lilia ¿Era cierto? Suponía que tal vez así era porque no habría mejor forma para deshacerse de el y quedarse con Malleus, pero eso no restaba que le resultaba bastante sospechoso esta propuesta repentina.

—¿Por qué harías eso por mi? —Ciel le cuestionó volteando a verlo.

—Debes saberlo, según Malleus no eres tonto, para él eres el niño más listo que ha conocido. ¿Se equivocó acaso? —Le decía en tono burlón— Obviamente no lo haría por ti, lo hago por Malleus... 

—Ya veo... ¿Él lo sabe?

—¿Qué? ¿El hechizo o lo qué te propongo? —Preguntó, Ciel le miró fijamente sin decir nada— No conoce el hechizo y tampoco sabe lo que te he propuesto, si desapareces de repente no habrán despedidas tristes. Pero dime ¿Quieres volver a tu mundo?

El joven no dejaba de verlo, así pasaron unos segundos mientras lo decidía, en un suspiro se dispuso a responder.

—¿Volver a mi mundo? ¿Para qué? No tengo nada allí más que soledad y dolor porque es probable que mi demonio esté muerto... ¿Qué haré sin él? —Con la mirada llorosa le respondía sorprendiendo a Lilia pues al parecer no esperaba esa respuesta— Aquí tengo una nueva vida, amigos, tanto por aprender para valerme por mi mismo y sobre todo... Tengo a Malleus a mi lado... No, no quiero volver... 

Ciel respondió retomando la compostura daba un nuevo suspiro entonces sintió como alguien tras suyo lo abrazaba, sin verlo sabía quien era esbozando una sonrisa apretaba sus manos que quedaron sobre su abdomen.

—¿No me dejarás? —Susurró Malleus a su oído. 

—No... No puedo... No quiero.

El joven le decía en un susurro al voltear a verlo a la vez que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, ambos sin dudarlo unieron sus labios en un profundo beso. La romántica escena era observada por Lilia que frunciendo el ceño refunfuñaba porque su trampa no funcionó, se suponía que Ciel debía decir que deseaba volver, Malleus que escondido oía su conversación se decepcionaría pero sucedió todo lo contrario, ahora ¿Quién apartaría a Malleus de Ciel? Con esto el mago solo se terminó enamorando más de este humano. 

Mientras tanto Ciel al besarlo pensaba jactancioso para si mismo, lo acertada de su decisión, fue todo un riesgo que al final resultó como el lo había sospechado. ¿Querían hacerlo tonto? No en vano había convivido tantos años con un demonio para no darse cuenta de la trampa que le habían tendido, lo único cierto es que ahora Malleus estaba a sus pies y aprovecharía esto para su propio beneficio. En un mundo retorcido sentía encajar bien porque su ser era retorcido desde antes, desde ese día en que su mundo entero se derrumbó hace tres años, a pesar de la malicia de sus pensamientos no podía evitar sentir estremecerse en la delicia de este beso, que quizás egoísta le reconfortaba el alma.

✽

• ★ . ·  
✧  
☆ . ·

. ☆ ∗ .☆

• ★

° ✧  
∗ .

• ★

° ✧ .

✫ • °

• · 

✲ ✧ ☆ . •

• ✩  
✧  
☆ •

⠝ ✶

ღ꧁Muchas gracias por leer ꧂ღ


	15. Relación

Lilia con sorpresa observaba como la pareja compartía ese profundo beso, debía admitir que no imaginó ver a Malleus desenvolverse en un acto así, parecía no avergonzarse de lo que hacía, disfrutaba besar y abrazar a este niño que correspondía su afecto, tal vez él no era tan malo. 

—Detente... Nos están viendo... —Ciel le susurró incómodo al notar como Lilia seguía ahí, separándose ambos lo quedaron viendo.

—Lilia... ¿Aceptarás a Ciel como mi novio? —Preguntaba Malleus con una extraña inocencia que hizo sonreír al joven en cuestión.

—¿Le estás pidiendo permiso? —Susurró con una sonrisa el joven de mirada azulina sintiendo que el mago parecía hablar en serio— Ni siquiera a mi me has pedido que seamos novios de verdad. 

—Pero creí que ya lo éramos, nos besamos y tocamos mucho además anoche dormimos juntos. 

—Y también lo somos porque anoche dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi. ¿No? —El joven acotó malicioso con el afán de avergonzarlo frente al otro que oyó aquella confesión y en un suspiro pretendía marcharse.

—Malleus... —Dijo Lilia al estar de espalda a ellos— Invita a Ciel al dormitorio esta noche yo prepararé la cena y ahí hablamos.

La pareja vio como este desaparecía al terminar de hablar, sin haber esperado una respuesta de su parte. 

—Eso fue muy imprudente, no me delates así frente a otros. —Con aparente seriedad el mago le regañaba— ¿Sabes? Ya me arrepentí sobre eso de ser novios. 

—Tsk... Me da igual... Voy a regresar me están esperando.

Ciel con molestia le decía, si había algo que le fastidiaba era que lo regañaran cual niño pequeño, mereciera o no el regaño, frunciendo el ceño comenzó a caminar en dirección donde se escuchaba el bullicio de los otros estudiantes en ese juego de basquet. 

—Oye Ciel... Mejor vamos a otro lado. —Sugería Malleus tomando su mano detenía su andar.

—No quiero estar contigo si vas a estar regañándome. —Molesto le decía.

—No eres de los que se disculpa ¿Verdad? 

—No... 

—Eres un berrinchudo y aún así me gustas. 

—Lo sé.

Con una actitud jactanciosa le dijo acabando así con esa conversación, Malleus se prestaba a responderle pero fueron interrumpidos por una presencia que les resultaba muy familiar.

—Señor Crowley, solo estábamos hablando. —Malleus aclaró al hombre que cruzado de brazos frente suyo parecía esperar una aclaración.

—La verdad me había olvidado de ustedes, y ustedes aprovecharon eso ¿No?. Espero no hayan hecho cosas sucias en la noche.

La pareja se miró de reojo entre si ante el comentario del director, ¿Por qué era tan mal pensado? No todo en las relaciones amorosas era sexo. ¿O si?

—Vamos Ciel... —Dijo el director con una sonrisa, notando la mala cara de Malleus ante el llamado parecía disfrutar ponerlo celoso. 

—¿Puedo despedirme? 

Cuestionó en tono tierno el más joven, para sorpresa de los dos que le oyeron, Ciel podía ser adorable si se lo proponía, a su conveniencia. Con una mueca el director lo permitió no podía negarle tan inocente petición. Acercándose a Malleus le pedía que se agachara un poco, que complicado tener un novio más alto pensaba para si mismo, este le hizo caso casi al instante sintió un cálido beso en su mejilla en señal de despedida.

—Nos vemos en la noche para cenar... Pasa por mi. —Dijo Ciel con una dulce sonrisa, notando como la mirada de Malleus se iluminaba aunque trató de disimularlo. Ciertamente lo tenía enamorado, siendo así manipulable a su antojo pensaba mientras se alejaba.

Callado Malleus solo lo veía alejarse, que tonto se sentía por permitir que sus emociones se evidenciaran de esta forma, acariciando su mejilla donde ese dulce beso fue dejado, desaparecía.

—¿Cómo es eso que van a cenar juntos? —Cuestionó curioso el director mientras caminaban.

—Lilia preparará la cena y me invitó, es la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con él por Malleus. 

—Oh ya veo... Pero... ¿Estás seguro que el señor Draconia te quiere? 

—Umm ¿Por qué pregunta eso tan de repente? 

Ciel algo curioso hizo la pregunta cuando estaban a punto de entrar al lugar donde jugaban.

—Pues he escuchado que Lilia no cocina bien, quien come su comida termina enfermo del estómago. Bueno no morirás al menos, eso creo... Pero si eres tan valiente por amor al señor Draconia, listo, ve... No estoy aquí para impedir que se hagan daño. 

—Es el director debería preocuparse por sus estudiantes. 

Ciel con una fingida sonrisa le decía aunque sus palabras lo dejaron pensando. ¿Malleus permitiría que probara esa comida que lo enfermaría? Mientras tanto minutos después en Diasomnia, Lilia estaba en la cocina organizando lo que prepararía para esa noche su cena con Ciel, no era que comenzara a quererlo o aceptarlo solo que comportarse hostil al parecer no estaba funcionando, así Malleus se terminaría encaprichando más y alejándose, sin duda debía cambiar su táctica entonces vio como en quien pensaba aparecía frente suyo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó Lilia un poco sorprendido, ya que él usualmente no solía aparecerse por ahí. 

—Venía a agradecerte por querer arreglar las cosas con Ciel. 

—Lo hago por ti, no por él... —Dijo tomando su mano— No creas que ya lo acepté, solo quiero saber por qué te gusta tanto... 

—Ciel es especial y me hace sentir especial cuando estamos juntos.

—Si lo noté... 

Insinuó Lilia con una sonrisa al recordar como la pareja se besaba, sin duda había una fuerte atracción entre ellos pero eso no significaba que era amor precisamente. Malleus a pesar de sus años no había tenido pareja, ni siquiera había besado antes y ahora lo estaba experimentando, halló a alguien con quien sentirse a gusto en ese sentido pero quizás cuando se le pasara la calentura de este "amor" volvería a ser el de antes pensaba para si mismo. 

—Que vergonzoso que me vieras haciendo eso... Me dejé llevar... —Dijo Malleus, aunque avergonzado parecía no arrepentirse de ese impulso que no pudo reprimir— Me gusta besarlo... 

—Malleus no dejes que tus emociones bloqueen tu buen juicio. Tienes un reino que te espera así que solo te pido que actúes con madurez. Cuida esos "impulsos"...

—¿Lo dices tú? Quien echa cualquier cosa a la comida por impulso. —Dijo con sarcasmo este ante ese consejo que sonaba más a regaño, aunque esto no impediría que afectaran sus sentimientos solo debía equilibrarlo con sus obligaciones, por ahora no quería profundizar el tema así que se prestaba a hablar de otra cosa— ¿Qué vas a preparar? 

—Una carne con una salsa rara. 

—Sigue la receta al pie de la letra no hagas tus experimentos, no quiero que enfermes a Ciel... ¿Si? —Le sugería— ¿Quieres que te ayude? 

Lilia lo miró sorprendido, ya que nunca antes Malleus había mostrado interés en la cocina, ¿Realmente estaba enamorado? Asintiendo con la cabeza lo permitía, no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz al compartir una actividad así con Malleus, quien un poco perdido veía las cosas a su alrededor. ¿Esto era lo que el amor le obligaba a hacer? Pensaba para si mismo un poco apenado pero lo poco que Ciel le había comentado de su vida pasada, era que su mayordomo, ese llamado Sebastian era quien cocinaba y lo hacía a la perfección, no podía quedarse atrás ¿Iba a competir con alguien que ni siquiera estaba en su mismo mundo?.

Cerca del mediodía cuando empezaría la competencia de atletismo, Ciel con algunos miembros del dormitorio Scarabia caminaban hacia las pistas destinadas para este ejercicio.

—¡Phantomhive... Espera! —Era el llamado de Riddle interrumpiendo su andar.

—Hola... —Le saludaba Ciel amablemente— ¿Qué sucede? 

—Después del almuerzo practicáremos para mañana la presentación de club de equitación ¿Vendrás? 

—Si, claro. 

—Oye Riddle, ya lo tuviste ayer todo el día, hoy me toca tenerlo a mi. —Kalim con una sonrisa objetaba, abrazando al joven.

—Oigan no soy una mascota. 

Con una forzada sonrisa Ciel aclaraba, los otros sonreían ante la escena que fue interrumpida por un joven que se les acercó animadamente pero su atención se enfocó en Riddle. 

—¡Pececito dorado! ¿Viste como jugamos? 

Ciel notó como el pelirrojo se sonrojaba a la vez que se enojaba por como Floyd le habló frente a los demás que mirándolos solo sonreían sospechosamente.

—¡No me llames así! —El pelirrojo le replicó molesto. 

—Oh estás con el dulce Ciel, como que ustedes se parecen un poco... Hasta son pequeños los dos. —Hablaba Floyd mirando a ambos jóvenes.

—Yo soy unos centimetros más alto. 

—No tanto... —Se le burlaba Floyd quedándose en un extraño silencio como si quisiera decirle algo más— Nos vemos más tarde pececito dorado y camaroncito azul. 

—No existen los camarones azules. —Un poco celoso murmuró Riddle, Ciel algo incómodo era testigo de esa conversación de la que sin querer formó parte.

—Si existen aunque no son comunes, como Ciel. —Floyd decía con aire coqueto al joven que más incómodo pretendía marcharse siguiendo a Kalim que se alejaba junto a Jamil que también volvía de ese juego de baloncesto. 

—Eso se puso raro ahí... ¿No? —Comentaba Kalim cuando Ciel lo alcanzó, este de reojo veía a la pareja discutiendo quedándose atrás. 

—Si un poco... ¿Ellos son?

—¿Novios? —Grim terminaba la curiosa pregunta de su amigo.

—Shhh... Si lo mencionan Riddle les cortará la cabeza. —Se burló Kalim con una sonrisa y decidieron no seguir hablando del tema que indirectamente fue confirmado. 

Unas horas después, por la tarde Ciel junto a Grim aparecía en el campo de práctica de equitación para encontrarse con Riddle, esperaba que este no estuviera enojado aunque en realidad no le había hecho algo. 

—Vaya los enanos medios gruñones les resulta encantador a algunos. —Comentó divertido Grim cuando caminaba por el campo junto al joven que lo miró mal. 

—Yo no soy gruñón, no tanto... Aquí al menos no creo serlo.

—¿En tu mundo si lo eras?

—Supongo que si, si lo era. 

—Pobre de tu novio Sebastian, debiste tenerlo harto.

—Él no es mi... —Dijo Ciel sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco porque su indiscreto amigo gritó aquello y unos estudiantes lo oyeron, avergonzado caminaba con prisa. Aunque debía admitir que sonaba bien la palabra novio junto a su nombre.

—¿Quién es Sebastian? —Cuestionó Sebek que apareciendo tras suyo junto a Silver y Riddle lo sorprendían, al parecer Ciel no los había visto.

—Él es mi mayordomo, no es mi novio... Grim se inventa tonterías...

—Pero él te besó... 

—¡Ya Grim! 

Molesto y avergonzado le gritó, Grim con un puchero se resentía por ese regaño alejándose un poco. Ciel desvío la mirada, no era que tuviera planeado que vieran su horrible carácter en especial los compañeros cercanos a Malleus. 

—Bueno... Si era tu novio o no ya quedó en el pasado ¿No? 

Dijo Riddle para pasar el incómodo momento, Ciel solo dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Sebastian era su pasado? Eso no era posible porque aún lo tenía muy presente aunque no pareciera. Aquello lo dejó pensando, un tanto melancólico no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de su demonio, que incertidumbre era el no saber si seguía vivo y si lo estaba, el parecía matarlo lentamente en su corazón. 

—Oye Phantomhive —Le llamaba Riddle varios minutos después cuando estaban solos— ¿Te hace mal recordar a quién quisiste? 

—No... Creo que me hace mal empezar a dejarlo en el pasado... 

—A veces para avanzar es necesario dejar ese pasado atrás. 

—Supongo... —Resignado Ciel murmuró— Pero ahora me siento un poco confundido. 

Fueron palabras que expresaban su actual sentir, algo que no debió decir y que se escaparon de sus labios sin pensarlo.

—A veces uno puede confundirse, debería haber una regla para evitar sentirse así... —El pelirrojo comentó haciendo sonreír al otro— Puedo ser un amigo leal, si quieres hablar de algo solo dime y no se lo contaré a nadie.

Decía Riddle un poco sonrojado, no era de los que usualmente ofrecía su amistad de esa manera, Ciel esbozando una sonrisa asentía con la cabeza aceptando esa propuesta de amistad sincera. 

—¿Tú te has enamorado? —Cuestionó Ciel para iniciar una conversación más amistosa aunque tenía la intención oculta de saber lo que su nuevo amigo escondía, aunque ya lo sabía necesitaba que este lo confirmara. 

—Umm ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? 

—Pensé que tal vez tú lo has sentido y podrías ayudarme en mi confusión — Obviamente el de mirada azulina trataba de sacarle una confesión, valiéndose de sus artimañas y gestos adorables, veía al otro como trataba de hallar una respuesta, debatía si contarle su secreto— No se lo diré a nadie, confía en mi.

—Ehh... —Titubeó Riddle mientras miraba alrededor, no quería que nadie estuviera cerca y oyera lo que iba a decir— Si me he enamorado y creo que puedo comprender tu confusión. Antes yo me sentía muy atraído a Trey... Fuimos amigos desde niños pero los años nos hacen cambiar. 

—¿Trey? Es el chico que prepara los postres ¿Verdad? 

—Si, es él... 

—¿Y el supo lo que tú sentías? 

—Creo que la atracción era mutua pero nunca dijimos nada entonces vinimos juntos aquí pero el conocer personas nuevas de otros lugares, compartir responsabilidades más serias me hicieron ya no verlo de la misma forma de antes. Fue así que...

—¿Qué? —Ciel expectante notó como este se sonrojaba un poco más mientras esbozaba una menuda sonrisa.

—Me enamoré como idiota de un idiota, al principio me sentí confundido también, creo que tu gesto de antes me hizo recordar a mi mismo hace medio año —Habló bajito sin el tono soberbio que usualmente tenía, parecía que el amor amansaba su corazón altanero— Creí que traicionaba mis callados sentimientos por Trey cuando empecé a estar con Floyd pero no era así, cuando alguien te gusta mucho no puedes callarlo, es inevitable. Entonces entendí que estaba enamorado de ese idiota, tal vez ocultamos de todos nuestra relación por mi cargo pero entre nosotros no callamos nada. Tú entiendes ¿Verdad? 

Ciel se sonrojó ante esas palabras, era similar su situación con Malleus, no podía estar enamorándose de él, ¿Y Sebastian? Sin notarlo esta conversación se convirtió en algo más de lo que necesitaba saber. Riddle lo miraba fijamente todavía sonrojado, se sentía raro abrirse así con alguien como amigo, porque ni a Trey que se suponía era su mejor amigo le había contado sobre sus sentimientos por Floyd. 

—¿Ustedes tienen intimidad? —Cuestionó curioso Ciel, ni siquiera el sabía el porqué de su pregunta.

—Ummm... No hablemos de eso ahora. 

Muy sonrojado murmuró el pelirrojo aunque su esquiva respuesta parecía confirmar la pregunta del otro joven que desvío la mirada igual de apenado.

—Vaya, van a besarse ¿O qué? —Cuestionó Grim con una sonrisa burlona al ver a los dos jóvenes sonrojados mirándose entre si— Están sus caras muy rojas. 

—¡Cállate estúpido gato! ¡Te cortaré la cabeza! 

Gritó avergonzado Riddle haciendo uso de su magia ponía una especie de collar grande alrededor del cuello de Grim que gimoteaba. Ciel no pudo evitar sonreír por la graciosa escena, y creía que su amigo indiscreto se lo merecía. Minutos después cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer todos se despedían, era hora de ir a sus habitaciones para descansar un poco antes de la cena. 

—Gracias por tu consejo de hoy... —Decía Ciel al despedirse de su amigo pelirrojo.

—No agradezcas... ¿Sabes? Me sentí bien al hablar contigo... Mañana te invito a tomar té después de la competencia. ¿Vendrás? 

—Si, claro... Hasta mañana. 

—Oye Phantomhive... —El joven le miró ante su llamado— Si le cuentas a alguien sobre lo que te dije hoy, no te lo perdonaré y volaré tu cabeza en serio. 

—Eh... Si... No te preocupes... —Un poco asustado Ciel respondía ante la amenaza, su gesto tétrico le hicieron pensar que hablaba en serio, solo lo veía alejarse y el retomaba su camino para volver a su habitación.

—Ese niño me da miedo —Murmuró Grim con un puchero teniendo todavía ese collar mientras se escondía tras de Ciel— No deberías juntarte a alguien así de loco.

—Tú te buscaste eso, por tus comentarios imprudentes... —Le regañó Ciel mientras caminaban de vuelta a la habitación que compartían — Deja de lloriquear dijo que mañana te quitaría esa cosa. Ahora vamos rápido, tengo tiempo de descansar unos minutos antes de ir a cenar con Malleus en Diasomnia. 

—Vas a cenar allá ¿Y no me invitaste?

—Vamos... No creo que a Malleus le moleste. 

—Ciel... ¿Quién preparará la cena? 

—Lilia... Eso me dijo. 

—Yo paso entonces... Ese hombre cocina horrible dice Silver. Además tengo esto en el cuello no quiero que el señor Draconia me vea así. 

El joven pensaba cuan serios eran los rumores sobre la comida de Lilia, por eso era su afan de invitarlo a cenar. ¿Planeaba matarlo así? Pero no podía creer los rumores y negar la invitación, no era buena idea pero Malleus no permitiría que lo asesinaran de esa peculiar manera. ¿O si? 

El joven llegando a su habitacion, se dio un relajante baño, vistiendo su ropa interior y una ligera camiseta se recostaba en la cama hasta decidir que ropa ponerse, que lamentable era su situación al no tener muchas opciones de conjuntos para vestir. Siempre se había considerado de buen gusto para vestir, hasta debía admitir que extrañaba a su excéntrica diseñadora, esa que le confeccionaba hermosas prendas para toda ocasión.  
Ahora le era deprimente ver en el armario solo un par de uniformes y la ropa con la que llegó, que no era muy acorde en el mundo en que vivía. 

—Necesito más ropa... 

—Podrías comprarla, hay una tienda que vende ropa casual. 

—¿Con qué dinero? 

—Pidele al señor Draconia, él debe tener dinero y es tu novio. 

—No voy a pedirle dinero... —Con orgullo afirmaba Ciel pero en el fondo sabía que quizás en algún momento lo haría aunque no quisiera.

—Si te da dinero me compras latas de atún. ¿Si? —Grim recostándose a su lado le pedía, el joven en un suspiro solo cerró los ojos, se quedó callado se sentía tan cansado por ese largo día que no tenía ánimos para discutir tonterías con su amigo— Ciel... Ciel... 

—Ya no molestes con tus latas de atún, lo que quiero ahora es ropa nueva. 

—¿Para ir con el señor Draconia?

—Tengo una cena con él ya te dije. 

—Pero Ciel seguramente el señor Draconia no querrá verte con ropa nueva sino sin ella... Ese viejo pervertido.

—Vaya parece que alguien me invocó. —Decía Malleus con una sonrisa forzada interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos amigos— ¿Quién es viejo pervertido? 

—Tú... No estoy vestido adecuadamente... —Avergonzado Ciel murmuraba tratando de cubrirse con la sabana— Ya te dije que no te aparezcas así. 

El más joven sonrojado con molestia le regañaba, Malleus cruzado de brazos no le apartaba la mirada, la deleitable y efímera vista de ese cuerpo semidesnudo que quería ver un poco más no se apartaba de su mente.

—Tú dijiste que pasara a verte, eso hice. —Dijo el mago con aparente seriedad. Ciel con el ceño fruncido vio como Grim desapareció de repente, quedándose solos. 

—¿Dónde está Grim? —El joven preguntó. 

—Lo mandé al comedor, que use la boca para comer en vez de hablar idioteces. 

—¿Te ofendió lo de viejo pervertido?

—Si quisiera verte sin ropa no sería pervertido porque somos novios. Es tu deber desnudarte frente a mi... 

—No sé que clase de novio crees que soy. —Ciel con mala cara le decía— Date media vuelta voy a vestirme. Obedece. 

—Oye no soy tu sirviente. 

—Que voltees, querido —Orden con fingido cariño le daba el joven— O no te dejaré besarme.

—Igual no quería ver tu cuerpo huesudo. —Malleus en un murmullo molesto le decía mientras se volteaba y le daba la espalda. 

—Eres insoportable a veces... Te comportas como un niño.

Refunfuñaba Ciel ante su ofensa se disponía a levantarse de la cama para buscar su ropa pero entonces sintió como era empujado a la cama nuevamente.

—No soy un niño y te lo mostraré...

—¿Qué haces? 

Cuestionó joven al sentir como este de forma atrevida se colocaba sobre su cuerpo con poca ropa pero a pesar de la molestia no podía evitar sentirse como hipnotizado ante esa mirada que parecía destellar al tenerlo tan cerca. Con el respirar agitado ambos se miraban, Ciel sentía sus manos temblorosas recorrer su frágil cuerpo que se estremecía al percibir sus caricias, ese cálido tacto que no le desagradaba para nada. 

—Me gustas mucho... Mucho... 

Susurró tímido Malleus sobre sus labios, totalmente embelesado no apartaba su mirada de ese bello rostro sonrojado, era como si le gustara ver esa altanería suya cambiarse a ese gesto de tímida sumisión. Por su parte Ciel al oír esa declaración a su mente volvía la conversación que tuvo con Riddle antes, sobre que si alguien te gusta no puedes evitar reprimir las emociones que provoca. Bien podía apartarlo pero a cambio solo susurró su nombre, abrazándolo por el cuello lo besaba profundamente siendo correspondido. 

Hecho que no pudo evitar porque su ser entero pedía ser consentido por Malleus, en medio de ese beso pensaba en que si Sebastian hubiera tenido este tipo de atrevimiento ¿Se lo hubiera permitido? Y la respuesta que a si mismo se dio fue un "tal vez no".

✽

• ★ . ·  
✧  
☆ . ·

. ☆ ∗ .☆

• ★

° ✧  
∗ .

• ★

° ✧ .

✫ • °

• · 

✲ ✧ ☆ . •

• ✩  
✧  
☆ •

⠝ ✶

ღ꧁Muchas gracias por leer ꧂ღ


	16. Ansiedad

Lilia, Sebek y Silver aguardaban en el pequeño comedor de Diasomnia a que llegara su líder, quien por cierto ya se había retrasado a la hora pautada para esa cena especial.

—Tal vez se olvidó de la cena. —Comentaba Silver en un bostezo, no era que estuviera muy ansioso por probar la cena preparada por Lilia pero tenía curiosidad por convivir junto a la pareja además no era usual cenar con su lider.

—Supongo que se entretuvo con ese niño. 

Decía un poco resentido Lilia con un puchero al ver la hora en el reloj de la pared, fue entonces que segundos después veían a la pareja aparecerse de repente en medio de una neblina verde.

—Buenas noches... —Saludó Ciel en un murmullo al acercarse a la mesa, Malleus amablemente abría la silla para que este se sentara. 

—Pensé que ya no vendrían. —Lilia con una forzada sonrisa decía notando como la pareja no se atrevía a mirarse entre si, un comportamiento que le pareció un poco extraño. 

—Nos tardamos porque Ciel no tenía ropa. —Todos se miraron entre si por la seria pero algo perversa respuesta de Malleus, Ciel a su lado muy sonrojado lo miraba de reojo con molestia— No me mires así... Solo dije la verdad, no sabías que ropa ponerte.

—Lo dijiste de una manera que se puede malinterpretar. 

—No es mi culpa que sean todos unos mal pensados.

La pareja discutía con aparente seriedad, los otros atentos observaban no podían evitar notar como su líder sonreía sutilmente al hablar con Ciel, era como si este niño lo tuviera hechizado de alguna manera y tal vez así era. 

Flashback 

—Se hace tarde para ir a la cena... Quítate de encima.

Era la petición que Ciel hacía con dificultad, su respirar agitado le impedía hablar fluidamente después que sus labios se separaron de ese apasionado beso, estremecido sentía como esas manos no dejaban de acariciarlo. Viendo su rostro sonrojado muy cerca al suyo se embelesaba, debía admitir que su extraña timidez le parecía un poco adorable.

—Ciel... Olvida lo que dije antes.

—¿Qué? Dices muchas cosas... 

—Sobre lo que me gustas... 

—¿Ya no te gusto? —El más joven con fingida tristeza le susurró sobre los labios, era divertido provocarlo que dejara a un lado su arrogancia para que cayera rendido ante el.

—Es que son palabras que se pueden volver en mi contra. 

Ciel sonreía ante la seriedad con que aseguraba aquello acariciando uno de los cuernos que adornaban su cabeza volvía a besar sus labios humedecidos era inevitable no hacerlo, su gesto confuso era un tanto irresistible. Sentía jugar con fuego, un juego peligroso del que también podría resultar quemado y así parecía porque de repente Malleus levantaba su camiseta, pretendiendo quitarla se presionaba más a su cuerpo. 

"No debí provocarlo" pensó el joven sintiendo como el otro empezaba a perder el control y el a su vez también porque era agradable el calor que ardía dentro de su ser al estar de esta forma. Pero sus impetus se frenaron cuando Malleus notó su marca en la espalda al pretender quitar su ropa, deteniéndolo en un empujón se escabullía para alejarse. 

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Es una cicatriz? —Malleus preguntó curioso notando su mirada molesta y como arreglando su camiseta trataba de ocultarla— ¿Te duele? 

Ciel se negó a responder a la vez que evitaba verlo, pensaba en como esa cicatriz, evidencia de la humillación vivida en su pasado aún podía causar estragos en su presente, siendo marcado como animal a veces no podía evitar sentirse como uno, una sensación que guardaba para si mismo, que ni siquiera Sebastian conocía. Malleus no era tan insensible como pretendía ser con su fría personalidad, notando lo mal que se puso el joven decidió no hacer más preguntas solo optó por acercarse para acariciar ese rostro que reflejaba dolor, impotencia y vergüenza.

—¡No me mires con pena, no necesito tu lástima!

Ante la advertencia de Ciel, el mago no pudo evitar que su mirada destellara un poco, que humano tan fascinante tenía a su lado. A pesar de su dolor, su orgullo sobresalía, era realmente maravilloso el contraste en esa carita hermosa .

—No es lástima... Tu confusa belleza me deslumbra.

—Soy un alma corrompida, ¿Cómo puedo deslumbrarte? 

—La oscuridad de tu ser es genuina, es a base de sufrimiento y eso resulta encantador para mi... No me culpes vivimos en un mundo retorcido, esas cosas suelen atraer. 

En un suspiro el más joven se levantó y sin que Malleus lo viera esbozó una sonrisa, de alguna forma lo que dijo le resultó halagador quizás porque eran palabras sinceras, si había algo que le agradaba del mago era su peculiar manera de expresarse, su honestidad al hablar, porque sin que hubiera una orden de no mentirle de por medio no había engaño de su parte. 

Fin del flashback

Desde ese incidente con la marca en la espalda de Ciel minutos atrás, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirarse apenas si hablaron hasta que llegaron a Diasomnia. 

—Traeré los platillos... Silver ¿Me ayudas? —Le pedía Lilia levantándose se dirigía a la cocina seguido por el joven de cabello platinado.

—El joven Ciel es muy bueno con los caballos... —Iniciaba conversación Sebek cuando un incómodo silencio invadió la mesa al quedarse los tres solos— Me gustaría que me enseñara. 

—Claro, no me molesta solo habría que acordar un horario.

Con una amable sonrisa Ciel respondió a la petición del joven, ambos notaron la mirada molesta de Malleus.

—¿Te gusta mi Ciel? —Malleus cuestionó con recelo.

—¡No mi señor! ¡No me gusta! ¡No se enoje conmigo! 

—Malleus... —Ciel con una sonrisa forzada lo llamaba ante los gritos de disculpas del otro— No eres mi dueño. 

—Soy tu novio que es lo mismo...

—Creo que eso no es así, solo deja de avergonzarme.

—¡La cena está lista! —Con un grito emocionado Lilia entraba al comedor con unos platillos en mano, notando como el ambiente parecía tenso— ¿Qué sucede? No es tan malo lo que preparamos hoy, no hagan esas caras.

—¿Preparamos? ¿Acaso alguien te ayudó? —Silver cuestionó curioso, ahora que lo notaba la comida no tenía un raro aroma como era usualmente cuando este la preparaba.

—Ummm digamos que alguien estuvo pendiente de que preparara algo decente ¿Cómo si yo cocinara tan mal? 

Lilia comentó animado sirviendo los platos en la mesa, notando como Malleus lo miraba fijamente pues se suponía que no debía decir que el había ayudado en la cocina.

—¡Joven señor! ¡¿Usted preparó esta cena?! —Emocionado Sebek gritaba ante el ceño fruncido de su líder que agachó la mirada un poco apenado— ¡Me comeré todo!

—Ahh, si así se emocionarán cuando digo que yo preparé la cena. —Lilia con un puchero murmuraba—Seguramente aunque sea malo lo comerán gustoso solo porque Malleus ayudó un poco. 

—Me sorprende que el señor Malleus se tomara tal molestia.

El comentario de Silver solo hacía profundizar la incomodidad del mago, sin que nadie lo notara bajo la mesa Ciel a su lado tomaba su mano en señal de agradecimiento por el detalle. 

—Bueno comamos ya es tarde.

Lilia decía notando la discreta mirada que la pareja se dedicaba, ¿Podría ser que a Ciel le gustara Malleus? No era que dudara que su protegido pudiera cautivar el corazón de alguien, él no era un mal hombre solo un hombre un poco extraño. Esta cena no era más que un pretexto para analizar su comportamiento juntos del cual solo pudo concluir que ambos se gustaban. A pesar de esa afirmación en unos minutos terminaron todos de comer en medio de una charla amena.

—¡Estuvo exquisito señor! —Sebek con alegría exclamaba cuando terminó de comer. 

—Yo hice casi todo... Malleus apenas ayudó —Lilia molesto aclaraba— Y Ciel ¿Qué tal estuvo la cena?

—Estuvo deliciosa, gracias. —Decía con una amable sonrisa, en realidad no era la mejor comida que haya probado pero valoraba el esfuerzo.

—¿Sabes cocinar? 

—No... No sé. 

—El joven Ciel tenía sirvientes ¿No? Era dueño de su mansión a pesar de ser tan joven —Respondía Silver aunque la pregunta no era para el. 

—Ohh tenías un cocinero para ti solo entonces. —Dijo Lilia un poco sorprendido pues no sabía ese detalle del joven, ahora entendía porque parecía tan delicado y refinado. 

—Algo así, en realidad mi mayordomo cocinaba, mi cocinero era un tonto —Con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica contaba.

—Entonces ¿Por qué contrataste un cocinero sino cocinaba? 

Un poco celoso Malleus preguntó, el joven no pudo evitar sonreir al notar su gesto, siempre hacía esa cara cuando mencionaba a Sebastian, su hábil mayordomo.

—Ah... Tenía otras habilidades pero no quisiera aburrirlos hablando de mis sirvientes. 

—¿Qué esconde el pequeño Ciel? —Insinuó Lilia sonriendo al notar su gesto incómodo.

—Bueno fue agradable cenar con ustedes, ahora Ciel y yo iremos a mi habitación.

Malleus dijo al levantarse de la mesa tomando la mano del joven se alejaban por uno de los pasillos ante la mirada sospechosa de los demás. 

—No quiero ir a tu habitación mejor salgamos a caminar por los alrededores. 

—¿No quieres estar a solas conmigo? 

—Malleus, estamos solos... 

El joven de mirada azulina susurró dedicándole una sonrisa, ni siquiera sabía por qué sonreía. Ambos en silencio salieron del dormitorio aunque afuera estaba semioscuro decidieron caminar bajo la luz de la luna.

—Mañana después de tu evento con los caballos iremos a comprarte ropa. 

—No es necesario.

—No quieres ropa porque quieres que te vea sin ella ¿Ah? —Malleus decía para molestarlo o tal vez lo insinuaba seriamente pero si quería apenarlo lo había conseguido porque notó su rostro todo sonrojado. 

—Eres un tonto. 

—Ciel... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Si es algo de mi cicatriz o mi pasado no quiero hablar al respecto... Todavía.

—No iba a preguntar eso, sé que te incomoda hacerlo —Malleus esbozando una sonrisa hacía que el joven flotara frente suyo para tener su rostro sonrojado cerca, acariciándolo no dejaba de verlo— ¿Somos novios de verdad o de mentira? 

—A veces cuando te aferras tanto a una mentira esta eventualmente se vuelve verdad. 

Malleus sonrió un poco emocionado ante tal declaración, definitivamente Ciel no era un muchacho ordinario ni del mundo que venía y ahora en este. Cautivado por su belleza, su inteligencia, por la malicia oculta en esa fingida inocencia, unía sus labios a los suyos sin decir más, deleitable beso que era correspondido. No sabía que sentía el joven tampoco le importaba porque a veces las acciones hablaban más que mil palabras, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía entre sus brazos, la intensidad regalada en ese beso era suficiente para intuir que tal vez no lo amaba pero muy atraído si estaba.

¿Y qué más podía bastar para enamorarse? Que sus seres se sintieran atraídos era el inicio, pensaba Malleus racionalizando el cúmulo de emociones que provocaba Ciel mientras lo besaba, afirmando así que su relación ya no era mentira sino una realidad. 

A la mañana siguiente, Ciel participaba muy animado en la exhibición del club de equitación como invitado especial dado su buen desempeño, Malleus junto a Lilia presenciaban el evento. Algunos se sorprendían al ver al temido líder de Diasomnia por ahí ya que usualmente no era alguien de estar en los eventos públicos aunque suponían cuál era el motivo que lo obligó a asistir. 

—No voy a negar que Ciel tiene cierta presencia. —Era el comentario de Lilia— Todos lo miran...

—Debería quitarles los ojos a todos para que no lo vean.

—Que cosas dices Malleus, tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso, tienes un "novio" bonito. 

—Vaya, ¿Te empieza a agradar Ciel?

—Parece un buen chico pero no te emociones demasiado, no es como si lo hubiera aceptado solo quiero mantenerlo cerca para vigilarlo mejor. Digo conocerlo mejor...

De forma amena hablaban los dos al caminar por los alrededores, Ciel a unos metros sentía la mirada fija del mago pero extrañamente no le resultaba molesta. Minutos después cuando el evento acabó, Riddle se acercaba al joven.

—Vamos a cambiarnos... —Le decía este mientras se encaminaban hacia Heartslabyul. 

—Si, ¿Me esperas un minuto? Voy a decirle a Malleus para que espere, es que tenemos una cita después. —Animado el otro respondió.

—Umm Ciel... Te ves más feliz... ¿Es por el señor Draconia? Noté que vino a verte y es raro que él aparezca así.

—No... Estoy como siempre.

Ciel apenado dijo, no se sentía tan feliz como para ser evidente ¿O si? Solo sentía el gusto de estar viviendo la aparente vida de un joven normal, algo que no tenía en su mundo. ¿Cuándo pudo imaginar siquiera estar en un evento así y disfrutarlo? ¿O el tener a alguien que lo mirara como lo hacía Malleus? Tales ideas no hubieran cruzado su mente jamás antes.

—Ciel... Tenemos una cita ¿A dónde vas? 

Era la pregunta de Malleus que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, cuando apareció de repente tras suyo.

—Señor Draconia, que gusto verlo. —Con una sonrisa Riddle le saludaba— Íbamos a cambiarnos, no le molesta ¿Verdad? 

—Rosehearts, no me molesta es solo que...

—Vuelvo en unos minutos —Ciel dijo con una forzada sonrisa, porque en ocasiones Malleus podía ser un poco molesto al mostrarse posesivo de esa forma, al parecer se tomaba muy en serio el compromiso de ser novio tal vez porque no lo había tenido antes.

—Bueno es un poco lindo que sea algo celoso —Insinuó en tono burlón el pelirrojo cuando caminaban.

—Si muy lindo... —Irónico respondió Ciel— Floyd ¿Es así contigo? 

—A veces, también se pone pesado en ocasiones.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron hablando en el camino, minutos después aparecía Ciel frente a Malleus que lo había estado esperando fuera de Heartslabyul.

—Hay mucho rojo en este dormitorio. —Decía Malleus con una rosa roja en la mano. 

—Señor Draconia... —Grim asomando la cabeza por el hombro de Ciel le llamaba. 

—Dime.

—¿Puedo acompañarlos a comprar ropa? 

—Mientras no molestes porque ya sabes que sucede si lo haces. ¿No?

—Voy a tratar de no molestar.

Ciel atento oía la conversación de los dos sonriendo empezaban a caminar alejándose de ese dormitorio. 

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Ciel un poco curioso.

—Iremos a unas tiendas fuera de la escuela.

—¡Si vamos afuera! ¡Ya estoy harto de estar encerrado en esta escuela! —Grim alborotado gritaba.

—Eso podría considerarse molesto ¿Sabes?

Insinuaba Malleus ante el grito del pequeño que se escondía tras de Ciel, quien en un suspiro ya se imaginaba toda la tarde con este par peleándose por tonterías. Aunque debía admitir que era emocionante salir de la escuela, ¿Qué había fuera de ella? Entonces sin darse cuenta en un parpadeo aparecieron en una calle no muy concurrida donde habían unas tiendas. 

—Bueno miremos que hay aquí, la verdad no soy mucho de salir ya que si quiero algo, Lilia o alguien me lo trae.

—Si entiendo. 

El más joven susurró no evitando sentirse nostálgico al recordar las calles del centro de Londres, obviamente el ambiente era distinto con un toque modernizado como una visión de un Londres en el futuro. Mirando atento su alrededor sentía extrañar su mundo pero mucho más a Sebastian que no estaba a su lado al recorrer esa desconocida calle.

Flashback

—Joven amo... ¿La tienda de dulces? Nada de dulces porque después no quiere cenar. —Era el sutil regaño de Sebastian cuando quedaron frente a una tienda de dulces.

—Es una prueba de mercado, debo reconocer a nuestros rivales. Es simple trabajo. 

—¿Cuántas veces a dicho lo mismo? No ha habido gran innovación en el mercado de dulces, son los mismos de siempre. 

Las palabras de Sebastian eran ignoradas porque su amo sin dudarlo entraba a la tienda, su sonrisa de niño travieso era evidente, prueba de lo mucho que le gustaba fastidiar a su demonio. 

Fin del flashback

—Quiero comprar unos dulces... —Murmuró con un extraño gesto que no pasó desapercibido por quienes lo acompañaban, los tres recorrían esa calle buscando la tienda de dulces o de ropa lo que apareciera primero.

—Ciel ¿Estás bien? —Susurró Grim cerca de su oído mientras seguían a Malleus, al notar como su amigo palidecía un poco.

—Si, estoy bien... 

El joven respondió falsamente cuando en realidad no se sentía bien ¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Dónde estaba su mansión? ¿Su empresa? ¿Sus sirvientes idiotas pero leales? ¿Y su querido Sebastian? Su mente comenzaba a confundirse, mezclando sus recuerdos de las calles, personas y la figura de su mayordomo con esta realidad. Delirante veía a Sebastian caminar delante suyo pero no podía ser él porque el acostumbraba a caminar detrás, cual perro siguiendo a su amo.

Su respirar empezó a agitarse al sentirse abrumado por los confusos pensamientos que en su mente se agolpaban, la sensación que agobiaba su pecho no podía apartarla mientras se contenía de acercarse y abrazarlo. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Tal vez por qué no era a Sebastian a quien quería abrazar.

—Señor Draconia... —Le llamaba Grim.

—¿Qué quieres? 

Respondió malhumorado al voltear a verlos, notando como Ciel había detenido su andar, con la cabeza agachada no apartaba la mirada del suelo mientras sus manos temblaban. Acercándose preocupado se agachó enseguida, notando su rostro pálido y la mirada perdida, al parecer estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad o algo así ahora pensaba que quizás no fue buena idea sacarlo de la escuela.

—Ciel... ¿Qué sucede? —Le cuestionó sin escuchar respuesta, no era muy bueno en estos asuntos ¿Qué debía decir o hacer? — Tranquilo, mírame... 

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, el joven lo miró fríamente, notando su preocupación que parecía sincera lo abrazaba, Grim se quedó tras ellos solo observando preocupado sin interferir.

—Malleus... Tengo miedo. —Era el susurro de Ciel a su oído en ese abrazo que le era correspondido.

—Hasta los más fuertes tienen miedo a veces. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—Temo enamorarme de ti... 

Entre susurros hablaban, Malleus no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste ante tal declaración, su corazón dio un vuelco así que suponía era de alegría, abrazándolo más fuerte no pretendía apartarse de su lado.

—No es tan malo enamorarse si te concentras en el presente y no en el futuro. 

Ciel al oírlo sintió que esas palabras más que un simple consejo sonaba a desahogo, en su egoísmo no se había dado cuenta que él también tenía este mismo miedo. ¿Quién quiere enamorarse de alguien que es posible no se quede a tu lado? Donde probablemente no habría final feliz.   
Tal vez tenía razón quizás no pero cómo apartar este sentimiento abrumador cuando su futuro era incierto, se sentía confundido, extrañaba su mundo y a Sebastian pero a la vez no quería dejar este nuevo mundo, ni a Malleus, este hombre que despertaba nuevas sensaciones en su ser. Y si al día siguiente volvía a su mundo ¿Lo extrañaría? Si lo haría, no podría olvidarlo ¿Cómo alguien podía haber calado tan profundo en su endurecido corazón en solo unos días? No entendía. ¿Esto era el confuso y doloroso inicio del amor?

Acercándose a sus labios los besaba tímidamente pero se separaron de inmediato al darse cuenta que no estaban en la intimidad de cuatro paredes, Grim sonrojado los miraba debía admitir que hacían una linda aunque extraña pareja. 

—¿Estás mejor? —Cuestionó Grim cuando ellos se separaron apenados al oír los murmullos de unos extraños a su alrededor empezaron a caminar con prisa.

—Si... Es solo... —No sabía que responder Ciel, que vergonzoso era mostrar esa vulnerabilidad inherente en su ser de forma tan patética. Caminaron un poco sin decir nada, el joven poco a poco retomaba la calma, decidiendo que en esa tarde no se atormentaría más en el pasado o futuro y pretendía disfrutar este "hoy".

—Mira Ciel, tu tienda de dulces puedes escoger lo que quieras. 

Decía Malleus llegando frente a la tienda, se disponían a entrar entonces para sorpresa Ciel sintió la mano de este tomar la suya, significaba que a pesar de sus delirios tontos estaría a su lado. Ya más tranquilo elegía los dulces que le resultaban atrayentes, no eran muy diferentes de los de su mundo, tomando unas paletas pequeñas sonreía nostálgico al recordar las que el hacía y producía en masa.

—Yo vendía unos dulces así... 

—¿Tenías una tienda? ¿Vendías atún?

—Grim ¿Por qué se vendería atún en una tienda de dulces? —Ciel preguntó ante tan tonta suposición de su amigo obsesionado con el atún en lata— No tenía una tienda, tenía una empresa haciamos dulces al por mayor y lo distribuíamos por todo el país, eran muy populares. 

—Vaya, Ciel eres sorprendente... Tan chiquito y ya tenías una empresa famosa... —Todo embelesado Grim hablaba, Malleus cerca los oía hasta que decidió intervenir. 

—Seguramente Sebastian debe estar cuidando bien tu patrimonio ¿No? 

—Malleus... —Un poco sorprendido pero también incómodo murmuró Ciel. ¿Por qué dijo eso de repente? ¿Lo decía en tono de reproche o celos?

—No me mires así, no lo digo con mala intención estoy aceptando que Sebastian es importante para ti... Y no estoy muy celoso porque sé que tú me quieres a mi.

Ciel y Grim se miraron extrañados entre si, que sujeto más raro era Malleus pero encantador a su manera pensaba el joven. Que mencionara de que Sebastian siguiera vivo le reconfortaba quizás sus palabras no eran sinceras pero le animaron. 

—Eres tan extraño señor Draconia... 

Con una sonrisa Ciel susurró tomando su mano seguían recorriendo la tienda, escogiendo los dulces que deseaba después de todo ya no tenía quien controlara sus ansias de comerlos cuando quisiera. Después de unos minutos caminaban con varias pequeñas bolsas de dulces y se dirigían a una tienda de ropa juvenil.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta? —Malleus cuestionó al ver como el joven no se decidía por ninguna prenda. 

—No estoy acostumbrado a esta ropa. 

—¡Vamos Ciel eres tan lindo que cualquier ropa te queda bien! —Grim le animaba.

—Por primera vez le doy la razón a este enano parlanchín pero si no te sientes a gusto podríamos buscar otra tienda. 

—Todas las tiendas aquí tienen casi la misma ropa. 

—¡Que exigente eres Ciel! 

—Oh ya sé... Tengo una idea... 

Dijo Malleus y antes de que los otros reaccionaran en un parpadeo aparecían en un lugar un poco sombrío, un lugar donde Ciel no había estado antes. 

—¡Hola, señor Malleus Draconia! ¡Ciel me alegra que por fin vinieras a visitarme! —Era el entusiasta saludo de un pequeño de cabello azul intenso que revoloteando aparecía frente a ellos— Ciel quiero que conozcas a mi hermano... No lo conoces ¿Verdad? Es que el no sale mucho. Ven, te lo presento.

El joven era llevado por ese pequeño parlanchín que conoció días atrás en el patio, no entendía por qué Malleus lo llevó ahí ¿Acaso vendían ropa en este dormitorio? Pero conociendo lo extraño que era su novio ya no le sorprendería mucho sus impredecibles acciones. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨


	17. Convivencia

Ciel era halado por un emocionado niño de apariencia robótica que flotaba delante suyo sin dejar de parlotear, Malleus y Grim los seguían con un gesto un poco malhumorado. 

—Señor Draconia. ¿No le molesta que ese niño le agarre la mano a Ciel?

—Un poco... —Susurró notando el gesto extraño del pequeño— Y tú... ¿Por qué estás celoso? Yo soy su novio...

—Pero Ciel es mi mejor amigo en el mundo y ese enano me lo quiere quitar.

—Tú eres más enano... 

Los dos entre susurros hablaban siguiendo a los dos aparentes amigos hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de una habitación, que tenía un letrero de "No molestar"

—¡Ciel... ¡Esta es la habitación de mi hermano!   
  
—Umm pero ahí dice que no molestemos, no deberíamos entrar.

—No hagas caso es solo que a mi hermano no le gusta recibir visitas... 

—Con más razón no deberíamos entrar.

—¿Ortho? ¿Por qué oigo otra voz contigo? Estoy ocupado no quiero visitas. —Era una voz susurrada un poco nerviosa que del otro lado se oía y trataba de que no abriera la puerta. 

—¡Vamos hermano, abre la puerta!

—Estoy desnudo. 

—Eso es mentira, eres muy friolento.

—No importa, estoy desnudo.

Los dos hermanos discutían a través de la puerta, Ciel se apartó disimulado acercándose a los otros que estaban a unos pasos oyendo. 

—Malleus... ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Deberíamos irnos, ya no quiero ropa ni nada. 

Ciel seriamente decía en un susurro mientras fruncía su ceño, el mago no podía evitar embelesarse ante su gesto de niño caprichoso. Era difícil contener sus ansias de querer besar esos exquisitos labios que hacían un pequeño puchero, para no caer en la tentación se apartaba.

—Shroud, abre la puerta. 

—Señor Malleus ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a incendiar mi habitación?

—No digas tonterías, quiero que me ayudes con algo.

—Si hermano, el señor Malleus vino porque quiere pedirte para Ciel...

—¿Ciel? ¿Su novio? —Murmuró el lider de Ignihyde desde adentro— Bueno tengo curiosidad por saber si es real. Por qué aún no creo que alguien normal se haya fijado en un raro como el señor Malleus, si es así quizás tengo esperanza. 

—Cállate y abre la puerta de una vez. 

Era la orden de Malleus que no daba importancia a sus palabras, si el mismo se sentía raro al no poder encajar muy bien en la escuela pero este chico era peor, ¿O no? pensaba. La puerta se abría lentamente dejando ver una delgada silueta con extraño y alborotado cabello de un azul llamativo, aparecía en esa semioscura habitación.

—Vaya, si es real... Tengo esperanzas entonces. —Exclamó este raro chico con cierta emoción en su sonrisa fijando su mirada en Ciel— Eres muy pequeño. 

—Hermano, es de mala educación señalar los defectos de otros. Ciel es pequeño pero lindo.

—Ortho, tú eres más pequeño que yo. 

Ciel aclaró con mala cara mientras entraban a esa habitación que era peculiar no tan sombría como la de Malleus, quien no soltaba su mano, no le gustaba nada la mirada que este raro dedicaba a su novio. 

—Bien, bien... ¿Qué quieren? En unos minutos voy a tener una partida de mi juego en linea. 

—Quiero que me ayudes a buscar ropa para Ciel, sé que en linea hay más opciones y sabes que yo no sé de esas cosas

—¿Lenceria? ¿Ya tienen esos fetiches raros? Vaya... 

—¡Hermano!

—¡Claro que no! —Dijo la pareja al unísono con vergüenza.

—Umm es la primera que estoy cerca de Idia —Murmuró Grim con un poco de sorpresa, viéndolo de pies a cabeza interrumpía la bochornosa escena— Es más pálido y raro de lo que creí.

—¿Vas ayudarme o no? —Malleus cuestionó seriamente.

—Acaso tengo la opción de negarme ya que el grandioso Malleus Draconia vino personalmente a mis humildes aposentos para pedir mi ayuda —Dijo este en tono sarcástico al sentarse frente a la computadora— Bueno, buscaremos tiendas en linea para que elijan lo que quieran, no voy a juzgarlos. 

Ciel no entendía que eran todos esos aparatos que tenía este extraño chico sobre su escritorio, ¿Cómo podía buscar tiendas solo sentándose frente a esa máquina? Todo era tan raro.

—Yo también buscaré unas tiendas, haré una proyección en la pared para que vean. 

—Si... Claro —Ciel seguía sin entender sin embargo no se atrevía a preguntar para no quedar como tonto. 

—Esta tienda tiene ropa juvenil personalizada... Es supongo lo que buscan... El señor Draconia no quiere que su novio se vea como el resto ¿No? 

—Puede ser... —Era el murmullo de Malleus ante la insinuación algo acertada de Idia— Ciel es especial.

—Y lindo como esos perritos de comerciales y ese parche le da el toque exótico. —Idia decía burlón ante la mirada de Ciel que fruncía el ceño— Oye, si no tienes ojo podría quizás añadirte un implante robótico te verías genial. 

—¡Ah si... Te verías súper genial! —Ortho acotaba al comentario de su hermano.

—Si tengo ojo pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Ciel sarcástico decía con una forzada sonrisa así los jóvenes pasaron varios minutos mirando diferentes prendas que esa tienda virtual ofrecía, aunque al joven no le convencía mucho esta ropa suponía que era necesario para adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida.

—Bueno... La ropa te llegara pasado mañana, cualquier inconveniente me avisas pero llámame porque no recibo visitas los viernes. En si ningún otro día. 

Malleus asentía la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento al pagarle en efectivo el gasto de la ropa que Idia pagó con su tarjeta. Compras virtuales que el mago no entendía muy bien como hacer.

—Gracias... —Murmuró Ciel mientras seguía a su novio para salir. 

—Adiós pequeño Draconia... 

—Mi apellido es Phantomhive. —Le aclaró firme pero sonrojado Ciel, no podía creer que le hubiera cambiado el apellido como si estuvieran casados o algo así. Idia solo sonreía ante su actitud al parecer este niño no era muy normal tampoco, tal vez por eso se complementaba bien con Malleus, cubriendo sus oidos con los audífonos se disponía a empezar su juego en linea al quedarse solo.

—¡Ciel! —Ortho flotando emocionado le decía siguiéndolo— ¡Todavía no te vayas quédate a jugar conmigo un rato...!

—Lo siento, tenemos cosas que hacer.  
—Respondía Grim con tono celoso. 

—Grim... ¿Por qué respondes por mi? 

—Es que está celoso de tu amiguito robótico. —Malleus dijo con aparente seriedad.

—¿Celoso de mi? ¿Por qué? —Ortho dijo un poco confundido notando el ceño fruncido de Grim— Bueno... Les invito a comer algo, solo sé que a Grim le gusta el atún enlatado. ¿Verdad? 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Grim un poco sospechoso cuestionó.

—¿Quién no lo sabe? 

Malleus dijo sarcástico mientras Ciel sonreía pues tenía razón, toda la escuela conocía ese detalle porque era lo que más repetía su parlanchín amigo a quien sea. Al final, los tres pasaron un rato más en Ignihyde, volvían a la habitación de Ciel pues era hora de descansar un poco antes de la cena.

—¿Cenamos juntos? —Cuestionó Malleus pretendiendo no dar mucha importancia a la pregunta aunque su respuesta le importaba mucho.

—Ah claro... Espero no quedarme dormido además debo estudiar ¿Me ayudas con mi tarea después de cenar? 

—Si... Aunque no debería hacerlo. 

—¿Por qué? —Con una sonrisa algo coqueta cuestionó Ciel— ¿No me digas que es por que mi comida favorita son los postres?

—Ahora entiendo que somos muy diferentes... 

—Los dejaré solos para que sigan en sus jueguitos cursis. —Advertía Grim aunque lo hacía más porque Malleus lo podía desaparecer cuando quisiera así que prefería marcharse solo y no tan lejos de su habitación. Encerrándose en el baño los dejaba solos, ambos no dudaron en recostarse en la cama abrazándose sutil no dejaban de verse, de alguna forma se reconfortaban uno en el otro al estar de esta forma.

—Pero señor Draconia. No somos tan diferentes, a ti te gusta el helado... Eso es dulce... ¿No? 

—Pero no es lo mismo... Aunque debo admitir que los postres saben bien en tus labios. —Acercándose a sus labios los rozaba despacio a la vez con firmeza— Todavía tienen un poco de sabor dulce, me pregunto si al besarte más profundo podré percibirlo mejor.

El más joven sonrojado se estremecía al sentir su aliento al hablar de esa forma provocativa tan cerca de sus labios, sin resistirlo apresuraba ese beso. Se sentía tan agradable estar de esta manera, besándolo, reconfortado se estremecía aún más cuando sus manos lo acariciaban. ¿Empezaba a gustarle? Aunque en realidad ya no sabía que pensar de si mismo, ni de lo quería menos ahora que su lengua jugaba con la suya al profundizar este húmedo beso. Casi sin aliento se separaron unos segundos después.

—Si, tu boca tiene un sutil sabor a postre, tan dulce que me siento empalagado... —Malleus coqueto dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro sonrojado— Debo irme, tengo una reunión con Lilia antes de la cena por asuntos del dormitorio.

—Malleus... Gracias por lo de hoy...

—¿Por la ropa?

—Si y también por apoyarme cuando me puse mal en la calle. —Sutilmente lo abrazaba acomodando la cabeza en su regazo. 

—Soy tu novio debo preocuparme por ti. 

Dijo con su característica seriedad que contrastaba con las suaves caricias que sus manos regalaban al tocar su cabello y cuerpo. Esa mirada que sentía traspasarle el alma, sensación que no había percibido antes, con Sebastian era diferente  
¿Acaso Malleus lo había hechizado? Tenía un poco de sentido al vivir en un mundo mágico pero si lo preguntaba parecería tonto así que calló sus labios para insinuar tal cursi idiotez. Unos minutos después de consentirse un poco se despedían con la promesa de volver a verse en la cena en un par de horas.

—Ciel... —Le llamaba Grim asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta confirmaba que estaba solo. 

—¿Qué? 

—Uff por fin se fue, ya estaba aburrido en el baño. —Acercándose al joven notaba lo sonrojado que estaba mirando como perdido al techo— Uhh Ciel siempre el señor Draconia te deja así... Como tonto...

—¿A quién le dices tonto? 

—A nadie... A nadie... ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? 

—Voy a darme un baño y antes de la cena trataré de hacer algo de mi tarea pendiente. Tengo mucha... 

—¿Tarea? Que aburrido... Yo no quiero hacerla y también tengo mucha. ¿Y si no la hacemos?

—Quieres ser un mago y no quieres prepararte para ello así no podrás serlo y si por suerte lo lograras serás un mago mediocre.

—Ahh Ciel que duro eres... Pero si voy a ser tu amigo para siempre no debo preocuparme por ser un mago sobresaliente. Por que no solo te casarás con uno de los magos más destacables del mundo sino que compartirás su Reino. ¡Wow! Seré alguien importante solo por ser tu confidente... —Todo emocionado Grim hablaba ante el ceño fruncido del joven que sacudía la cabeza.

—Tú deberías formar tu propio camino —Dijo Ciel levantándose de la cama— Ni siquiera sabemos si seguiré aquí mañana...

Grim notó un tono de frustración en su voz junto a una mirada triste en lo último que dijo, sin decir nada solo vio como se encerró en el baño. Esa noche Malleus llevó a Ciel y a su pequeño amigo a Diasomnia para cenar, de alguna forma trataba que Lilia lo aceptara. 

—No entiendo por que pediste que trajeran comida yo podía cocinar. —Refunfuñaba Lilia cuando unas hamburguesas, papas fritas, bebidas gaseosas estaban en la mesa— Además, esta no es comida saludable.

—Tu comida tampoco es muy saludable... —Murmuró Silver ante el puchero de Lilia.

—Solo me apeteció comer esto hoy, es bueno darse un gusto de vez en cuando... —Malleus dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Querido has comido esto antes? 

—¿Querido? —Cuestionaron todos un poco sorprendidos, Ciel desviando la mirada se sonrojaba. 

—No me digas así. Es vergonzoso. 

—Pero te quiero, eso te hace querido para mi... 

La seriedad con que Malleus aclaraba aquello hacían dudar si hablaba en serio o solo quería molestar, de cualquier forma hacia avergonzar más al joven que sentía la mirada de todos sobre ellos. 

—¡Entonces Ciel también es mi querido porque lo quiero! —Grim decía abrazando animado a su amigo por detrás de su cabeza.

—Claro que no, gato parlanchín...

—¡No soy el querido de nadie!—Aclaraba Ciel ante la discusión tonta de los dos uno que lo abrazaba y el otro que lo trataba de apartarlo de ese abrazo. 

—¡Bueno... Querido o no, empecemos a comer, se va a enfriar! —Lilia decía con una sonrisa podía notar cuan enamorado estaba Malleus aunque tratara de disimularlo, y no podía culparlo, Ciel era lindo, perspicaz, con una madurez que no era acorde de su edad pero algo no encajaba en él, nadie podía ser tan perfecto. ¿O si?

Así disfrutaron de la cena esa noche, una amena velada que Ciel compartió con quien parecía ser la familia de Malleus, ellos que comenzaban a acostumbrarse a su cercania. Como era una bonita noche decidieron caminar de regreso a la habitación de Ciel.

—¿Vas a ayudarme con mi tarea? No tengo muy claro eso con las medidas de las pociones... —Decía el joven, aunque era raro que pidiera ayuda de ese tipo no le importaba porque de alguna forma no le molestaba pedírselo a Malleus.

—Si... Puedo ayudarte un rato. ¿Qué me darás a cambio? 

—A veces solo tienes que dar sin esperar a recibir nada a cambio. 

—Aja ni tú crees esas palabras...

Ciel sonreía ante esa insinuación pues ciertamente era así, nada era gratis en la vida.

—Bueno... Pero que no escuche Grim.

—¡Ahh yo quiero oír!

La pareja sonreía ante el llanto lastimero de este, no era como si fuera una sorpresa lo que le daría a cambio pero solo querían molestarlo. Volvieron a la habitación donde por un rato en medio de libros estudiaron, Malleus se admiraba de lo listo que es Ciel, era bueno que no solo fuera bonito.

—Ese Grim ya se quedó dormido. —Dijo Ciel viendo como en la cama sobre un libro entreabierto roncaba.

—Ya es algo tarde... Creo que hemos avanzado bastante por hoy dejémoslo así. —Malleus susurró cerca de su oido rozándolo un poco. 

—¿Vas a cobrar tu ayuda? —Estremecido murmuró Ciel con una coqueta sonrisa sobre sus labios, la atracción era inevitable, a escasos centímetros ambos parecían desafiarse por quien sellaba primero ese beso — Malleus... Solo bésame.

—No, Phantomhive... Hazlo tú.

—Deja el orgullo y solo hazlo. —Ciel apartándose parecía que recordó algo— Ya sé... 

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Y mi beso? —Murmuró frustrado Malleus al verlo alejarse hacia la cama para buscar algo bajo la almohada.

—Mira... Riddle me regaló estas entradas para una película o algo así, no entiendo bien eso. Es del club de Cine... —Decía animado Ciel mostrándole las entradas, hacer este tipo de actividades nuevas le emocionaban un poco— Es para el sábado en la noche. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—No soy tu segunda opción. ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué recién me lo dices? 

—Lo había olvidado fue un día ocupado, ¿Por qué te molestas? —Notando que este serio lo veía— Olvidalo ¿Si? Ahora vete, tengo sueño. 

A Ciel le atraía Malleus, era tan dulce pero tan pesado a la vez, no comprendía sus celos o ese sentido posesivo que le daba a su relación. También sabía lo orgulloso que podía ser y como probablemente se iría sin disculparse y al día siguiente aparecería como si nada, lo entendía porque el mismo era así. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Sentir atracción por alguien así? ¿Alguien como si mismo?

Y tal como supuso, de repente Malleus desapareció sin decir nada, Ciel con el ceño fruncido tenía ganas de romper las entradas pero en un suspiro se calmaba, si su supuesto novio era infantil no sería de la misma forma. Además quería ir a ver esa película, iría solo si se daba el caso, molesto se prestó ir a la cama para dormir no permitiría que esto le quitara el sueño. 

—Idiota... Por eso nadie te invita a nada... 

Murmuró con enojo a la vez con resentimiento recostado en la cama pero ¿Por qué le había afectado esa insinuación? Esa mirada de desconfianza que le lanzó ¿Cómo si hubiera alguien más en la escuela llena de niños estúpidos que le interesara? Un nuevo suspiro se le escapó al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos ¿Esta confusión era parte de la vida de adolescente normal que trataba de vivir? Tratando de no pensar más en ello pretendía dormir, necesitaba descansar después de tan largo día. 

Mientras tanto Malleus en su habitación pensaba en lo que había pasado, aún algunos detalles de una relación amorosa no las entendía pero algo le decía que no fue correcto lo que hizo, insinuar aquello cuando Ciel solo tuvo el detalle de invitarlo, no estuvo bien. Pero no podía disculparse aceptando su error y si después se hacía costumbre, no sabía que hacer porque ahora no podría dormir pensando en ello. 

—Malleus ¿Qué haces aquí? Comiendo helado a estas horas —Decía Lilia al encontrarlo tan tarde en la cocina. 

—No podía dormir... 

—¿Y por qué no estás durmiendo con tu novio? Podría mimarte hasta que te duermas.

—Umm podría pero se enojó conmigo.

Lilia con prisa se sentaba a su lado en esa mesa de la cocina, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por la desastrosa vida amorosa ajena mucho más en la de su ingenuo protegido, quien le contó lo sucedido ante su insistencia por saber.

—Ay Malleus... Ya había notado esos celos tuyos pero creí que era normal en ti pero si ya comienza a afectarlos debes controlarte. —Le decía tratando de ser comprensivo— Dicen que los celos son muestras de inseguridad... El Malleus que crié es raro pero no es inseguro... 

—Oye... Pero creo que tienes razón, ni siquiera debería sentirme inseguro porque mi rival amoroso está en otro mundo y quizás hasta muerto. 

—Ohh ¿Tienes un rival amoroso? Cuéntame —Lilia con emoción hablaba— ¿Tu querido Cielito comparte su corazón con alguien más? 

—No sé si debería decirte esto...

—Vamos confía en mi... Yo tengo guardado muchos secretos tuyos y lo sabes. 

Malleus dudó unos segundos pero era cierto, Lilia era su confidente pero antes de contarle le hizo prometer que no lo dijera a nadie más.

—Vaya... Ya sabía que ese niño ocultaba algo raro... ¿Un demonio? Quién diría que alguien con esa carita angelical se atrevió a tanto, vender su alma a un demonio y para colmo enamorarse de él.

—No vendió su alma porque quisiera, fue obligado en un momento de desesperación. 

—Aww Malleus es lindo que lo defiendas pero eso no te da entender que ese niño haría lo que fuera por tener lo que desea. Él está desesperado por volver a su mundo real ¿O me equivoco? 

—Eso es lo que me atrae de él... Su malicia natural forjada del dolor es tentadora y sé que puede lastimarme pero aún así lo deseo a mi lado. 

Lilia dio un suspiro ante tal declaración un poco masoquista pero era asunto suyo, si era solo un capricho tal vez se le pasaría cuando saciara sus ansias o al decepcionarse solo de él. No se entrometería, quizás esto le ayudaría a madurar en ese sentido. 

—Ahora deberías disculparte, la verdad fue una tontería lo que hiciste. 

—Pero odio disculparme. —Malleus refunfuñó. 

—Bueno discúlpate falsamente y acepta su invitación antes que invite a otro. 

—Si... Debería ir ahora y decirle que no invite a nadie que yo voy con él. 

—Malleus, Malleus... Estás muy nuevo en estos asuntos, si dices eso ahora solo lo enojarás más... No conozco a Ciel como tú pero dudo que invite a otro a estas horas. —Le hablaba ante la mirada confusa de este— Mira, espera a la mañana, le dices algo lindo, te disculpas y aceptas su invitación... Listo.

—¿Lo beso? 

—Eso no sé... Si quieres y él te deja. 

—Ah fui un tonto tuve que haberme enojado después que me pagara... —Murmuró Malleus con desgano. 

—¿Pagar? ¿De qué? ¿Cómo? 

—Le ayudé con sus tareas para la próxima semana que vuelven las clases normales, está muy atrasado y me paga por ello con besos. —Lilia se sonrojó un poco no tanto por el hecho sino por la forma ingenua con que su protegido lo decía, ese brillito en la mirada al aclararlo. Acercándose acariciaba su cabeza tiernamente mientras le sonreía— ¿Qué sucede?

—Eres un niño a veces... 

Murmuró sin dejar de sonreír y acariciar su cabeza, Malleus no entendía que quería decir con ello, ¿Debía tomarlo como ofensa? Pero no parecía ser ofensivo por la actitud paternal que percibía. Que complicado era esto del amor, cuando creyó que conocía todo a su alrededor esto le era tan nuevo que le hacía sentirse tonto y algo infantil, como un niño enamorado de otro niño que seguramente lo debe haber maldecido mucho esta noche.

•••••••••• 

Mil gracias por su apoyo ❤ Besos!!!


	18. Incidente

En esa mañana Ciel con pereza abría lentamente los ojos de un sobresalto se terminó de despertar al notar a alguien recostado a su lado y no era Grim. Unos ojos verdes lo miraban fijamente era un poco aterrador porque no se movía ni hacia intención por hablar o tocarlo.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres matarme del susto? —El joven cuestionó molesto trató de levantarse pero sintió como era atraído a la cama de nuevo— ¿Tú crees que apareciéndote así se me olvida lo de anoche? 

—No pude dormir... 

—¿Y ese es mi problema?

—No pude dormir sin ti o tal vez no dormí pensando en una forma de disculparme sin humillarme en el intento. 

Decía Malleus desviando la mirada, Ciel a su lado trataba de no sonreír al notar su extraño gesto de arrogancia ¿Por qué este presumido le resultaba un poco adorable? Quizás porque era diferente a lo que aparentaba sintió como finalmente se atrevió a abrazarlo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo trató de apartarse, haciéndose el difícil. En medio de su tonto jugueteo, el mago con una sonrisa sacaba algo entre sus ropas, mostrándole unas entradas. 

—Phantomhive ¿El sábado quieres ir a ver una película conmigo? 

—Malleus... ¿Esas son mis entradas? 

—¿Vas a ir o no? —Ciel fruncía el ceño ante su actitud porque fue él quien en la noche lo hizo enojar cuando lo invitó y ahora le preguntaba siendo un poco exigente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Negándose movía la cabeza mientras se sentaba— ¿En serio? ¿Eres más resentido que yo? 

El más joven lo miraba de reojo, de alguna forma sabía que aunque se negó irían juntos a ver esa película, sintió como Malleus se sentaba también abrazándolo sutil por detrás rozaba sus labios en su cuello, estremeciéndose. No podía negar que se sentía bien el ser consintido así, solo significaba que esta era su manera de disculparse y le agradaba.

—Tu piel es muy cálida en la mañana. 

Malleus susurró besando con firmeza su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban lo que pudiera tocar, aún era un poco torpe aunque tratara de mostrar lo contrario. Parecía que estaba haciendo bien al sentir como la respiración de Ciel agitarse, escuchó un leve jadeo, eso lo hacía sentirse un poco más confiado aunque no era una labor tan dificil porque la piel de su joven novio era tan suave que no podía evitar tocarla. 

—No creas que te he perdonado lo de anoche... —Murmuró Ciel tratando con poco esfuerzo apartarse, en realidad le gustaba estas caricias y el otro al oírlo solo sonrió jactancioso siguiendo con su satisfactoria labor. 

Nunca creyó que dejaría que alguien lo tocara y menos de esa forma, tantos años negándose a un simple contacto sin embargo ahora estaba ahí en una cama con alguien que le atraía dejando que tocara su cuerpo sin restricción alguna. Pero ¿Por qué no permitirse este deleite? Estaba en un mundo distinto no era mala idea actuar un poco distinto a lo habitual, no había nadie que le recriminara, ni dijera "Ciel Phantomhive nunca haría algo así" Simplemente porque nadie en este mundo de fantasía conocía quien era en realidad. 

Tal vez era como un "Lo que sucede en Twisted Wonderland se queda en Twisted Wonderland" ¿Quién se lo recordaría si volvía a su mundo? Estaba bien por una vez y quizás única vez dejarse llevar por sus instintos naturales que no sean la muerte o la venganza. Sentía el rostro arder ante sus besos y caricias que con el pasar de los segundos eran más firmes haciéndolo tiritar, volteando a verlo parecía pedir que besara sus labios, no importaba si era un loco celoso y posesivo, quería seguir siendo consentido.

Malleus entendió su petición que sin palabras fue dada en una sola mirada, recostándolo en la cama presionando su cuerpo al suyo se acercaba a sus labios para besarlo, beso que sin duda fue correspondido. Ambos eran dominados al encanto mutuo que los atrajo desde el principio, ansiosos parecían querer poseerse, siendo un poco caprichosos parecían complementar esa fuerza haciendo este encuentro más provocativo de lo usual.

—Malleus... No... ¿Qué haces? 

—La verdad no sé... ¿No te agrada? 

El joven desviaba la mirada algo avergonzado, ¿Cómo podía decir que no sabía lo que hacia? Sus intenciones eran claras cuando trataba de quitarle la ropa y se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

—Es muy pronto todavía. —Ciel dijo aunque no parecía muy convencido en sus palabras.

—Phantomhive, el tiempo juega en nuestra contra ¿Quieres esperar? 

—No me gusta que me llames por mi apellido, de esa forma llamas a los demás.

—Y tú no eres como los demás eres especial para mi ¿No?

—Yo no dije eso. —Con fingida molestia murmuró sentía sus firmes caricias, abrazándolo por el cuello no pretendía detenerlo. 

—Ciel —Susurró Malleus acariciando su rostro sonrojado realmente era un humano hermoso en muchos sentidos no creyó que caería rendido ante su encanto. Rozando sus húmedos labios con los suyos se besaban, estremeciéndose por unos segundos parecían que avanzarían al siguiente nivel entonces todo fue interrumpido por el sobresalto del mayor que se apartó.

—Se hace tarde. —Se justificaba Malleus ante la mirada confusa del joven.

—¿Eh? 

—Tengo hambre, voy a buscar algo para que desayunemos y regreso. 

—¿Eh?

El más joven volvió a balbucear sentándose en la cama vio como Malleus desapareció sin dar más explicación, que odiosa manía suya marcharse sin dar motivo o aparecerse de repente causándole buenos sustos, todo por la estúpida magia que aún debía aprender. Ahora no sabía que lo había alejado así, aunque se veía un poco asustado tal vez olvidó algún asunto importante, ¿Lo asustó por ponerse demasiado cariñoso? O simplemente fue su mal aliento. 

Sonrojado miraba a su alrededor ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? ¿Este era su nuevo yo? Un chico que le gustaba que lo besaran y tocaran de forma inapropiada, la sensación de sentirse necesitado por alguien aunque este era un odioso que besara delicioso, sacudiendo la cabeza apartaba esas idiotas ideas.

—Malleus, eso es normal supongo. —Lilia nervioso le decía minutos después cuando este sonrojado apareció en su habitación— Te hablé de esto hace mucho. ¿Lo olvidaste? 

—No lo olvidé... 

—¿Y resolviste el asunto? 

—Bueno, lo detuve a tiempo. 

—¿Se puede hacer eso? ¿Hay algún hechizo? 

—No te burles... Ahora Ciel debe estar enojado conmigo porque hace media hora prometí llevarle el desayuno. 

—Ya comerá alguna galleta por ahí. 

Lilia decía mientras miraba como Malleus agachaba la cabeza, no creyó verlo de esa forma, tan enamorado, le conmovía al pensar su inestable situación amorosa era complicada para ser la primera. Este niño apareció de repente y así lo mismo podía desaparecer ¿Cómo calmaría su dolor cuando lo perdiera? No quería verlo sufrir pero sabía que esto era una posibilidad inherente al conocer el amor. 

A veces podía verlo como el pequeño que acogía en su regazo al llorar pero que con el pasar de los años reprimió sus lágrimas, cerrándose a todos volviéndose el solitario de ahora, bueno al menos hasta que apareció Ciel. Este niño parecía haber roto su cascarón haciendo que naciera un nuevo Malleus, lo estaba haciendo experimentar "cosas" que no había sentido antes, entre ellas la excitación que le provocaron una ligera erección minutos atrás, aquello que por vergüenza lo hizo huir del provocativo Ciel.

Acercándose lo tomaba de la mano, si este amor tal vez le sería fugaz pero significativo, no tenía más opción que ayudarle para que lo disfrutara y ya que Malleus había probado ser un poco tonto en estos asuntos le sería útil un poco de ayuda. 

—¿Qué le gusta comer a Ciel? Vamos a la cocina a ver que hay y se lo llevas quizás te sigue esperando. 

—¿Tú crees? A él le gustan los postres y el té, por eso quizás sus labios son tan dulces.

—Eso es cursi, tal vez solo te parecen dulces porque él te gusta mucho. 

—¿Crees que hice mal en huir? Él no se negó a lo que hacíamos, ahora pensará que soy un cobarde —Cuestionó Malleus mientras en la cocina buscaban algo que llevarle.

—Umm la pregunta es ¿Por qué huiste?

—Tenía vergüenza que me viera así o temía profundizar más lo nuestro... —Confesaba con un brillo en la mirada tocándose el pecho sentía que algo se oprimía pero era una sensación extrañamente agradable— O quizás temo confirmar mis sentimientos, él es tan hermoso que me abruma. Es la primera vez que siento esto y aunque duele un poco quiero seguirlo sintiendo. 

—Malleus... Estás enamorado eso no es malo, ¿Sabes lo que sería malo?

—¿Qué? 

—Que lo niegues y lo calles. O que huyas... 

Malleus esbozó una sonrisa, aunque un poco confuso podía casi asegurar que se sentía feliz, era bueno a veces hablar de estas cosas o de cualquier cosa con alguien más. Siempre se callaba todo para mantenerse alejado de los demás, creyendo que sus emociones y pensamientos no le serían importantes a nadie. Agradecía que Lilia a pesar de su extraña personalidad siguiera a su lado, tal vez porque él era raro también. 

Más tranquilo minutos después aparecía en la habitación de Ciel, para darse cuenta que ya no estaba, era obvio que su orgullo no le permitiría seguirlo esperando, dejando los dulces en una mesa se prestó a buscarlo, seguramente iría a la feria organizada por el club de ciencias ese día. 

—Phantomhive... Es bueno verte... 

Era el saludo de Riddle cuando se encontraron en cercanías de Heartslabyul, aunque ese no era el camino corto para la feria donde se dirigía pero Ciel quería hablar con él a solas.

—Grim puedes dar una vuelta, necesito hablar a solas con Riddle.

—Ciel, ya me estoy cansando que me hagas a un lado siempre, cuando tu "novio" me manda lejos solo para estar contigo, como esta mañana cuando desperté en un árbol. 

—Ya te pedí disculpas con una lata de atún que tenía guardada.

—Umm voy a comenzar a cobrar dos latas cada vez que me boten de la habitación. 

—Bueno... Grim porque no vas a la cocina de Heartslabyul y pides algo de comer mientras hablo con Ciel. 

El pequeño no dudó ante la inesperada pero amable sugerencia del líder de Heartslabyul, debía aprovechar antes que cambiara de opinión, así que voló en dirección al dormitorio. Una vez solos, los dos jóvenes empezaron a hablar, Ciel no sabía ni por qué lo había buscado pero estaba un poco confundido sobre la actitud de Malleus que se marchó y no volvió aún cuando prometió hacerlo. 

—Eh... ¿Él estaba entre tus piernas y se besaban? —Cuestionó Riddle notando como Ciel evitaba verlo pero asentía con la cabeza— ¿No sentiste algo peculiar?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Digo ahí abajo con él, si estaba sobre ti debiste sentir su...

—Eso... Él... No me digas qué —Muy sonrojado Ciel balbuceaba ante la risita contenida de su amigo.

—Bueno es normal que pase eso cuando están de una forma tan cercana. Sabes como funcionan estas cosas ¿No?

—Un poco... Lo he leído. ¿Y tú?

—Digamos que sé un poco, claro que a tu edad ni imaginaba hacer esas cosas yo lo descubrí por mi mismo hace unas semanas. Creo que eres pequeño para eso. 

—Solo eres un poco más alto que yo...

—No lo digo por la estatura, sino por la edad... Eres bastante atrevido a veces pero te lo perdono solo porque nos tenemos algo de confianza. 

—¿Eso duele?

—Duele... Al principio, aunque insisto que es pronto para ti. —Habló seriamente Riddle, era como si sus conversaciones incluyeran siempre regaños— Por lo que dices creo que él tampoco lo ha hecho debo decir que es un poco gracioso saber que el señor Malleus sea así de tímido, no lo aparenta. 

—Él es diferente a como todos lo ven... 

Riddle sonreía ante su respuesta susurrada dicha casi en un suspiro, al parecer alguien se estaba enamorando y no lo había notado, podía tal vez verse un poco reflejado en él de esa alguna forma, el amor era confuso y desconcertante.

—Ciel, sigamos nuestra interesante conversación mientras vamos a la feria, como lider debo estar vigilando que mis estudiantes estén portándose bien ¿Vienes? 

—Si... Espero que Grim nos alcance. 

Ambos se dirigían presurosos a la feria mientras como dos buenos amigos conversaron hasta llegar a su destino.

—¡Dos hermosos jóvenes a la luz de la mañana, mis ojos se iluminan ante tanta belleza! ¡Buen día Señor Principe de las Rosas! ¡Buen día Señor zafiro brillante!

— ¿Por qué me llamas así?

—Porque tu mirada refleja el brillo de ese precioso mineral! ¡También un hermoso cielo despejado en su esplendor! ¡Además que es como tu nombre... Ahhh todo coincide...! —Todo emocionado Rook explicaba ante la mirada extrañada del joven.

—Que raro es. —Murmuró Ciel...

—Rook concéntrate, tus halagos solo espantarán a los visitantes. —Era el casi regaño de Trey a su compañero de club, quienes estaban a cargo de la feria.

—¡No puedo concentrarme cuando hay tanta belleza en el mundo!

Ciel oía el halago del excéntrico rubio, sonriendo forzadamente junto a Riddle y Grim al ser recibidos por estos jóvenes. 

—Sean bienvenidos y disculpen a mi emocionado compañero. Por favor sigan el recorrido señalado. —Trey les animaba con una sonrisa amable, entrando empezaban el recorrido.

—Oye Ciel, esto será aburrido ¿Ya no es suficiente con estudiar todas estas pócimas en clases? 

—Esto me ayudará mucho a entender mejor... Si quieres puedes irte. 

—Que malo eres... 

Con un puchero el pequeño decía siguiéndolo a pesar de no estar muy animado de hacerlo, después de unos minutos se quedaron los dos solos cuando Riddle no pudo acompañarlos más por un asunto que debía resolver. Ciel siguió entretenido oyendo las presentaciones de los que ahora eran sus compañeros de escuela. Todo esto le parecía tan interesante no podía evitar preguntarse si en algún momento haría lo mismo, estar exponiendo lo que sabía a otros, probablemente no.

—Phantomhive... 

El joven ignoró aquel llamado siguiendo su camino. 

—Ciel, el señor Draconia te está llamando.

—Ya lo oí, no estoy sordo.

—¿Se pelearon de nuevo? De nada sirvió despertarme en un árbol. 

Hablaban los dos en una discreta conversación mientras eran seguidos por el mago, no pasó mucho para que los que estaban alrededor suyo los notaran, empezando a murmurar. 

—Phantomhive... 

—¿Qué quieres? —Cuestionó el joven ante la presión de ser centro de las miradas curiosas— Te estuve esperando por el desayuno al final tuve que comer una miserable galleta. 

—Lilia dijo eso... 

—¿Eh? No entiendo que dices. Quiero atender las exposiciones si no tienes algo importante que decir déjame solo.

—¿Solo? ¿No me quieres tampoco contigo? —Murmuró Grim.

—Los dos son odiosos... Déjenme solo.

—Phantomhive... Ciel... —Le llamó Malleus una vez más tomándolo de la mano lo detenía— Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de esta mañana. 

Ciel se sonrojó, no tanto al recordar lo que había pasado sino por temor que se atreviera a decirlo frente a todos. Era posible, muy posible con Malleus.

—Está bien... Vamos afuera. 

Ante la respuesta de Ciel ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida ante la mirada de todos, que fastidio era sentirse observado pensaba, suponía que así debía ser al estar con alguien importante en la escuela. 

—¡Cuidado! ¡Apártense! 

Era el grito de un estudiante cuando justamente la pareja pasaba frente a su lugar de exposición donde había una pequeña caldera que parecía más humeante de lo normal. Ciel se quedó quieto ante ese grito inesperado todo fue tan rápido que no sabía como reaccionar entonces sintió que era salpicado por un líquido caliente, cerrando los ojos empezó a sentirse mareado cayendo al suelo. 

—¿Estás bien cachorro? 

Era la voz del profesor Crewel que Ciel reconoció cuando confundido trataba de abrir su ojo no cubierto por el parche, no pudo hacerlo era como si su párpado pesara más de lo normal a la vez que un cosquilleo incómodo recorría su cuerpo tanto por fuera como por dentro. 

—¡Ciel... No te mueras! —Era el ruego de Grim, solo podía oír muchas voces confusas a su alrededor.

—El señor Draconia te va a matar... Lastimaste a su novio. 

—Lo siento, lo siento... 

—Cachorros les dije que esa fórmula era peligrosa de hacer aún así lo hicieron. Tendré que castigarlos.

—Hagan silencio... Me duele la cabeza. —Murmuró Ciel sintiendo pesada la cabeza pero ¿Por qué oía a todos menos la voz de Malleus? ¿Había huido dejándolo solo? ¿Acaso era el día de huir a todo?

—¿Esa ropa no es del señor Draconia?

—Si parece... Pero.

—Algo se mueve entre ellas. ¿Lo ven? 

Los murmullos de los estudiantes solo confundían a Ciel ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entonces sintió como una pequeña mano apretaba la suya.

—Phantomhive... 

—¿Ese es el señor Draconia? —Dijo Grim en medio de un repentino silencio formado.

—Es adorable, tan pequeño. 

—Mira sus cuernitos.

—Ahora si te van a matar... 

—Oh vaya, un cachorrito... 

Eran los comentarios que Ciel oía mientras sentía como alguien lo abrazaba, con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos notando enseguida el rostro de Malleus, esa mirada inconfundible ahora llorosa estaba frente suyo. 

—¿Qué te pasó? Eres tan pequeño... —Dijo confundido el joven a Malleus que al parecer había vuelto a su forma infantil, de unos seis años. 

—Tengo miedo vámonos de aquí... ¿Dónde está Lilia? 

El pequeño sollozaba abrazándolo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con algo de su ropa interior que le quedaba grande ahora. El profesor Crewel usando su magia llevó a los dos a la enfermería cercana ante los murmullos de todos. 

—Vaya... No esperaba que algo saliera mal hoy... —El profesor decía aunque no parecía alterado tal vez estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones— Phantomhive ¿Verdad? 

—Si... ¿Qué pasó con Malleus? 

—Bueno no pensé que alguien como él fuera víctima de un tonto accidente de novatos al parecer por apartarte recibió toda la pócima directamente pero no te preocupes, estará así unas horas volverá a la normalidad pronto.

—Pero... 

—Usualmente esta pócima hace que uno vuelva a una edad infantil por un breve periodo de tiempo, que sea un consentido niño llorón no tiene nada que ver con la magia... Supongo es su personalidad a esa edad o que se siente así contigo, hay muchas cosas que no se pueden precisar con la magia, es como una ciencia fascinante pero impredecible también.

—Profesor Crewel ¿Qué haré? 

—Te dije, es cuestión de esperar, dudo que el estado emocional en el que está el señor Draconia pueda revertir la magia. Solo consiente a tu pequeño cachorro mientras tanto ahora debo ir a vigilar la feria no quiero que haya otro incidente.

—Espere... —Murmuró Ciel pero antes de pedir que se quedara este ya se marchaba con prisa quedándose a solas con este niño que no dejaba de abrazarlo— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si... ¿Dónde está Lilia? 

—¿Lilia? Si voy a llamarlo pero no llores. 

Advertía al ver como el pequeño parecía querer llorar cuando se separaba un poco, debía admitir que era lindo, tan adorable como vulnerable. Sin embargo nunca había tenido un niño a su cargo apenas si se cuidaba a si mismo, no podía asumir la responsabilidad de alguien más. Necesitaba a Lilia cuanto antes sacando su celular se dio cuenta que no tenía su número para llamarlo entonces vio como milagrosamente Grim aparecía trayendo con esfuerzo la ropa de Malleus.

—Ciel esto es pesado y nadie me quiso ayudar a traerla... Todos le tienen miedo al señor Draconia y no sé por qué si era es un niño inofensivo. Debería aprovechar y pellizcarlo por todo lo que me ha hecho...

—Grim deja esas tonterías — El joven lo detenía al ver su sonrisa perversa y como Malleus se escondía en su regazo— Necesito que busques a Lilia o a alguien de Diasomnia que le avise... 

—¿Eh? Mejor ve tú a buscarlo apenas volví de allá.

—No puedo, él no quiere separarse de mi y no voy a llevarlo. Anda y te daré muchas latas de atún después. 

—¿En serio? Si lo prometes iré

—Lo prometo pero ve rápido. 

—Iré... Iré... Ciel cuidado con abusar del niño.

—¡¿Qué?! —Muy sonrojado el joven cuestionó ante esa perversa y burlona insinuación, solo vio como su amigo riéndose se marchaba. 

—Ciel... —Le llamó Malleus con sus ojos que parecían llorar, acariciando su carita lo calmaba. 

—¿Me recuerdas? 

El pequeño solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta, mirándolo sonreía sutilmente a la vez que también acariciaba su rostro. Era un niño muy dulce pensaba Ciel, de alguna forma esa mirada tierna le recordaba al Malleus que conocía, el que pocos conocían, embelesado no dejaba de verlo.

—Ummm esto es raro... —Lilia decía con una sonrisa apareciendo de repente frente a ellos, dándole a ambos un buen susto— Malleus ya había olvidado lo lindo que eras.

—¡Oye casi me da un infarto! 

El joven expresó con molestia, cuanto odiaba que lo asustaran de esa forma entonces vio como Malleus se lanzaba a los brazos de Lilia, no pudiendo evitar sentirse un poco celoso los miraba de reojo aunque no tenía sentido el sentirse así, era como su padre ¿No?

—Ciel, lo llevaré al dormitorio así que no te preocupes yo lo cuidaré ahora. 

—No... Ciel... —Murmuró Malleus con un puchero estirando su bracito para que no lo dejara.

—Bueno, ven con nosotros... Malleus chiquito es muy caprichoso. 

—No solo de pequeño. 

Ciel murmuró sonriendo ante las palabras de Lilia, a los pocos segundos los tres en un parpadeo aparecieron en Diasomnia. Al acomodarlo en la cama de su habitación, vistieron al pequeño que enseguida exigía helado y que Ciel no se apartara de su lado. 

—Es raro que Malleus tenga este tipo de apego contigo, se supone que la pócima hace que vuelvas a ser niño y que seas tal como eras, con los recuerdos que tenías entonces... ¿Por qué te recuerda? ¿Será por que te ama?

—No digas eso —El joven apenado aclaraba tratando de que Malleus no oyera— Quizás es solo porque trató de protegerme. 

—Ah eso fue un lindo detalle ¿No crees? 

—Supongo que me lo debía.

—Ciel, lo dices por lo que pasó en la mañana.

—No sé de que hablas.

Ciel en un murmullo decía, al parecer Malleus le había contado del incidente en la mañana aquel que no pudieron aclarar todavía, de reojo miraba al pequeño comer ansioso su helado, mirada con la que advertía que se las cobraría cuando volviera a la normalidad. 

—No te enojes con él, me lo contó porque estaba un poco confundido por el incidente en la cama... —Lilia decía con una sonrisa al acercarse a su oido— Veo que es un tema incómodo para ti, hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Sabes? Malleus es como un niño grande y extraño pero es bueno, es muy probable que sinceramente te quiera así que me gustaría en lo posible que no le rompas el corazón.

—Yo... 

—No es una amenaza es solo una petición, no te pongas nervioso. Creo que volví a un tema incómodo para ti... 

—Malleus se durmió.

—Ahh pero con la cara sucia aún así está sonriendo, es feliz.

—Supongo que si... —Murmuró Ciel tratando de limpiar su rostro.

—Oye te imaginas si algún día los dos tuvieran un bebé se vería así de lindo, ¿No crees? De antemano me ofrezco de niñero.

—Que tonterías dices... No tardaste mucho en volver a un tema incómodo. 

Lilia sonreía divertido al notar su reacción obviamente no lo decía en serio. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el pequeño se despertó notando como ahora Ciel a su lado dormía a pesar de ser mediodía, sonriendo acariciaba sus mejillas. 

—Niño travieso... —Susurró Lilia al oído del pequeño Malleus procurando no despertar a Ciel.

—Él es lindo. ¿Verdad?

—Si algo así pero ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás este jueguito? 

—Puedo dejar consentirme un poco más. 

—Creo que tratas de evitar el tema de la mañana con Ciel... 

—Claro que no. No sería capaz de algo así, ahora vete quiero dormir.

Ambos hablaban entre susurros a la vez que sonreían en complicidad viendo como Ciel dormía tranquilo, Malleus al abrazarlo sentía el latido de su corazón, esa sensación que lo reconfortaba tanto que le provocaba dormir. Cerrando los ojos trataría de recuperar las horas de sueño que no tuvo en la noche al no estar a su lado, ahora podía dormir al sentir su calidez.

—¡Malleus... Quítate...! —Era el grito de Ciel minutos después al abrir sus ojos y notar que Malleus había vuelto a la normalidad y seguía abrazándolo — ¡¿Dónde está tu ropa?!

—Supongo se rompió cuando volví a mi tamaño normal... 

—Estás casi desnudo y me abrazas, lo haces para molestarme ¿Verdad?

—No... ¿Y cómo sé que tú no me la quitaste antes? —Malleus en tono coqueto insinuó sin dejar de abrazar al joven que sonrojado trataba de apartarse.

—¡Yo no haría algo así! ¡Suéltame! 

—Sigamos lo que dejamos inconcluso en la mañana.

—Ja ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué huyas? 

—Tsk... Yo no huí... 

—Te hice apenar... Y no hagas tsk eso lo hago yo.

La pareja discutía en un sutil coqueteo sin saber que Lilia en el sofá delante de la cama no era visto pero los oía, Silver y Sebek sonrojados en el suelo junto a este no sabían si debían avisarles que estaban allí sin mala intención.

—¡Los niños crecen muy rápido ¿Verdad?!

Dijo sonriente Lilia interrumpiendo a la pareja que entre molesta y avergonzada se miraba entre si, los otros jóvenes se asomaban un poco aumentando la incomodidad de la situación. Entonces Ciel sintió como era escondido bajo la sabana, se sonrojó más al sentir su abrazo y oír un tenue susurro muy cerca de su oído, esto fue "Vamos a tu habitación, estoy listo ahora"

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Muchas gracias por estar atentos a esta historia, me alegra que les guste ❤


	19. Sello

"Vamos a tu habitación, estoy listo" 

Ciel avergonzado sentía su rostro arder y su corazón latir acelerado ante la petición ansiosa de Malleus, no solo era por el tono sensual en su voz sino por la mirada que le dedicaba, le hacia sentir como una presa que sería devorada por una bestia hambrienta. Era como a veces se sentía así con Sebastian pero no en el mismo sentido, ya que este hombre semidesnudo no quería devorar su alma precisamente. 

Acercándose a sus labios los rozaba sonriendo se prestaba a darle una respuesta mientras como música de fondo se oían los murmullos de los otros a unos pasos suyos.

—¿Estás listo? —Murmuró Ciel sin dejar de sonreír, el otro asintió con la cabeza a la vez que sus alientos se mezclaban en esa cercanía— Yo lo estaba en la mañana, ahora no... 

El joven con una jactanciosa sonrisa levantó la sabana quedando ambos al descubierto, de inmediato salió de la cama ante la mirada sorprendida de los curiosos a quienes vio de reojo al pasar a su lado. 

—No es cuando tú quieras. 

Advirtió en un refunfuño el joven caminando hacia la puerta, se le veía todavía sonrojado pero aún así decidido entonces solo oyeron el golpe de la puerta cerrarse con fuerza y con ello esa pequeña silueta desaparecer, Malleus sonrojado cubriéndose con la sabana desviaba la mirada al sentirse observado.

—¿Qué ven? 

—¡Nada!—Respondieron los tres ante su pregunta, notando su molestia prefirieron salir antes de que los desapareciera y no de buena manera.

—Ciel... 

Susurró Malleus con una sonrisa cuando se quedó solo, recostándose en la cama parecía evocar su aroma al abrazar la almohada. Podría estar muy enojado por el vergonzoso desplante hecho sin embargo no lo estaba, ese era el Ciel que le llenaba de fascinación, tímido pero soberbio, extraña combinación que lo convertía en su encanto muy especial. 

—¡Ciel espera! —Lilia flotando frente suyo lo detenía cuando iba bajando por las escaleras. 

—¿Qué? 

—Ahora tú estás huyendo...

—No es eso... Solo que no cumpliré sus caprichos.

—Yo creo que los dos son bastante caprichosos pero esa es tu manera de intrigarlo y enamorarlo ¿Estás consciente de que te funciona?

—Yo no hago eso —El joven chasqueando la lengua pasaba por su lado no estaba de humor para sus suposiciones aunque estas fueran un poco ciertas. Lilia sonreía al no entender el juego amoroso de estos dos niños caprichosos pero debía admitir que era divertido verlos interactuar en su idílico romance cuya atracción se percibía claramente y era mutua.

—¿En dónde estabas? —A manera de regaño Ciel cuestionó al encontrar por la entrada principal a Grim.

—¿Eh? Fui a buscar algo de comer, ya que tu estabas dormido... ¿Por qué estás enojado? 

En un suspiro el joven trataba de calmarse, sería injusto desquitar su enojo con alguien que no tenía culpa de su frustración, porque aunque no lo admitiera si deseaba estar Malleus de la forma que lo sugirió pero su orgullo le hizo negarse y quizás fue lo mejor. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía molesto? Los dos amigos volvieron a su habitación de todas formas la feria había acabado así que no tenía sentido regresar allí. 

—Ciel ¿Por qué estás malhumorado? 

—Nada... Me perdí la feria. 

—Ah pero no parecías muy molesto cuando cuidabas al mini señor Draconia. Bien abrazado lo tenías y hasta te quedaste dormido a su lado.

—Cállate... 

Ordenó a Grim mientras tomaba un libro en sus manos se lanzaba a la cama para estudiar un poco, no tenía más que hacer en esa tarde. Al llegar la noche los dos se preparaban para ir a cenar al comedor principal junto a los otros estudiantes.

—Ah... Ya me estaba acostumbrando a cenar con el señor Draconia, vamos a Diasomnia podemos comer algo diferente ahí... 

—No vamos a ir sin ser invitados.

—Ahh ustedes andan todos acaramelados por ratos y después están peleados sin hablarse... Si así es el amor, no quiero conocerlo.

—Pobre la gata destinada a ser tu amor. —Dijo el joven con una sonrisa para molestarlo. 

—Ya te dije que no soy un gato. 

Con un puchero Grim aclaró mientras salían de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor, Ciel sonreía pero debía admitir que se sentía extraño al no cenar con Malleus como ya se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo además no haberlo visto por horas le llenaba de un confuso sentir.

—¡Oye... camaroncito azul...! ¿Vas al comedor? ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a Mostro Lounge? —Floyd animado interrumpía los pensamientos de Ciel.

—No tengo dinero para ir a comer allí ¿Y podrías evitar asustarme así la próxima vez? Que manía tienen la mayoría aquí al aparecerse de la nada.

—Lo siento... Lo siento —Con una sonrisa este se disculpaba aunque esta no parecía muy sincera— Vamos yo te invito... Eres amigo de alguien especial para mi hasta siento que eres amigo mío pero ¿Vienen o no? 

—No entiendo de que hablan pero yo si quiero ir, vamos Ciel... ¡Los bocadillos allí son deliciosos!

—Grim tú vas a donde sea solo por comida... —El más joven decía ante el entusiasmo de su pequeño amigo— No creo que haya problema, podemos ir un rato.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos! —Animado Floyd dijo para emprender los tres su camino al reconocido restaurante al que llegaron en unos minutos. 

—Ciel, el niño Draconiano... —Era el saludo burlón de Azul al acercarse al joven que sonreía forzadamente, suponía que debía acostumbrarse a que lo relacionen con Malleus estén juntos o no.

—No se lo recuerdes, está un poco triste porque se pelearon. —Floyd aclaró con un fingido gesto de tristeza.

—Yo no dije eso... 

—No fue necesario que lo dijeras el gesto que hiciste cuando pregunté por él me hizo saberlo. 

Desviando la mirada Ciel pretendía ignorarlos porque sabía que era peor si les refutaba, amenamente siguieron hablando mientras comían unos bocadillos y bebían té.

—Oye camaroncito azul... ¿Qué te dice Riddle de mi? —Floyd preguntó minutos después al quedarse solos en la mesa cuando Grim entretenido conversaba con unos chicos en otra mesa.

—No pasamos hablando de ti. 

—¿En serio? Porque Riddle si me habla de ti y eso es raro... Él no es de tener muchos amigos por lo serio que es yo creo que le agradas mucho. 

—Soy alguien agradable. —Sonriente Ciel decía mientras bebía su té— Los chicos a los que todos temen se sienten a gusto conmigo, tal vez porque no me asusto fácilmente después de todo he convivido con un demonio.

—Eh... ¿Un demonio? Parece que tú té te está aflojando la lengua, cuéntame más de tu demonio... 

—No porque Malleus se pone celoso, Malleus tonto que besa tan dulce...

Floyd reía bajito por la aclaración de Ciel que estaba un poco ebrio, no pensó que el alcohol casi imperceptible en ese té le afectaría de esa forma. Aunque era divertido verlo actuar de manera deshinbida, hablando de su enamoramiento con el misterioso mago, quien sin sospechar esta situación en su habitación aburrido pretendía no pensar en Ciel.

—Malleus ¿No vas a visitar a tu novio? ¿Sigues molesto con él? —Lilia comentó animado cuando fue a dejarle la cena en la cama donde fingía leer su libro— ¿No lo extrañas? 

—No... 

—A mi no tienes que engañarme, haz estado todo el día encerrado con esa cara larga, más larga de lo normal. 

—A ti te haría feliz que ya no lo viera más ¿No? 

—No a este costo, anda a verlo pero no lo presiones a hacer las cosas que tu ahora mente pervertida quiere. 

—Yo no lo presioné ni soy un pervertido, él provoca estas cosas en mi y no creo que sea malo ¿O si? Eso es lo que se hace cuando alguien te gusta mucho ¿No? 

—De repente hablas rápido y eso lo haces cuando algo te emociona en este caso alguien, es ridículamente lindo verte así... —Lilia decía con una sonrisa para animarlo— Ve con Ciel seguramente te debe estar esperando.

—¿Debo disculparme aunque él me humilló frente a ustedes?

—No te preocupes por nosotros aún eres nuestro señor. 

Malleus percibía la ironía en su voz pero aceptaría su sugerencia solo porque extrañaba a Ciel, era como un vicio del que no pudiera deshacerse con facilidad, esas horas sin verlo le habían sido tan largas y abrumadoras. Desapareciendo de su habitación aparecía en la del joven humano que lo tenía delirando en un extraño y dependiente sentimiento al que muchos llaman amor. Al notar que no estaba dio un profundo suspiro al parecer debía volver a buscarlo por toda la escuela como lo hizo en la mañana y que al final resultó en un raro encuentro. Primero se dirigió al comedor, por sus alrededores sin hallarlo hasta que se le ocurrió ir a un lugar que no había visitado antes a esa hora de la noche.

—Rosehearts... 

—Señor Malleus, que sorpresa verlo en Heartslabyul. —Sorprendido el pelirrojo le saludaba dejando de escribir algo en su cuaderno— ¿A qué debo su inesperada visita? 

—Busco a Phantomhive... Pero ya me dí cuenta que no está contigo.

—No... Pero sé donde está. 

—Agradecería que me lo dijeras. — Ante su petición Riddle notaba su gesto casi ansioso por encontrar a Ciel, ya que Floyd le había comentado por mensaje donde estaba no dudó en decirle.

—Rosehearts, ¿Ciel te habla de mi? —Cuestionó con fingido desinterés aunque eso solo hacía más evidente su interés. 

—Umm ¿Quiere saber si usted es especial para él? 

—¿Lo soy? 

—¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted mismo? Una de mis reglas es no delatar a mis amigos... Lo entiende ¿No? —El pelirrojo con una sonrisa le decía— Pero si pregunta tal vez la respuesta sea agradable.

Malleus no dijo nada solo esbozó una sonrisa, desapareciendo de inmediato ante la mirada de complicidad del pelirrojo, quien parecía tambien sentirse identificado con el mago. Los dos tenían cierta fama en la que no eran muy accesibles a los demás pero a pesar de ello encontraron a alguien que los entendiera y compartieran un afecto mutuo, tal vez para lo que muchos consideraban un molesto rasgo de personalidad para otros era un encanto.

—Ciel... ¿Se quedó dormido? Que raro... —Era el comentario de Grim cuando vio a su amigo con la cabeza acomodada sobre la mesa y dormía profundamente.

—Creo que le afectó un poco el té. —Era la respuesta de Floyd que sonreía traviesamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Está ebrio? ¿Le diste alcohol?

—Un poco, hay humanos que son muy pocos tolerantes al mínimo de alcohol, pero no te preocupes solo dormirá unas horas y despertará mañana con...

No terminó de hablar cuando Malleus aparecía frente a ellos, Grim se asustó al verlo justamente en esta situación, Floyd sin inmutarse sonreía ante el gesto molesto del mago quien se acercaba a Ciel para despertarlo. 

—Tal vez si lo besas se despierte, así como en los cuentos de hadas. Usted debe saber de esas cosas. ¿Verdad?

—No me parece gracioso... Es un niño todavía no deberías servirle alcohol —Malleus le regañaba molesto ante su socarrón gesto.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué todos se están yendo? —Azul cuestionó confundido notando el malhumor de Malleus junto al joven dormido, pudo entender enseguida lo que pasaba— Señor Malleus... No tiene que preocuparse por su novio, solo dormirá un poco.

Un incómodo y tenso silencio invadió el lugar que iba quedando vacío, Grim junto a Ciel trataba de levantarlo.

—¿Qué hiciste Floyd? —En voz baja Azul cuestionó a su ayudante de su prospero negocio que parecía que sería consumido por el enojo de Malleus, quien no dejaba de ver de reojo a Ciel dormido.

—Nada... Le pregunté a Ciel si quería el té con alcohol y me dijo que si... Yo sé que no debo servirlo sin preguntar.

—Ciel no aceptaría algo así.

—Ummm ¿En serio? —Floyd insinuó con una sonrisa a Malleus— Él me dijo "Yo bebía vino cada noche en mi mundo, esto no será nada" Yo no lo obligué... 

Desviando la mirada Malleus pretendía solo salir de allí porque ciertamente esa respuesta era tan de Ciel, en un suspiro lo tomaba entre sus brazos desaparecían en silencio ante la mirada de los ahí presentes.

—¡Ahhh me dejaron aquí...! —Lloriqueaba Grim al quedarse en Mostro Lounge. 

—Floyd... —Con una forzada sonrisa le llamó Azul a su amigo— Eso fue peligroso ¿Y si el señor Draconia quemaba nuestro Mostro Lounge?¿Sabes lo que te hubiera pasado a ti?

—¿Anguila asada? —Respondió divertido— Ya, ya Azul... No pasó nada no te alteres, valió la pena el mal momento porque descubrí algo muy importante del camaroncito azul.

Ambos en confidencia hablaban ante la mirada llorosa de Grim que suponía que dormiría fuera esa noche, ni loco volvería a su habitación ya que si estaba Malleus querría desquitarse con alguien, no se iba a sacrificar por Ciel aunque fuera su amigo.

—Ciel... —Le llamaba Malleus al recostarlo en su cama en Diasomnia, veía embelesado su rostro sonrojado haciendo que su aspecto dormido resultara más adorable. 

—Sebastian... 

Murmuró entre dormido Ciel ante el insistente llamado que escuchaba como eco lejano, abriendo un poco los ojos veía todo borroso, volviendo a llamar a su demonio ante la mirada celosa de Malleus que se cuestionaba a si mismo el por qué lo llamaba a él.

—Quiero quedarme un poco más aquí... Sebastian... Aquí me siento bien. —Con dificultad hablaba el joven pero aún así era entendible lo que decía. 

Malleus no sabía que hacer, porque le dolía que esos labios que le gustaba besar no pronunciaran su nombre en su delirio. Entonces levantándose pretendía marcharse antes que los celos lo hicieran nublar la razón e hiciera una tontería.

—Eso... Vete... Me gusta estar aquí... —Seguía murmurando Ciel— Me gusta mucho Malleus... Quiero estar con él un poco más. Es una orden...

El mago al escuchar esa confesión sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, era la primera vez que oía a Ciel expresar este tipo de sentimiento con palabras. Acercándose acariciaba su rostro parecía más tranquilo y no habló al quedarse dormido de nuevo. 

—No te quedes conmigo solo un poco más... Quédate conmigo para siempre. —Susurró dulcemente sobre sus labios mientras su mirada parecía brillar al decir aquello que era más un ruego que una petición. Besándolo percibía los restos a alcohol en su boca, sentía embriagarse ante tan exquisito sabor. Recostándose a su lado pretendía dormir mas no podía porque más que antes se sentía ilusionado con un futuro a su lado aunque este fuera un anhelo furtivo que quizás no se haría realidad, por esta noche quería creerlo.

—¡Awww que lindos! 

Era lo que Malleus escuchó de la voz de Lilia abriendo los ojos se veía la claridad del día colarse por la ventana en su habitación advirtiendo que ya había amanecido. Ciel empezó a moverse, algo confuso abría los ojos notando al mago a su lado ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en Mostro Lounge junto a Floyd bebiendo "té". 

—Buenos días... —Murmuró Malleus con seriedad. 

—¿Qué hago aquí? Me duele la cabeza. 

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—Tengo una vaga idea pero eso no te da derecho de traerme a tu cama. Espero no me hayas hecho algo.

—Eres un ingrato todavía que te rescaté anoche y te traje aquí a salvo.

—¿A tu castillo? No hables como si esto fuera un cuento de hadas. No soy tu princesa —Ciel le decía con un puchero parecía más querer disimular su vergüenza haciendo un berrinche entonces oyó como Lilia se reía— No es gracioso... 

—Ah, si lo es. Porque Malleus es descendiente de las hadas y mencionaste los cuentos de hadas... 

La pareja en un suspiro se miraba de reojo ante la risa tonta de Lilia a la vez que debajo de las sabanas sus manos rozaban, como prueba de que no discutían en serio. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de unirse en un beso, Ciel palideció todo para empezar a vomitar a un costado de la cama. 

—¿Estás bien? —Malleus preocupado preguntaba.

—Vaya ahora hay que limpiar... 

Refunfuñó Lilia notando como Ciel volvía a recostarse en la cama, su protegido muy preocupado le secaba el sudor frío de su frente con su mano. Definitivamente para Malleus ese niño era importante, no hacía falta que gritara su amor a los cuatro vientos, su actitud delataba el fuerte sentimiento que albergaba en su discreto corazón. El joven descansó esa mañana hasta que el malestar fue desapareciendo, aunque le resultaba un poco rara la actitud calmada de su novio que parecía estar de buen humor al cuidarlo. ¿Algo había pasado en su estado de ebriedad? No quería preguntar aunque la curiosidad le invadía olvidando el asunto en esa tarde llegó el paquete con la ropa que habían encargado antes en Ignihyde.

—Vamos pruebátela...

—La probaré en mi habitación. —Fue la respuesta de Ciel ante su insistencia porque este quería que se cambiara frente suyo, eso a su parecer era un poco pervertido.

—Prometo no tocarte solo verte.

El joven apenado negaba su petición moviendo la cabeza, que lo aclarara con esas palabras solo lo hacía sonar más pervertido de lo que pensó antes. 

—Solo una camiseta. Nada más... 

—Yo puedo ayudarte. 

Al decir aquello la habitación de repente unos pequeños destellos envolvían a Ciel haciendo que la camiseta que llevaba se le quitara, sonrojándose al sentir esa mirada penetrante sobre su torso desnudo. 

—Hace frío ponme esa camiseta... 

Ante su orden Malleus obedeció, el pequeño humano podía ser muy mandón era como un dote natural. Lo vistió con la camiseta que señaló entre las otras.

—Te ves bien... 

—Se siente bien vestir esta ropa informal. —Murmuró Ciel mirándose en un espejo que Malleus había hecho aparecer cerca, este por detrás se paraba agachándose un poco los dos se veían en el reflejo.

—Nos vemos bien juntos. ¿No crees? —El mayor susurró sobre su oído mientras apretaba su cintura por detrás. 

—Yo me veo bien con cualquiera. 

—Oh eso fue con la firme intención de enojarme. 

—¿Lo conseguí? 

La respuesta a su pregunta fue un sutil beso en el cuello que lo hizo tiritar, ¿Cómo podía provocarle tantas sensaciones con un roce? A ambos les gustaba provocarse y desafiarse de esta forma, les resultaba cautivador, significativo no podían aburrirse al estar juntos, su idilico romance fue interrumpido por un sollozo al otro lado de la puerta.

—Ese es Grim... —Dijo Ciel mientras se separaban se dirigia a la puerta, al abrirla alguien se le abalanzaba encima.

—¡Ciel! ¡Estás vivo! 

—Claro... ¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario?

Malleus observaba a los amigos abrazarse, suspirando resignado se sentaba en su sofá de nuevo, entre tantos contratiempos anteriores ese día siguió relativamente tranquilo. La noche siguiente llegó y con ello la salida al cine que había provocado ciertos disgustos antes, la pareja junto a Grim llegaba al coliseo cerrado donde verían la película como era costumbre se oían los murmullos alrededor suyo aunque extrañamente ahora parecían más intensos. 

"Por eso son tal para cual" "Eso es caer muy bajo" 

Eran los comentarios que oían, estos que parecían ser más hostiles de lo normal, Ciel no entendía que sucedía. 

—No me agrada como nos miran... —Susurró Grim. 

—Umm no es que me importe pero Grim tiene razón. 

Ciel comentó en voz baja cuando se sentaban, notando como los de alrededor se alejaban. Eso era más raro ¿Qué les pasaba a todos ahora? Malleus callado trataba de no darles importancia pero era realmente incómodo. 

"¿Cómo puede estar aquí?" "¿Y si su demonio viene a matarnos a todos" "Su ser es corrompido le pertenece a un demonio" "Deberían echarlo de la escuela"

Los tres se miraron entre si, al parecer de alguna forma se habían enterado del secreto de Ciel, quien apretaba los puños al sentir la mirada de desprecio que le hacían ¿Cómo se atrevían a juzgarlo sin conocer el trasfondo de su historia? 

—Será mejor irnos no quiero cometer una estupidez. —Sugería Malleus en un murmullo conteniendo su enojo, nadie tenía el derecho de juzgar a su querido Ciel, esas miradas y palabras de desprecio las sentía como suyas aunque no eran para el. 

—No... No puedo huir de una verdad innegable. Malleus entenderé si ya no quieres estar conmigo, en tu posición no puedo arrastrarte a esto. —Con firmeza Ciel decía mientras se quitaba el parche, haciendo que se viera ante todos el sello del pacto plasmado en su ojo haciendo que los murmullos se detuvieran.

—Es hermoso... 

Era el halago sincero Malleus mientras acariciaba su rostro notando como su mirada amenazaba con llorar, para Ciel le era difícil afrontar su pasado y ahora lo estaba haciendo frente a todos, ese sello no solo simbolizaba su contrato con un demonio sino el dolor y humillación que vivió a tan corta edad. Escondió su rostro en el regazo de Malleus quien no dudó en abrazarlo, no podía arrepentirse del afecto que sentía por un humano que afrontaba la vida con tanta valentía entonces confirmó para si mismo que simplemente lo amaba.

(´∀｀)♡(´∀｀)♡(´∀｀)♡(´∀｀)♡

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia,


	20. Amor

Malleus a pesar de las prejuiciosas y temerosas miradas de todos abrazaba a Ciel, sabía lo fuerte que era pero como cualquier humano tenía sus momentos de vulnerabilidad, el exponer su pasado de esa forma sin duda lo había alterado un poco. Reconfortarlo ahora, más que un deber era un privilegio por el amor que le embargaba, ser su soporte le hacia sentir importante en su vida y solo por este ambiguo sentimiento de felicidad refrenaba su enojo, en silencio pretendían retirarse cuando sintieron que alguien se les acercaba.

—No tienen que irse por unos inmaduros que les gusta chismear... Vengan a sentarse conmigo en primera fila. —Era lo que Vil con firmeza decía, los pocos que quedaban alrededor de ellos se alejaban al notar la molestia del lider de Pomefiore— No van a rechazar mi invitación ¿Verdad? 

Ciel al oírlo parecía entrar en razón, apartando un poco su rostro del regazo de Malleus dedicaba una mirada a Vil ¿Seguiría en pie su invitación al ver su ojo marcado? 

—Sabía que te verías mejor sin ese horrible parche... Vamos. —Vil aclaró con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la pareja, sin duda era un gesto muy amable de su parte.

—Si Ciel... Vamos adelante... Vil... ¿Me regalarás palomitas? 

Grim decía mientras se acercaba a Ciel sin dejar de sonreírle lo animaba, tal vez no tenía mucho de conocerlo pero en esos pocos días juntos aprendió a quererlo y sabía que su pacto infernal no influía en su forma de ser. Ciel solo era Ciel no importaba nada más. 

—¡No abuses de mi amabilidad!

Expresó Vil caminando firme por el pasillo hacia los asientos de adelante, Malleus lo miró, Ciel a su vez también fijó su mirada bicolor en él asintiendo con la cabeza afirmaba que podían quedarse. La vulnerabilidad propia de su naturaleza humana lo hizo verse frágil por unos largos segundos pero no era su manera de afrontar las situaciones complicadas, levantando la cabeza tomando la mano de Malleus seguía a paso firme al galante anfitrión de esa función de cine. Era la primera vez en años que afrontaba al mundo sin ese parche que ocultaba hasta ahora su mayor secreto, su alma no le pertenecía era propiedad de un demonio en un mundo ajeno ¿Quién podía juzgarlo por tomar aquella desesperada decisión hace unos años? 

El mago sentado a su lado sonreía sutil sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza al mirar a su Ciel que era tan hermosamente fascinante, nunca había conocido a alguien que provocara tal cúmulo de emociones en su ser entonces así tuvo respuesta a una pregunta que rondaba su mente hace unos días. Si, haría lo posible por hacer que este niño se quedara a su lado, buscaría la magia perfecta para que no volviera a su mundo. No podía saber si Ciel quería quedarse o volver a su mundo ¿Estaba siendo egoísta al tomar esta decisión? No lo sabía pero de lo que estaba seguro era en no preguntarle, tal vez su amor era caprichoso pero a la vez sincero y profundo, su único anhelo era querer ser y hacerlo feliz. 

Durante la película cuyo protagonista era Vil no hablaron de lo sucedido anteriormente, Ciel olvidó aquello para disfrutar entretenido de lo que se reflejaba en esa gran pantalla, las imágenes en movimiento lo tenían fascinado. Por momentos se sobresaltaba, sonreía y dedicaba miradas de reojo a Malleus que parecía más atento a sus gestos que a la película. 

—¿Qué te pareció? ¿Crees que me vi bien? —Vil con una sonrisa cuestionó a Ciel cuando la película acabó— Vaya parece que sigues emocionado por la película. No te culpo es muy buena. 

—Fue fantástica... No había visto algo así antes.

—Ohh bueno entonces si a Malleus no le molesta podría invitarte otro día a ver una maratón de mis películas favoritas. Sé que te gustarán.

—Si vengo con él no hay problema... 

—Malleus que posesivo eres —Vil dijo irónico cuando se apartaba de la pareja— Yo les aviso sobre nuestra cita. 

—Oye Ciel... Que buena película ¿Verdad? ¿Viste como Vil besó a esa chica?

—¿Es lo único que te llamó la atención?

—Es que veo muchos besos últimamente. 

—Cállate. 

Los amigos conversaban mientras se dirigían a la salida del coliseo, sentían que los demás murmuraban pero siendo más sutiles porque no eran tan tontos como para hacer enojar a Malleus que iba con ellos. Al salir se encontraron con Lilia, Sebek y Silver quienes miraron fijamente al joven en especial la marca en su ojo descubierto.

—¿Qué miran? —Malleus con seriedad les cuestionó. 

—Su bonita marca... —Lilia respondió sin titubear— Oye Ciel ¿Brilla? 

—Si, ocasionalmente cuando llamaba a... Mi demonio.

Titubeó un poco el joven mirando de reojo a Malleus, los otros dos jóvenes hacían lo mismo.

—Wow eso es fascinante... Si tu demonio estuviera aquí brillaría ¿Verdad? Aunque creo que a alguien no le gustaría que estuviera cerca de ti ahora. 

—Lilia no digas tonterías. —Murmuró Malleus antes de desaparecer con Ciel que ni siquiera alcanzó a despedirse. 

—Ahhh odio que hagan eso... Solo desaparecen y me dejan botado donde sea. 

Era el sollozo de Grim cuando ya no vio a la pareja, los otros al verlo solo le invitaron a comer a Diasomnia para animarlo y este sin dudarlo aceptó. Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la escuela Ciel y Malleus estaban sentados juntos en la parte alta de un edificio no concurrido, en silencio miraban el hermoso cielo nocturno. 

—Debes saber que nada opaca tu belleza. 

—Eh ¿Por qué dices eso tan de repente? 

Sonrojado Ciel preguntó porque no era usual que lo halagara para iniciar conversación aunque debía admitir que era una sorpresa agradable, sentía sus manos un poco frías tomar su rostro cariñoso. Acercándose a sus labios los rozaba sutilmente porque sabía que no habría respuesta a su pregunta.

—Ciel... —Susurró correspondiendo ese roce, sentía que no había sensación más dulce que esta, le llenaba el alma, enamorado se dejaba consentir a la vez que embelesado veía sus mejillas sonrojadas y su ojo marcado. 

A pesar del mal momento anterior, la velada mejoraba con el pasar de los minutos, tal vez Ciel agradecía el incidente porque así sentía que parte de su carga le fue liberada al revelar marca escondida. No sabía si volvería a ver a Sebastian pero ahora con tener a Malleus cerca le bastaba y quería estar a su lado un poco más.

—¿Si? ¿Dirás otro cursi halago tuyo?

—Tu belleza es cursi —Malleus en un murmullo decía conteniéndose de besar esos labios provocadores— Ese beso en la película no se veía muy real ¿Verdad? 

—¿Ahora eres experto en besos?

—Tú dime... 

En tono coqueto el mayor dijo antes de besarlo de forma apasionada sin dejar de acariciarlo lo recostaba, Ciel enredaba sutil sus brazos a su cuello dejándose llevar por la excitante sensación de ese beso. Entre jadeos se separaron un poco sin dejar de verse sonreían sintiendo la humedad dejada en sus labios de forma mutua.

—¿Y Ciel? ¿Soy experto en besos? 

—No estuvo mal... 

—Debo convencerte entonces. 

Malleus sonriente susurró, estaba como embriagado del niño cuya parte de su ser le pertenecía a un demonio ¿Era este detalle el que lo hacía tan atrayente? Sin importar si esto era retorcido o no volvía a unir sus labios en un profundo beso porque era lo que lo saciaba en esa noche juntos. Al día siguiente Ciel caminaba por los alrededores de Night Raven College con Malleus a su lado, como era domingo la mayoria aprovechaba para descansar o hacer actividades al aire libre. 

—No tienes que acompañarme a todos lados puedo defenderme solo si alguien me molesta. 

—Phantomhive querido, no lo hago por eso, me gusta estar a tu lado.

—¿Querido? Suenan a un matrimonio viejo —Era el comentario burlón del director apareciendo tras de la pareja que de un sobresalto volteaban a verlo— Vaya, extrañaré tu parche. 

—Usted fue quien sugirió que no dijera nada sobre lo de mi demonio y aún así se lo contó a todos.

—¿Eh? Joven Phantomhive ¿De qué me acusas? 

—Eran pocos los que sabían de esto y comprobé que ellos no fueron, solo queda usted. ¿Por qué lo hizo? 

—Yo no he divulgado nada. —El director cruzándose de brazos hacia un gesto pensativo, Ciel no confiaba en este hombre y su extraña forma de ser— ¿Estás seguro que no se lo dijiste a alguien más? Justamente venía a regañarte por tu indiscreción y yo estoy siendo acusado, ahora tengo varias notas en mi escritorio de estudiantes temiendo que venga un demonio a matarnos. 

—Sebastian no haría algo así, él no es como creen que son los demonios. 

Ante su aclaración que sonaba muy devota una pequeña tos se escuchaba, Malleus sin disimular sus celos había aclarado su garganta. 

—Alguien se pone celoso al parecer —El director insinuaba divertido para volver a estar serio— Agradezco Ciel que trates de calmar la situación poniendo las manos al fuego por tu demonio pero ¿Cómo saber si lo que dices es cierto? 

—Sebastian no hará nada si yo no se lo ordeno además no creo que aparezca. 

—No te conviene que aparezca ¿No? —Con tono socarrón decía al ver como los dos rozaban sus manos— Bueno ya diré algo para calmar este asunto, solo procura no enojar a tu demonio si aparece.

Advirtiendo aquello desaparecía sin dejar de sonreír a la pareja que se miraba entre si, Malleus no sabía si era conveniente que este Sebastian apareciera, tal vez si eso pasara así el demonio se daría cuenta de que Ciel ahora le pertenecía en un vínculo más allá de un pacto. 

—Entonces ¿Quién lo contó? —Dudoso el joven cuestionó sacando de sus pensamientos al mago que le miró fijamente acariciando su rostro. 

—No lo sé... Pero si sé que te ves lindo sin ese parche. 

Ciel sacudía la cabeza resignado tenía un novio extraño, por momentos era serio pero cariñoso también, una rareza que le resultaba encantadora. A pesar de ser centro de las miradas de algunos por allí siguieron su camino juntos, como si disfrutaran atormentar con esa marca maldita a los miedosos a su alrededor, eran como dos niños traviesos jugando en complicidad.

—¡Camaroncito azul! —Fue el llamado que Ciel escuchó el lunes muy temprano cuando se dirigía a clases, ya habiendo acabado la semana de actividades de los clubes todo volvía a la normalidad— Necesito hablar contigo. 

—¿De qué? ¿Piensas embriagarlo de nuevo? —Cuestionó Grim con molestia a Floyd que se les acercaba.

—No es justo que me acusen de eso. Camaroncito azul, tú querías beber esa noche pero no venía a hablarte de ello. —Floyd lo apartaba de Grim que curioso quería oír de que hablarían pero no lo dejaron acercarse—  
Necesito que hables con Riddle. 

—¿Qué? ¿Le pasó algo? 

—Terminó conmigo ayer... Y eso me tiene muy mal y sé que él también está sufriendo porque me adora. 

—Eso es un poco presuntuoso ¿No crees? Ahora no me sorprende que te dejara. 

—Que cruel eres camaroncito azul. —En un sollozo Floyd decía.

—Deja de lloriquear ¿Y por qué crees que yo podré influir en su decisión? 

—¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes? 

—¿Qué? 

—Yo fui quien divulgó tu secreto del demonio, ni siquiera sabía si era cierto porque estabas ebrio cuando me lo confesaste. Se lo comenté a algunos clientes a manera de broma y el rumor cobró fuerza esparciéndose. —Ciel oía su justificación que no parecía tener un rastro de arrepentimiento— Un rumor que tú confirmaste mostrando tu marca ante todos. 

El silencio incómodo invadió entre ambos, Ciel desvió molesto la mirada ante su cínica sonrisa. 

—Así que mi pececito dorado se enojó, primero porque dijo que no debía darte alcohol y segundo no tenía que divulgar algo personal de alguien más. 

—Te lo mereces... Fue muy molesto e incómodo ese momento el sábado en la noche.

—Si, si por eso más se enojó mi pececito dorado estuvo ahí. Lo siento... Pero ayúdame ¿Si? 

—No sé que quieres que haga. 

—Solo ve y dile que ya estás bien, él es tan noble a veces que se siente avergonzado contigo por lo que yo hice. Por favor de un enamorado a otro. ¿Qué harías si el señor Draconia termina contigo? 

—Ja nosotros terminamos una vez cada día. —Ciel dijo casi sin pensarlo junto con una sonrisa traviesa que disimulo de inmediato— Veré que puedo hacer después de clases. 

—Gracias... Y te ves bien sin parche,  
es mejor vivir sin secretos ¿No? 

—No trates de justificar lo que hiciste al hacerme creer que fue por mi bien.

Floyd sonreía ante su gesto malhumorado, entendía porque a su enamorado le agradaba la amistad con Ciel, él no era como los chicos de la escuela que le temían. Podía decirse que estaba realmente arrepentido por lo que hizo, siguieron hablando un poco más hasta que corriendo cada cual iba a sus salones de clase. 

—Phantomhive, acompañame debo enseñarte una nueva gárgola que encontré. —Era la invitación de Malleus cuando las clases terminaron ese día.

—Umm... Tengo que hacer algo antes ¿Puede ser más tarde? 

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Con quién?

El joven sentía que Malleus podía ser muy pesado a veces, el tono celoso en sus preguntas le resultaba molesto. No le gustaba sentirse propiedad de alguien ni siquiera con Sebastian se sentía así por eso trataba de tener el control sobre su demonio. 

—No eres mi dueño. 

Con molestia aclaró dando así respuesta a sus preguntas, Grim junto a ellos suspiraba resignado ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus peleas diarias por tonterías y lo peor era que después de un rato andaban cariñosos de nuevo. Era como si encontraran un extraño gusto al discutir para reconciliarse después, los dos eran un poco tontos a su parecer. 

—Bueno iré a ver esa hermosa gárgola yo solo, siempre lo hacía solo antes, no te necesito.

—Bien... Haz lo que quieras. 

Los dos se dedicaron una furtiva mirada antes de seguir sus respectivos caminos, Ciel caminaba con prisa al salón de clases donde se suponía estuviera Riddle a quien encontró a los pocos minutos por uno de los pasillos.

—Phantomhive, que sorpresa verte por aquí. —Era el saludo del pelirrojo al verlo mientras oía como a su alrededor murmuraban seguramente por el asunto del demonio— Te ves bien sin el parche. 

—Eso dicen... No me acostumbro todavía a que "esto" sea visible para todos. 

—Todos tenemos algo que nos hace especial, no dejes que te afecte lo que dicen estos tontos. 

—Ciel ¿Vamos a Heartslabyul? Tengo hambre, espero que Trey haya preparado algún pastel.

—¡Grim...!

—Está bien Ciel, vamos a Heartslabyul me imagino cual es el motivo de tu visita. Ese idiota te mandó a hablar conmigo... ¿No?

—¿Es tan obvio? 

Grim los oía no entendiendo de que hablaban aunque confuso los seguía cuando se dirigían al mencionado dormitorio, como usualmente sucedía los dos jóvenes a solas hablarían mientras a el lo mandaban a comer algo por ahí. 

—Ciel no te sientas responsable por lo que sucedió con Floyd, solo lo haré sufrir unos días y volveremos... Ya sabes como son estas cosas. 

—Si eso creo. 

—A veces él es un poco inmaduro, siento que a veces en lugar de tener un novio tengo un hijo... —Se desahogaba Riddle en un suspiro— Quizás sonó a queja pero en realidad eso me agrada de Floyd, él le da algo de locura a mi vida tan rigida. 

—Se ve que lo amas mucho... 

—No tanto —Sonrojado murmuró Riddle— Aunque tú debes entender este sentir ¿Verdad? 

—Un poco... Malleus es... Especial. 

Ambos sonrieron nerviosamente al notar lo sonrojados que estaban al hablar de sus enamoramientos, así que decidieron cambiar de tema porque era un tanto bochornoso aclarar este tipo de sentimientos. Ciel empezó a contar lo de su pacto, de Sebastian, su terrible pasado sin ahondar en mucho detalle, tampoco quería mostrar todo su lado oscuro. 

—Oh ya veo... Y yo pensé que mi niñez había sido bastante triste... Lamento escuchar lo que te pasó pero sabes que a pesar de eso tan terrible es lo que te ha convertido en lo que eres ahora ¿No?

—Supongo que puede ser... Antes de lo ocurrido era bastante vulnerable, débil... —Ciel con melancolía hablaba— El dolor puede moldear a cualquiera. 

—Se podría decir, eres especial Ciel Phantomhive recuérdalo siempre... —Riddle un poco conmovido susurró era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que había sufrido tanto a tan corta edad pero que a pesar de ello se levantó, con ayuda o no de un demonio su espíritu parecía ser inquebrantable— ¿Y como era tu demonio? ¿Era tan malo y perverso como dicen las historias? 

—Sebastian... Mi demonio, no era bueno ni malo solo era mi aliado, podría decir que tenía un fuerte sentido de su estética como demonio, teníamos un trato y acataba las pautas establecidas desde el principio. 

—Parece agradable ya que respeta las reglas. 

—Era algo estricto a veces pero hacía un té y postres exquisitos... —Con un tono nostálgico contaba no podía evitar el evocar en su mente el reflejo de su rostro, debía admitir que su demonio no era tan malo después de todo, dada su naturaleza no lo era. 

—Ciel... Ese gesto que haces... ¿Sentías algo por él? 

—Tal vez... Malleus dice que me atraen y atraigo tipos raros. 

—Oh él sabe de ese Sebastian... ¿Y el mismo se llama tipo raro? Eso lo hace más raro.

—Malleus es así... Tan raro, tan dulce —Pensarlo y pronunciar su nombre le hicieron sonreir sin darse cuenta, sentía que sus mejillas ardían un poco.

—Ese gesto es más intenso que el de antes parece que si te gustan los tipos raros.

—Creo que debo irme tengo una cita pendiente. 

Amablemente se despedía de Riddle saliendo del salón donde estaban, buscaba su celular en el bolsillo. Esa conversación anterior le hizo sentir la necesidad imperiosa de tener cerca a Malleus, el tipo raro que ahora estaba solo mirando su gárgola.

—¿Qué quieres? —Fue la pregunta de Malleus al otro lado del teléfono. 

—¿Sigues enojado? 

—¿Por qué lo estaría? 

—Unos chicos me estuvieron molestando ¿Vienes a verme? —Con un falso tono afligido en su voz decía. 

—¿Quién se atrevió a molestarte? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Dónde estás? —Ciel esbozó una sonrisa al oír su preocupación, entonces cuando guardaba el celular en su bolsillo vio a Malleus aparecer frente suyo, después de decirle que estaba esperándolo fuera de Heartslabyul— Veo que estás bien... Enano manipulador. 

—No me llames enano —Con el ceño fruncido aclaraba mientras rozaba sutil su mano— Vamos a ver esa gárgola... Seguramente estabas aburrido sin mi. 

El mayor dio un suspiro porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía razón al decir que se aburría sin él, estaba acostumbrándose tanto a la presencia a este niño en su vida que era inevitable no sentirse dependiente de este sentimiento, era reconfortante como adictivo. Ambos se miraron, un poco sonrojados sin decir palabra alguna se tomaron de la mano, en un parpadeo aparecieron en lo alto de un edificio donde se observaban una gárgola cerca, Ciel se aferró a su brazo porque el viento que corría parecía que lo sacudiría y lo haría caer. 

—Hace algo de frío aquí arriba. 

Ante ese comentario, Malleus levantándolo lo abrazaba para darle algo de calor, aunque era solo una excusa para tenerlo cerca, tocarlo y percibir su dulce aroma además para que no cayera. 

—Debo admitir que me sorprendió tu llamada, que tú cedas así es raro.

—No... Solo tenía curiosidad por esa gárgola. 

—Ni siquiera recuerdo porque nos enojamos.

—¿Te lo recuerdo?

—No, Phantomhive... Déjalo así.

Los dos hablaban teniendo sus rostros muy cercanos al punto que sus alientos parecían mezclarse entre si, el viento frío resoplaba estremeciéndolos un poco. El joven pensaba en la sensación de antes y como esta se intensificó al estar así de cerca, la verdad innegable era que estaba enamorado del tipo raro.

Rozando esos labios que se deleitaba en besar cerraba los ojos a la vez que en su mente unas dudas revoloteaban ¿Esto era parte del plan? ¿Cuál plan? Hace días que ese plan perdió sentido, fue descartado desde ese primer beso que se regalaron, no quería volver a su mundo por ahora. Este nuevo sentimiento en su ser opacaba su lógica, aunque en si no tenía mucho sentido volver a un mundo donde estaba condenado. 

Esta era su nueva vida con un posible futuro, era mejor que no tener uno, pues su futuro le fue arrebatado sin pedirlo ni merecerlo, entonces sintió como una cálida lágrima se escapaba de su ojo marcado. Malleus lo veía entre conmovido y extrañado pero sobre todo enamorado, besando su mejilla humedecida percibía el sabor de esa lágrima traviesa en el calor de su piel teñida en rubor. 

—Phantomhive... Cásate conmigo... 

Pidió Malleus en un quiebre de voz, estaba tan nervioso pero seguro de lo que quería concretar con este humano que lo tenía cautivado, el tiempo jugaba en contra y no quería perderlo además un pacto más fuerte podía anular otro. Si se casaban, Ciel sería suyo para siempre, no podría nada ni nadie apartarlo de su lado. 

El joven sonreía igual de nervioso porque no sabía que responder, sin duda esa propuesta era inesperada ¿Por qué preguntaba algo así ahora? Ahora que estaba abrumado por este sentimiento confirmado, que sentía sus manos acariciarlo, esa mirada que traspasaba su ser y volcaba su corazón en un latir acelerado. 

—Si... ¿Por qué no? 

Respondió sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, era como si su sentido común se hubiera dormido y su corazón el que aceptaba tal alocada propuesta. Sin sospechar las verdaderas intenciones de esta unión, aunque parecieran egoístas no tenían malicia ¿Y qué es el amor sin un rastro de egoísmo? Pensaba Malleus al besar sus labios dulcemente, egoísta o no, nada igualaba este sentimiento de felicidad, que podía asegurar que era mutua. 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	21. Compromiso

Después de la inesperada propuesta de Malleus horas atrás, Ciel parecía no poner en orden sus pensamientos, divagando esa noche en su cama sentía confundirse más de lo que estaba antes, aunque con todo lo vivido últimamente esta sensación empezaba a ser natural en su vida. ¿Por qué aceptó tan alocada propuesta sin pensarlo mucho? ¿Realmente lo amaba o solo quería aprovechar la situación? ¿Por qué el apuro de Malleus al formalizar su relación? ¿Había intenciones ocultas en este repentino compromiso? 

—Oye Ciel... Haz estado muy callado desde que llegaste... Ya sé, estás apenado por dejarme botado en Heartslabyul ¿Verdad? 

—Claro que no... Solo pensaba...

—Ah si... Ahora todo es tu "Querido Malleus" —Con desdén Grim comentó 

—No seas celoso. 

El joven le aclaraba notando el gesto celoso de su pequeño amigo que a pesar de su molestia se recostaba a su lado a mirarlo fijamente. 

—Grim... Mañana nos escaparamos de clases al mediodía... Si tu quieres, claro.

—¡Ehhhh si, si...! ¡Vamos a escaparnos de esas clases aburridas! —Todo emocionado gritaba Grim saltando en la cama entonces de repente se quedó quieto— ¿Por qué? 

—Quiero que me acomapañes a un lugar. 

—¿Uh? No pensarás llevarme a un bosque secreto para abandonarme o... ¡Matarme! —Temblando Grim murmuraba, Ciel solo desviaba la mirada ante la imaginación siniestra de su amigo. 

—No se clase de historias andas leyendo... No te voy a matar es que...

Flashback 

—Casémonos mañana... —Malleus susurró sobre sus labios después de oír su respuesta, Ciel notaba lo emocionado que estaba así que pensó que no lo decía en serio— Si pudiera ser ahora lo haríamos.

—¿Hablas en serio? 

—Si, muy en serio.

—¿Cuál es el apuro? Si es por el sexo... —Avergonzado murmuró Ciel apartándose— Olvídalo.

—No es por eso, no es necesario casarnos para hacerlo. 

—Eres tan descarado a veces, entonces ¿Cuál es el apuro? 

Malleus desvío la mirada apretando su mano acercándose a su oído pretendía responderle.

—Porque no sé cuando te marcharás, podrías irte en cualquier momento entonces al menos quiero el consuelo de que mi primer amor fue mi esposo, así no podré olvidarte nunca. —Susurró lento en un tono triste, conmovedora declaración que hizo que el joven se estremeciera, era muy dulce lo que dijo y la forma en que lo hizo.

Sin saber qué responder solo lo abrazó en un impulso que no entendía, Malleus no le era indiferente, le gustaba mucho sentía que era el complemento perfecto con esta versión de Ciel que había adoptado en este mundo pero ¿Eso bastaba para no querer volver a su mundo?. Debía admitir que no le parecía mala idea el casarse precipitadamente, era toda una locura que sonaba divertida, algo que no hubiera hecho jamás en su mundo y tal vez podría ser un buen recuerdo si desaparecía para volver junto a Sebastian. 

—Decidido... Mañana nos casamos. —Malleus confirmaba con emoción. 

—No he respondido todavía.

—Tu silencio y ese abrazo me lo afirmaron además no rechazas la petición matrimonial de un príncipe ¿O si? 

—Si sigues presumiendo así... Voy a retractarme. —Con una sonrisa forzada Ciel lo amenazaba, el otro se embelesaba en esos labios sonrientes que empezó a rozarlos con firmeza, a la vez que sus manos no dejaban de acariciarlo mientras pensaba que finalmente este niño sería solo suyo.

—Ciel, te advierto que nadie sabrá de esta boda, será nuestro secreto. 

—¿No se lo dirás a nadie? ¿Ni a Lilia? 

—Menos a él, no lo permitiría.

—¿Es ilegal lo que haremos? 

—Bueno, eres un niño... —Burlón dijo— No, no es eso. Es por mi posición en el Reino, no tengo permitido casarme sin aprobación del Consejo Real. 

—Si esto te traerá problemas no deberíamos hacerlo. 

—¿Vas a permitir que otros te digan que hacer? 

—No, supongo no...

—Eso pensé. —Malleus insinuó esbozando una sonrisa jactanciosa junto con una mirada de mutua complicidad— Además cuando se enteren de nuestro matrimonio ya no podrá ser disuelto. 

—Bueno será disuelto si desaparezco ¿No?

—Es probable... —Malleus murmuró entregándole una cajita dorada en la mano pretendiendo así cambiar de tema— Ábrela, tiene un pequeño regalo dentro para sellar nuestro compromiso. 

A Ciel le conmovía un poco su emoción, él anhelaba casarse aunque esta decisión suponía inconvenientes en su liderazgo como futuro gobernante del Valle de las Espinas, tal rebeldía le parecía romántica. Escapar para casarse a escondidas era como un cursi cuento de hadas, reafirmando así esta fantasía en la que vivía ahora, era similar a un absurdo sueño del que despertaría pronto para volver a la triste realidad. ¿Por qué no entregarse a la emoción de este sueño feliz un poco más? 

Abriendo la pequeña caja en su interior encontraba un anillo que parecía muy valioso sin ser tan ostentoso era adornado con una delicada verde que parecía destellar en un tono similar a la mirada de Malleus, quien lo colocaba en uno de los dedos de su mano temblorosa.

—Phantomhive, estamos comprometidos ahora. 

—Será un compromiso corto.

—Pero será eterno mañana... 

—Eso es bastante cursi.

Susurró burlón Ciel, aunque dijera aquello le agradaba oír este tipo de comentarios que de los labios del mago sonaban muy sinceros, los dos sutilmente sonrojados se acercaban para unir sus labios en un beso sellando así oficialmente su casi efímero compromiso en esa fría tarde. 

Fin del flashback

La mente del joven divagó un poco al recordar lo sucedido antes con su ahora prometido, no entendía del todo sus propios sentimientos, lo que lo había impulsado a aceptar tal locura. Si pensaba en sus planes iniciales esto significaba mucho porque siendo esposos ¿Malleus podía negarle algo? Con una extraña sonrisa volvía a la realidad donde Grim lo miraba fijamente. 

—Ciel... Me asustas cuando te quedas pensando así, pareces dormido con los ojos abiertos.

—No digas tonterías y lo que iba a decirte es que iremos a un paseo con Malleus... Es una sorpresa. 

—Ahhh Ciel... Si van a matarme. 

—Deja de decir eso o harás que te mate en serio. 

Ambos amigos discutían de forma animada para minutos después verlos cenar en Diasomnia, donde Grim no dudaba en comer todo lo que quisiera menos la comida que Lilia ofrecía. Mientras tanto la pareja se comportaba como siempre, nadie debía sospechar de sus planes secretos al día siguiente. 

—Mañana a esta hora estaremos casados ¿Te agrada la idea? —Malleus cuestionó estando abrazados en la cama de Ciel cuando pretendían dormir juntos esa noche, sin bajar la mirada uno del otro se mostraban cariñosos.

—Nos casaremos pero si no me siento listo en consumar lo nuestro, no quiero que me presiones.

Avergonzado aclaró el joven al notar la mirada algo perversa de Malleus al referirse a la noche siguiente, era probable que perderían la virginidad incitados por la emoción de su noche de bodas y solo pensarlo era vergonzoso.

—Si, si... Digo lo mismo para ti.

—Yo no voy a presionarte, ni siquiera hago esa mirada de pervertido como tú.

—Imaginar lo que quiero hacerte no significa que podré hacerlo... Soy tímido y lo sabes.

—No eres muy tímido a veces. 

—Me siento confiado contigo, a veces... —Decía animado sobre sus labios mientras hacia sutiles cosquillas bajo su camiseta— ¿Le dijiste a tu amigo más enano sobre mañana? 

—No me agrada el énfasis a "más enano" pero sí lo hice. 

—Solo lo invito porque necesitamos un testigo, no me agrada mucho la idea ya que es un pequeño bocón, deberíamos pensar en alguien más. 

—No dirá nada si lo amenazas o si le damos latas de atún a diario...

Con tono divertido sugería Ciel haciendo sonreír a ambos, por unos segundos se quedaron callados, era como si tuvieran mucho que decirse pero no sabían expresarlo, aún así no era un silencio incómodo que molestara. Tal vez por la expectativa de lo que harían en unas horas no podían conciliar el sueño, miraban a media luz el reloj en la pared que marcaba casi medianoche. 

—¿Estás nervioso? —Ciel se atrevió a preguntar con una sonrisa. 

—No, creo que no... Pero pienso en lo que hacen los esposos aparte de estar enamorados y tener sexo cuando quieran.

—Creo que abarca más que eso, tengo una idea de cuando mis padres vivían. 

—Dime...

Malleus interesado por ello lo miraba fijamente esperando que contara, era bueno oírlo hablar de su pasado y no precisamente lo malo porque no toda su vida había sido marcada por la tragedia. 

—Es estar juntos en todo momento, amarse devotamente, no lo sé... 

—Creo que eso lo tenemos, gran información —Con sarcasmo murmuró el mago notando como Ciel lo miraba con fingida molestia. 

—Bueno ahora que lo pienso, mi prometida puede ser ejemplo también, ya que quieres más información. 

—¿Prometida? ¿Qué prometida? —Molesto el mago refunfuñó.

—Si una prometida, ella iba a ser mi esposa, su nombre es Elizabeth. —Ciel con jactancia aclaró solo para provocarlo, era gracioso ver su gesto celoso evidente— Ella me cuidaba, se preocupaba porque fuera feliz, era cariñosa y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por mi. 

—Yo puedo hacer eso sin problema y mucho más. ¿No? 

—Si supongo que si, a ella nunca le hubiera permitido que me besara y tocara de la forma en que tú lo haces.

—Entonces ¿Tú no la querías?

—Era un compromiso arreglado por mis padres, mi afecto por ella solo era "familiar" porque te alegrará saber que era mi prima.

—¿Te ibas a casar con tu prima?

—Son cosas normales de donde vengo, no hagas ese gesto prejuicioso —Le regañaba con aparente seriedad— Eres el menos indicado de juzgar cuando vas a casarte a escondidas con alguien menor, que es humano y... 

Ciel no terminó de refutarle porque sus labios fueron callados por un beso profundo, al cual se resistió en corresponder al principio pero poco a poco fue cediendo. En esa madrugada siguieron hablando, discutiendo y jugueteando hasta que muy avanzada la noche finalmente se quedaron dormidos. 

—Ciel no entiendo, por qué tanto misterio con este paseo.

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, vamos Malleus está esperándonos en el baño.

Los dos amigos cerca del mediodía caminaban discretamente en dirección al baño aprovechando el cambio de salón de clase nadie notaría su ausencia. 

—Pensé que te habías arrepentido. —Malleus dijo al verlos cerca de los baños.

—Claro que no.

Grim no entendía de que hablaban en si nunca los entendía pero antes de cuestionarles con sorpresa notó como frente a sus ojos un hermoso pero sombrío paisaje apareció.

—Oigan ¿Dónde estamos? —Grim murmuró.

—Estamos en un bosque ceremonial del Valle de las Espinas. 

—¿Aquí lo haremos? —El joven preguntó mirando alrededor, que lo llevara ahí solo afirmaba que al parecer Malleus hablaba en serio.

—Ciel... ¿Qué harán? Yo sabía que iban a matarme y era como sacrificio en una ceremonia secreta. —Lloriqueando su pequeño amigo decía. 

—No digas tonterías, no es eso... Malleus y yo vamos a casarnos. 

—¿Qué? Pero si eres tan pequeño... ¿Te está obligando? —Murmuraban los dos mientras Malleus solo los oía.

—No me está obligando a nada, yo quiero hacerlo. 

Cuando terminó de hablar sintió la mano de Malleus tomar la suya empezando a caminar, confundido Grim los seguía. Ciertamente Ciel no parecía ser obligado se notaba muy animado así que no podían estar bromeando con el asunto. 

—Umm Ciel pero si van a casarse ¿Por qué estamos solos? ¿No deberían haber hecho una gran fiesta? Con un súper banquete... Mucha comida... ¿Ah? Dime.

—Solo piensas en la comida. 

—Mi mejor amigo se casa y no habrá fiesta. ¡Ahhh! 

—Ciel haz callar a tu gato, sus lloriqueos me hacen doler la cabeza.

—No soy un gato... —Con un puchero aclaraba al mago.

—Mira "No soy un gato" estamos solos porque es una boda secreta, nadie puede saberlo hasta dentro de unas semanas. ¿Lo entiendes? 

—Ah entonces hagamos un banquete los tres. 

—Grim ¿Entendiste lo de la boda secreta? —Ciel le cuestionó, su pequeño amigo si que era despistado. 

—Si aunque no entiendo por qué se casan en secreto, todos saben que se aman. 

—Al fin haz dicho algo coherente, tal vez empieces a agradarme.

—Yo pensé que ya le agradaba señor Draconia. 

Los dos hablaban mientras tanto Ciel pensaba brevemente en lo que dijo Grim antes, ni el mismo entendía bien el verdadero motivo de esta repentina y secreta boda por ahora solo le parecía entretenido. Pasaron varios minutos mientras caminaban por un sendero oscuro que destellaba sutil en pequeñas luces verdes, la pareja de forma cansina oía a Grim parlotear sobre las latas de atún que Malleus le prometió por guardar su secreto. 

—¡Mi señor! ¡Lo estaba esperando!

Era el devoto saludo de una aguda voz al llegar a un claro del bosque después de haber atravesado el semioscuro camino, una pequeña hada revoloteando aparecía frente a ellos haciendo una reverencia.

—Su prometido es muy lindo tal como me contó ayer. 

—Si, pero que su carita linda no te confunda no es muy lindo a veces. 

—Ya veo... Pero aún con su gesto enojado se ve adorable. —Se burlaba la graciosa hada viendo el ceño fruncido del joven ante esa molesta aclaración— Es un gusto conocerte Ciel.

—Si, igualmente... Supongo que tú vas a casarnos ¿O no? 

—Supones bien y tengo entendido que no disponen de mucho tiempo, así que... Empecemos...

El hada revoloteando alrededor de ellos transformaba sus uniformes en unas delicadas túnicas blancas, Grim atento observaba este cambio.

—¿Y a mi? —Murmuró el pequeño haciendo un puchero se veía algo envidioso. 

—Tú no vas a casarte, esta es ropa ceremonial de matrimonio. El blanco representa la pureza de sus sentimientos y sus cuerpos. 

—Ehh pero si Ciel se deja tocar todo, muy puro no es. 

—¡Cállate! —El joven sonrojado y enojado le gritaba.

—¿Eso es cierto? Pero solo se han tocado ¿Verdad? Porque si hubo intimidad entre ustedes no puedo hacer la ceremonia. Además el señor Malleus me dijo que no han hecho nada. 

—No lo hemos hecho, me gusta tocarlo no voy a negarlo... Su piel es suave y cálida.

—Aww que romántico mi Señor, bueno tocarse es permitido mientras no haya habido ya saben... 

El hada con una sonrisa tímida les hablaba, la pareja entre si se miraba de reojo hasta que vieron como este pequeño ser mágico se apartaba. Ciel hermosamente sonrojado veía su ropa, era sencilla pero la tela era tan suave que le provocaba una grata sensación sobre la piel.

—Eres hermoso —Disimulando su embelesamiento Malleus susurró cerca de su oído al agacharse para arreglar un mechón de su cabello. 

Ciel por su parte disimulando también su gusto por verlo vestido de esa forma se dejaba consentir, no había duda que Malleus era muy atractivo. 

—Te ves bien... Aunque es raro verte con ropa en tono tan claro. 

—Es un pequeño cambio para los cambios que empezaremos a partir de ahora. ¿No? Pero no te acostumbres me gusta mi ropa oscura.

—Oscura como tu alma... ¿Verdad? —Con sarcasmo el joven decía siguiendo la coqueta conversación. 

—¿Así son siempre? —Cuestionó en voz baja el hada a Grim cuando veía a la pareja conversar— Prácticamente ignoran todo a su alrededor.

—Si así son... Ya te acostumbrarás. 

El hada veía atenta a la pareja, nunca antes había visto a su señor sonreír de esa forma como lo hacia ahora al estar cerca de este pequeño humano, en el reino había casado a muchas parejas igual de enamoradas pero era la primera vez que prestaba sus servicios de casamentera a alguien de alta alcurnia. Pues no pudo negarse a la petición de Malleus el día anterior, no creía que hacía algo malo al asegurar su futuro con quien amaba, más bien ahora confirmaba que fue la decisión correcta.

Como hada creía en el amor y verlo enamorado le alegraba ¿Cuántos tienen la fortuna de hallar este sentido de vida? Además notaba la mirada embelesada de Ciel al parecer ese sentimiento de amor era correspondido, conocía el transfondo de su historia de amor, brevemente el pasado del humano marcado por un demonio por eso se animó a ayudarle. Con una sonrisa se les acercó, si tuvo dudas segundos antes estas fueron despejadas al verlos, hizo que se tomaran de la mano ubicándolos en un altar hecho de hermosas flores y espinas. De pie allí veían como el hada empezó a revolotear de nuevo alrededor suyo parecía hacerlos brillar mientras entonaba una dulce canción en un idioma que Ciel no reconocía, esto duró unos minutos. 

—Bien, mi señor... Diga unas palabras al oído de Ciel y después tú también las dices. 

—¿Son como votos matrimoniales? —Cuestionó el joven un poco sonrojado. 

—Si exacto... Pero nadie debe oírlas solo tu esposo. 

Ciel asintió con la cabeza ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? No era muy bueno expresando en palabras sus sentimientos. Un poco nervioso al pensarlo vio como Malleus se agachó para sususrrarle al oído. 

—Ciel... Si te quedas a mi lado siempre. Prometo amarte más que nadie en mi mundo y tu mundo juntos. Lo prometo. —Susurró dulcemente aquel voto sonaba más a un ruego que una promesa de amor ¿Cómo debía responder? 

—Malleus... Yo... Aunque siento vivir en una fantasía lo que siento por ti es muy real, aunque no estemos juntos prometo no olvidar este sentimiento... 

Las melancólicas palabras de Ciel hicieron que su mirada se tornara un poco llorosa ¿Por qué quería llorar? ¿Podía prometer algo así? Ambos juntaron sus labios en un nostálgico beso que no fue interrumpido porque ellos mismos concluían la ceremonia. El hada sonreía percibiendo el amor que se tenían, un amor no perfecto pero sincero podía percibir las intenciones egoístas de cada uno, mas ¿Qué amor no es un poco egoísta? 

Ambos sonrojados se separaron al darse cuenta que eran observados, tomados de la mano desviaban la mirada. 

—¿Ya están casados? —Cuestionó Grim un poco dudoso, el hada a su lado asintió con la cabeza— ¡Ehhh felicidades! Ciel ¿Ahora como debo llamarte? ¿Ciel Draconia? 

—Solo dime Ciel y ya... 

Los dos amigos hablaban animados mientras veían como el hada con disimulo se acercaba a Malleus para susurrar algo a su oído, Ciel aunque quiso no pudo oír. 

—Ciel debo enseñarte un lugar, ven conmigo —Malleus decía empezando a caminar.

—¡Si... Vamos! —Grim exclamaba con alegría. 

—Ehh es algo privado de esposos —Dijo el hada con una sonrisa parándose frente a Grim veía como la pareja se alejaba— Ven, te invito a comer. 

—Ciel ¿Estará bien? —El pequeño un poco preocupado preguntó.

—Si, lo estará... Volverán pronto. 

El joven no desconfiaba de Malleus pero fue extraño que lo apartara así de su amigo a quien veía de reojo quedarse atrás, un poco molesto y confuso caminaba, no podía ser lo que pensaba ¿O si? Solo imaginarlo lo hizo sonrojarse de nuevo.

—Malleus ¿A dónde vamos? 

—Es un bonito lugar, no me mires así... A ti nunca te lastimaría. 

—¿Vamos a...? 

—Es necesario para fortalecer este pacto matrimonial. Aunque no lo creas estoy nervioso también.  
—Malleus un poco sonrojado decía afirmando así las sospechas de su ahora esposo, quien nervioso al pensar en lo que harían palidecía un poco— No vas a desmayarte ¿Verdad?

—Claro que no... Es solo que no estoy listo. 

—Yo tampoco... Haremos lo que se pueda ¿Si? Ya llegamos... 

—¿Una laguna? —Un poco sorprendido Ciel murmuró al ver este no muy grande espacio con agua tan clara que podía verse reflejado todo el semioscuro alrededor.

—Si... Supongo que esto es así, no lo sé, no me he casado antes. El hada dijo que debíamos meternos al agua y hacerlo ahí.

Ambos se miraron de reojo al pie de esa laguna, no parecían estar muy seguros de querer meterse y hacer lo que tenían que hacer ¿La timidez podía superar al amor?. Ciel queriendo dar iniciativa se sacaba las sandalias de sus pies para acercarse a la orilla y verificar así la temperatura del agua notó que era fresca, si ya estaba ahí no podía dar marcha atrás. Sin voltear a ver a Malleus se quitó la túnica blanca quedando solo en ropa interior se metía lentamente a la laguna, aquella sensual escena era observada por el otro a quien le fue inevitable no ver esa marca en su espalda, esa marca que recordaba el trágico pasado de su amado, un pasado que él pretendía hacer que olvidara para siempre.

—Oye... —Murmuró estremecido Ciel al sentir como era abrazado por la espalda, sus fuertes brazos apretaban su cintura, sentir como sutilmente sus pieles desnudas rozaban en ese abrazo los hizo tiritar así se sumergían juntos al agua.

—Oye Cater ¿Haz visto a Malleus? No lo encuentro en ningún lado. —Era la pregunta de Lilia cuando pasaba por la clase de educación física y habían unas aulas de tercero en el patio.

—No lo he visto... Lo siento.

—Desde la mañana no lo veo, ni siquiera almorzamos juntos.

—Creo que deberías hacerte a la idea de que ya no es tu "niño", seguramente almorzó junto al lindo Ciel. 

—Uhh supongo que si... Pero... Él siempre será un niño para mi... 

Con un tono nostálgico Lilia junto a una sutil sonrisa decía sin imaginar que en ese momento en una hermosa laguna escondida del Valle de las Espinas, en medio de un ambiente lleno de magia Malleus muy sonrojado se aferraba al tembloroso cuerpo de Ciel haciéndolo suyo entre mutuos gemidos y gruñidos de placer. Así fortalecían su pacto matrimonial uno que transcendía al pacto infernal del joven, de esta manera no se iría de su lado jamás aunque Ciel no lo sabía. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia. (´∀｀)♡


	22. Confirmación

Pensamiento de Ciel 

Siento quedarme sin aliento mientras mi cuerpo tiembla parece no poder resistirse al tímido encanto de Malleus, quien está tan nervioso como yo pero eso no impide que sigamos lo que iniciamos. Susurra mi nombre cuando sus labios no están ocupados besándome, el tono lascivo en su voz me estremece aún más, mi cálido interior vibra a pesar del sutil dolor que siento en esta entrega inesperada de placer.

¿Es solo placer? ¿Es solo mi cuerpo inquieto sucumbiendo a las ansias que había contenido en estos días? La forma en que me mira, sus ojos destellantes parecen decir algo que sus labios jadeantes no se lo permiten. ¿Me ama? ¿Esto es solo placer para él? Pareciera que no pero... ¿Qué significa para mi? 

—Ciel... ¿Estás bien? ¿Soy brusco? 

Me pregunta entre jadeos con aparente preocupación en medio de esta mutua excitación, seguramente lo hace al notar mi gesto divagante pero aún así eso no detiene el vaivén firme de sus caderas al hacerme suyo, su sonrisa un poco jactantaciosa parece que está presumiendo ¿Ni siquiera ahora deja de molestarme? Sin embargo este tipo raro, soberbio y misterioso me gusta tanto, me gusta lo que me hace y lo que me hace sentir. En respuesta a su pregunta y a mis propias dudas lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, presionando más su cuerpo humedecido al mío estamos recostados en la orilla de esa laguna donde no pretendo soltarlo. 

Besando ansioso sus labios trato de calmar la fiebre que arde dentro de mi ser, nuestros cuerpos juntos en perfecta sincronía es como poderosa magia que apenas se descubre para nosotros. Delirantes, muy sonrojados y temblorosos sin intención de separarnos en medio de un incesante movimiento, siento su hombría corromper mi interior con exquisita fuerza que me hace delirar, pierdo el sentido de lo que soy para volvernos uno solo mientras somos consumidos por una oleada de calor que nos devora desde adentro.

Por unos segundos parece que dejo de respirar a la vez que me aferro más a su cuerpo, mi boca emite un extraño sonido del que no estoy consciente, sonido que se mezcla con el gruñido de Malleus, a quien solo puedo oír porque mis ojos llorosos se han cerrado. Mis labios se remuerden por esta sensación embriagadora que me invade, que compartimos.

Esta cercanía hace que perciba su respiración que está tan agitada como la mía, empiezo a abrir lentamente los ojos en que nuestras miradas se cruzan pero las desviamos enseguida.   
¿Era tonto sentirse tímido ahora? Acabamos de reafirmar el fuerte vínculo entre nosotros, esta confusa sensación que no puedo explicar en palabras se reconforta al sentir sus labios rozar los míos. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo empezamos para terminar así, estaba como alucinado aunque la sensación en mi cuerpo me advertía que era más que real.

—Eh... —Susurró avergonzado sobre mis labios— Supongo que debo salir ¿No?

—Si, es un poco incómodo.

Haciendo un gesto lascivo mutuo sale de mi interior a pesar de la sensación agradable esto es un tanto vergonzoso para ambos porque desvíamos las miradas uno del otro. 

—Deberíamos meternos al agua de nuevo para limpiarnos, no podemos regresar sucios. 

No es lo más romántico que se espera oír después de haber tenido sexo por primera vez pero era Malleus así que no me sorprendía, lo que si me sorprendió fue el dulce beso en mi cálida mejilla para fijar su mirada cariñosa en la mía que rehuía.

—No vayas a ponerte cursi, solo fue sexo. —Le dije con una sonrisa tratando de que no pensara que esto significó algo importante aunque era obvio que si lo era.

—Buen sexo. 

—¿Cómo sabes que fue bueno si no lo habías hecho antes? 

—Porque fue contigo, todo contigo es perfecto. 

—Te dije que nada de cosas cursis —

Es mi susurro con fingida molestia, decir algo así ahora era una punzada en mi vulnerable corazón que apenas recupera el ritmo normal de sus latidos, sutil lo empujé para que se quitara de encima. Era incómoda la sensación húmeda en mis partes bajas, con una falsa sonrisa me arrastraba como sentado hacia el agua que estaba a unos centímetros de nosotros, no creo que esta postura minimizara mi vergüenza.

—Phantomhive espera, si quieres ayuda yo puedo llevarte al agua. Ahora soy tu esposo debo cuidarte.

—Déjame, yo puedo solo. 

—Pareces un gusano. 

Mientras discutíamos tontamente llegamos al agua, todavía sonrojados nos lavábamos cada uno por su lado pero sin mucha distancia entre nosotros. De reojo veía su cuerpo desnudo, el que no pude contemplar bien antes por la excitación, es hermoso y ahora es solo mío.

—Ni te atrevas a acercarte. —Advertí con seriedad. 

—Sé que soy irresistible pero no me culpes por lo de antes, tú fuiste el que me provocó al quitarte la ropa al caminar. Fui seducido por un pequeño humano. —Dijo en un murmullo malhumorado.

—Que débil eres entonces y no te estoy culpando... Yo me hago responsable por mis acciones.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

—Lo haremos de nuevo ¿Verdad?

Cuestionó sin acercarse, en un suspiro me quedé callado creo que la respuesta afirmando aquello se interpretaba en mi silencio, tomando mi ropa que flotaba alrededor empecé a vestirme, no quería caminar semidesnudo de nuevo y "provocarlo". Vi como él también se vestía, cuando terminamos salimos del agua, sin tocarnos ni mirarnos. 

—Espera... —Tomando mi mano pedía para detenerme y abrazarme. 

—Malleus... —Susurré sin notarlo sintiéndome un poco abrumado de esta extraña pero grata sensación al sentir su abrazo me di cuenta que ahora estaba casado y tal vez un poco enamorado, grandes cambios que nunca hubiera imaginado ni remotamente hace unas semanas atrás en mi mundo. 

—Estoy usando magia para secarnos, no te emociones. 

Sabía que mentía por la forma en que me abrazaba, los dos éramos iguales pero tan diferentes a la vez, su orgullo se acoplaba bien al mío por eso no me molestaba más bien podía entenderlo. Cuando estuvimos secos, levanté la mirada entonces sentí como me hacia flotar para que nuestros rostros se acercaran, embelesado en su mirada me sentía hechizado, en un hermoso silencio unimos nuestros labios, de alguna forma sentí que este encuentro estaba destinado desde nuestro primer beso.

—¡Ciel! ¡Por fin volviste! Empezaba a preocuparme de que te hubieran matado o algo así. —Era el recibimiento de Grim cuando minutos después volvimos.

—¡Deja de fantasear con la muerte!

—Oye Ciel, estás muy rojo... Ya lo hicieron ¿Verdad? 

—No sé de que hablas. 

Respondí sonrojándome más lo que solo sirvió para que me siguiera molestando, esta conversación con mi pequeño y odioso amigo fue aprovechada por el hada que se llevó a Malleus a unos pasos, parecían tener un asunto privado que tratar. ¿Qué podía ser tan secreto? ¿Me estaban ocultando algo? 

—Vámonos Ciel... 

Advertía Malleus con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que me ofrecía su mano para que la tomara, no tuve opción de negarme tampoco quería, me agradaba caminar con nuestras manos juntas. Al despedirnos del hada ella cambió nuestras ropas, volvíamos a vestir los uniformes que llevábamos al principio. 

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo por tu Reino? —Cuestioné curioso cuando ibamos de regreso por el mismo camino por el que llegamos. 

—Ah, quieres conocer este Reino que es parte de ti ahora. ¿Verdad?

—No es por eso, solo tengo curiosidad.

—Lo siento pero ahora no podemos, si alguien percibe mi presencia fuera de este lugar. Umm... Nuestro secreto ya no sería secreto, prometo que en las próximas vacaciones vendremos aquí y te mostraré todo mi Reino.

—Entiendo. —Murmuré resignado pero a la vez esperanzado por tener un plan a futuro.

—Van a traerme también ¿Verdad? 

—Si Grim... 

Los dos respondimos al unísono en un mismo tono cansino, Grim nos veía traviesamente sonriendo se adelantaba un poco quizás para que habláramos a solas. 

—¿Vas a estar sonrojado todo el día? Si sigues así vas a delatarnos.

Me insinúo en ese tono tan molesto suyo aunque debía admitir que era penoso el no poder quitar el rubor en mis mejillas, que fastidio con mis reacciones que no puedo controlar.

—Hace un poco de calor es todo.

—Hacía calor entre nosotros hace un rato.

—Eres un fastidio. 

—Es una lástima que ahora estés unido a este fastidio para siempre. 

—Si, es una lástima... 

Los dos sutilmente sonreímos porque a pesar de esta usual y tonta pelea no soltábamos nuestras manos entonces solo sentí como en un movimiento me cargaba en sus brazos. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y yo lo había evitado por la razón de que solo a Sebastian le tenía permitido llevarme de esta manera, su imagen vino a mi mente en un destello. ¿Qué había hecho? 

—Ciel... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás un poco pálido? 

Al oír la voz de Malleus lo abracé para percibir su aroma y borrar así esta sensación de culpa que no tiene sentido, si alguien era culpable de esto ese era Sebastian quien con ese beso al enviarme aquí hizo que mi corazón congelado empezara a derretirse. Por momentos siento odiar al Ciel en que me estoy convirtiendo, este que empieza a disfrutar los pequeños placeres de la vida y el que no quiere marcharse de este retorcido mundo, que lleno de magia me parece irreal.

Me gusta mucho la vida que estoy manipulando a mi antojo pero de alguna forma masoquistamente extraño mi mundo sombrío, extraño a Sebastian quien me conoce mejor que nadie y a quien le pertenezco, sé que sin él ni siquiera estuviera vivo y a pesar de ello no puedo dejar de abrazar a Malleus, de rozar mis labios a la cálida piel de su cuello.

—Si ya te arrepentiste de ser mi esposo debo decirte que es tarde... 

—No me arrepiento de mis decisiones —Susurré cerca de su oído.

—Tengo un regalo para ti. Un regalo de bodas. 

—No es necesario... 

—No te sientas mal porque no tienes un regalo para mi, entiendo tu pobreza. 

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan odioso? 

Vi como en su mano una pequeña máquina aparecía, era similar a ese juguete suyo que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo y por quien en momentos me ignoraba.

—Se parece a tu "querido" Gao Gao Dragón Kun. 

—Es patético que estés celoso de Gao Gao 

—No estoy celoso. 

—Si como digas, el caso es que le pedí a Shroud que me consiguiera uno en linea, encontró uno similar al mío y este es mi primer regalo para mi querido esposo —Debía admitir que era adorable su emoción al darmelo— Y así mi Gao Gao también tendrá un novio.

—¿Cómo sabes que mi Gao Gao aceptara al tuyo como novio? 

—Si yo pude contigo ¿Por qué mi Gao Gao no podría conquistar al tuyo? 

Insinuaba con esa mirada y sonrisa jactanciosa tan normal en él, detalles que fingía molestarme pero en realidad no era así.

—Oigan ustedes, dejen de decir tanto Gao Gao... Es molesto —Grim nos regañó de repente, siempre el hambre lo pone de mal humor— Tengo hambre.

—¿El hada no te dio de comer?

—Ciel... Solo me dio unas hojas sin sabor, podíamos haber tenido un gran banquete por tu boda pero no... Solo comí hojas. 

—Oye, no te quejes te daré todo un banquete de muchas latas de atún si nos dejas a solas en la habitación esta noche. 

—Oh... Quieren seguir su luna de miel ¿Verdad? —Grim insinuaba con una sonrisa perversa— Bueno está bien, no veo problema alguno porque todos tendremos nuestro banquete. 

—¡Grim! 

Le grité avergonzado ante su perversa insinuación, a la que Malleus sonriente parecía confirmar, los dos solo parecían ponerse de acuerdo para fastidiarme. Minutos más tarde llegamos a mi habitación al parecer habíamos tardado más de lo que pensé porque empezaba a oscurecer.

—¡Ahhh Lilia! ¡¿Qué haces aqui? Casi me matas del susto. —Grim alterado exclamaba al ver como este apareció de cabeza frente a nosotros. 

Yo me escabullí con disimulo hacia el baño, no estaba preparado para enfrentar a Lilia, no quería delatarnos, Grim solo me siguió. 

—¿Dónde estabas Malleus? Estuve buscándote toda la tarde ya me tenías preocupado.   
  
—Lilia solo fui a dar un paseo con Ciel no creo que pase nada malo por ausentarme unas horas de clase.

—No está bien saltarse las clases, eres el líder debes dar el ejemplo. 

—Estás exagerando, no soy un niño al que debes cuidar siempre. 

Podía oír su discusión dentro del baño, no creo que Lilia estuviera molesto por las clases saltadas sino por mi, supongo que pensaba que yo podía ser una mala influencia o era tal vez por que ¿Sospechaba de lo que hicimos?

—Oye Ciel ¿Ya se fueron? No escucho voces. 

Ante la duda de Grim salimos del baño comprobando que ciertamente no estaban, en un suspiro fui a la cama y me recosté en ella. Mi amigo me miraba fijamente, no pretendía que le contara lo que hicimos ¿O si? Yo apenas podía asimilar la idea como para contarla. 

—Ciel ¿Vas a tener un bebé? 

—Eh ¿Por qué dices eso? 

—Bueno cuando alguien se casa tiene bebés. ¿No?

—No precisamente y menos nosotros porque somos hombres. 

—Entonces voy a ser un gran mago y haré una magia para que tengas un bebé... Un bebé muy lindo como tú y que se convierta en mi aprendiz... Ja ¡¿Lo imaginas?!

—No, no lo imagino.

Grim podía ser bastante ingenuo a veces pero no tenía malas intenciones solo le advertí que no dijera a otros su nuevo propósito. Poco después Malleus aparecía frente a mi, era como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, porque por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensarlo ahora. 

—Espero tengas hambre... Te invitaría a comer a Diasomnia pero Lilia estaba un poco malhumorado. —Era su manera de saludarme mientras aparecía unas pequeñas cajas de comida y vasos de bebida en la mesa junto a la cama. 

—Malleus, no tengo mucha hambre. 

—¿Te sientes enfermo? 

—No, solo un poco cansado, fue un día largo. —Sonrojado respondí, sentí como acariciaba mi rostro. ¿Qué era este vuelco en mi corazón? Él es tan hermoso y tan necesario para mi sentirlo, abrumado por este sentimiento solo me aparté.

—¿Uh? Pensé que ibas a besarme por la forma en que me viste. 

—No te vi de ninguna forma.

Él solo sonreía como tratando de entenderme, quizás puedo ser un poco complicado, en los siguientes minutos me sentía tan tenso a su lado que apenas pude probar bocado mientras esrabamos los tres en la cama, Grim al terminar de comer vi como desaparecía.

—¿Dónde lo mandaste? 

—Ciel, no te preocupes está en un edificio abandonado, es cómodo y tiene todo el atún para que no regrese hasta mañana. —Me respondió Malleus mientras limpiaba la cama con su magia— ¿Y qué sucede? Haz estado extraño. Si es porque Lilia me regañó no le des importancia ya lo arreglamos.

—No es eso... Es que me gustas... —Con las mejillas que me ardían un poco confesé sin pensarlo o más bien lo había pensado mucho, avergonzado desvíe la mirada al recostarme en la cama ya limpia.

—Eso ya lo sabía.

—Presumido. 

Era mi murmullo de fingida molestia sintiendo como se recostaba a mi lado, acercándose me abrazaba yo hice de su pecho mi refugio al rodear mis brazos me aferraba a su cuerpo, el sonido de su corazón calmaba mi mente alborotada en pensamientos confusos. 

—Phantomhive, no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, seguimos siendo los mismos solo que ahora estamos más "unidos". 

—Lo sé, pervertido. —Dije al levantar mi rostro y notar su gesto.

—No soy pervertido ¿No fue romántico lo que dije? Mi idea era sonar dulce pero fallé. 

—Con esa mirada lasciva es difícil que lo que digas suene tierno.

Lo próximo que se escuchó fue un jadeo que se escapó de mis labios al sentir su mano acariciar con firmeza mi entrepierna, debo suponer que esto se convertirá en una rutina normal en nuestro secreto lecho conyugal y no me desagrada la idea, me gustó lo que hicimos y quería repetirlo. 

—¿Te sientes adolorido? Porque el hada dijo que el agua de la laguna tendría efecto calmante por unos días para que no te duela mucho. 

—Estoy bien... 

Respondí con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, empezando a besarlo así daba la iniciativa, él sin dudarlo me correspondía, creo que era mutuo el pensamiento de nuestro futuro incierto y no queríamos perder el tiempo, cada minuto juntos debía ser significativo ¿Qué tal si mañana no lo veía de nuevo? Quería grabar toda su amorosa presencia en mi ser.

—Ciel... ¿Lo hacemos como en la laguna? ¿O hay algo que cambiar? 

—Umm supongo que es igual solo que sin agua. 

Ambos sonreímos en medio de la excitación que sentíamos al estar juegueteando en besos y caricias entre las sabanas, cuando él pretendía quitarme la ropa oímos unos golpes insistentes en la puerta. 

—¿Es Grim? —Cuestionó Malleus molesto al verse interrumpido— Si es él, voy a matarlo. 

—¡Ciel! —Era el llamado al otro lado de la puerta, ninguna de esas voces era de Grim— ¿Estás bien? No fuiste a clases por la tarde y te hemos estado llamando. ¿Te fuiste a tu mundo?

Ciertamente con todo el ajetreo del día ni siquiera había revisado ese teléfono, la verdad no me acostumbro a estar pendiente de este aparato, por completo lo olvidé. 

—Debo abrir, no parece que vayan a irse si los ignoro además no queremos llamar la atención y venga el director a molestarnos. ¿Verdad? 

—Pero... —Susurró a mi oído mientras a pesar de los golpes en la puerta no dejaba de besarme, con esfuerzo lo aparté obligado para poder levantarme. 

—Solo son un par de minutos, volveré.

—Cuando termines de hablar con tus amigos buscaremos otro lugar para refugiarnos ya me di cuenta que aquí nos pueden interrumpir.

—No refunfuñes ya comienzas a actuar como un esposo gruñón. 

Ante mis palabras en tono burlón él se sonrojaba un poco, al parecer las tomó como un halago, que extrañamente adorable es Malleus, a quien vi esconderse en el baño. No tardé mucho en deshacerme de Deuce y Ace porque aunque apreciaba su preocupación no era el momento para fortalecer la amistad quería fortalecer mi relación con el mago. 

Minutos después en una cama ajena a la mía y a la suya, en un lugar alejados de todos nos entregábamos al placer mutuo con menos timidez que en la tarde. Él sobre mi cuerpo, entre mis piernas, nuestras pieles desnudas se estremecían al llegar al éxtasis, esta relación que empezó con los más bochornosos rumores sobre nuestra falsa vida sexual ahora se hacían realidad. Afirmándome una vez más que el aferrarse tanto a una mentira se puede convertir en una verdad.

—Ciel... —Con su agitado respirar me llama una vez más al terminar.

—¿No soy Phantomhive en el sexo?

—Si te llamo por tu apellido se me iría todo el aliento... 

—Tonto —Sonriente entre besos le digo— Tengo algo de hambre ahora, quiero un postre. 

—No soy tu Sebastian. 

—Eso no es gracioso. —Aclaré molesto.

—Solo lo dije porque tú me contaste que él te traía los postres —Me aclaró también molesto —Solo bromeaba no es para que te enojes así, no volveré a nombrarlo si tanto te duele recordarlo.

A veces Malleus podía ser insensible ¿Por qué tenía que nombrarlo cuando trato de no pensarlo? Y justo ahora. Sin duda alguna me casé con un principe tonto, nos separamos ya nada cariñosos de como estábamos segundos atrás. Callado me volteé solo para ignorarlo, no tenía ánimos de discutir y exponer mis confusos sentimientos, ahora no podía apartar a Sebastian de mi mente. Sentí que se marchó y quizás era lo mejor, no lo quería cerca porque creo que pronfundizaba esta sensación de traición, no solo a mi demonio sino a mi mismo por lo que me estaba convirtiendo. 

Sebastian representa en mi el lado oscuro que con tanta behemencia trato de ocultar, de ese Ciel que sin escrúpulos hace cualquier cosa por cumplir sus objetivos, la frialdad de mi ser que disimulo con el rol de chico que vive una aparente vida normal que no fue marcada por el dolor y la muerte. ¿Quién soy en realidad? Unas lágrimas humedecen mis mejillas en mi dilema, quiero ser el que era con Sebastian pero a la vez quiero ser el que soy con Malleus, ¿Es correcto permitirme algo de felicidad antes de volver a "casa"?

—Ciel... Estoy aprendiendo a lidiar con mis emociones y la de los demás. En especial las tuyas. Lo siento. 

Le escucho decir cerca de mi oído al abrazarme por detrás, Malleus podrá ser un poco tonto pero su sinceridad era su mayor virtud aunque su defecto también, podía percibir que su disculpa no era falsa y sé cuan difícil le era hacerlo porque yo mismo odio disculparme. Nadie dijo que sería fácil convivir así con alguien, establecer este tipo de confianza y el aprender a explorar esta gama de emociones que por distintas circunstancias los dos somos inmaduros de asimilar.

—Huele a dulces... —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, tratando de que no viera mis lágrimas.

—Me vestí y fui a una pastelería de la ciudad, no sabía de que tenías antojo de comer y traje algunos. 

Como moría de hambre me vi obligado a aceptar su disculpa o solo era porque no quería que el recuerdo de Sebastian arruinara esta noche especial, al sentarme vi como alrededor nuestro flotaban unos apetecibles postres mientras la mirada arrepentida de Malleus no se apartaba de mi. Debo admitir que fue lindo detalle el de los postres, se estaba esforzando por mi sin que se lo pidiera y eso significaba mucho, sin decir nada elegí uno para empezar a comerlo.

—Señor Draconia, debe saber que no siempre perdonaré sus tonterías con postres, ahora está de suerte porque muero de hambre. 

—No hables con la boca llena, ¿No te enseñaron buenos modales?

—No los recuerdo ahora.

—Phantomhive. —Me llamó mientras yo seguía comiendo, acercándose sentía su aliento rozar mi oído— Quiero que te quedes a mi lado para siempre. 

Susurró al abrazarme, un anhelo melancólico que no podía prometer cumplir pero tampoco podía negarme desear, esta sensación de felicidad me acogía cuando estaba cerca suyo no quiero volverme dependiente de este sentir pero creo que ya es un poco tarde. Ese ruego sincero fue el inicio de esta ambigua vida juntos, al no saber cuando me marcharía trataba de disfrutar cada día y cada noche a su lado, sin darme cuenta como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron dos meses desde que llegué a Night Raven College. 

Una vida de aparente normalidad no es mala cuando te vas acostumbrando a ella, nuestro matrimonio sigue siendo secreto porque hemos sabido mantener las apariencias y Grim su boca cerrada. He avanzado en mi magia no soy el mejor estudiante ni el mago más prodigioso pero con Malleus como tutor he llegado casi al nivel de los demás, dadas mis cirscuntancias los maestros y director alaban mi avance y persistencia.

Sé que puedo seguir mejorando, no quiero decepcionar a Malleus, quiero ser alguien del que esté orgulloso en muchos sentidos. La relación entre nosotros se ha profundizado, siento que hemos crecido y algunos lo han notado. El amor puede cambiarte para bien, sé que mi esposo me ama sinceramente y yo puedo afirmar que estoy enamorado del hombre que ahora tomando mi mano me muestra el castillo de su Reino, lugar en el que pasaremos las siguientes dos semanas de vacaciones que nos dieron en la escuela.

—¡Ahh! ¡Que grande es! ¡Debe tener una cocina grande también! 

Exclama Grim emocionado al verlo, Lilia, Sebek y Silver junto a nosotros se notan orgullosos por mostrarme parte de su Reino, animados empiezan a hablarme sobre los lugares que debo visitar los próximos días. Con una sonrisa los escucho mientras pienso que estas serán unas buenas vacaciones, porque de algo me he convencido y es que merezco algo de alegría porque no fue mi culpa haber sido obligado a vivir en la oscuridad a tan corta edad. 

Fin del pensamiento de Ciel.

....

—Señor... ¿Quién es usted? No es tan joven para ser estudiante y no lo conozco como parte del personal de la escuela. —Era la voz de Sam hablando al encontrarse con un hombre de traje negro sentado en el patio, se notaba un poco confundido mirando a su alrededor— Si vino a recoger a algún estudiante debo decirle que ya no queda nadie en la escuela, llegó tarde... 

—¿Dónde estoy? 

—Ehh no puede ser que me pase lo mismo de nuevo... Encontrarme a un extraño caído de otro mundo y ahora que lo pienso es el mismo lugar donde encontré a Ciel hace semanas. ¡Que suerte la mía! ¿No...

Hablaba para si mismo Sam con una sonrisa pero no terminó de hablar cuando este hombre se levantó de un sobresalto para acercarse más, notó como su mirada carmesí brillaba.

—¿Dijo Ciel? Debe ser mi joven amo... Al fin lo he encontrado.

Con una sonrisa emocionada el misterioso hombre en traje de mayordomo murmuraba, Sam no entendía que sucedía pero intuía que las cosas se pondrían interesantes a partir de ahora, los visitantes de otros mundos tenían esa "magia".

(´∀｀)♡(´∀｀)♡(´∀｀)♡(´∀｀)♡

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta hiatoria ( ˘ ³˘)❤  



	23. Decisiones

Sam fijaba su mirada en el rostro confundido de este hombre que había aparecido de repente en el patio, podía intuir quien era por la manera que se emocionó al mencionar el nombre de aquel humano que misteriosamente también apareció semanas atrás en Night Raven College. ¿Este era el demonio de Ciel? Si lo era y era lo más probable, predecía que el asunto se complicaría porque siendo un demonio su objetivo sería reclamar lo que era suyo, aunque al parecer su contratista ya no era tan suyo pero ¿Le correspondía contarle las buenas nuevas? 

—¿Y dónde está mi joven amo? Quisiera verlo, saber que está bien. 

—Cuando dices "joven amo" te refieres a Ciel ¿Verdad? 

—Si —En un suspiro respondió Sebastian ante la sonrisa un poco burlona de este extraño hombre, a la vez trataba de sentir la presencia cercana del joven pero no la hallaba suponía que por ser un lugar amplio debía recorrerlo pero antes aguardaría para saber sobre su amo. 

—Lamento decirte que él salió de la escuela avanzada la noche así que ahora no está aquí supongo que por ser sus primeras vacaciones después de tanto estudio estaba entusiasmado por disfrutar su tiempo libre. 

—¿A dónde fue? ¿Se fue solo? 

—No es lugar muy cercano y no está solo, mira él ha estado aquí por semanas y se ha adaptado bien. Creo que una hora más o menos que tardes en verlo no cambiarán las cosas ¿O si? —Decía notando lo intranquilo que estaba— Ven, te invito a tomar algo de té, viajar entre dimensiones debe ser cansado y te ves algo tenso. 

—Es que quiero verlo... Solo dígame donde encontrarlo y le aseguro que eso me tranquilizará.

—Bueno si insistes, este mundo es amplio y hay muchos reinos así que no puedo darte una ubicación exacta sin señalarlo en un mapa, ahora sígueme.

Sam dijo empezando a caminar en dirección a su tienda, Sebastian no tuvo más opción que seguirlo, no teniendo idea de donde estaba no era momento de ponerse caprichoso y exigente además tenía razón en algo, estaba exhausto, este travesía lo dejó sin energías y solo seguía de pie por el anhelo de ver pronto a su amo. 

—¿Sabes? Yo fui el primero en ver a Ciel en este mundo. Él estaba tan confundido y un poco asustado, se veía adorable. —Comentaba Sam empezando la conversación con ese hombre que lo alcanzó y ahora caminaban juntos— Oye, tengo una pequeña duda... De casualidad ¿Tu nombre es Sebastian?

—Si, es el nombre que me dio mi joven amo, Ciel como lo conoces. ¿Por qué lo supuso correctamente? ¿Saben de mi? 

—Umm, bueno es que recordé la primera palabra que Ciel dijo cuando me vio así que supuse que eres importante para él. ¿No?

Sebastian esbozó en sus labios una tenue sonrisa ante esa insinuación, ahora sabía que hizo lo correcto al enviarlo a este mundo para salvar su vida y en parte se sentía aliviado al saber que estaba bien a pesar de no haber estado a su lado. Pero ¿Si había sobrevivido aquí ya no era necesario en su vida? ¿Ya no era importante? ¿Alguien lo había reemplazado? 

—Mi joven amo... ¿Con quién se fue? ¿Tiene amigos? Es que su carácter tímido no le permite ser muy sociable.

—¿En serio? Él tiene algunos valiosos amigos pero tiene razón se ve un poco tímido pero es amigable. —Sam notó como Sebastian fruncía el ceño un poco extrañado— Vaya, parece que no lo esperabas, ahora estoy intrigado por el Ciel que no conocemos aquí, ese pequeño demonio. 

—¿Eh? 

—¿Qué? Así le digo cariñosamente a todos aquí. No son demonios de verdad pero se comportan traviesamente como uno por eso los llamo así ¿Hay algún problema?

—Yo soy un demonio de verdad. —Confesó Sebastian con una falsa sonrisa.

—Lo supuse... Todos conocemos que Ciel tenía un demonio pero no sabíamos su nombre. Así que eras tú... Un demonio en ropa de ¿Mayordomo? 

—¿Todos conocen de mi? ¿Por qué? 

—Ciel lo contó, fue todo un escándalo hace unas semanas pero eso ya pasó, los chismes en una escuela no duran mucho. 

Sebastian pensaba en lo extraña de esta escuela, percibía la fuerte vibra que envolvía todo este lugar en si, era algo diferente que no había sentido antes y no podía definirlo en palabras. 

—Al fin llegamos, prepararé un poco de té. 

—Se lo agradezco pero no tiene que hacerlo, solo necesito ver a mi amo digame donde encontrarlo. 

—Parece desesperado por verlo... Así que antes de mostrarle el mapa le dejaré verlo. 

—¿Cómo? 

—Debe saber que esta es una prestigiosa escuela para magos, así que la extraña vibra que seguramente percibe en el aire es esa magia. 

—Ya veo... ¿Usará esa magia para que pueda verlo? 

—Una magia un poco diferente, la magia de la tecnología. —Fue la respuesta animada de Sam, quien traviesamente esbozando una sonrisa sacaba de su bolsillo su celular ante la mirada incrédula del demonio— Mire la pantalla por favor, esto es Magicam donde se suben fotos e interactúas con otros aunque no estés cerca. Parece que esto es nuevo inclusive para usted señor demonio. ¿Verdad? 

—Ciertamente es una magia que no conozco. ¿Hay alguna foto de mi joven amo? 

—Creo que vi alguna en la cuenta de uno de los chicos de Heartslabyul o Diasomnia. Seguramente de Cater ese chico ama tomar fotos. —Comentaba Sam casi para si mismo porque Sebastian no entendía a que se refería— Si, lo sabía aquí esta... Es el Ciel que busca ¿Si?

Sebastian veía la foto de su joven amo en esa fría pantalla, podía notar la radiante sonrisa en su rostro y no parecía ser forzada mucho menos fingida, en especial se dio cuenta de un cambio significativo, no llevaba su habitual parche mostrando así la marca del contrato plasmado en su ojo. Con disimulo acarició su propio sello a través del guante, ese joven sonriente en apariencia era su amo pero no parecía ser el mismo y una extraña sensación le invadió.

—Ayer por la noche hubo una reunión para concluir el segundo de los tres periodos de este año escolar. Fue un acto corto para destacar el avance y logros de los diferentes dormitorios y así tomar un descanso de dos semanas...

—A mi joven amo siempre le sienta bien cualquier ropa. 

—Si la verdad es muy lindo, debo añadir que ayer Ciel estaba emocionado porque era la primera vez que usaba su ropa ceremonial... Mira hay otras fotos, como te dije tu "amo" no pasa desapercibido por aquí, desde que llegó a Night Raven College llamó la atención de casi todos a algunos más que otros. 

Sam hablaba animado aunque Sebastian parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos aún así seguía bajando por el inicio de la aplicación hasta que el demonio lo detuvo al ver una peculiar foto.

—¿El joven amo está sosteniendo un gato? Definitivamente ese no es mi amo, él es alérgico a los gatos.

—Supongo debe ser porque Grim no es un gato en el sentido estricto de la palabra aunque parezca uno, la verdad no sé que sea pero ese pequeño es el mejor amigo de Ciel. 

—Se ve feliz... —Murmuró Sebastian al verlo posar sonriente en unas fotos junto a otros chicos que llevaban la misma vestimenta— ¿Y ese hombre que lo abraza? 

—Oh... No sé si debería contarle esto pues no sé que tipo de relación tenían ustedes. 

—Solo digalo... Aunque puedo imaginarlo por la forma en que mi amo permite que lo abrace. —En un tono molesto aclaró el demonio mientras su mirada destellaba un poco, ese atrevido hombre detrás de su amo apretaba su cintura, sus rostros cercanos reflejaban una sonrisa tímida.

—Ese hombre es Malleus Draconia, uno de los cinco magos más poderosos de este mundo, futuro rey del Valle de las Espinas, líder del dormitorio Diasomnia aquí en la escuela y... Es el novio de Ciel. 

—¿Su novio? 

—Es un secreto a voces, no han formalizado su relación por las reglas de la escuela pero es obvio lo que tienen y ellos no lo niegan.

La mirada carmesí de Sebastian no se apartaba de esa foto, el sonrojo en las mejillas de su joven amo, la extraña timidez reflejada en su mirada lo hacía verse realmente hermoso. No parecía molesto aunque hacia un puchero, podía imaginar la escena como la de dos enamorados viviendo un romance escolar. 

—¿Está con él ahora? —Preguntó serio el demonio aunque predecía la afirmación a su pregunta, era lógico pensar que estuvieran juntos y eso le irritaba en gran manera.

Mientras tanto sin sospechar lo que pasaba en un reino lejano esa mañana Ciel caminaba por uno de los amplios jardines del castillo real, a pesar de estar rodeado de espinas reflejaba una sombría belleza, belleza que le recordaba a Malleus quien ahora estaba de malas ganas en una reunión importante.

—¡Ciel! —Era el grito de Lilia apareciéndose de repente frente al joven que de un sobresalto retrocedía. 

—Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a tus apariciones repentinas. 

—Lo siento... ¿Qué te parece tu futuro hogar? ¿Te gusta?

—Futuro hogar —Murmuró Ciel con un aire nostálgico, era inevitable no envolverse de aquel sentimiento cuando escuchaba la palabra "futuro". 

—Vamos no te deprimas, tengo la esperanza que te quedarás con nosotros mucho tiempo. —Le trataba de animar Lilia con una gran sonrisa— Ciel... He querido preguntarte algo hace unos días. 

—Dime... 

—¿Tú y Malleus tienen intimidad? —Era la curiosa pregunta de Lilia,ante la cual el joven se quedó callado—Vamos, no lo niegues hace semanas que ustedes parecen más unidos y he notado unos cambios en Malleus. Ya no es mi niño ¿Verdad?

—Eh... ¿Vas a llorar? 

Ciel cuestionó un poco nervioso al ver como esos enormes ojos rojos amenazaban en llorar, no sabía que responder, se suponía que no debía admitirlo para no levantar sospechas de su matrimonio secreto pero tal vez ya era notorio el tipo de relación que tenían ahora. 

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Malleus? 

—Él lo niega... Aunque por tu gesto pareces confirmarlo... 

—Si él lo niega yo también.

—Oh vamos... ¿Por qué son tan raros? Cuando no tenían sexo presumían ante todos que lo hacían y ahora que lo hacen de verdad lo niegan. ¿Les da vergüenza? 

El joven comenzó a caminar con prisa como huyendo de la perversa sonrisa de Lilia que parecía querer seguir molestando con el incómodo tema, sin embargo su huida fue detenida cuando tropezó con alguien frente suyo que lo levantó para abrazarlo. 

—¿Me extrañas tanto que andas como loco por el jardín? 

—No... —Respondió con fingida molestia Ciel mirando de reojo tras suyo notó que Lilia había desaparecido— Espero que no te hayas escapado de tu reunión.

—No me escapé, te advertí que sería una reunión breve.

—No quiero que por mi hagas tus responsabilidades a un lado, si es así me enojaré.

—¿Y no me dejarás dormir contigo? 

—¡Si!

Ciel haciendo un pequeño puchero y con el ceño fruncido lo amenazaba, aunque su gesto contradecía a los que sus brazos hacían pues estos rodeaban cariñosos el cuello de Malleus, quien sonreía al sentir su afectuoso regaño. Acercándose más besaba esa linda boca gruñona, amaba estremecerse hasta en este sutil contacto, su joven esposo lo tenía hechizado y siendo un mago poderoso el haber sucumbido al encanto de un simple humano era bastante irónico.   
  
—Vamos a la habitación —Sugería Malleus dejando de besarlo pero no de acariciarlo con firmeza.

—No vamos a pasar metidos en la habitación estas dos semanas, dijiste que iríamos a conocer algunos lugares de tu Reino después de tu reunión.

—Solo me regañas... Ya no quiero estar casado contigo. 

—Si no te comportaras como un niño caprichoso a veces no tendría que regañarte. 

—No puedes regañarme solo porque me gusta hacer el amor contigo. 

Ciel no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír esa aclaración que aunque halagadora era perversa, la mirada lasciva de su ahora esposo le hacía tiritar porque aunque quisiera negarlo también le gustaba estar de esa forma con él. 

—¡Ciel! ¡¿Por qué no me levantaste?! ¡Me perdí el desayuno...! —Era el lloriqueo de Grim apareciendo en el jardín interrumpiendo a la pareja que apenada se separaba. 

—Pensé que querrías dormir más porque estamos de vacaciones, siempre te quejas que te levantas muy temprano por la escuela ¿Quién te entiende? 

—Pero no puedo dormir si tengo hambre. 

—¡Pues programa la alarma! ¡Yo no soy tu alarma! 

—No me regañes. —Grim con los ojos llorosos le pedía.

—Ciel que gruñón eres a veces. —Malleus murmuró al ver la escena entre los amigos, por momentos veía ese lado no muy lindo de su amado, este podía perder la paciencia con facilidad— No hay problema en desayunar de nuevo, ustedes están creciendo. 

—No consientas demasiado a Grim. 

—No te pongas celoso Ciel, el señor Draconia es tuyo. —Decía Grim con una sonrisa para molestarlo revoloteaba alrededor suyo— Ya sé, él es como mi papá, tú la mamá y yo el hijo consentido y bonito... ¡Ahhh somos como una familia!

—Deja de decir tonterías. Y si fuera así serías la mascota no el hijo. 

—¡Que malo eres Ciel!

—Hijo no le hables así a tu madre — Dijo Malleus con fingida seriedad. 

—Tú también Malleus... No le sigas la corriente. 

Los tres animados seguían hablando mientras se dirigían al castillo, en el comedor Grim desayunaba, Ciel solo bebía un jugo al igual que Malleus que sonriente miraba el malhumor del joven. 

—¡Joven señor! ¡Buenos días! —Era el entusiasta saludo de Sebek cuando lo vio en el comedor— ¿Si vamos a salir más tarde? Recuerde que no puede salir del palacio sin sus caballeros.

—Si en una hora saldremos, avísale a Silver.

—Lo voy a levantar creo que sigue dormido —Sebek haciendo una reverencia se retiraba mientras gritaba el nombre de su compañero por el pasillo.

—Que bullicioso es... —Comentaba Ciel terminando su jugo— Y son sus vacaciones y parece feliz de servirte en lugar de descansar. Que raro es. 

—Bueno, tú también tenías sirvientes que devotamente te servían ¿Verdad? Eso me contaste. 

—Si... Ellos también eran raros, se emocionaban más de la cuenta cuando les pedía algo. Me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán ahora? 

—¿Quieres regresar con ellos? 

—No dije eso. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Grim que los había oído deseaba que no se pusieran a pelear porque eso arruinaría su paseo de ese día y quería salir. Notó como los dos se miraron de reojo mientras esbozaban una extraña sonrisa.

—Grim... Voy a cambiarme de ropa para salir no vayas a la habitación. 

—¿Eh? Si... Pero yo te veo listo.

—Grim... Papá y mamá intentarán hacerte un hermano ahora... —Burlón decía Malleus.

—Malleus, deja ese jueguito tonto... —Ciel refutó molesto, notando como en un parpadeo estaban en su habitación— Odio que hagas eso.

—¿Qué cosa? 

—Aparecer de repente en un lugar distinto. 

—Oh yo pensé que odiabas que hiciera esto —En tono coqueto decía mientras bajando su pantalón acariciaba su entrepierna que lo hizo estremecer— Esto te gusta ¿Verdad? ¿Y si meto mi mano aquí? 

Un jadeo se escapaba de los labios de Ciel al sentir su mano acariciar directamente sus genitales, avergonzado no se explicaba ¿Cómo era posible excitarse con un simple roce? Aunque no solo era el tacto de sus manos sino esa mirada profunda que lo hacía sucumbir en sus más bajos deseos, esperaba que no fuera resultado de un hechizo malicioso. En medio de su excitación le alegraba saber que el también provocaba ese efecto en Malleus así que lamiendo y mordisqueando la punta de una de sus orejas lo incitaba.

La apasionada pareja no tardó mucho en refugiarse bajo las sabanas, sin hacer mucho ruido se entregaban al placer en esa cama en medio del calor de sus cuerpos desnudos sentían pertenecerse una vez más. Disfrutaban a plenitud de esta luna de miel disfrazada en vacaciones escolares, la mirada llorosa de Ciel al alcanzar el clímax evidenciaba el buen desempeño sexual del mago que abrazándolo trataba de recuperar el aliento. 

—¿Habías conocido placer que te hiciera llorar así? —Con cierta arrogancia Malleus cuestionó cuando pudo hablar.

—No presumas... Estuvo bien pero no es para tanto.

—No tienes que avergonzarte por lo que no puedes evitar sentir.

—Si sigues presumiendo no te dejaré tocarte nunca más. 

—Bien... Bien...

Malleus prefirió callarse no quería arriesgarse a que su amante esposo cumpliera la amenaza, sabía bien que si se lo proponía, lo haría y no tener la dicha de no tocarlo sería el mismo infierno. Besando su piel ligeramente humedecida en sudor sentía embriagarse en su exquisito sabor, percibir sus estremecimientos lo alteraban en todos los sentidos.

Ciel, un humano tímidamente hermoso de alma condenada pero de corazón noble era lo que daba un nuevo significado a su vida entera, lo adoraba como un ferviente pagano a su dios o como un adicto a su droga, simplemente lo necesitaba para dar sentido a su misma existencia. Amaba cada detalle de su humanidad, hasta los malos hábitos lo hacían verse perfecto a sus ojos, con esa devoción recorría sus labios en esa piel desnuda y estremecida que lo hacía tiritar también. 

—Malleus debemos irnos... 

—Un minuto más.

El joven daba un resignado suspiro ante su petición, a veces sentía que lo malcriaba que lo estaba volviendo dependiente de su presencia ¿Y cuándo tuviera que dejarlo para volver a su mundo? No quería pensar en el sufrimiento que le provocaría porque seguramente volvería a refugiarse en su soledad pero ahora con el corazón roto. ¿Cómo podía ocasionarle tal daño a alguien que le daba tanto?

Malleus notó como su amado estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, su mirada parecía perderse en una profunda tristeza, tratando de animarlo lo seguía llenando de besos y caricias. Casi podía adivinar lo que pensaba entonces ¿Debía confesarle que ya no podían separarse? ¿Qué habían resuelto el asunto al casarse? 

Aunque quería contárselo algo dentro suyo le decía que todavía no era el momento, conociendo a Ciel era muy probable que se enojara. Al menos ahora lo veía dudoso y cuando lo viera seguro de querer quedarse estaba seguro de que ese enojo se le pasaría, así quería pensarlo porque sabía que estuvo mal tomar atrevidamente esta decisión sobre su vida.

—Ya pasó el minuto... Vámonos. —Ciel dijo con un sutil empujón trataba de quitarlo de encima. 

—Un minuto más... 

—Por eso no me gusta hacerlo por el día. 

Malleus esbozaba una sonrisa por su atrevido comentario, acercándose a sus labios los rozaba con firmeza solo para confirmar que hacía lo correcto, haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a su lado, nunca lo dejaría irse. Quería permanecer así, que una magia detuviera el tiempo en esa habitación, besando esos dulces labios, refugiarse en la calidez de su abrazo por y para siempre. 

Embargado por la emoción de este anhelo sin notarlo empezó a tararear una melodía muy cerca de sus labios,   
Ciel callado sentía arrullarse en su hermosa voz pero cuando él empezó a cantar esa emoción le era contagiada al oír el sentimiento expresado en palabras. 

  
Esta canción es para ti, dedicada a ti, cariño.  
No puedo explicarlo bien, así que lo cantaré.  
Desde el dia en que te conocí, tu presencia está en mi.

Esa voz... Esa sonrisa en tu cara.  
Es encantador... Se ha vuelto irremplazable.  
Me enamoro de ti cada vez que te veo, no cambiará, seguiré haciéndolo para siempre.

Normalmente me da vergüenza decir esto pero... Te amo.  
No importa lo que pase mis sentimientos no cambiarán.

Dices que eres inseguro pero hay un hombre que te ama así.  
Porque todo lo que puedo hacer es cantar, estaré a tu lado y seguiré cantando mis palabras de amor. 

Malleus sonrojado terminó de cantar, había expresado todo lo que su corazón dictaba y ahora no tenía más que decir, Ciel igual con sus mejillas teñidas en rubor no sabía como responder a esa melodiosa confesión de sincero amor, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue estrecharlo con fuerza entre sus brazos. 

—No quiero dejarte nunca

Susurró el joven cerca de su oído, en su mente ilusionada aún revoloteaba ese "Te amo" y aunque por vergüenza no pudiera decir lo mismo lo sentía con tal fuerza que lo abrumaba dulcemente, era un dolor que podía soportar y se calmaba con su cercanía, uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso daban mayor significado a este momento especial. 

Lilia fuera de la habitación trataba de oír lo que hacían aunque era obvio lo que pasaba dentro, su curiosidad le obligaba a confirmar lo que venía sospechando hace días, su querido Malleus ya no era su niño aunque no quisiera reconocerlo era un hombre, aunque un hombre enamorado. Secándose las lágrimas que se le escaparon por la nostalgia empezó a caminar por el pasillo cuando sintió que el teléfono en su bolsillo vibraba. 

—¿Sam? Que raro que llame ¿Habrá pasado algo en la escuela? 

Murmuró Lilia un poco preocupado al ver el nombre del contacto que le llamaba, se dispuso a responder con prisa ante la insistencia, debía ser algo importante.

—Señor Lilia... Buenos días. Lamento llamar en sus vacaciones pero me pareció prudente llamarle a usted primero.

—¡Hola Sam...! Si me sorprende que llames ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Se quemó el dormitorio? 

—Ah que cosas se le ocurren —Con una risita Sam al otro lado del teléfono respondía— No pasó nada con su dormitorio.

—¿Entonces? Sam me estás matando con la intriga... Dime de una vez.

—No creí prudente llamar al señor Draconia, creo que usted puede interceder en este asunto. Es que hay un hombre que apareció en la escuela y busca a Ciel.

—¿Un hombre? —Cuestionó curioso Lilia.

—Si, creo que es su demonio, vino de su mundo para verlo bueno seguramente a llevárselo ¿No? Y no sé que debo hacer, lo estoy reteniendo aquí por ahora.

El otro palideció un poco, de inmediato pensó en el dolor que sería para Malleus que lo separaran de su querido Ciel, su corazón se rompería y por nada quería verlo sufrir cuando era tan feliz.

—Umm estaré ahí en unos minutos. Por favor no se lo comentes a nadie y te agradecería que lo sigas reteniendo un poco más. 

Fueron las palabras de Lilia, mirando de reojo a unos metros la puerta de la habitación donde la pareja estaba esbozó una forzada sonrisa, una que reflejaba tristeza, cortando la llamada decidió sin perder más tiempo ir a ver al demonio aunque no tenía claro lo que haría. En su mente un solo pensamiento le invadía y era que haría lo necesario para proteger la felicidad de su amado Malleus. 

(´∀｀)♡(´∀｀)♡(´∀｀)♡(´∀｀)♡

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia,


	24. Trato

Lilia trataba de pensar en lo que debía hacer mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del sombrío palacio ¿Podía hacerse lo correcto en una situación así? Su intención era buena porque solo trataba de proteger la felicidad de Malleus, así que sin duda alguna eso era lo correcto, divagaba en silencio para si mismo hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un joven que tropezó con el.

—Señor Lilia, lo siento no lo vi... —Era la disculpa de Sebek quien notó de inmediato su gesto preocupado, poco usual en él— ¿Le sucede algo?

—Umm nada... —Respondió con su habitual sonrisa tratando de disimular su preocupación— Precisamente iba a buscarte para decirte que debo resolver un asunto así que te encargo junto a Silver el paseo que darán cuando Malleus se desocupe. 

—¡Si, señor...! Pero ¿Está todo bien? 

—Si, si... No te preocupes es un asunto personal cuando termine los alcanzo. 

Diciendo eso desaparecía sin dar más explicación, en si no podía decidir nada hasta conocer primero al dichoso demonio, intentar hablarle para saber sus intenciones quizás hasta podría ser razonable, eso pensaba fuera de la tienda de Sam aguardaba para entrar.

—Por favor solo indícame donde encontrarlo... —Un poco impaciente Sebastian decía al ver como este extraño hombre evitaba con cualquier pretexto no señalar en ese mapa la ubicación del lugar donde estaba su joven amo. 

—Te ves cansado ¿Cuál es el apuro? Tu joven amo seguirá allí vayas hoy o mañana. 

—¿Mañana? No puedo esperar tanto. —Molesto aclaró mientras se disponía a salir, ya vería la manera de hallarlo aunque sin ese dato sería complicado. 

—¡Hola Sebastian! —Era el efusivo saludo de Lilia que con una sonrisa sorprendió al demonio cuando abrió la puerta, deteniendo así su salida— Vaya no te imaginé de esta manera.

—¿Quién eres tú? 

—Oh que grosero al no presentarme, soy Lilia Vanrouge y puedo llevarte con Ciel. 

—¿En serio? —Un poco emocionado Sebastian cuestionó, esa emoción que Lilia percibió, debía admitir que estaba un poco sorprendido por el demonio frente suyo, no lo había imaginado con esa apariencia hasta parecía agradable a simple vista. 

—Claro Sebastian pero creo que debemos hablar primero. 

El demonio receloso a pesar de ver esa sonrisa no sabía de lo que sería capaz este chico, en su estado actual lo conveniente era no provocar pelea, estando vulnerable no tenía más opción que conceder su petición, saliendo de la tienda se dirigían a otro lado para hablar a solas. Al mismo tiempo en una habitación en el palacio de Valle de las Espinas, una joven pareja se alistaba para salir.

—Malleus, deja que termine de vestirme. —Con fingida molestia Ciel le ordenaba al sentir como por sus caricias no le dejaba ponerse la camiseta— Sebek está esperando afuera, calma tus manos. 

—Ciel, es inevitable no querer tocarte.

El joven sentado al filo de la cama sonreía complacido al tenerlo semidesnudo de rodillas delante suyo, estremeciéndose sentía esas manos traviesas acariciar su pecho, así como también tocar el anillo de su compromiso matrimonial que en una fina cadena plateada colgaba de su cuello.

—¿Cuánto crees que dure este secreto? 

—Al menos debería durar hasta que termine la escuela ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Quieres que anunciemos a todos lo felizmente casados que estamos? 

—No... Solo fue curiosidad. 

—O quizás no asimilas todavía la idea de que estamos casados, de que tienes un devoto esposo al que amas con todo tu corazón.

—Que presuntuoso eres, eres un fastidio. —Susurró sobre sus labios al tenerlo tan cerca, de esta forma parecían provocarse mutuamente, se resistían a besarse aunque deseaban hacerlo, era el juego seductor que ambos tenían y lo disfrutaban. 

Ciel se sentía enamorado, no solo por lo que Malleus era y le brindaba sino por lo que en si mismo representaba, un futuro, algo que le fue arrebatado en su trágico pasado y al hacer ese pacto con Sebastian. Reconfortado en esta cálida sensación rozaba sus labios con una sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro parecía querer confirmar que este sentimiento era real así como ese futuro a su lado. 

—Debemos irnos... —Susurró Malleus un poco avergonzado, apartándose lentamente— Aún no me acostumbro a que me mires de esa forma. 

—¿De qué forma? 

—Con amor... Phantomhive eso es vergonzoso. 

—No es más vergonzoso que tu canción de amor. 

Los dos un poco sonrojados discutían tontamente mientras terminaban de vestirse, ellos sabían como fastidiarse era parte de su juego también, una infantil batalla de egos que hacia entretenida su convivencia. Una vez listos, el más joven era detenido en un abrazo a unos pasos de la puerta.

—Ciel, cuando antes dijiste que no querías dejarme nunca. ¿Lo dijiste en serio? 

—¿Cuándo dije eso? 

El joven sonrojado cuestionó, obviamente recordaba sus palabras, ese anhelo sincero que se escapó de sus labios en un momento idílico de amor. Aunque deseaba vivir esta felicidad estaba seguro que no duraría para siempre, debía ser realista aunque estuviera enamorado, el amor no podía cegarlo a tal punto de negar la realidad de que en algún momento volvería a su mundo junto a Sebastian, dueño de su alma pero no de su corazón.

—Si hubiera la posibilidad de hacer algo para que te quedes ¿Lo harías? 

Era la pregunta de Malleus, que más que por curiosidad la hizo para confirmar a si mismo de que había hecho lo correcto, cuando al casarse, sin que este supiera ya lo había atado a este retorcido mundo. Ciel desvío la mirada sin saber que responder, quería quedarse pero al menos anhelaba una oportunidad para despedirse de su vida anterior, creía que era un capítulo en su vida que debía concluir, porque aunque era grato estar aquí la sombra del antiguo Ciel lo perseguía y debía admitir que en ocasiones extrañaba ser el de antes. 

El silencio y la mirada esquiva del joven fueron respuesta suficiente para que Malleus supiera de que él no estaba listo para saber la verdad, que su matrimonio estaba basado en un sincero amor pero a su vez bastante egoísta. No podía reprochar su silencio, sería bastante despreciable si lo hacía, sonriendo le daba un beso en la mejilla tomándolo de la mano salían de la habitación casi ignorando lo sucedido. A Ciel le pareció extraña su actitud, que se quedara callado sin reprochar su esquiva respuesta a una pregunta importante, era raro cuando él se quejaba y resentía a veces por tonterías, su instinto le advertía que algo le estaba ocultando era lo que venía sospechando hace días. 

Mientras tanto a unos metros de la tienda, en el patio Lilia junto a Sebastian parecían hablar con aparente calma.

—Entonces deberías entender mi sentir, quizás las cirscuntancias no son las mismas pero ambos compartimos la misión de proteger a nuestros señores a toda costa. —Hablaba Sebastian con seriedad— Eso es lo que hice al enviar a mi joven amo a este desconocido lugar, protegí su vida aún arriesgando la mía y ahora me pides que lo deje vivir aquí para que tu "señor" no sufra. 

—Eh no te enojes... Solo estaba exponiendo mis puntos aunque creo que no solo mi "señor" sufriría.. Estoy seguro que Ciel también lo haría. No le arrebates su oportunidad de felicidad solo por tu hambre. 

—No es solo hambre, bien pude dejar que lo mataran y yo consumir su alma en ello sin embargo...

—Si, si... Arriesgaste tu vida por él... Ya me lo has dicho varias veces en menos de cinco minutos. 

—Que irreverente eres. —Malhumorado Sebastian murmuró al ver esa sonrisa burlona en su cara.

—No, solo trato de no hacer tan tensa esta conversación... Entonces si no es hambre lo que te obligó a hacerlo ¿Es amor? ¿Amas a Ciel? 

—Los demonios no tenemos tales sentimientos, y si los tuviera no sabría reconocerlos. 

—Ohhh entonces no sabes si lo amas... Eso complica el asunto porque si Malleus lo ama y tú lo amas todo dependerá de lo que Ciel decida. 

—Creo que saldría perdiendo entonces, vi las fotos... Y... —Sebastian hizo una pausa y empuñó molesto sus manos, porque hasta el más tonto se daría cuenta que su joven amo era feliz aquí— Solo tomaré lo mío y volveremos a nuestro mundo... 

—No puedes hacer eso... 

—¿Por qué no? Él me pertenece. 

Lilia notaba como a pesar de su vulnerabilidad trataba de mostrarse fuerte, algo en él le recordaba a Ciel no en vano cuando se está junto a alguien por un tiempo se suele tener actitudes parecidas, quizás un poco se veia en ellos su relación con Malleus a quien había criado desde muy pequeño. No lo diría abiertamente ahora pero de alguna forma podía entender al demonio en ese sentido, si estuviera en su posición trataría también de proteger y recuperar lo suyo. 

—Mira... Creo entenderte y espero que tú me entiendas a mi... Y ambos sabemos que no hay solución simple a este asunto sin que alguien salga lastimado. 

—Espero que eso no sea una amenaza. 

—Ja... ¿Sonó así? Aunque debes admitir que estás en desventaja en este mundo y más con la debilidad que tratas de disimular. —Aclaraba Lilia sin dejar de sonreír— No somos tan malos aquí aunque algo que rige este mundo es que la maldad se devuelve a quien la merezca. 

—Yo tampoco soy malo en el sentido estricto de la palabra solo soy peón en el juego de mi joven amo —Sonriendo jactancioso el demonio decía. 

—Ciel... Él no es lo que aparenta aquí ¿Verdad? 

—No sabría decirlo porque no conozco la versión que ustedes conocen o quizás si... A veces mi joven amo sabe infiltrarse bien y todo por conseguir sus objetivos. Mira que estar en un amorío con alguien notable aquí... Me parece una digna jugada de mi amo. 

—Eh ¿Estás insinuando que él está usando a Malleus? 

—¿No lo habías pensado? 

Lilia se quedó callado, claramente lo había pensado por ese motivo Ciel no le agradó al principio. 

—Vaya... Y tú crees que juntos no sufrirá tu señor ¿Qué tal si es lo contrario? Solo alejándolos evitarás su sufrimiento a futuro.

—¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó Lilia confundido sintiendo como uno de sus dedos acariciaba sus labios. 

—Nada... Noté que dejaste de sonreír ¿Acaso acerté en algo de lo que dije?

—Puede que tengas razón... Si es así que sugieres.

—Bueno este mundo no parece tan malo, parece agradable. Por que no me quedo unos días y vemos que sucede, como dijiste todo dependerá de mi joven amo, si sus intenciones no favorecen a tu señor... Nos ayudas a regresar a nuestro mundo y listo.

—¿Y si él lo ama? ¿Aceptarás sus sentimientos y vivirías aquí tan fácilmente? No lo creo... No me convence tu idea.

—Digamos que si olvida su odio y venganza, su alma es asquerosa para mi gusto. Así que romper nuestro contrato es inevitable.

—Estás arriesgando todo por él de nuevo. ¿Y dices no amarlo? 

—No voy a negar que siento algo por él, el simple hecho de que esté aquí a merced de seres que podrían lastimarme es prueba de que hay un vínculo fuerte que me une a su destino.

—Para ser un demonio eres un poco cursi.

—¿Cursi? Quizás pasó cuando envíe a mi joven amo a este mundo, en ese momento nuestros labios rozaron por primera vez, un beso sin malicia del cual no he podido apartar su dulce sabor. 

—Veo que Malleus tiene una fuerte competencia contigo ahora entiendo porque ese recelo cuando Ciel te nombra. Al parecer a tu amo no le eres tan indiferente. 

—¿En serio? El joven amo es tan impredecible a veces, eso es lo que lo vuelve tan interesante a mis ojos. Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Hay trato? 

—Todo esto es como jugar con fuego... Bueno, literalmente Malleus podría envolverte en fuego. —Lilia acotaba sonriendo animado.

—Tú deberás procurar que no me lastime. ¿Verdad? 

—¿Insinúas que seré tu niñero o algo así? 

—Podría compensártelo si quieres, si mi joven amo se divierte ¿Por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo? 

—Oye... Yo no soy de esos... —Lilia sonrojado se apartaba cuando sentía como el demonio levantaba su mentón y le sonreía de forma coqueta— Para eso no estás débil. 

—Entonces ¿Me llevarás con mi amo?   
Quiero verlo. 

—¿Ahora? 

—Si es posible... 

—No creo que sea conveniente, esperemos a mañana, tú recupera fuerzas y que ellos al menos disfruten felices el día de hoy. 

En un suspiro Sebastian aceptaba, en parte tenía razón no podía llegar debilitado ¿Quién le aseguraba que ese tal Malleus no trataría de pelear al ver su mayor amenaza llegar? Por lo menos algo de fuerzas debía recuperar para ese anhelado encuentro con su querido joven amo.

—Creo que me quedaré en esta tienda entonces... —Murmuró Sebastian con una forzada sonrisa.

—Le preguntaré a Sam si puedes quedarte sino buscaremos otro lugar.

—Podría quedarme contigo... Tengo cierta atracción a los enanos.

—¡Qué gracioso eres! —Con una fingida sonrisa Lilia decia ante esa coqueta ofensa— No puedes quedarte conmigo, y no te fíes de mi apariencia no soy un niño tonto que puedas manipular.

Sebastian sonreía ante la aclaración así, regresaban a la tienda, donde Sam aceptó gustoso la propuesta, ya que no siempre se tenía la oportunidad de conocer un demonio pero a cambio prometió a Lilia no compartir la novedad con nadie.

—Oye... No olvides venir mañana por mi. No olvides nuestro trato.

—Creo que vendré a darte una vuelta más tarde. —Respondia Lilia con una sonrisa— Aunque no sé si tenemos un trato, ya que solo estamos confiando en nuestras palabras.

—No tenemos más que confiar por el futuro de nuestros protegidos. ¿No? La vida a veces es arriesgarse.

—Supongo... Nos vemos más tarde, Sebastian. 

Era la animada despedida de Lilia mientras desaparecía frente a los ojos sorprendidos del demonio. 

—Una de las magias del señor Lilia es aparecer y desaparecer con facilidad, deberá acostumbrarse... Y al parecer ustedes se llevaron bien. 

—Nuestros "amos" nos obligaron sin saberlo. 

—¡Bueno ya que te quedarás, cuéntame sobre el infierno y los demonios de tu mundo...!

Era la petición emocionada de Sam, a la que Sebastian no pudo negarse, no hablaría profundamente del tema pero tampoco quería aburrirse además podía conocer también más de este mundo. 

—Lilia... Te tardaste un poco. —Decía Malleus cuando lo vio aparecerse frente a ellos al caminar en un pequeño pueblo del Reino. 

—Oh le dije a Sebek que tenía un asunto que resolver antes, no hagas tan evidente lo mucho que me extrañas pondrás celoso a Ciel. 

—Yo no soy celoso... 

Lilia miraba al joven, no podía evitar sentir recelo ante la insinuación de su demonio minutos atrás pero Ciel parecía tan dulce y tímido, esa fachada ¿Era mentira? Ya no sabía que pensar, se sentía un poco confundido porque a su vez veía tan enamorado a Malleus, ahora mismo no dejaba de ver embelesado al joven con su puchero negando ponerse celoso. Fue correcto lo que hizo e iba a hacer, si Ciel no tenía buenas intenciones no dudaría en separarlos no solo por Malleus sino porque sobre él pesaba la responsabilidad de un Reino. Solo esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta al hacer ese extraño trato con ese demonio de galante apariencia y actitud. 

—Lilia ¿Sucede algo? Te ves raro hoy... —Malleus comentaba minutos después cuando se quedaron solos, mientras los más jóvenes en una tienda compraban dulces propios de ese lugar. 

—¿Raro? No... Quizás extraño un poco la escuela. 

—¿En serio? Yo no la extraño para nada. 

—Que malo eres, los otros chicos del dormitorio se resentirían si oyeran a su líder decir algo así. —Dijo Lilia con fingida tristeza— Ciel parece disfrutar su futuro reino. 

—Le agrada... Eso me dijo... Creo que será mi complemento perfecto para reinar juntos algún día. 

—Ahora te veo entusiasmado por reinar siempre habías sido distante al tema... 

—Quiero convertirme en alguien del que él pueda sentirse orgulloso y que pueda admirar —Susurraba Malleus en respuesta, a unos pasos veía como Ciel no se decidía que dulces elegir— Cuando sugeriste lo de la escuela me enojé porque no entendía que pretendías de mi, ahora lo entiendo y te agradezco que me obligarás a ir... De no ser por ello nunca hubiera conocido a Ciel y tener esta renovada visión de lo que quiero hacer al gobernar. 

—Que efusivo estás hoy... Eso es raro en ti pero me agrada. —Lilia decía sonriente no podía evitar conmoverse ante sus palabras flotando lo abrazaba emocionado— Ese es mi niño... 

—No soy un niño... No me trates como tal. 

Ciel a unos pasos los veía juguetear no podía sentirse celoso porque ya había comprendido hace semanas lo que Lilia era para Malleus, el fuerte amor fraternal que los unía.

—Tienen dulces interesantes aquí.. —Comentó animado Ciel.

—Y son deliciosos también —Silver dijo con una amable sonrisa. 

—¡Ciel es un experto en dulces! —Aclaraba Grim con emoción— Deberías hacer unos dulces con sabor a atún, mira que nadie los ha inventado.

—Bueno solo tú los comprarías así que no creo que sería rentable venderlos. 

—Yo los compraría todos... 

—Tú no tienes dinero. 

—Bueno... El señor Malleus me los compraría —Presuntuoso Grim aclaraba a su amigo.

—¡¿Y por qué mi señor te compraría cosas a ti?! —Un poco celoso Sebek le cuestionó.

—Ja, porque yo guardo un secreto suyo. 

—¡Grim...! —Le gritó Ciel al oír su imprudencia. 

—¿Un secreto? —Preguntó curioso Lilia acercándose, Malleus a su lado parecía asesinar a Grim con la mirada— ¿Qué secreto tienen ustedes? 

—Nada... —Murmuró el mago, viendo como Grim se escondía tras de Ciel. 

—Umm para ser nada, te ves molesto. Diganme... Yo también quiero compartir su secreto. 

Ante la insistencia de Lilia, Malleus en un suspiro pretendía hablar ante la mirada confusa de Ciel. 

—Ciel y yo tenemos sexo hace semanas... Y soborno con latas de atún a ese gato para que nos deje a solas. Ese era el gran secreto. 

Todos se avergonzaron al oír esa aclaración tan directa mucho más Ciel que apenado fruncía el ceño, aunque fue una respuesta hábil que evitaba revelar su otro secreto, no por eso era menos vergonzoso. 

—Eh pero ya ustedes estaban en ese tipo de relación desde el principio ¿No? —Un poco confundido Sebek decía.

Lilia les explicó brevemente el jueguito que había tenido al principio la pareja, el que hacían creer a todos que tenían una vida sexual activa cuando no era así. Ellos no se atreverían a cuestionar aquello, no sin arriesgarse a ser objeto del enojo de Malleus, sonriendo nerviosamente comían unos dulces seguían su camino. 

—¿Por qué contaste eso? —Le regañó Ciel sonrojado y molesto en un murmullo.  
  
—Por tu amiguito ¿O querías que contara nuestro otro secreto? —Malleus muy bajito hablaba porque Lilia estaba a unos pasos— No te enojes para mi igual fue vergonzoso admitirlo. Me las va a pagar ese Grim.

—Ya no le hagas nada... Hay que admitir que Grim se ha portado bien estas semanas... Además es nuestro hijo, no puedes matarlo.

—Bueno a alguien debo castigar ¿Lo pagarás tú, querido? 

—Si, si... Te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras esta noche. 

Malleus se sonrojó ante la insinuación de su joven esposo, su gesto coqueto bastó para borrar su molestia anterior, perverso pensaba lo que le haría por la noche mientras acariciaba su carita. Lilia no los oía pero notaba la afinidad evidente entre los dos, esa convivencia feliz que pronto se vería arruinada ¿Era correcto lo que estaba planeando hacer? Verlos juntos le conmovía pero suponía que esta sería una prueba de su amor, sobre todo una prueba para Ciel así sabrían si sus intenciones eran buenas y sus sentimientos verdaderos.

Más tarde en ese día en la misteriosa tienda de Night Raven College la puerta se abría junto a una voz que llamaba al dueño de dicho lugar. 

—Sam... ¿Estás aquí? 

—Señor Azul, pensé que ya no había nadie en la escuela. —Dijo Sam un poco sorprendido al verlo entrar.

—Oh bueno... Los hombres de negocios como nosotros no podemos irnos de vacaciones así sin más... Estuvimos haciendo inventario y mañana viajaremos —Comentaba Azul fijando la mirada en el extraño hombre sentado en una de las sillas— Íbamos pasando y vimos la luz encendida... Pensamos que podríamos cenar juntos. 

—Oye... ¿Quién es él? —Dijo Floyd con curiosidad apareciendo tras de Azul. 

—¿Él? Es un viejo amigo que vino a visitarme... 

—¿Viejo? —Murmuró casi imperceptible Sebastian.

—Ah... Hola amigo de Sam —Saludaba Azul, quien nunca perdería la oportunidad por hacer tratos con alguien aunque fuera desconocido— ¿Tienes nombre? ¿Puedes hablar? 

El demonio con seriedad lo miró sin saber que responder pues no esperaba encontrarse con alguien de la escuela que pusiera en riesgo su secreta aparición y el trato que tenía con ese chico de antes. 

—Soy Sebastian... Mucho gusto. 

—Oh Sebastian. ¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros? Estamos muy solos hoy, nos vendría bien conocer nuevos amigos.

Sam miraba intrigado de reojo al demonio esperando que respuesta daría al líder de Octavinelle que insistía en su invitación. 

—Supongo que estará bien... —Fue la respuesta de Sebastian, intuía que negarse no era opción ante la persistencia de este joven, además quizás podía tener más información o conocer a un aliado en este mundo.

Así todos se dirigían a Mostro Lounge cuando empezaba a anochecer, Floyd junto a su hermano caminaban tras de ellos. 

—Oye Jade... Él dijo que se llama Sebastian... No sé porque siento que oído ese nombre antes... 

—Si creo que también tengo esa sensación pero no recuerdo de donde haberlo escuchado... Quizás lo recordemos mientras tratamos con él ¿Y qué con esa ropa? 

—Si parece pingüino estirado... Ja... Le tomaré una foto y se la enviaré a mi pececito dorado, tal vez él lo recuerde. —Comentaba Floyd sacando su celular— Ahh extraño mucho a mi pececito dorado... Mira esta foto de anoche, nos vemos lindos ¿Verdad? 

—Si, se ven lindos... Ya verás que estas dos semanas pasarán rápido. A menos que ocurra algo que interrumpa estas vacaciones, tengo un buen presentimiento

—Cuando dices buen presentimiento es que será algo malo... ¿Verdad Jade? Espero se cumpla. 

Los gemelos sonreían con malicia entre si, Floyd con disimulo tomaba la foto al hombre de extraña ropa cuyo nombre no recordaban donde haberlo escuchado antes. 

—¿No crees que Lilia estaba actuando raro hoy? —Decía Ciel cuando avanzada la noche se disponía a ponerse su pijama. 

—Si, lo noté... Nos miraba mucho. Supongo debe ser porque nos imagina como futuros gobernantes de este Reino. 

—Si... Supongo. 

Ciel no era tan ingenuo como Malleus podía ser a veces, podía intuir que algo ocultaba Lilia, su mirada fija en ellos le hizo sentir más que incómodo fue como de intriga, como si algo estuviera planeando. Y que en la cena insistiera tanto en que tomaran ese té de sabor agridulce le hacía sospechar más de sus intenciones incluso empezaba a dudar de Malleus, después de todo estaba en un Reino desconocido donde podrían sacrificar a un humano para más poder, su mente empezaba a divagar un poco en pensamientos paranoicos que fueron interrumpidos cuando lo levantaban.

—No he olvidado lo que dijiste antes, eres tan noble al sacrificarte por ese imprudente gato... —El mago seductoramente susurraba a su oido al tenerlo semidesnudo entre sus brazos, sentía perderse en esa mirada bicolor.

—Pensé que lo habías olvidado... 

—No dejé de pensar en esto todo el día. En lo que te haría...

—Pervertido. 

Con las mejillas teñidas en rubor Ciel susurró, era inevitable no caer bajo el encanto de Malleus, más cuando esas manos tocaban su cuerpo de forma posesiva pero a la vez amorosa. No había duda que era suyo, que los dos se pertenecían, con un apasionado beso daban inicio a esta velada nocturna de placer.

—Bien... Espero que no sea su última noche juntos... —Con un gesto lleno de nostalgia Lilia susurró para si mismo al alejarse de la habitación donde la pareja estaba— Ahora debo ir a ver a Sebastian. 

El travieso mago apareció casi al instante en la tienda de Sam, notando que no estaban allí, extrañándose por eso ¿Dónde habían ido? Se cuestionó cuando se suponía que no debían salir. ¿El demonio había roto su trato? Empezó a recorrer la silenciosa escuela buscándolos, al final no pudo hallarlos sin imaginar que estaban dentro de Mostro Lounge que permanecía cerrado. 

—¿Dónde se habrán ido? ¿Y si ese demonio era peligroso? No tuve que haberlo dejado con Sam y su teléfono está apagado al parecer ¿Lo habrá matado? —Preocupado Lilia decía— ¿Debería decirle a Malleus? 

Indeciso murmuraba sentado fuera de la tienda, esperando que regresaran tal vez habían salido a dar un paseo no quería pensar mal aunque ya era pasada la medianoche y solo pensaba lo peor. 

—Ngh... Malleus... El teléfono.

—No importa... —Excitado el mago con seriedad murmuraba ante la interrupción de Ciel a quien tenía bajo su cuerpo en esa acalorada entrega.

—Están llamándome hace rato... Debe ser importante por la hora. 

—Quizás solo sea Grim molestando porque tiene hambre. 

Ciel no quería detenerlo pero ante el sonido persistente de su teléfono en la mesa junto a la cama era imposible no desconcentrarse. De reojo lo miraba mientras era exquisitamente llevado al delirio con cada embestida, beso y caricia. 

—Phantomhive, deja de ver el maldito teléfono, mírame a mi... 

—Odio que me hables así... 

La tensión entre ellos en pleno acto sexual no era nueva, a veces hasta servía de estimulante para excitarlos más, unidos en un frenético vaivén de caderas llegaban al clímax una vez más esa noche. Agitados, estremeciéndose mutuamente en el calor de esa entrega oían el sonido del teléfono otra vez. 

—Bueno... Contesta... —Malleus decía con el ceño fruncido saliendo de su interior. 

—Gracias... —Ciel con ironía susurró, arrastrándose en la cama se acercaba a la mesa para agarrar el teléfono, si era Grim, el mismo se encargaría de darle unos golpes por fastidiar, al darse cuenta del nombre que reflejaba la pantalla de su teléfono se sorprendió— ¿Riddle? 

—Rosehearts... ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿Se quemó la escuela?

—Qué siniestro eres... 

Dijo el joven extrañado tratando de calmar su agitado respirar pretendía responder, sentía como Malleus se le acercaba para besarlo aunque también suponía que su intención era oír lo que hablarían.

—Hola Riddle... ¿Estás bien? Es raro que llames a estas horas. 

—Ciel... Lamento llamar a estas horas sabes bien que no lo haría de no ser importante y creo que esto es importante.

—Se quemó la escuela. ¿Verdad? —Comentó Malleus. 

—Riddle, no le hagas caso... Dime qué pasó.

—El señor Draconia ¿Está ahí? Eh, no sé si deba decírtelo ahora.

—Por favor Riddle me vas a matar con la intriga, no tengo secretos con Malleus puedes decirme. 

—Si es así... Floyd hace unos minutos subió una foto a Magicam sobre un hombre misterioso que llegó a la escuela y ahora está en Mostro Lounge creo saber quién es... Y... Tú también. Aunque tal vez sea un error.

—¿Quién? Malleus va a revisar en su celular. No cuelgues... —Ciel palideció aunque no sabía por qué pero podía presentirlo.

—Creo que es Sebastian... Tu Sebastian, su apariencia coincide como me lo describiste. Floyd antes me envió una foto pero de espalda no le di importancia después subió esta foto en la que se ve de frente, la tomó sin que él lo notara.

Era el susurro de Riddle al otro lado del teléfono su voz parecía perderse al oido de Ciel, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo desnudo cuando Malleus le enseñó la foto en mención.

—Sebastian... —Apenas susurró con una sonrisa nerviosa al verlo, levantando la mirada notó los ojos refulgentes en un vivaz verde de su amante esposo, estos destellaban con intensidad en medio de la semioscuridad de la habitación. 

(´∀｀)♡(´∀｀)♡(´∀｀)♡(´∀｀)♡  
Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.


	25. Reencuentro

...Sebastian

Era el nombre que se escapó de los labios de Ciel al ver a su demonio en esa foto, el saber que estaba vivo le llenaba de alivio y con ello una emoción que no pudo controlar a pesar de la mirada refulgente de Malleus cerca suyo. 

—Debo ir a verlo... —Dijo el joven dejando su teléfono a un lado se acercó a él, abrazándolo por el cuello lo empujaba efusivo a la cama para recostarse sobre su cuerpo. 

—¿Qué haces? —Sorprendido cuestionó sintiendo como intentaba convencerlo para que cumpliera su petición.

Se sentía confundido, abrumado con tantas emociones ¿Ese demonio había venido a arrebatarle lo que más amaba? Nunca antes se había sentido tan aterrado pero la sola idea de perder a este hermoso humano hacia que una extraña sensación le oprimiera el pecho. No pensó que él aparecería para arruinar sus planes, aunque con el matrimonio obligaba a Ciel a quedarse en este mundo no podía obligarlo a quedarse a su lado. 

—Malleus... —Le llamó notando como su mirada brillaba extrañamente en medio de ese silencio en que se sumergió— Nadie cambiará lo que siento por ti. 

El joven susurró firme sobre sus labios, a pesar de estar juntos poco tiempo conocía bien a su esposo, lo inseguro que podía ser pero sobre todo lo celoso y posesivo que era, era su extraña manera de mostrar su amor.

—Quiero verlo... No me hagas rogar por ello. 

—Es difícil negarte algo cuando me miras así. —Susurró Malleus notando la firmeza reflejada en esos bellos ojos, rasgo en su personalidad que lo tenía cautivado. La forma en que sus cuerpos rozaban lo hacia estremecer, esta era la magia del placer del que era un poco adicto a su lado, con lo que podía ser manipulado y sabía que Ciel era consciente de ese detalle pudiendo usarlo a su favor.

—Voy a asearme y vestirme... —Susurró con una sonrisa sobre sus labios antes de darle un dulce beso— Vas a llevarme ¿Verdad?

—¿Tengo otra opción? 

—No la verdad no. Pero si no quieres hacerlo buscaría la manera de ir a verlo aunque si no me ayudas sería más complicado. Si no lo haces, no te dejaré tocarme nunca. 

—No estás en posición de amenazar, querido. 

—Claro que si... ¿Quieres perderme por tu propia idiotez? 

—Pero es tu "amado" Sebastian... Yo no quiero que te aparte de mi, tú eres mío. —Con un puchero decía a pesar de ello no se separaban de ese abrazo.

—Yo nunca he dicho que amo a Sebastian. Y aunque es molesto aclararlo, soy tuyo... Con nadie estaría como estoy contigo ahora.

Ciel decía perdiéndose en su profunda mirada, era tan confuso esto del amor a pesar de querer asesinar al hombre egoísta y caprichoso bajo su cuerpo quería besarlo para calmar sus ansias que las sentía propias. Y es que Malleus era adorable casi irresistible mostrando vulnerabilidad, rozando sus labios no dejaba de repetir que era suyo aunque no sabía si era para afirmárselo a él o a si mismo.

La imagen de Sebastian revoloteaba de manera traviesa en su mente a la vez que besaba al mago, quien confuso parecía tratar de adivinar los pensamientos de su joven esposo, que en algunas ocasiones mostraba más madurez a pesar de su corta edad. 

—Iremos pero con una condición. —Propuso seriamente el mayor. 

—¿Cuál? 

—Si él pretende apartarte de mi lado haré todo lo posible por evitarlo... 

—Él no hará nada si yo no lo permito y tú tampoco lo harás, querido esposo. 

Con un tono irónico pero firme sentenció antes de levantarse, dándole un último beso en los labios enseguida empezó a vestirse ante la mirada de Malleus quien a regañadientes hacía lo mismo. Ciel no podía evitar sentirse nervioso por lo que podría pasar, debía ser cauteloso, tratar de controlar la situación para que su demonio y su mago no peleen entre ellos. Temía por la seguridad de Sebastian de quien reconocía su astucia y habilidad pero que por ahora estaba en gran desventaja si se enfrentaba a alguien tan fuerte como Malleus, uno de los cinco magos más poderoso de este mundo.

Por otra parte estaba la expectativa al encuentro ¿Sebastian notaría algún cambio? Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué estaba en Mostro Longue en lugar de buscarlo como prioridad? Quizás la respuesta era simple, él seguía siendo un demonio inútil divagó con una sonrisa.

—¿Pensando en él? —Era la pregunta en tono celoso que interrumpía los pensamientos de Ciel que terminándose de vestir con un suspiro resignado se le acercaba.

—Estoy listo —Dijo en respuesta tomándolo de la mano— Pero antes debo decirte algo importante. 

Mientras tanto en Night Raven College, Lilia impaciente revisaba su celular al estar esperando fuera de la tienda de Sam, minutos que pasaron y ellos no llegaban entonces para distraerse un poco empezó a revisar Magicam, fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio una foto en especial que lo hizo desaparecer casi al instante. 

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —Fue la pregunta molesta de Lilia al demonio al verlo muy tranquilo junto a Sam y los chicos de Octavinelle en una de las mesas de Mostro Lounge, tal cual como en la foto que vio antes. 

—Así que ustedes se conocen —Con una traviesa sonrisa Azul decía— Y tienen la suficiente confianza para hablarse de esa manera.

—Señor Lilia, solo nos invitaron a cenar... ¿Eso es malo? —Sebastian con su habitual tono irónico respondió.

—Eso no es malo pero esto si... —Dijo mostrándole el celular donde estaba su foto— Si Malleus la ve... Creí que teníamos un trato. ¿No? 

—Ehh tanto problema por una foto... —Con tono cansino Floyd exclamó tratando de entender lo que sucedía— Es un hombre misterioso que apareció de repente en la escuela solo quería que los demás vieran que nos estamos divirtiendo. 

—Debemos irnos... Ahora... 

Lilia advirtió con seriedad tomando la mano enguantada del demonio para desaparecer, Malleus no podía verlo, no sin antes una preparación anticipada sin sospechar que este ya lo sabía. Entonces cuando estaban a punto de desaparecer frente a ellos entre unos leves destellos verdes aparecía Ciel junto al mago, las miradas de amo y mayordomo se cruzaron mientras una sutil sonrisa se perfilaba en sus labios reacción tímida de este anhelado encuentro. 

—Joven amo... —Murmuró el demonio acercándose, practicamente ignorando a todos a su alrededor incluida la presencia de Malleus muy cerca de su joven señor— Me alegra que esté bien. 

Ambos muy cerca no se atrevían a abrazarse no por miedo a Malleus sino por ser un tipo de contacto físico no acostumbrado en su relación, no lo habían hecho antes y no podían empezar ahora. Sebastian entendió aquello agachándose con una reverencia tomaba su mano para depositar un beso en ella, era lo más cercano a un contacto físico afectuoso permitido entre los dos. 

—Sebastian... Pensé que no te vería más. —Murmuró Ciel sonrojándose por ese beso en su mano y la mirada fija de su demonio.

—No se librará tan fácil de mi... Prometí estar con usted hasta el final y pretendo cumplir esa promesa. 

—Oye Ciel, así que este es tu demonio. Vaya, vaya... Esto se pone interesante ¿No lo cree señor Malleus? —Comentaba Azul con evidente malicia al ver el gesto molesto del poderoso mago, quien aunque trataba de no mostrarse celoso era inevitable al ver la reacción mutua de los dos en este reencuentro. 

—Malleus yo iba a contártelo... Vamos a Diasomnia para hablar de esto. 

El mago oía la excusa de Lilia, de alguna forma se sentía traicionado por este, ahora entendía su actitud extraña durante todo el día. ¿Por qué no se lo había contado? Los cuatro no tardaron en desaparecer dejando con la intriga a Sam y los demás que se miraban entre si, sin saber que había sucedido y qué pasaría ahora. En el dormitorio de Diasomnia aparecieron al instante, la tensión entre ellos era acompañado de un incómodo silencio.

—Sebastian... Él es Malleus Draconia. 

—Su novio. —Aclaró seriamente el mago. 

—Si ya me lo contaron —Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano a manera de saludo— Agradezco mucho que haya cuidado de mi joven amo. 

—Y pretendo cuidarlo siempre. 

Murmuró estrechando su mano, Ciel no podía sentirse más incómodo al ver la falsa amabilidad de ambos en ese saludo, al menos agradecía que su esposo mantuviera la promesa que hizo minutos antes.

Flashback 

—Pero antes debo decirte algo importante. —Era lo que Ciel con una sonrisa decía antes de ir al encuentro con el demonio.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra amenaza mi dulce Ciel?

—No es eso... —Acercándose lo abrazaba apretando su cintura levantando su cara lo veía fijamente— Solo quiero pedirte que no lo lastimes.

—Me lo pides. ¿Por qué lo amas?

—No empieces, no es eso. Solo te lo pido porque parte de mi le pertenece y tiene derecho de reclamarme. ¿Tú no lo harías? 

—Si supongo que si... Aunque vale aclarar que tú me perteneces todo. —Malleus susurró casi en un puchero mientras acariciándolo sutilmente lo levantaba para que sus rostros se acercaran. Ciel aprovechó porque sin dudarlo enredó sus piernas a su cintura apegando así su cuerpo al suyo, debía convencerlo más bien manipularlo porque sabía lo impulsivo que podía ser y como usualmente se dejaba llevar por el enojo. 

—Sabes que no es así. Ni siquiera lo que tenemos romperá mi pacto con Sebastian, mi alma le pertenece en un pacto que no puede romperse.

—Puedo deshacerme de él y listo.

Ciel le miró mal porque no era lo que esperaba oír, no quería perder a su demonio, era Sebastian a quien de una forma retorcida le debía la vida. Un fuerte vínculo los unía, no podía explicarlo con palabras pero simplemente no quería perderlo.

—No harás eso, si me amas como dices quiero que actúes con madurez aunque te provoque no le harás nada. ¿Harías eso por tu dulce esposo? 

Malleus se quedó pensativo sin dar una respuesta inmediata, dudaba en cumplir esa petición a pesar de ver la seriedad de Ciel. ¿Por qué debía contenerse con alguien que podría ocasionarle el mayor daño de su vida? Sin embargo ahí estaba dudando perdido en el sabor de sus labios que rozaban con los suyos. 

¿Cómo era posible que este pequeño humano tuviera la habilidad de alborotar y calmar su ser entero a la vez? Aunque su petición era difícil de complacer lo intentaría, como él le advirtió antes no quería perderlo por su propia idiotez, debía confiar en su amor ¿No?

—No lo lastimaré si prometes que no vas a dejarme. 

—Si, no pienso dejarte... —Ciel sonrojado susurró— Y tú promete el no hacer berrinches, dame tiempo para hablar con él a solas voy a convencerlo de que nos quedemos un poco más. 

Malleus desvío la mirada asintiendo la cabeza aceptaba aquello de malas ganas pero era lo menos que podía hacer por la verdad que escondía, sabía bien que Sebastian no podría llevárselo así que trataría de seguirles la corriente por ahora. 

Fin del Flashback

—Debo hablar con Sebastian a solas... —Decía Ciel interrumpiendo ese tenso saludo, acercándose tomaba sutilmente la mano del mago no tanto como muestra de afecto sino para recordarle su trato anterior.

—No lo llevarás a una habitación ¿Verdad? 

—Malleus, no empieces... Recuerda lo que hablamos. 

—Si, si... Ya me callo, no me mires así Phantomhive.

Sebastian estaba atento al diálogo de su amo con este hombre, que a pesar de su imponente presencia parecía sumiso a su pequeño señor. Vio como este mago hacía un leve puchero y junto a Lilia se alejaban dejándolos solos en lo que parecía el salón principal de este lugar. 

—Sebastian... Siéntate... —El joven le pedía cuando se sentaba en un sofá de esa estancia.

—La amabilidad es otro cambio suyo al parecer.

—Solo creo que te ves cansado pero si quieres quedarte parado. Haz lo que quieras.

—¿Es tan evidente mi cansancio? Que vergonzoso mostrar este semblante por eso quería verlo unas horas después. —Decía en medio de un suspiro haciendo caso a su sugerencia se sentaba a su lado. 

—Umm... Eso es lo de menos te he visto en este estado antes pero debiste... ¿Por qué no me buscaste al llegar?

—Eso quise pero me dijeron que era un viaje muy largo y nada fácil, en mi estado hubiera sido difícil. ¿Va a decir que me extrañó? No lo creo. 

—No digas eso... —Titubeante Ciel no sabía como expresar lo que había sentido por su ausencia sin que su demonio lo malinterpretara.

—¿Le pone nervioso la mirada fija de su novio en nosotros? No deja de vernos. —Sebastian insinuó con el afán de molestarlo notando el sonrojo de su amo que miraba de reojo hacia Malleus que estaba al otro lado del salón.

—No te enojes conmigo mi querido Malleus... —Lilia con un gesto arrepentido trataba de disculparse— Yo solo quería darte un día de alegría con tu Ciel antes de que supieras de Sebastian. 

—Ya no puedo confiar en ti... 

—¿Y qué se supone que ibas a hacer cuando te lo dijera? ¿Matar al pobre Sebastian sin que Ciel lo sepa? ¿Y para cuando se entere que mataste a su demonio te odie? Debes ser razonable.

En un suspiro resignado Malleus pensaba que tal vez Lilia tenía razón aunque eso no mitigaba su molestia por haberle ocultado este hecho, a la vez su mirada no se apartaba de su joven esposo que parecía muy animado hablando con su demonio aumentando así sus celos, que por la promesa que hizo antes trataba de contener.

—Sebastian... Viniste para que volvamos a nuestro mundo ¿Verdad? 

—No pertenecemos aquí, joven amo. —El demonio respondía ante su evidente gesto dudoso— ¿Usted desea quedarse en este lugar? 

—No lo sé... Ya no lo sé. 

—Bueno no tiene que decidirlo ahora, me tomará semanas recuperar mi energía para intentar volver. 

Comentó Sebastian con una menuda sonrisa recordando así su plan con Lilia, lo que dudaba era de que pudieran volver a su mundo usando el mismo método que hizo para llegar aquí, la carga de magia era diferente, sin duda alguna necesitaría tiempo y tal vez ayuda de alguien más para hacerlo. Por lo pronto en su estado lo más coherente por hacer era el portarse bien, conseguir algún aliado y quien sabe hasta podía resultar entretenida esta travesía.

—¿Entonces podremos quedarnos un poco más? —Con un poco de emoción el joven decía, emoción que disimuló de inmediato ante la mirada extraña de su demonio.

—Vaya, le gusta mucho este mundo... Me pregunto si es solo eso... ¿Cuál es el asunto con el tipo de los cuernos? 

—Se llama Malleus... Y... —Titubeó Ciel.

—Está enamorado de él ¿Verdad? 

—No... Claro que no... Solo lo uso para mis planes deberías saberlo. 

—Si, es evidente. —Sarcástico murmuró el demonio notando lo sonrojado y nervioso que estaba su joven amo— ¿Debería ponerme celoso? Creí que usted y yo teníamos algo especial, más después del beso que nos dimos.

—Cállate... 

—Al parecer no entendió el mensaje de ese beso... Debía esperarme. 

Ciel lo miró de reojo notando su gesto triste, suspirando se apartaba un poco porque notó sus intenciones de tocarlo, debía evitar por su bien cualquier contacto físico. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir una especie de culpa embargarle. ¿Lo había traicionado al no esperarlo? No fue su intención hacerlo pero no podía aclararlo ahora sin que la situación se tornara extraña, habría tiempo después para hablar con más calma.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora? —Con seriedad Ciel cambiaba de tema.

—No hay otra opción más que quedarnos por un tiempo, el problema es que no sé si sea bienvenido aquí y creo que no encajo en la hermosa vida que ha creado en este mundo. ¿A dónde iré? 

—No seas dramático... Salvaste mi vida, eres mi demonio y mi mayordomo ¿Crees qué te echaría a la calle? Quédate con nosotros pero si prometes portarte bien.

—Si usted puede hacer el papel de alguien bueno ¿Por qué yo no podría?

Ante su perversa insinuación Ciel lo miró con fastidio, ante ese gesto el demonio solo esbozó una sonrisa, cuanto había extrañado a su joven amo, quien para sus sentidos se percibía un poco diferente pero no menos apetecible que antes. El amor a veces podía ser una especie de desesperación, más en su caso, su mirada destelló sutil ante su exquisita presencia. 

—No me mires así, es incómodo. —Le regañó Ciel entre nervioso y molesto.

—Lo siento. Hay algo en usted que resulta bastante atrayente... Creo que es... 

La conversación fue interrumpida por Malleus que aparecía cerca de ellos, Ciel intuyó lo que su demonio había descubierto avergonzado evitaba verlo. 

—Es algo tarde ¿Por qué no continúan su conversación en la mañana? —Más que una sugerencia era una orden por parte del mago que receloso se vio obligado a interrumpir esa charla al notar la mirada de Sebastian.

—Malleus... Le dije a Sebastian que podía quedarse con nosotros. No te molesta ¿Verdad? 

—Si me molesta y lo sabes. 

—Malleus es muy sincero a veces... —Comentó en voz baja Lilia al demonio colocándose a su lado— Seguramente ahora se pondrán a discutir. 

—Es mi demonio, por él estoy aquí. 

—¿Y debo agradecerle besándole los pies? 

—No seas grosero... Odio cuando te portas así. Y estás rompiendo tu promesa. 

—Prometí no hacerle daño no que sería feliz de verlo.

—Te lo dije... No les hagas caso, siempre son así. —Aclaró en tono divertido Lilia— Oigan ¿Podemos volver al castillo? Es tarde y tengo sueño. 

—Joven amo... Si gusta puedo quedarme aquí no quiero causarle inconvenientes. Dé la orden y obedeceré gustoso —Con una amable sonrisa el demonio sugería, era una táctica para causar una buena impresión y opacar al mago. 

—No puedo decidir eso, ya que no estamos en mi mansión.

Murmuró algo frustrado Ciel, que difícil situación era esta al no tener el control de todo pero a la vez tener la responsabilidad de mantener a salvo a su demonio pero sin provocar el enojo de Malleus. Por un momento se sintió abrumado, debatiendo en su interior el amor por el mago y su afecto por Sebastian, la oscuridad en su vida que este representaba.

—Confío en ti querido... Haz lo que creas conveniente. —Fue la inesperada aclaración de Malleus mientras acariciaba cariñoso su rostro al ver su gesto confuso. 

Ciel esbozó una sonrisa sin sospechar que eso era una obvia manipulación como lo hizo el demonio antes, era una especie de contraataque del mago. Sebastian en su debilidad, frustrado sentía como debía tragarse el orgullo por no poder defender lo que era suyo pero ¿Era suyo? Notaba lo enamorado que su amo estaba a pesar de disimularlo y haberlo negado como lo hizo minutos atrás. 

—Sebastian te quedarás con nosotros y asumirás el rol de mi mayordomo... Veremos que sucede después cuando te recuperes.

—Me parece coherente, me alegra volver a servirle, mi señor... 

Sebastian respondió haciendo una reverencia aceptando así su orden, una que quedaba abierta a varias posibilidades, era de suponer que ahora había empezado un juego de egos e intereses propios. Entre ellos ya se habían dado las primeras jugadas, Malleus no era tonto eso lo percibió el demonio pero parecía un poco vulnerable emocionalmente algo que podía usar a su favor sin exponerse al peligro directamente. 

Todos en un parpadeo aparecieron en el pasillo casi oscuro del palacio en el Valle de las Espinas, Sebastian sorprendido miraba a su alrededor este tipo de magia era poderosa podía percibirla. ¿Por qué no aprenderla? Si su amo siendo humano ya podía manipularla un poco, según le contó Sam, bien podía hacerlo también.

—Lilia, llévalo a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. —Era la seria orden de Malleus mientras les daba la espalda empezaba a caminar en dirección a su habitación. 

—Más tarde hablamos Sebastian. Bienvenido a Twisted Wonderland... 

Ciel se despedía con una sonrisa que parecía sincera embelesando un poco al demonio, quien vio como se alejaba siguiendo al mago. Sebastian no podía evitar sentir una molestia arder en su ser al ver como este lo tomaba de la mano para caminar juntos. ¿Acaso habían hechizado a su joven amo? Porque ahora no podía reconocerlo.

—¿Ellos duermen juntos? —Preguntó Sebastian con la mirada que destellaba un poco. 

—Si, casi desde que se conocieron. Malleus dice que no puede dormir sin abrazarlo. Son un poco tiernos ¿No crees? 

—¿Ellos tienen intimidad? 

—Umm no me corresponde responder eso, preguntáselo a Ciel después... Vamos a tu habitación, necesito hablar contigo. 

Lilia decía flotando frente a Sebastian para indicarle el camino mirándolo de reojo sonreía divertido al ver su ceño fruncido, notaba lo evidente de sus celos.

—Malleus... ¿Por qué estás molesto?   
—Ciel preguntó al ver lo serio que su esposo estaba al acostarse a su lado en la cama, obviamente sabía el motivo solo quería empezar la conversación.

—¿Lo preguntas? —El mago a pesar de su malhumor acogía en su regazo a su bello esposo, su mayor fortaleza y debilidad— ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo que veremos después cuando tu demonio se recupere? ¿Piensas dejarme en unas semanas? 

—No... Solo trataba de calmar la tensión entre los dos —El joven respondió sintiendo su cálido regazo, el latir de su corazón que le daba calma— Tal vez Sebastian se termine acostumbrando aquí y nos quedemos.

—¿Y si no lo hace? 

Ciel al oír su pregunta no supo que responder solo se abrazó a él con fuerza, no quería pensar en lo que debía decidir cuando llegara ese momento. Si todo seguía como ahora lo más probable era que Sebastian saliera perdiendo pero quién le aseguraba que sus sentimientos no cambiarían, porque no podía negar que estar cerca de su demonio removía confusas sensaciones en su interior. 

(´∀｀)♡(´∀｀)♡(´∀｀)♡(´∀｀)♡

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	26. Tregua

Horas más tarde en el comedor del palacio del Valle de las Espinas un par de chicos miraban confundidos al mayordomo que los atendía esa fría mañana. 

—Es descortés mirar a alguien tan fijamente. —Les regañaba sutil Lilia a Sebek y Silver— Él es Sebastian, el mayordomo de Ciel... Llegó ayer. 

—¿El demonio? —Murmuró Silver con recelo. 

—Si, el mismo... Siento que todos me conocen aquí, es un gusto conocerles. —Les saludó amable el demonio. 

—¡No planeas lastimar a mi señor! ¡¿Verdad!? ¡Ja, aunque dudo que puedas hacerlo, te ves bastante debilucho! 

—Sebek, cálmate... Es muy temprano para estar buscando pelea. —Dijo Lilia palmeando su hombro para que volviera a sentarse— Sebastian solo está aquí para cuidar a su joven amo. ¿Verdad?

Dirigió la mirada al demonio cuando hizo la pregunta, este en respuesta asintió con la cabeza a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa. 

—¿Usted es como el caballero de Ciel? —Cuestionó curioso Silver.

—Podría decirse... Si caballero significa proteger a mi señor a costa de mi propia vida supongo que lo soy. ¿Y usted es el caballero del señor Draconia? 

—Estoy preparándome para eso... Por cierto mi nombre es Silver. 

—¡Yo también seré su caballero! Soy Sebek quizás pueda darte unas lecciones después. 

—Mucho gusto jóvenes, que entusiastas son... Seguramente se convertirán en grandes caballeros. —Con una sonrisa Sebastian los halagaba mientras les servía el té— Traté de preparar el desayuno pero el cocinero no me lo permitió, solo pude preparar el té espero les agrade.

—No te hubieras molestado Sebastian se supone que debes descansar. 

—Señor Lilia me siento mal sin hacer algo útil, es un poco aburrido estar solo en la cama. —Aclaró Sebastian con una sonrisa notando como este desviando la mirada bebía un sorbo del té que le fue servido— Desconozco la nueva rutina matutina de mi joven amo no sé si todavía le ayuda a despertar un sorbo de su té favorito. 

—Creo que ahora se ayuda a despertar con el cálido beso de cierto mago. Malleus es su nuevo té, supongo... No es que los espíe o algo así. —Divertido Lilia comentó.

—¡Señor Lilia! ¡No divulgue la intimidad de mi joven señor! 

Sebek sonrojado exclamó con su habitual tono fuerte de voz, en su mente no pudo evitar imaginar la cariñosa escena, por su parte Sebastian disimulando los celos ante aquel comentario sonreía falsamente, esta convivencia sería como una lenta tortura pensaba para si mismo. Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones, Ciel empezaba a moverse para despertar, al abrir un poco los ojos notó la mirada fija de Malleus. 

—Que siniestro eres cuando me ves dormir. Buenos días... —Susurró el joven esperando el pequeño beso en los labios como era habitual que su esposo le diera cada mañana— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto? 

—Casi no dormí... —Dijo rozando sus labios.

—¿En serio? 

—Si, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la imagen de Sebastian alejándote de mi... 

—A veces eres patéticamente dulce. — En un murmullo Ciel decía, sonriendo acariciaba su rostro notando así sus ojeras— Duerme un poco... 

—¿Y tú te irás? 

—Bueno tengo algo de hambre... Voy a desayunar y regreso para dormir un poco más tampoco pude conciliar el sueño muy bien.

—Entonces yo también voy a desayunar. 

—¿Lo haces por hambre o para vigilar que Sebastian no me robe de tu lado? 

—No es gracioso.

—Es gracioso el gesto celoso que haces. —Ciel se burlaba repasando con su dedo su ceño fruncido, levantando su flequillo veía esa especie de diadema marcada en su frente, un diseño peculiar pero elegante a la vez— Eres hermoso. 

—No más que tú... —Susurró el mago atrapando sus labios en un beso más profundo a la vez que lo abrazaba— Confío en ti pero no en las intenciones de tu demonio, pienso en lo perfecto que eres y no lo culpo por querer recuperarte. 

—Que cosas dices... Expresar tus celos y miedo de forma tan galante debería ser considerado un talento. Aunque debo decir que no soy tan perfecto como crees... 

El joven desvío la mirada porque aunque se mostrara animado había algo dentro suyo que le quitaba la calma solo que lo disimulaba, el tener a Sebastian de nuevo en su vida era como encarar la realidad de lo que había sido en su mundo, de lo que era y fingía no serlo ahora. Esa versión oscura y corrompida que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir sus objetivos, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y parte de esa sangre era inocente.

—Ciel... —Le llamó el mago al ver como su mirada se perdió y parecía brillar un poco— ¿Vas a llorar? 

—No... Porque llorar no cambiará nada. —Habló firme en un murmullo, dando un suspiro trataba de retomar la calma de su alma inquieta— Vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre.

Dijo casi al levantarse no sin antes darle un beso a Malleus, quien vio a ese pequeña figura alejarse, le intrigaba conocer los detalles de esa vida pasada que se negaba o más bien le avergonzaba contar. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Cómo si por ello dejaría de amarlo? Si ese pasado tormentoso era lo que lo convirtió en el humano hermosamente tenaz del que estaba enamorado ahora. 

—¡Hola! ¡Hoy si me levanté temprano para desayunar! No quiero que Ciel me regañe. —Exclamó Grim con mucho animo entrando al comedor donde los otros desayunaban, se sintió incómodo por la mirada fija de un hombre sonrojado a unos pasos— ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? 

—Oh... Si pareces un gato... Uno muy bonito y con quien podría hablar... Hablar con un gato, nunca imaginé hacerlo. —Emocionado Sebastian dijo, acercándose acariciaba su cabeza— Y tu pelaje es tan suave ¿Puedo tocar tus patitas? 

—¡Ehhh no me toques tan atrevidamente...! ¡Ayúdame Lilia! 

Era el grito de Grim que flotando se escondía con prisa tras este que reía ante la graciosa escena. 

—Vaya, vaya parece que asusté al gatito de mi joven amo... Lo lamento... ¿Podemos estrechar nuestras manos en señal de paz? 

—Sebastian deja de molestar a Grim... Pensé que no se encontrarían todavía. 

—Joven amo, buenos días... Preparé té aunque es de unas hojas desconocidas en nuestro mundo creo que me quedó exquisito. —Muy animado el mayordomo hablaba al acercarse a su amo aunque no pudo evitar ver de quien venía acompañado— Señor Draconia ¿Le gustaría probar el té? 

—Extrañaba tanto el té preparado por ti en las mañanas... —Comentó Ciel bebiendo un sorbo de ese té que estaba a su gusto, solo como Sebastian podía prepararlo, por un instante la nostalgia parecía llevarlo de regreso a su mansión. 

—Y yo extrañaba servirlo. 

—¡Ehhhh! ¡No entiendo! ¡Ciel! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Grim extrañado gritaba ante esa conversación, de pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa dándose cuenta de quien era— ¡Espera! ¡¿Es Sebastian?! ¡¿Tu demonio?! ¡¿Del que estabas enamorado cuando llegaste?!

Ante la última pregunta, Ciel no sabía donde esconderse por la vergüenza al verse expuesto de esa manera frente a todos en especial a su demonio que desconocía este hecho, porque suponía que Malleus ya sospechaba por eso sus celos. ¿Pero enamorado era el término correcto? Por ahora lo único que tenía claro era que mataría a Grim a la primera oportunidad por que no tenía que decir aquello justo ahora, cuando el asunto entre los tres era complicado solo lo dificultaba más con esa insinuación.

—Que indiscreto eres Grim... —Dijo Lilia rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado— Sírveme más té, por favor Sebastian.

—Claro... 

Grim notó la mala cara que su amigo le dedicaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa junto a Malleus que sin decir nada esperaba ser servido por el mayordomo y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué estaba asumiendo su rol si debía descansar? ¿Lo hacía a propósito para quedar bien con Ciel? 

—Sebastian, eres un invitado debes descansar no estar sirviendo. —Con seriedad Malleus dijo cuando este le servía el té. 

—Me sentía aburrido y esto no es gran esfuerzo para mi. Pero es amable de su parte el preocuparse. 

Respondió mirando de reojo a su amo que desde ese pequeño incidente no había pronunciado palabra, silencioso solo bebía sorbos del té caliente. Malleus también lo miró con disimulo, aunque se sentía celoso no podía evitar remover su corazón ante su gesto avergonzado, así que acercándose acarició dulcemente su rostro.

—¿Qué haces? —Susurró Ciel al sentir la repentina y cálida caricia de su esposo. 

—Ciel, no estoy molesto. 

—No me importa si estás molesto, yo estoy molesto. —Dijo malhumorado— Voy a dormir un poco. 

Advirtió el joven con su ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba de su asiento, Malleus esbozaba una sonrisa al ver como enojado salía del comedor.

—Ese niño tiene su carácter... —Murmuró el mago sin molestarse por ese desplante, sabía que su Ciel no era siempre un niño cariñoso tenía ese lado gruñón que también le fascinaba— Aprovechando esta interrupción me gustaría hablar a solas contigo Sebastian.

—Si, no hay inconveniente.

El demonio respondió con su usual sonrisa de fingida amabilidad, seguiendo a Malleus salían del comedor, seguramente irían a un lugar privado, solo esperaba no ser asesinado en un arranque de celos. En silencio caminaron por un pasillo hasta que entraron a un despacho. 

—El toque sombrío de este lugar me hace sentir en casa. —Sebastian comentó. 

—¿Debería considerarlo un halago?

—Supongo que si... Soy un demonio que ama la oscuridad.

Ambos cruzaron mirada en esa tensa conversación, Malleus se sentó en uno de los sillones e invitó con una seña de manos para que su visitante hiciera lo mismo en un sillón frente suyo. A una considerable distancia se miraban, tenían tanto de que hablar pero parecían no hallar palabras para iniciar la conversación, Ciel no estaba presente físicamente sin embargo parecían percibir su cautivadora presencia muy cerca. 

—Sebastian ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Ciel? 

—¿Quiere saber si me lo llevaré? ¿Si lo convenceré para volver a nuestro mundo? —Cuestionó con ironía haciendo una pausa entonces dio un suspiro— Antes de venir a este mundo tenía muy claro lo que haría pero si debo serle sincero ahora no sé que hacer. 

—¿Qué cambió? 

—Debería saberlo ¿Quiere que admita que para mi desgracia el joven amo es feliz aquí? ¿Quiere regodearse de ello?

—No pretendo regodearme porque para mi desgracia su felicidad se completa contigo de nuevo en su vida.

Los dos nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, evocando en sus mentes a ese pequeño humano que los había conducido a esas supuestas desgracias. 

—Amo a Ciel... Como a nadie he amado y amaré en mi vida. —Dijo Malleus con tal firmeza como si su amor dependiera de esas palabras, sorprendiendo así al demonio por la sinceridad de esa confesion repentina. 

—Vaya... Seguramente esa sinceridad debe gustarle al joven amo porque a pesar que yo no podía mentirle no estaba obligado a decirle la verdad. No fui muy sincero y callé algunas dudas que ahora pienso me hubieran favorecido.

—¿Amas a Ciel? 

—No lo sé... Soy un demonio y los demonios no tenemos esa clase de sentimientos. 

Sebastian respondió desviando la mirada porque era muy frustrante no tener claro lo que sentía por su joven amo cuando este hombre frente suyo expresaba su amor con tanta firmeza. Volvía a la interrogante que lo había mantenido en vilo durante su ausencia ¿Qué sentía por su amo? Pensó que al verlo de nuevo tendría una respuesta pero ahora solo estaba más confundido que antes. 

¿El amor podía expresarse de otras formas? Porque si era así, el lo había hecho no con palabras sino con acciones como al salvar su vida. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse pero ahora por la felicidad de su amo? Porque hasta el más tonto se daría cuenta lo enamorado que estaba su pequeño señor y lo feliz que era en esta nueva vida. 

—Sebastian... 

—Señor Draconia, entiendo su miedo pero no pretendo arrebatárselo y a pesar de que nuestro pacto nos mantiene unidos por la eternidad ese mismo pacto me obliga a cumplir sus deseos. ¿Lo entiende?

—Quiere decir que todo depende de Ciel. 

—Si, los dos estamos de alguna forma sometidos a la voluntad de un mocoso ¿Quién lo diría? —Sebastian aclaró con tono burlón— Creo que el corazón de mi joven amo decidió con quien quedarse, solo espero que no lo arruine ¿O quizás deba desear que lo haga?

—¿Qué? 

—Estoy bromeando, no interferiré en su romance. Me quedaré en este mundo por un tiempo parece bastante interesante, tal vez hasta pueda obtener mi propia libertad. Necesito pensarlo.

Malleus oía atento al demonio casi podía asegurar que parecía sincero en su anhelo ¿Debía creerle? ¿Sebastian era realmente peligroso? Siendo sincero consigo mismo debía admitir que su miedo no era que Ciel se marchara sino que sus sentimientos cambiaran porque de lo que estaba seguro es que su amor era correspondido. ¿Podía mantenerlo enamorado? ¿No lo decepcionaría? Que complicado era el amor, se dio cuenta entonces que en sus manos tenía el frágil corazón de Ciel y sino era cuidadoso podía romperlo, su rival no era Sebastian a pesar de su pasado juntos, era el mismo con su amor egoísta. 

—¡Ciel! —Era el grito de Grim al entrar en la habitacion de su enojado amigo que estaba recostado en la cama— ¡Mira te traje un pan dulce!

—No dije que podías entrar, estoy muy molesto contigo.

—Oh Ciel... Lo siento, tú sabes que cuando me emociono digo las cosas sin pensar. 

—Si, claro... —Era el murmullo aún molesto de Ciel al escuchar su disculpa mientras lo veía acercarse y entregarle ese pan— Debería cortarte la lengua. 

—Ehh suenas como Riddle, las malas mañas si que se aprenden.

—No me cambies el tema sigo enojado. —Ciel le regañó, enseguida solo chasqueó la lengua— Eres un tonto... No vuelvas a decir eso. 

—Pero estabas enamorado de él ¿No? Además lo dije en tiempo pasado. —Grim dudoso decía notando como su amigo pasaba del enojo a la tristeza en un gesto— Bueno te gustan los tipos raros y quedó comprobado que tu demonio es raro ¿Estás triste por que todavía lo amas?

—No digas tonterías no estoy triste y tengo un esposo.

—¿Y? Puedes tener esposo y amante. 

—Voy a meterte este pan en la boca para que te calles... —Amenazante Ciel decía con el ceño fruncido al oír esa descabellada idea.

—Solo estoy tratando de animarte. 

—No me ayudas con tus tontas ideas. 

—No es tonta... Elige uno y quédate con él ¿Por qué te complicas? Es como elegir una lata de atún de una marca u otra, se escoge la que te gusta más aunque las dos sean deliciosas.

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo como eso de escoger comida. —Murmuró malhumorado— No pienso elegir porque no estoy enamorado de Sebastian... 

—¿No? 

—¡No! —Con firmeza respondió— Me di cuenta al verlo que lo que siento por él no se compara a lo que siento con Malleus. Pero necesito a mi demonio a mi lado... Es confuso. 

—Cielito... Si es un poco confuso, a veces no te entiendo —Grim decía mientras lo abrazaba notando su mirada llorosa, a los humanos les gustaba complicarse la vida. Por que si Sebastian no le importaba ¿Por qué lo quería cerca suyo? ¿Por qué parecía triste? 

—Grim... Déjanos solos... —Era la orden en voz de Malleus al entrar a la habitación e interrumpir ese abrazo y las divagaciones de Grim que notando la seriedad de esa petición solo salió flotando con prisa antes que lo hicieran desaparecer, Ciel con disimulo retomaba la calma.

—Oye... ¿Hablaste con Sebastian? —Preguntó Ciel al sentir como Malleus lo recostaba en la cama y se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo cuando se quedaron solos.

—Si, por eso hiciste el berrinche. ¿No?

—No era berrinche.

—Te fuiste y me dejaste solo con tu demonio ¿No temiste que pudiera haberlo lastimado?

—Confío en tus promesas... —El joven respondió en un susurro junto a una desafiante mirada, Malleus no pudo evitar besarlo, necesitaba hacerlo tal vez para afirmar que este humano altanero era suyo— No... Nada de besos hasta que me digas de que hablaron.

—De ti... Eso quieres oír ¿No?

—Dime... 

Malleus le contó parte de esa conversación sin entrar en mucho detalle de ella, Ciel sabía que no le decía todo pero averiguaría lo que faltaba con su demonio después. 

—Creo que pude entender lo que Sebastian siente por ti y no lo culpo... Pero ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues enamorado de él?

—Esa pregunta es por lo que Grim dijo, eso te enojó ¿Verdad? 

—¿Por qué me enojaría con algo que ya sabía? 

—Tú no conoces todo de mi... —Ciel respondió dándole una pequeña bofetada— Creí estar enamorado pero no fue así.

—¿Por qué ahora me amas a mi? Nada se compara al amor que me tienes. ¿Verdad? 

Ciel lo miró molesto, sus mejillas teñidas en un sonrojo contradecían su fingido enojo, aunque era vergonzoso admitirlo tenía razón, este sentimiento era tan fuerte que no podía compararlo con alguno sentido antes, enamorarse de esta forma era simplemente patético, pensaba para si mismo mientras con un empujón trataba de quitarlo de encima.

—¿No le dijiste que estamos casados?

—Es tan triste cuando te delatas solo al pretender cambiar de tema. —Burlón Malleus le insinuaba acomodándose a su lado lo abrazaba— Acordamos contárserlo después. ¿No? ¿Querías que rompiera más su demoníaco corazón?

—No es gracioso... No te burles así.

El joven con mala cara empezó a darle pequeños golpes que solo divertían al mago que en un descuido atrapó sus labios en un beso, aunque Ciel trataba de resistirse no tardó en caer ante su encanto. Malleus quitaba lentamente su ropa entre besos sin apartar la mirada de su hermoso rostro sonrojado que parecía confundido, rozar su piel cálida que se estremecía con sus caricias era un deleite solo suyo que no dejaría que nadie se lo quitara. 

A pesar de que Sebastian le había prometido no interferir, no confiaba del todo en su palabra así que por lo pronto su deber era mantener a Ciel enamorado como hasta ahora. Labor que no sería difícil porque también lo amaba, aunque su amor pareciera egoísta su anhelo más profundo era verlo feliz y estaba convencido que esa felicidad era al permanecer juntos.

—Sebastian... ¿Qué sucede? —Lilia le preguntó apareciendo de repente frente suyo al verlo sentado en el jardín.

—Nada... Solo pienso que quizás no fue buena idea venir aquí, no es como lo imaginé.

—¿Pensaste encontrar a Ciel, confesar tu amor, casarse y vivir felices para siempre? 

—No estoy de humor para bromas.   
—Sebastian molesto respondió a su risita burlona entonces Lilia acercándose por detrás lo abrazaba— ¿Qué haces? 

—Te ves como un niño muy triste... Es un impulso mío abrazar cuando veo algo así ¿Te molesta? 

—Es que no estoy acostumbrado. 

El demonio murmuró sintiendo ese abrazo, contacto que le resultaba un poco incómodo pero lo permitió para no ser descortés. Después de todo necesitaba aliados en este mundo, si su joven amo con su encanto natural se aprovechó de ello para favorecer su situación. ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo? Si el le había enseñado, girando un poco su rostro lo acercaba al de Lilia que sonrió nervioso.

—¿Quiere consolarme señor Lilia? 

—¿Qué tipo de consuelo? 

—Consuelo a un corazón roto. 

—Ehh bueno no puedo darte el consuelo que sugiere tu lascivo tono de voz pero puedo ayudarte a escapar de aquí un rato, eso aliviara mejor tu corazón roto. —Lilia respondió con una sonrisa traviesa sintiendo su aliento tentadoramente muy cerca se apartó— Iré a avisarle a Silver para que no me estén buscando. ¿Quieres hacerlo? 

—Me haría bien salir... ¿Debería avisarle a mi joven amo?

—Creo que deberías comenzar a ser más independiente. Silver le dará el mensaje. ¿Acaso tú me ves pidiendo permiso a Malleus? 

Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa, tal vez tenía razón ya no estaban en su mundo y su amo prácticamente estaba invalidando su contrato ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir siendo un fiel mayordomo? Ahora no tenía nada claro así que estaba bien por hoy tener libertad en este nuevo mundo, ser un perro sin correa. Por la tarde en una cama se veía a Malleus comiendo unos bocadillos a la vez que miraba de reojo el ceño fruncido de su gruñón esposo a su lado.

—¿Estás celoso? —Cuestionó el mago rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

—No empieces con eso, te dije que me molestó que Sebastian se fuera sin mi permiso.

—Si tu lo dices, yo si estoy un poco celoso... Nunca he visto a Lilia con alguien de pareja aunque prefiero a Sebastian de padrastro que amante tuyo. 

Dijo el mago con una burlona sonrisa, el podía ser muy sincero a veces o más bien decía las cosas sin pensarlas, supo de inmediato que no fue recibida con gracia su insinuación, pues vio como Ciel que ya de por si estaba malhumorado, su delgado y pequeño cuerpo desnudo era envuelto con una sabana al levantarse de la cama.

—¡Quiero estar solo! —Le gritó antes de tirar la puerta del baño y encerrarse en el. 

Malleus desvío la mirada, sabía que Ciel hablaba en serio, debía reconocer que aún le faltaba la habilidad de relacionarse de forma correcta con otros, en especial con su esposo que podía ser irritarse fácil a veces. No entendía el motivo de su enojo, era realmente por lo que insinúo o los celos provocados porque Sebastian había salido con rumbo desconocido junto a Lilia. No pudiendo quedarse con esa duda, menos ahora darse el lujo de romper la buena comunicación que tenían, apareció dentro del baño a pesar de la advertencia segundos antes. 

—Pensé que te encontraría llorando. —Dijo en un susurro, notando como su joven esposo solo murmuraba malhumorado mientras preparaba el agua de la tina. Ambos desnudos en el baño se miraban de reojo.

—Te dije que quería estar solo. 

—Quiero bañarme también 

—Báñate en otro lado. 

—Oh querido... No te enojes conmigo menos en nuestra luna de miel.

—Maldita luna de miel —Murmuró molesto— Además es tu culpa cuando dices esas cosas, no me gusta que dudes de mi... 

—No pensé que te ofendería de esa forma. ¿Debo disculparme? 

—No importa... ¿Sabes? Tal vez debería hacer a Sebastian mi amante de verdad para que hables con razón. 

—No harías eso... —Malleus dijo haciéndolo flotar lo acercaba frente suyo no dudó en abrazarlo, el joven sonrojado se resistía pero era tan débil en muchos sentidos.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —Desafiante cuestionó.

—Porque me amas... Y yo te amo... 

Sonrojado confesó, era la primera vez que expresaba su amor en estas palabras específicas a la vez eran inesperadas porque sorprendieron a Ciel, quien esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. A pesar de que el baño no era el lugar más romántico esa confesión calaba profundo en su corazón, sin duda esta era la magia del primer amor, capaz de cegar a cualquiera más a alguien que vivió en la oscuridad los últimos años. 

—Patético... —Susurró sobre sus labios en tono sarcástico como respuesta a su declaración, dándole un pequeño beso ambos cruzaron la mirada con cierta complicidad. Ciel sentía amarlo pero no estaba listo para expresarlo de esa manera, este sentimiento lo llevaba al delirio tanto así que en momentos de lucidez se cuestionaba si no estaba hechizado. 

A la hora de la cena esa noche todos se reunieron a la mesa, Sebastian que llegó minutos antes de su paseo ayudaba a servir aunque en especial atendía a su amo que callado de reojo lo miraba. 

—Joven amo... Traje unos dulces que seguramente le gustarán, después de cenar se los daré. —Murmuró para iniciar conversación, Ciel solo asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Yo también quiero! ¡¿Sebastian a mi también me trajiste dulces?! 

—Claro que si... Simpático gatito. 

—No soy un gato... Me llamo Grim. 

Todos atentos escuchaban la extraña conversación entre Grim y el demonio, ver su reacción embelesada les hacía suponer que Sebastian no era malo hasta parecía agradable, Ciel que lo conocía bien sentía recelo de su presencia. Cuando la cena terminó y aprovechando que Malleus tenía una reunión el joven llamó a su demonio para hablar a solas, no habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, en un despacho en medio de un incómodo silencio estaba amo y mayordomo.

—¿Disfrutaste tu paseo? —El joven cuestionó rompiendo ese silencio.

—Si, este lugar es bastante fascinante y el señor Lilia es una agradable compañía. 

—Si lo es... Es tan espontáneo y alegre ¿No? A diferencia de mi.

—Umm, si... ¿Quiere decirme algo en específico? Parece molesto.

—No estoy molesto... Es solo que... 

—¿No le pedí permiso para salir? —Sebastian cuestionó con ironía— Creo que estaba "muy" ocupado en su habitación en la mañana así que no quería interrumpirlo. 

Demonio y contratista permanecieron en silencio de nuevo unos segundos, Ciel percibía su indiferencia y molestia muy contraria a la falsa sonrisa que le dedicaba en la cena.

—Será mejor establecer nuestra situación con claridad así evitamos malos entendidos. —El demonio seriamente sugería, en un suspiro parecía querer relajarse.

—Supongo que es lo mejor.

—Joven amo... —Susurró acariciando su rostro, los dos miraban a la puerta cerrada como temerosos de que alguien entrara y los sorprendiera— ¿Qué quiere hacer? ¿Quedarse o irse? Me molesta esta incertidumbre quiero que sea claro para poder rehacer mis planes. 

—¿Rehacer tu demoníaca existencia sin mi? 

—Si usted así lo decide, estoy sometido a sus deseos. ¿No? Deme la orden y obedeceré.

—¿Y nuestro contrato? 

—No puede romperse pero podemos extenderlo por un tiempo mientras usted disfruta las dulces mieles del amor. 

—No lo digas así. 

Sebastian notaba su tímida mirada, ese sonrojo más acentuado en la cálida piel de su rostro el que percibía al rozarla con su dedo, ese murmullo de sus labios que habían perdido inocencia. Ciel al darse cuenta de su embelesamiento se apartaba sutil.

—Soy un idiota, tuve más de tres años para enamorarlo y ese tipo mágico con cuernos le bastaron solo unas semanas hacerlo.

—Para que no te sientas tan mal debo confesar que Malleus al principio me recordaba a ti. 

—Vaya eso me reconforta. 

Sarcástico dijo Sebastian, a lo que los dos sonrieron forzadamente desviando la mirada uno del otro, Ciel parecía confirmar con cada segundo junto a su demonio que sus sentimientos no iban encaminados a la clase de amor que tenía con Malleus. 

—Sebastian, arriesgaste todo al enviarme aquí y de nuevo al volver por mi. —Su mirada brilló un poco al decirlo— Lo siento... Lo siento tanto y sabes lo mucho que odio disculparme. Quiero quedarme aquí, quiero estar con Malleus... Sin embargo te quiero a mi lado. ¿Es egoísta si pido que te quedes conmigo? Es que te necesito. 

—Si, es muy egoista su petición pero me alegra saber que conserve algo de "maldad" entre tanta dulzura y amor que ahora invade su ser. —La mirada de Sebastian destellaba mientras su tono de voz se tornaba un poco hostil. ¿Una disculpa bastaba? Los humanos creían que unas vacías palabras solucionaban todo.

—No te burles de mi... 

—¿Y de qué manera me necesita? Se ve a simple vista que el señor Draconia suple todas sus necesidades. ¿En qué le sería útil? 

—Si te hace sentir mejor hablarme de esa forma, hazlo, lo merezco. Te traicioné y me traicioné a mi mismo... Porque a la primera oportunidad de una vida feliz la tomé ¿Si? Soy alguien horrible. 

Preso de la frustración y enojo de sus ojos se escapaban unas lágrimas a la vez que sus manos temblaban, Sebastian lo notó, sentía que no podía culparlo después de todo era un humano, uno muy lastimado que con migajas de cariño y atención llenaba el vacío de su alma exquisita. Era el niño castigado por el destino sin haber cometido delito ¿Podía culparlo por querer cumplir un banal anhelo humano? Tener un futuro, desear ser feliz.

Ciel Phantomhive con quien tenía un pacto sobre su alma era el mismo que vulnerable por las noches gritaba aterrado por las pesadillas, el que le pedía que se quedara cerca hasta dormirse por miedo que los fantasmas de su cabeza se volvieran realidad a la vez era el mismo que frente a los demás mostraba arrogancia. En un impulso, quizás conmovido por ese turbulento pasado juntos se acercó para abrazarlo, era la primera vez que lo hacía no pudo reprimir sus ansias de abrazar al humano que había provocado un cambio en su maligno ser. 

—Sé para que me necesita y solo por eso me quedaré a su lado. —Era lo que el demonio susurraba en ese abrazo, su joven amo necesitaba algo que su querido novio no podía darle, recordar quien era— ¿Rechaza todo por él?

—¿Todo? Lo único valioso que tenía en ese mundo cruel eres tú y ahora estás conmigo.

—Me sonroja. 

—Cállate... No lo mal entiendas. Yo... 

Apartándose sutil de ese abrazo lo regañaba mientras desvió la mirada.

—Si ya sé, está enamorado del señor Draconia. 

Sebastian murmuró con una falsa sonrisa, podía decir que no confiaba en Malleus que sospechaba que algo le ocultaba pero de insinuarlo ahora solo sonaría a despecho, aguardaría que se delatara solo porque sabía que nadie podía ser tan perfecto. 

—¿Tenemos un trato entonces? —Ciel cuestionó.

—Más bien diría que es una tregua. Su alma aún me pertenece, nos daremos un tiempo en este mundo pero debo ser sincero me muero de hambre. 

Ciel dio un suspiro resignado, ahí estaba su demonio recordándole que era una presa lista para ser comida, el demonio sonrió al ver su gesto. Si lo quería a su lado para recordarle quien era, pues lo haría.

—Debemos irnos. —El joven murmuró.

—Antes de eso quiero dar una valiosa condición en esta tregua.

—Dime.

—Seamos amigos.

—¿Amigos? 

—¿O prefiere que seamos amantes? No me molestaría, soy bueno en eso.

—¡No...! Amigos, está bien. ¿Ya no serías mi mayordomo? 

—Si pero ya no a tiempo completo, tendré cierta libertad aquí. ¿Le parece bien?

—Entiendo. Sería como el tipo de relación entre Lilia y Malleus, algo informal ¿No? 

—Si algo así. Solo que yo no cambié sus pañales. 

Ciel esbozó una sonrisa, esta tregua con Sebastian era como una carga que se quitaba de encima, le tranquilizaba de alguna forma. ¿Significaba un nuevo inicio entre los dos? Ya no sería su mayordomo en el sentido estricto de la palabra, solo el demonio que lo cuidaría y tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera era el costo conveniente por mantenerlo a su lado.

—Será mejor regresar, no queremos que su novio se enoje. Prepararé té y podrá comer los dulces que traje. ¿Le parece bien? 

Ciel asintió con la cabeza mientras salían de ese despacho con mejor animo al haber aclarado sus asuntos, minutos después se veía a casi todos en una sala bebiendo té y comiendo dulces. 

—Malleus querido viniste justo a tiempo, Sebastian estaba contando cuando Ciel se vistió de chica —Animado Lilia decía cuando el mago se les unía.

—¡No escuches eso! —Muy apenado Ciel advertía cuando su esposo se sentaba a su lado y este sutil lo abrazaba.

—Yo quiero saber. Seguramente te veías hermosa. ¿Verdad Sebastian? 

—Toda una hermosa dama, el rosado le queda perfecto, era un bello petirrojo.

—¡Sebastian, no digas más! ¡Es una orden! 

Todos se divertían viendo la reacción del joven, obviamente era una historia vergonzosa que no le gustaba compartir, después de estar juntos un rato más cada cual se dirigían a sus habitaciones. Malleus tomado de la mano de Ciel entraban a la suya, una vez solos el más joven lo abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza. 

—Lo hice... Logré convencer a Sebastian que nos dejara tranquilos por un tiempo. Te dije que lo haría, querido. 

—Phantomhive, siempre consigues lo que quieres ¿Verdad? 

—Si... 

Susurró jactancioso Ciel con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a su esposo, por quien haría cualquier cosa para permanecer a su lado, para quedarse en este mundo que le brindaba un futuro. Y si pasado este tiempo de tregua Sebastian no aceptaba su decisión no tendría más opción que deshacerse de él, como el obstáculo que sería en su ahora felicidad, la cual esta vez no permitiría que se la arrebataran.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• 

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia


	27. Descanso

Pensamiento de Sebastian 

Han pasado varios días desde que llegué a este retorcido y mágico mundo, es tan fascinante que no me ha dado tiempo de sumergirme en pensamientos deprimentes o echarme a llorar para curar la herida de mi corazón roto, es cruel que la primera vez que siento algo intenso por alguien salga lastimado de esta forma, supongo que es el riesgo de eso que llaman "amor". 

Sin embargo no pienso arruinar este descanso que tengo bien merecido, son mis vacaciones de esos años trabajando como perfecto mayordomo ahora con una paga pospuesta. En esta nueva mañana ya no me preocupo por levantarme temprano para preparar el desayuno de mi joven amo después de todo tiene fieles sirvientes que devotos le sirven como el consorte de un futuro Rey. Mi amo aspiró muy alto y debo reconocer su capacidad al conseguir tan distinguida posición, no esperaba menos de él. 

—¡Sebastian! —Es el llamado de Lilia que aparece flotando sobre mi mientras sigo recostado en la cama— Volviste a dormir sin ponerte la pijama, esa ropa no es para dormir. 

—Pero no duermo... Es innecesaria la pijama. 

—¿De verdad no duermes? 

—Si quieres comprobarlo quédate conmigo esta noche. —Coqueto sugiero, todos estos días lo he molestado con eso aún así mis insinuaciones no hacen efecto, se hace el difícil pero terminara cayendo. Le gusto, lo sé por la forma en que me mira y como está pendiente de mi desde que llegué.

—No gracias... ¿Y qué haces cuando no duermes? Yo me aburriría.

—Leer, tengo tanto que aprender de este mundo o veces salgo a caminar por el jardín oscuro, el silencio es agradable. 

Le digo mientras me levanto y él evitando un acercamiento se aparta de inmediato, de reojo miro mi uniforme de mayordomo colgado dentro del armario abierto, debo admitir que extraño usarlo, me había acostumbrado a esa ropa oscura pero no teniendo que cumplir ese rol era tonto seguirlo usando. 

—¿Dónde iremos hoy? —Cuestiono mientras cambio mi camisa. 

—Hoy vamos a ir a una aldea al norte junto a Malleus, Ciel y los muchachos. 

—Ya veo... ¿Debo ir? 

—¿Por qué no quieres ir? Será divertido. —Él trata de animarme mientras flotando me abraza por detrás sintiendo su aliento rozar mi cuello— Vamos... Quizás hoy no estén empalagosos esos dos. 

—Siempre están empalagosos. 

—Si —Sonreía Lilia— Parece como si vivieran en una luna de miel eterna, supongo que así es el amor... 

Suspiro entre resignado y molesto por sus palabras ya que reflejan esa triste realidad para mi, he sido testigo de su afectuoso amor cuando los veo pasear tomados de la mano por el jardín, al besarse y abrazarse en algún pasillo creyendo que nadie los ve, las conversaciones que tienen y solo ellos parecen comprenderse, es su idílico romance que envidio un poco. Mi amo se ve tan enamorado que parece un espejismo producto de mi mente delirante, no es el mismo humano lleno de odio y venganza que conocí, me pregunto si realmente yo hubiera permitido este cambio al seguir juntos, amarnos hasta que su alma perdiera la oscuridad que deliciosamente la envolvía, tal como es su estado actual. ¿Hubiera valido la pena por un beso y una caricia suya? Quizás mi respuesta sea un "Si". 

—Sebastian sé que debe ser difícil para ti pero si no vas me aburriré. —Era la voz de Lilia interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, ante su ruego animado acepto su invitación asintiendo con la cabeza— ¡Si! ¡Entonces debemos preparar lo que llevaremos! ¡Será un paseo divertido ya lo verás! 

Él se emociona fácilmente trata de contagiarme su alegría, es su manera de ser, mientras termino de arreglarme habla de los bocadillos y el té que prepararemos o más bien prepararé para este paseo, entusiasta sin dejar de abrazarme por detrás salimos de la habitación. Sin haberlo planeado, por simple casualidad en el pasillo nos encontramos con mi joven amo y su novio quienes nos ven sospechosamente por la forma en que estamos. 

—Buenos días Lilia, Sebastian —Amable nos saluda Malleus— Veo que amanecieron bien... 

—Ehh no es lo que parece... Yo solo vine a levantar a Sebastian. —Lilia se justifica un poco avergonzado, apartándose de mi. 

—No tienes que ponerte nervioso, son adultos y pueden hacer lo que les plazca. —Mi amo aclara con una forzada sonrisa, porque no creo que esté celoso ¿O si? 

—¡Oh pero si soy un inocente y joven estudiante de escuela! 

—Si Lilia... Como digas.

Es el murmullo sarcástico que escucho del señor Draconia, no puedo evitar notar lo sonriente que está mi joven amo y la mirada embelesada que este le dedica, si él decidió su camino sin mi entonces soy libre de elegir mi propio camino también. 

—¿Te sientes nervioso? —Me cuestiona Lilia cuando estamos de regreso en Diasomnia esa primera mañana después de las vacaciones en que hemos vuelto a la escuela. 

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? Soy un demonio sociable, los demás no me intimidan y puedo ser muy agradable. ¿No? 

—Si... Si... —Me respondía animado Lilia mientras veíamos a mi amo junto a Grim bajar las escaleras— ¡Ciel que bien te queda nuestro uniforme!

—¿Y a mi Lilia? ¿Cómo se me ve? —Cuestiona Grim aunque solo tenía un gorro y un lazo en su cuello peludito.

—Lindo... —Respondimos al unísono.

—Es bueno pertenecer por fin a un dormitorio. 

—Si Ciel y más cuando duermes con el lider de este. 

—Yo me gané mi lugar por el buen desempeño en mis estudios... —Con un puchero molesto mi amo sonrojado aclara— Además el espejo me envió aquí. 

Según sé ese espejo mágico designa el dormitorio por las cualidades del alma, menuda tontería si su alma me pertenece debería estar conmigo, no puedo evitar sonreír ante este tonto pensamiento, sonrisa que mi amo nota, intuyendo que es sobre él se sonroja un poco más. He de admitir que se ve encantador con ese uniforme aunque siempre se ve bien con cualquier ropa que se pone, terminando de bajar las escaleras en la puerta principal nos encontramos.

—¿Y Malleus? —Pregunta Lilia al no verlo cerca.

—Ni me preguntes por ese tonto, ya sabes como es... Irá más tarde a clases —Es la respuesta malhumorada de mi joven amo, no era amor todo el tiempo con ellos aunque también a veces peleaban por tonterías— Bueno... Primero debemos ir con el director y presentarle a Sebastian. ¿Eso haremos?

Dijo él tratando de calmar su molestia en un suspiro, yo solo esbocé una sonrisa y nos dispusimos a salir, caminamos un poco llegando al patio principal pude percibir el ambiente escolar en su apogeo, la juventud en todo su esplendor. Los estudiantes de los diferentes dormitorios se dirigen animados al edificio principal para recibir sus clases, es tan diferente a lo que vi el primer día en que llegué.

—¡Ciel Phantomhive! —Era el llamado en voz alta de un chico pelirrojo que se nos acercaba— Por fin puedo hablar contigo directamente. ¿Cómo estás? 

—Estoy bien Riddle... Me alegra verte también. —Mi amo le responde con una sonrisa, supongo que este es el amigo cercano con quien hablaba por teléfono esos días de vacaciones, ambos estrecharon cordialmente sus manos a manera de saludo. 

—Tú debes ser Sebastian... Ciel me ha contado que preparas un exquisito té y postres, me gustaría probarlos así que no te sorprendas si recibes pronto una invitación de mi parte.

—Claro joven, es muy amable. Veo que mi amo le ha hablado de mi espero que todo sean cosas buenas.

—Si, aunque hubo alguien más que me contó de ti y lo agradable que eres... —Dijo mientras dirigía una sonrisa de complicidad a mi amo, no pude deducir a quien se refería— En fin, no queremos llegar tarde a clases en este primer día después de vacaciones ¿Verdad? Eso va en contra de las reglas. Hablamos luego. 

Vi como este joven se alejaba con prisa aún cuando faltaban minutos para el inicio de clases mientras regañaba a otros chicos a su paso. Vaya amigo raro que consiguió mi amo, aunque sospechaba que no sería el único raro en este lugar.

—Oye Sebastian... ¿Ya pensaste en las galletas de atún que me harás? El pastel de atún del otro día estaba delicioso... ¿Volverás a prepararmelo pronto? 

—Claro todo lo que pida el lindo gatito. —Respondí animado apretando las suaves orejitas de Grim, no podía evitar emocionarme al ver a este gato versión Twisted Wonderland sonriendo y hablando. 

—¡Si! ¡Galletas de atún! 

—Es gracioso como te dejas tratar como gato cuando te conviene.

—No seas celoso Ciel, te daré una galleta si es lo que quieres. 

—No quiero tu estúpida galleta de atún.

Los dos discuten mientras seguimos caminando en dirección al edificio donde encontraríamos a ese dichoso director, puedo sentir las miradas de estos jóvenes y oír sus tenues murmullos sobre nosotros. 

—Te acostumbrarás a esto... 

Dijo mi amo con una sonrisa cuando notó también la actitud de estos chicos a nuestro paso, me da la impresión de que alguna forma se siente orgulloso de estar junto a mi, su demonio, supongo soy una especie de premio que presumir. Llegamos a la oficina del director, sin embargo este todavía no estaba ahí así que esperamos afuera por unos minutos entonces la campana que alertaba el inicio de clases resonaba. 

—Lilia... Si quieres puedes ir a clases nosotros esperaremos aquí. Quién sabe cuando llegue el director... 

Es la sugerencia que mi amo hace, Lilia lo piensa un momento y asiente con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón pero debes decirle que Diasomnia no tiene ningún incoveniente de recibir como invitado a Sebastian. 

—Si, yo se lo diré, vete tranquilo.

Al oír eso Lilia con una sonrisa se despedía de nosotros hasta más tarde.

—Oye Ciel... ¿Yo también puedo irme?   
—Grim le cuestionó.

—Ja Grim ¿Tú quieres ir a clases? ¿Estás enfermo o algo así?

—No... Solo quiero ir a saludar a los chicos y enseñarles mi nuevo uniforme además no me anima mucho estar en una reunión con ese director loco. ¿Puedo irme? 

—No soy tu mamá a quien debes pedir permiso. Anda y copia lo que dicte el profesor para no atrasarme.

—Tsk... ¿Crees que voy a copiar algo?   
Solo voy a conversar en clases. 

—¡Grim!

—Tranquilo joven amo... No es bueno hacer coraje tan temprano. —Le digo mientras frunce el ceño viendo como Grim se le escapa del regaño.

—Tsk... Con Grim y Malleus es imposible no enojarme tan temprano. 

—Bueno no todo es felicidad en la vida. ¿Verdad? —Comento en tono sarcástico, él solo me mira de reojo y suspira. 

—Lilia está muy empeñado en que no te vayas de Diasomnia, parece que las cosas van en serio con él. 

—Umm, no es lo que parece. 

—¿Ya se besaron o algo así? ¿Te le declaraste? 

—Es raro hablar de estas cosas con usted ¿Ahora somos los mejores amigos? —Murmuré irónico, no es que nos lleváramos mal era la manera nuestra de hablarnos, él solo sonrió— Pero con respecto a su duda, pues...

No alcancé a responder porque un hombre de extravagante apariencia se apareció de repente frente a nosotros.

—Buen día, buen día... Lamento la demora... —Este decía pasando por nuestro lado entraba a su oficina con prisa— Apenas llegué de mis vacaciones, es una lástima que terminaran tan pronto. ¿No lo creen? 

—¿Recibió nuestro mensaje? —Mi amo cuestiona mientras lo seguimos y entramos a la oficina.

—Si, si... Me alegro que hayas encontrado a tu demonio o que él te haya encontrado a ti. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Volverás a tu mundo? 

—Ese es un asunto que postergaremos por ahora... 

—Que bien porque no tengo idea de como hacer que regresen a su mundo. 

—Si, lo supuse. —Noto el gesto resignado de mi amo y la sonrisa de ese hombre que habla despreocupado— Por lo pronto venimos a pedir que Sebastian se quede en la escuela, le aseguro que él no será molestia ni peligro para nadie.

—Joven Phantomhive al menos dejará que su demonio se presente... El pobre ni siquiera me ha saludado. —Dice sonriente mientras sus ojos brillan un poco— Soy Dire Crowley, director de esta prestigiosa escuela.

—Mucho gusto, señor Crowley... Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis soy el demonio del joven a mi lado.

—Vaya pareces amable eso me agrada y no pareces peligroso. ¿Tienes experiencia en el ámbito educativo? 

—Podría decirse que si, fui tutor de mi joven amo además le di algunas clases fuera de lo habitual para prepararlo como conde. ¿No le parece que hice un buen trabajo? 

—Oh si... Ciel es un estudiante que ha sabido destacarse en este corto tiempo, es lo que dicen sus profesores.

—Director ¿Está pensando darle trabajo de profesor a Sebastian? 

Es la pregunta que hace mi amo un poco sorprendido, debo admitir que tengo la misma duda así que espero su respuesta. 

—Bueno es un poco viejo para ser estudiante. ¿No te parece? 

—¿Viejo? —Murmuró incómodo, no me gusta para nada ese apelativo, será porque en mi casta demoniaca soy joven todavía. 

—Oh no Ciel... Como soy amable no puedo echarlo pero si es como antes contaste que es muy hábil en varias áreas probaremos su utilidad. Siendo mayordomo de un aristócrata supongo que es bueno organizando ¿Verdad? 

—Si, tengo muchas habilidades que podrían serle útiles además aprendo rápido. Y si requiero usar magia estoy aprendiendo no es mucho pero he avanzado un poco. 

Respondo muy animado, la verdad es un poco aburrido no tener trabajo que hacer y este sin duda será un nuevo desafío, mantenerme ocupado mientras aprendo es una buena idea. Siento la mirada fija de mi amo supongo le sorprendió un poco enterarse de mi aprendizaje que mantuve en secreto hasta ahora. 

—¡Perfecto...! —Exclama el director, es un poco excéntrico pero no parece mal tipo— Bueno podemos seguir hablando mientras el joven aquí presente se va a clases. 

—Eh pero.... —Murmura mi amo.

—No te preocupes, no hablaremos cosas malas de ti. 

Este hombre aclara con una burlona sonrisa, mi amo sin más opción solo se retira ya que había aceptado esta vida de ser un chico igual a los demás debía someterse a la autoridad de los que estaban sobre el. Yo solo sonreí al ver el puchero que hizo antes de marcharse, cuando nos quedamos solos hablamos de forma amena por un rato entre tantos como mi naturaleza, mi mundo y otros detalles de los que tenía curiosidad. 

Al final me explicó mi trabajo, no es nada complicado en si, cuestiones de organización, formalidades de la labor educativa o alguna otra actividad que requiera apoyo, en una escuela siempre hay algo que hacer. Además de ello no será gratis pues me pagarán un sueldo, no teniendo alguien de buena posición económica que me mantenga como a mi joven amo empobrecido, será bueno ganar mi propio dinero.

—Señor Michaelis... Me acaban de avisar que algunos fantasmas de la cocina no han llegado de sus vacaciones. —Me dice un poco ansioso este hombre enmascarado interrumpiendo mi labor de arreglar unos archivos minutos después— ¿Crees que puedas ayudar? El almuerzo será en un par de horas y se han atrasado. ¿Sabes el desastre que sería no alimentar a un grupo de chicos hambrientos? 

—Entiendo y no se preocupe, tengo experiencia en eso. 

—Te lo agradezco tanto, Sebastian. Ve hasta el final del pasillo, sigue derecho al encontrar el comedor hallarás la cocina cerca, no puedes perderte.

Apenas terminó sus indicaciones me dirijo a la cocina con prisa, esta escuela es más grande de lo que aparenta porque este pasillo parece eterno entonces de pronto mi mirada se ilumina al notar a alguien caminar sospechosamente por el pasillo, al verme se escabulle y salta por una ventana, podría jurar que le vi orejas y una cola como un felino. No puedo seguirlo y confirmar si no era una hermosa alucinación mía pero tengo una "misión" que cumplir ahora. 

Llegué a la cocina poco después donde vi a estos fantasmas, por primera vez los presenciaba tan vívidamente no pude evitar sorprenderme, empecé a ayudarlos estaban bastante ajetreados después de unos minutos ellos eran los que estaban sorprendidos conmigo. ¿Tan hábil soy? 

—¡Sebastian! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Es la pregunta sorprendida de mi amo cuando me asomo por la ventana de la cocina para mirar el comedor, es la hora del almuerzo y al oír su voz no pude evitar saludarlo. 

—Joven amo... Estaba ayudando un poco en la cocina ¿Quiere postre extra? 

—No... 

Murmura avergonzado al darse cuenta como todos nos están viendo, de pronto un silencio incómodo invade el lugar.

—¡Yo si quiero postre extra! ¡Ahhh Sebastian es tan genial que ahora estés en la cocina! —Exclama emocionado Grim— Podré comer lo que quiera ¿Verdad? 

—Solo es por hoy, eso creo. 

Le respondo a la vez noto el sonrojo de mi amo mientras escuchamos los murmullos de sus compañeros en las mesas mientras sonríen al vernos quizás pensando la linda pareja que hacemos. Él debe estar molesto porque el plan era que yo debía pasar desapercibido en la escuela, justamente para evitar alguna incómoda situación entre nosotros que pudiera enojar a su novio, no soy rencoroso pero sería entretenido fastidiarlos un poco.

Han pasado un par de días de estar en este nuevo trabajo, trato de no ser muy complaciente porque ese director comienza a aprovecharse de ello, no me liberé de la atadura de mi amo para atarme a los caprichos de ese hombre raro. A simple vista este lugar es agradable, la mayoría han sido amables conmigo a pesar de saber que soy un demonio no me temen como pensé quizás porque hay más de una rareza aparte de mi en esta escuela.

—¡Hola Sebastian! —Me saluda un chico que va corriendo por el patio, con un ademán de mano le respondo.

—¡Kalim... No corras, no huyas de tu responsabilidad! 

Otro chico molesto le grita siguiéndolo mientras con una forzada me saluda y pasa de largo, es envidiable toda la energía que tienen estos chicos, me siento joven también.

—Demonio... —Alguien me llama al reconocer su voz volteo a ver. 

—Oh joven Vil, buen día. ¿Desea algo? 

—Quería decirte que ese postre bajo en calorías que enviaste ayer estaba exquisito, eres listo al querer ganarte la aprobación de los líderes de dormitorio. Bien pensado pero conmigo será necesario más de un postre para ganarte mi confianza.

—Solo fue un detalle. Entonces prepararé otros, espérelos por favor. 

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Con una sonrisa me dice al alejarse, es casi imposible no apartar la mirada de un joven tan hermoso como soberbio, esta juventud que florece envuelta en una mágica oscuridad es bastante tentadora, sus almas rebosan sutil haciendo que mis sentidos se alteren. 

—Así que ahora te gustan altos... 

—Joven amo.

Un poco sorprendido lo llamo al verlo, por ahora está solo seguramente se escapó de su clase de educación física con el pretexto de ir al baño.

—No me llames así, es raro. 

—¿Y cómo debo llamarlo? Si es por su nombre es raro para mi. 

—Que problema... ¿No? —Con una sonrisa responde aunque hay muchos jóvenes atractivos en esta escuela ninguno supera la belleza de mi joven amo.

—¿A dónde va? 

—Al baño. 

—Lo imaginé... 

Ambos hablamos de cualquier cosa mientras caminamos, hacer esto anima mucho mi día. No puedo creer que aún me mantenga en vilo con su sola presencia.

—¿Ya te animaste para conocer a Leona? —Me pregunta.

—Me pone un poco nervioso no saber como voy a reaccionar al verlo, ayer le envie un pastel de carne espero que eso nos acerque.

—¿Te da miedo actuar como ese shinigami pelirrojo? Alborotarte como loco cuando lo veas. 

—Tal vez... Eso sería vergonzoso.

—Aunque no entiendo tu fascinación con él solo tiene orejas y una cola de gato gigante pero son tus gustos raros.

—Lo dice el que está enamorado de alguien con cuernos y orejas puntiagudas. 

—Dejémoslo así pero ¿Lilia no se pone celoso? 

—Eh... ¿Por qué? 

—Ciel... —Es la voz del señor Draconia llamándolo interrumpiendo nuestra amena conversación quiero pensar que es coincidencia el que siempre se aparezca cuando estamos hablando, tal vez es un loco posesivo.

—Malleus, ¿También vas al baño? —Mi amo le cuestiona, es innegable no sentir celos al ver como sus ojitos brillan cuando ve a este señor. 

—No solo pasaba por aquí pero no es mala idea ir al baño ahora. 

—Pervertido... No hagas esa cara. 

Los dos discuten en voz baja, mi amo aunque sonrojado se nota su mirada traviesa sin decirme nada solo se alejan, es como si nada ni nadie más existiera cuando ese hombre con cuernos se aparece, su amor a veces me asquea un poco, resignado en un suspiro solo voy a seguir mis labores de ese día. Más tarde ese día cuando estaba colocando unos anuncios en la pared de la entrada siento que alguien se acerca.

—Oye... Tú... —Ese tono de voz grave y arrogante no puedo reconocerlo pero como por instinto siento un cosquilleo al voltear a ver mi mirada se ilumina, no puedo creer que tan hermoso joven frente a mi sea real— No me mires de esa forma. 

—Joven Kingscholar, no sabe cuanto quería conocerlo. —Murmuro un poco torpe, siento hasta las mejillas arder sutilmente ¿Estoy sonrojado? 

—¿Eh? Es incómoda la forma en que me miras. ¿Quieres pelea? 

—No, es que... —Titubeo tratando de controlar la emoción no quiero terminar arruinando este primer encuentro pero no puedo evitar pensar en como sería tocar esas orejas quizás hasta besarlas. ¿Emitirá su boca un gruñido ronroneante si apreto su cola?

—Que tipo más raro eres, no vale la pena gastar mis energías en ti. Solo te vi y quería pedirte otro pastel como el que me enviaste ayer pero ya no quiero nada, maldito raro... 

Me advierte antes de darme la espalda y seguir su camino, alejándose lentamente de mi siento perder mi oportunidad, no puedo desaprovecharla así que decido seguirlo.

—Puedo preparar otro pastel si lo desea.

—Um, si me gustaría... Pero debo advertirte que no me gustan los hombres así que deja de verme de esa forma. 

—Entiendo aunque no es necesaria la aclaración. Es solo que me gustan los gatos y su apariencia me los recuerda.

—Debería golpearte por insinuar que soy un gatito.

—Lo siento... No quise que sonara a ofensa. Los felinos son realmente encantadores e impredecibles es lo que quise decir.

—Como sea, tengo sueño iré a tomar una siesta ahora. Déjame en paz.

—Pero está en clases ¿No? 

—¿Y? —Murmura malhumorado con un bostezo— Solo prepara un pastel de carne pronto, lo estaré esperando. 

Que hermoso es, tiene la altanería y jactancia propia de un felino mientras más huraño se comporte más interés despierta en mi aunque no creo que tan bella criatura deba ser corrompida por un sucio demonio como yo pienso en un suspiro. Al menos nos hemos acercado, solo el tiempo dirá lo que suceda entre nosotros. 

Como dicen por ahí el tiempo pasa relativamente rápido cuando uno se divierte, mi entretenimiento es saciar mi curiosidad al descubrir más de los humanos y otros seres de esta escuela junto a esto el aprender cosas nuevas. Soy un observador que disfruta de esta convivencia en que me vi obligado a formar parte entonces sin darme cuenta han transcurrido unas cuantas semanas desde mi llegada a este mundo. 

—Sebastian... Voy pedirte algo pero no quiero que te burles —Mi joven amo advierte con un sutil sonrojo cuando se aparece en mi habitación.

—No veo inconveniente aunque si es un favor sexual, creo que no estoy disponible ahora.

—Eso no... Idiota. —Sonrojado me aclara, obviamente no me necesita para eso cuando tiene una plena vida sexual con su varonil novio.

—Es broma, dígame que se le ofrece.

—Bueno, es que quisiera que arreglaras mi ropa, me está empezando a apretar un poco. 

—Vaya está creciendo me parece, aunque es una pena que solo sea de ancho y no de largo.

—Es tu culpa... Por los dulces que preparas.

—No es mi culpa que la presión de la escuela y su novio lo hagan comer de más. 

—Tsk... Tú solo debes arreglarla y no se lo digas a nadie no quiero que se burlen. 

—Creo que deberíamos empezar dieta mañana mismo—Le digo burlón— Por ahora voy a medir cuanto debo arreglar su ropa. 

Me acerco a medirlo, siendo una oportunidad perfecta para en esta cercanía percibir su dulce aroma y que mis manos rocen sutil su cuerpo, debo aprovechar. 

—Sebastian, te gusta estar aquí ¿Verdad? 

—No tanto como a usted le gusta pero es agradable creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esta "vida feliz". 

—Es una vida y ya... —Con una sonrisa aclara mi respuesta sarcástica, por momentos pareciera que quiere decirme algo más pero no se anima, no es nada de nosotros siento que es algo más ¿Qué podrá ser? Entre mis propias dudas termino de medirlo y nos apartamos de inmediato.

—¡Aja... Así quería encontrarlos! 

—¡Lilia no te aparezcas así! ¡Que mala costumbre tienen ustedes! 

—Ya Ciel... —Lilia sonriente le dice al verlo molesto, acercándose a mi me abraza por detrás como es costumbre suya— Solo quería sorprender a Sebastian, no sabía que estabas aquí. 

—Estábamos hablando pero ya me voy.

Mi amo sale de la habitación casi al instante, cerrando la puerta nos deja solos. En ese abrazo volteó un poco mi rostro para buscar sus labios, él se sonroja por mis intenciones pero no se niega sino que facilita ese beso al juntarlos con los míos.

—¿Qué planes tienes para la noche? —Le pregunto cuando nos separamos, sus besos saben a tomate, sabor al que me he acostumbrado.

—Ninguno en especial ¿Vemos una película? Me contaron de una muy buena podría descargarla.

—Si... ¿Por qué no? ¿Y te quedas a dormir conmigo? 

—...Tal vez pero deberás convencerme para eso.

En un movimiento lo traigo delante mío, me gusta reflejarme en sus vibrantes ojos de similar color a los míos. Entre besos lo llevo a la cama, él trata de zafarse porque a pesar de su extrovertida personalidad puede ser tímido a veces.

—Tengo ensayo ahora con el club de música... Nos vemos después querido.

Coquetamente dice mientras con una sonrisa va desapareciendo, no voy a negar que me atrae este enano, es entretenido estar a su lado y de alguna forma me contagia su ánimo.

Aunque el "Libre de compromiso, cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera" fue su condición cuando empezamos esta relación no me molesta, porque no es problemático, solo es disfrutar de buen sexo y la compañía mutua sin establecer una dependencia emocional, en mi situación creo que es lo mejor y al tener ambos la madurez suficiente para seguir así no le veo inconveniente. 

Pero para no querer formar lazos emocionales conmigo, Lilia me abraza muy fuerte al dormir aunque eso es un poco adorable. Entonces puedo concluir ahora, a casi dos meses de haber llegado aquí, es que esta nueva vida no es tan mala quizás hasta podría acostumbrarme a dormir también después de todo la presa que cuidaba con esmero día y noche ya no es mía.

—Sebastian... 

Como un eco lejano escucho mi nombre, no recuerdo en que momento me quedé dormido después de beber una pócima que hice para lograr este objetivo, soy bueno en esto de la magia es mi talento natural dice Lilia cuando me enseña y es su voz la que me llama ahora con insistencia. 

—¿Qué pasa? —Cuestiono un poco malhumorado porque tal vez con el esfuerzo que me costó conciliar el sueño sería levantado quizás por una tontería. Abro lentamente los ojos, los siento pesados, noto la silueta del cuerpo semidesnudo de Lilia sentado al filo de la cama mientras se viste con prisa. 

—¡¿Cómo Malleus pudo hacerme esto?! —Le escucho murmurar molesto.

—¿Qué hizo? —Digo cansinamente sin dar mucha importancia, de pronto a mi mente se refleja la imagen de mi joven amo lo que provoca que me levante de un sobresalto, no puedo evitar el seguir preocupándome por él, es mi deber todavía— ¿Le hizo algo a mi amo? 

—Los dos hicieron algo... ¿Cómo voy a resolver esto? 

—Pero ¿Qué paso? 

—Esos dos tontos se casaron... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Se supone que soy su guardián y llevan meses de casados sin yo saberlo. Esto será todo un escándalo, su posición está en riesgo, su reino está en riesgo. 

—¿Casados?

Titubeo en voz baja, no me interesa ese reino lo único en que pienso es que he perdido a mi joven amo para siempre, era la confirmación de una realidad que no quería aceptar, una extraña sensación de tristeza invade mi ser entero. No debería sentirme de esta manera aún así lo siento y duele un poco, soy un tonto porque después de todo lo vivido estas semanas, de acumular nuevas experiencias, el conocer otras personas para entender ahora que no puedo apartar de mi oscuro corazón este callado y devoto sentimiento. 

Si él realmente ha unido su vida a la de este hombre no tendré más opción que alejarme para siempre de su lado porque sin esperanza de recuperarlo no tiene sentido seguir aquí, donde su felicidad me lastima. 

(•͈˽•͈)(•͈˽•͈)(•͈˽•͈)(•͈˽•͈)(•͈˽•͈)(•͈˽•͈)(•͈˽•͈)(•͈˽•͈)(•͈˽•͈)


	28. Verdad

Muy temprano esa mañana, Ciel junto a Malleus se levantaban en un sobresalto cuando Lilia muy enojado les gritaba de repente haciendo que se sentaran en la cama donde dormían.

—¡Dime Malleus...! ¡¿Es cierto que te casaste con Ciel?!

—¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? —Malleus con un bostezo y desviando la mirada trataba de evitar el tema. 

—Todos lo están hablando... Me acaba de llamar el consejo real por la noticia que vieron en las redes. —Dijo para tomar un respiro y tratar de calmarse— "Futuro rey del Valle de las Espinas casado en secreto con un humano yendo en contra de las leyes de su Reino" es lo que dicen los titulares... Es un rumor ¿Verdad? 

—¿Un rumor de quién? ¿De dónde?

—El hada que los casó, al parecer no pudo guardar el secreto más tiempo.

La pareja se miró entre si al oír la aclaración de Lilia, al parecer no sería un simple rumor que pudieran desmentir porque la fuente directa los había delatado. ¿Cómo negarlo ahora?

—Amo a Ciel... Era cuestión de tiempo que nos casáramos y lo sabes, ¿Qué diferencia hay si fue ayer, hace dos meses, mañana o dentro de dos años? Lo íbamos a hacer en algún momento.

Malleus aclaró con firmeza abrazando a Ciel, quien tímidamente apoyó su cabeza en su regazo, sentiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza. 

—Es muy lindo lo que dices y puede que tengas razón pero en tu condición esperar un poco era lo único que tenías que hacer. Además mentiste...

—Yo no mentí... Oculté algo que no es lo mismo.

—Es lo mismo porque no dijiste la verdad. En las vacaciones cuando expusiste tu relación con Ciel al consejo, ellos fueron buenos contigo al concederte un tiempo para que su unión fuera aceptable. ¿Qué te dijeron?

El mago se encogió de hombros no queriendo recordar esas palabras, Ciel a su lado no sabía como sentirse al respecto porque no creyó que sería algo tan grave y ya que él le había ocultado esa advertencia entonces tal vez no sería sencillo de solucionar. 

—"El tiempo dirá si este humano es digno de estar contigo, si hay un fuerte vínculo se amor entre ustedes podremos hacer una excepción en la ley de que alguien de la realeza una su vida a la de un simple humano. En la espera el amor verdadero se fortalece" —Lilia recitó al pie de la letra la decisión del consejo dada hace unas semanas— A pesar de oír esa comprensible respuesta y aceptarla, tú ya estabas casado. ¿Cómo no van a estar enojados? 

—Sabía que dirían eso y no quise esperar es todo. 

Ciel y Lilia lo veían fijamente notando su mirada esquiva parecía como si ocultara algo más.

—Lilia... ¿Es muy grave lo que hicimos? —Ciel un poco preocupado cuestionó— Porque...

—...Porque... ¿Qué? ¿Malleus no te dijo las consecuencias de esto? —Lilia preguntó notando como el joven miraba de reojo a Malleus.

—Bueno no me dijo que serían graves aunque tampoco le pedí que las explicara, yo solo acepté casarnos... Es mi culpa también por dejarme llevar pero no van a matarlo. ¿Verdad? 

—Oh Ciel... —Lilia se calmaba al ver la preocupación del joven hasta parecía querer llorar ante la idea de perderlo— No van a matarlo pero podría costarle su posición y con ello la inestabilidad en nuestro Reino que podría ser aprovechada por otros para atacarnos. Ya llevábamos años sin una guerra. 

Con un suspiro resignado Lilia explicó, los ojos de Ciel empezaron a tornarse llorosos. ¿En qué tipo de amor egoísta se había sumergido? Un reino podía desmoronarse por su culpa y con ello muchas vidas podían perderse incluida la de su esposo. 

—Tranquilo Ciel, resolveré esto. No llores... Odio verte llorar. —Malleus susurró tomando su rostro acariaba sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Es tu culpa... Pero no quiero que nada te pase... Eres un tonto egoísta. 

El joven murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza porque a pesar de estar enojado sentía no poder odiarlo, nunca lo haría. Ese abrazo conmovía a Lilia que los observaba, tal vez si habían cometido una locura pero ¿Quién no las comete por amor? Y quizás ese amor sería la solución a este lío provocado por su imprudencia e inmadurez.

—Bueno... Bueno... No pensemos en el peor de los casos. —Lilia les decía para calmarlos aún cuando ellos le hicieron enojar al principio— Eso si, debemos ir ahora mismo con el consejo. 

—Si parece razonable, danos unos minutos para arreglarnos. —Malleus advertía. 

—Obviamente Ciel no vendrá con nosotros, no queremos enfadarlos más.

—No voy a ir sin mi Phantomhive...  
—Con un puchero Malleus murmuró

—Lilia tiene razón, deben ir solo los dos. Si es necesario que yo hable con ellos después vienes a verme ¿Si? No te comportes como un niño. —El joven casi en un regaño decía pues no era momento para niñerías ya habían sido bastante inmaduros y ahora debían solucionar este lío siendo razonables— ¿Puedes dejarnos solos? Necesito aclarar algo con Malleus antes de que se vaya. 

—Está bien, no tarden mucho porque debemos irnos pronto. Y por cierto... Felicidades. 

Lilia les deseaba con una forzada sonrisa mientras salía de su habitación no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado, Malleus era como su propio hijo, a quien vio crecer desde muy pequeño enterarse que se casó sin decírselo le dolía. Tal vez era tonto pero imaginaba celebrar su hermosa boda con Ciel todos juntos, hasta la estaba planeando en su mente en momentos de ocio.

—Oye... ¿Por qué esa cara? —Sebastian cuestionó al verlo salir con ese gesto desanimado. 

—Lo sabes... Estuviste oyendo tras la puerta. ¿No?

—Si, los oí. —El demonio susurró esbozando en sus labios una triste sonrisa, ciertamente escuchó que su amo se había casado y con ello afirmaba su decisión de antes, debía alejarse, solo que no lo haría todavía no hasta que resolvieran este asunto.

—Malleus... No creas que te perdono sigo enojado contigo, yo creí que no nos ocultábamos nada. —Ciel sonrojado hablaba mientras sentía los besos de su esposo para quitarle la molestia.

—No quería preocuparte con esa decisión del consejo. Como te dije al proponerte matrimonio, ya casados no podrán separarnos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Pero... ¿Y tu Reino? Podrías no ser Rey.

—Si me quitan mi posición por permanecer a tu lado, no me importa, no quiero gobernar un Reino donde no estés tú. Solo contigo podré ser un buen Rey, porque contigo soy mejor. 

Con esa respuesta era imposible seguir enojado, Ciel lo abrazaba pero aunque eran lindas sus palabras la realidad a veces no lo era, solo deseaba que no fuera castigado por su desobediencia. Tenía miedo y este miedo superaba su enojo por eso lo perdonaba. 

—Confío que ellos y todos tus súbditos entenderán que nos casamos por amor, no hubo malicia en nuestras intenciones. Díselos, se sincero aunque te dé vergüenza expresar lo que sientes.

Malleus esbozó una sonrisa, su joven esposo era especial, esa mirada amorosa junto a sus palabras certeras le daban fuerza pero a la vez le hacían sentir mal porque tal vez no fue solo amor lo que impulsó este matrimonio apresurado, hubo una intención no maliciosa pero si egoísta. Quería confesarlo pero presionó sus labios para no hacerlo, gesto que notó Ciel.

—¿Ibas a decirme algo? Si hay algo más que deba saber, dilo ahora. No quiero más secretos entre nosotros. 

El mago por unos segundos lo pensó, solo imaginar su decepción al contarle era suficiente para decidir no hacerlo. Cuando pasara esto lo haría, se lo prometía a si mismo. 

—Eh... ¿Te amo? —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que si... —Ciel sonrojado susurró— Y yo a ti.

Ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso, beso que se convertía en una promesa silenciosa de que volverían a verse pronto, al separarse enseguida empezaron a cambiar sus ropas. Estuvieron listos unos minutos después, Ciel no iría con Malleus pero tampoco podía quedarse en Diasomnia para ser expuesto al asedio de todos los chismosos de la escuela y sus rumores mal intencionados. 

—Oye Ciel... ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido. —Grim minutos después preguntaba al ver la palidez de su amigo cuando estaban todavía en su habitación. 

—Si, solo estoy un poco preocupado.

—Debe ser hambre... No hemos desayunado. 

—Tú solo piensas en comida. 

—¿Y dónde están todos? 

—Malleus y Lilia están hablando sobre lo que dirán al consejo antes de reunirse con ellos y Sebastian está preparando las cosas para pasar el día afuera. 

—Ahh espero lleve latas de atún... 

El joven esbozaba una sonrisa por las tonterías de su despreocupado amigo, actitud que envidiaba un poco ahora.

—Grim, por un momento creí que tú nos delataste. Ya estaba pensando la forma en que te mataría.

—Que malo eres Ciel, yo puedo guardar un secreto... Aunque si me sorprendió es que esa hada tan linda les hiciera esto. 

—No se puede confiar en nadie aunque sea adorable... —Molesto bufó— Mi teléfono no deja de sonar y no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie mejor lo voy a apagar.

—Tal vez quieren felicitarte. Cuando esto se resuelva por fin podremos hacer una fiesta, con mucha comida y regalos. ¡Si! 

—Es probable. 

Ciel trataba de animarse al pensar en esa posibilidad, en este momento ni siquiera quería leer esos rumores que vagaban por las redes sociales, seguramente la mayoría serían malintencionados y no quería abrumarse más. 

—¡Sebastian! ¿Trajiste latas de atún? —Era el grito de Grim cuando vio entrar al demonio con una bolsa en la mano. 

—Si, algunas. 

Su amo notó un poco extraño a Sebastian, tal vez esto le era molesto pero no podía sentirse seguro en un lugar extraño si él no estaba, aunque no lo mostrara abiertamente aún era un poco dependiente de su mayordomo y ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba. 

—¿Sucede algo Sebastian? 

—No joven amo, solo pensaba si algo nos falta por llevar.

—Ah... Yo llevo unos libros y ropa espero que esto no tarde más de un día. —Comentaba Ciel tratando de no mostrar su preocupación.

—Ciel... Ya nos vamos. —Malleus decía entrando a la habitación parándose junto al demonio, quien de reojo lo miraba— Pero primero los dejáremos en esa casa alejada de la escuela. ¿Están listos? 

—Si... Vamos. 

Respondió el joven tomando su bolso se acercaba a su esposo y su demonio, Grim siempre sonreía al verlos juntos era como una telenovela en su mente, gesto que notaban ellos incomodándose un poco.

—¡Joven señor estamos listos! —Gritaba Sebek apareciendo de repente— ¡Joven Ciel... Felicidades, es muy afortunado!

—Gracias Sebek... Pero no tienes que gritarlo. 

—Felicidades también... Eso creo. —Murmuró Silver un poco dudoso.

—Gracias Silver espero que todo se solucione pronto. —Nerviosamente Ciel murmuró— Los dos, por favor cuiden a Malleus.

—Si, señor. —Respondieron los dos.

—Aww es lindo... —Murmuró Silver.

—Es un buen esposo— Dijo Sebek secándose unas lagrimitas de emoción. Y es que nadie dudaba de que fuera una mala decisión esta boda solo que no fue en el tiempo adecuado. Ciel era el alma gemela de Malleus, todos lo notaban por el amor que se tenían.

—¡Bueno ya debemos irnos, celebraremos después esta unión como debe ser!

Lilia más animado exclamó, tomando la mano de Sebastian le sonreía para animarlo tambien porque estaba bastante serio. Los siete desaparecieron en un destello blanco y aparecieron en una rústica casa alejada de la escuela. 

—Por aquí no viene nadie, estarán bien. —Malleus advertía con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su pequeño esposo como despedida.

—Regresa pronto... —Ciel susurró a su oído, era el anhelo sincero de su corazón— Compórtate a la altura de un futuro Rey que acepta sus errores y quiere reponer su falta con humildad.

—Deja de regañarme frente a los demás.

—No es un regaño.

—Bien, bien... Ustedes no empiecen a pelear. —Lilia les decía— Vamos, quiero regresar antes que caiga la noche, Sebastian iba a preparar mi plato favorito para la cena.

—Si... No tardes mucho. —El demonio decía con una sonrisa al sentir su abrazo detrás suyo, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios se despedían.

—Ahh Señor Lilia ¿Tiene que hacer eso frente a nosotros? —Sebek avergonzado replicaba. 

—Ehhh envidioso solo por que a ti nadie te besa aunque podrías decirle a Silver que lo haga.

—Que asco... —Silver murmuró un poco sonrojado.

En medio de unas risitas desaparecían dejando solo a Ciel junto a su demonio y Grim. Quienes entraron a la casa de inmediato en la cual se acomodaron.

—Joven amo... ¿Le preparo el desayuno? Grim ya está comiendo. 

—No, no tengo hambre... Quizás más tarde. 

—No debe preocuparse, todo estará bien. —Dijo un poco serio el demonio.

—Sebastian... Yo quería decírtelo... No quería que lo supieras de esta forma así que comprendo tu molestia. 

—No estoy molesto ¿Por qué lo estaría? 

—Que lo preguntes así solo confirma que lo estás. —Ciel acercándose apretaba su mano— Lo siento... Ni siquiera sé por que me disculpo. 

—No debe hacerlo, fue su decisión —Con una sonrisa Sebastian rozaba su mano también debía admitir que su amo tenía un semblante diferente ahora, viéndose más hermoso ¿Cómo podía alejarse de tal belleza? ¿Cómo no anhelarla?— Creo que de sus más cercanos soy el único que no lo ha felicitado ¿Verdad? 

Abrazándolo en un impulso lo felicitaba, aunque esta decisión de su amo volvía a abrir las heridas de su corazón que apenas se recuperaba, extrañamente no deseaba su infelicidad, él había sufrido suficiente a pesar de su corta edad, su vida merecía la dicha de amar y ser amado pero ¿Era realmente amado? En medio de ese abrazo recordó parte de la conversación que escuchó entre Malleus y Lilia, minutos atrás sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Ahora estaba en un dilema ¿Contarle o no a su amo esta novedad? 

—Gracias Sebastian... —En un tímido murmullo este le agradecía separándose sutil de ese abrazo. 

—¿Al menos tuvo una boda bonita? 

—Si, se podría decir, fue especial para nosotros. 

—Según el hada que los casó, contó que ambos durante la ceremonia vestían ropas blancas representando la pureza de su amor y sus cuerpos virginales, sus vidas fueron unidas en un ritual especial. Eso leí por ahí...

—¿Eso dice? Que vergonzoso... —Muy sonrojado Ciel murmuraba, algo tan íntimo era expuesto ante el juicio de todos perdía un poco lo especial , sentía que su privacidad fue vulnerada porque no todos verían esto como algo significativo sino ridículo— Y... ¿Dijo algo más? 

—Umm si... No lo dice directamente pero adornado en palabras bonitas insinúa que tuvieron sexo en una laguna donde perdieron la virginidad sellando así su compromiso eterno.

—Maldita hada la voy a matar, le arrancaré sus alas pedacito por pedacito.

—¿Por qué se casó de forma tan precipitada? Usted usualmente no toma decisiones en un arrebato. —Preguntaba Sebastian tratando de confirmar lo que antes había escuchado.

—Me dejé llevar por el momento, la estupidez de Malleus me fue contagiada. Me lo propuso y acepté casi sin pensarlo.

Sonrojado respondió ante la mirada de su demonio quien solo esbozó una sonrisa, al parecer ciertamente su amo no sabía el verdadero motivo de esa apresurada boda. Esta unión fue impulsado por amor pero no uno sincero sino uno egoísta, ni siquiera podía considerarse un matrimonio porque fue un ritual para que Ciel no pudiera salir de Twisted Wonderland jamás. Malleus lo hizo en un acto desesperado, por miedo a perderlo eso le confesó a Lilia antes y el lo escuchó tras la puerta. 

Este era un dato que el hada no había divulgado pero quizás no tardaría en hacerlo público por eso ellos partieron al Valle de las Espinas con prisa porque debían encontrarla y callarla. Todo esto era desconocido por su amo que parecía estar cegado con el amor a este hombre, aunque conocía este secreto no podía contárselo porque no le correspondía hacerlo. Al final el grandioso señor Draconia cometió un error que podía aprovechar porque si su amo aún tenía algo de orgullo de antes no se lo perdonaría fácilmente, la esperanza que fue rota en la mañana volvía a surgir sutil.

—Sebastian... 

—Lo siento, estaba pensando. 

Ciel receloso lo miraba, hoy tenía este extraño presentimiento de que todos parecían ocultarle algo o tal vez solo estaba paranoico con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pasaron un par de horas y no había noticia de ellos esto solo preocupaba al joven que permanecía al pie de la ventana esperando la llegada de su esposo. 

—Le preparé un té para que descanse un poco, sabe que esas reuniones suelen tardar así que no debe preocuparse. 

—Lo sé pero... No puedo evitarlo. —Dijo en un suspiro— Tomaré ese té, agradezco tu apoyo Sebastian. 

—Es mi deber no lo agradezca. 

Sebastian lo encaminó al sofá cercano donde le sirvió té y unos bocadillos, Grim se acercaba empezando a comer también. 

—Oye Sebastian ¿Tú te vas a casar con Lilia? —Preguntó Grim con la boca llena de galletas.

—¡Grim no hables con la boca llena! ¡Y no preguntes esas cosas! 

—No se preocupe joven amo no me molesta. Y ya que lo preguntas lindo gatito, Lilia no es de los que quiera casarse me lo aclaró desde el principio así que dudo que lo hagamos. 

—Entonces ¿Tú si quieres casarte? 

—Ja, Ciel también quiere saber. 

—Joven amo... Hay alguien con quien solo desearía casarme pero este ya se casó...

—Sebastian... —Muy sonrojado Ciel le llamaba, Grim los miraba y sonreía traviesamente.

—Ciel ¿No te puedes casar con dos? Ustedes se ven tan lindos juntos. 

—No... No juegues con eso Sebastian y tu Grim ya te dije que dejes de insinuar esas cosas. 

—Lo siento joven amo solo jugaba.

Se disculpaba el demonio, junto con Grim sonreían al ver su bochorno. Por la tarde poco antes que anocheciera Malleus aparecía, Ciel al verlo no dudó en abrazarlo. 

—Malleus ¿Estás bien? 

—Si, un poco cansado solamente. Sabes lo mucho que me cansan las reuniones tediosas. 

—¿Y que sucedió? 

—Será mejor hablarlo en privado. 

Sebastian atento los observaba hasta que los vio desaparecer entonces se acercó de inmediato a Lilia para poder saber que había sucedido.

—Hola Sebastian —Este le saludó al sentir como el demonio lo abrazaba— Oh solo pregunta lo que quieres saber no me manosees, esos trucos baratos no van a funcionar conmigo. 

—Yo solo quería saludarte pero ya que lo dices ¿Qué pasó? 

Mientras Lilia se prestaba a responder la curiosidad del demonio, en otro edificio alejado de la escuela Ciel oía atento la explicación de su esposo sobre lo sucedido en su reunión, cariñosos no dejaban de abrazarse.

—Así que mi querido Ciel, mañana harán oficial nuestro matrimonio, dirán que ellos como consejo ya lo habían aprobado solo aguardaban que yo terminara la escuela para divulgarlo. Es la palabra de ellos contra la de un hada.

—¿Ellos mentirán a todos por ti?

—Fue la mejor solución al problema, tardamos mucho para llegar a ello, ya que no todos estaban de acuerdo pero a nadie le convenía que yo dejara el trono. Esto no es solo por nosotros es por el bien de todo mi Reino ¿No es eso lo que querías? 

—Supongo que si... ¿Y no te van a castigar? 

—Me regañaron todo el día y me mantuvierin lejos de ti ¿No crees que es suficiente castigo? —Coqueto le decía recostándolo en una vieja cama. 

—¿Entonces todo se arregló? ¿Y esa hada chismosa? —Cuestionaba dudoso por qué tenía la impresión que no le contaba todo. 

—Aparentemente si, todo quedó arreglado. Ella será castigada. 

—Espero que no la maten o algo así. 

—No te preocupes por eso, mañana también hay que hablar con el director hoy pudimos escaparnos de él pero debemos solucionar este asunto. 

—Aunque estemos casados, podemos seguir estudiando ¿No?

—Ya veremos que dice el director. — Malleus respondía era lo que menos le preocupaba ahora ya no podían separarlo de su Ciel, sin dejar de acariciarlo podía sentirlo más suyo que antes porque todos sabían que eran esposos incluido Sebastian— ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?

—Estuve preocupado pero Sebastian y Grim fueron buena compañía.

—Moría de celos en solo pensar que estabas con Sebastian, es la primera vez aquí que están tanto tiempo solos.

—Eres un tonto al sentir celos de Sebastian.

—No soy tonto, se nota que te quiere todavía.

—Si pero yo a él no, no en el sentido romántico.

—Me llenaba de celos pensar que te hiciera esto... —Susurró sobre sus labios colaba sus manos bajo su camiseta apretando sus pezones— O esto... 

A la vez empezó a besar y lamer su cuello con firmeza, Ciel jadeaba preso del placer de esas caricias estuvo todo el día tan tenso que hacer el amor le haría relajarse, a ambos. Avanzada la noche la pareja estaba de regreso en Diasomnia, que estaba silenciosa ya que todos los estudiantes se habían ido a dormir y ellos harían lo mismo porque había sido un largo día y debían descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Ciel se cambiaba de ropa para su reunión con el director y eventualmente con sus amigos de la escuela, en un suspiro se daba ánimos para soportar ese tedioso día. Malleus lo dejó con Grim mientras el se reunía con Lilia, el joven se sorprendió al recibir el abrazo emocionado de su pequeño amigo.

—¿Qué te pasa? No me abraces así... ¿Y por qué lloras?

—¡Es que Ciel...! ¡Me alegro que decidieras quedarte en este mundo con nosotros, gracias por hacer ese ritual para no volver a tu mundo! ¡Eso significa que nos quieres! 

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué ritual?

—El ritual que hizo el hada cuando se casaron, yo escuché a Sebek y Silver hablar de eso. Ellos dijeron que por ese ritual ya nunca volverás a tu mundo, como me alegró saberlo porque temía tanto que te marcharas de repente y quedarme sin mi mejor amigo.

—No entiendo de que hablas. 

—No te hagas Ciel, si querías que fuera una sorpresa pues lo siento ya la descubrí.

El joven palideció un poco ante esa novedad, muy confundido trataba de encontrar sentido a lo que dijo, Grim dejó de sonreír al ver su gesto.

—Ciel... ¿Estás bien? De nuevo estás pálido. 

—¿Sebek y Silver dijeron eso? ¿Ellos te lo contaron?

—No... Ellos hablaban entre sí cuando los espiaba anoche que tú no estabas. No me regañes, sé que es malo espiar pero como te nombraron quise oír.

—Ya veo... —Susurró mientras su mirada amenzaba con llorar, había la posibilidad de que fuera un malentendido sin embargo su mente comenzó a encajar los cabos sueltos con respecto a su boda, las dudas que tenía sobre la prisa de Malleus por casarse. Todo tenía sentido ahora, si esto era cierto aún anoche al contarle lo sucedido con el consejo. ¿Le seguía mintiendo? 

—¡Sebastian, que bueno que viniste! —Exclamaba Grim al verlo entrar con una charola— Ciel se puso mal, no se mueve ni nada... No sé que le pasó, se puso a llorar de repente. 

—Joven amo... ¿Qué sucede? 

Cuestionó preocupado al verlo en ese estado, dejando la charola a un lado se acercaba, a lo que Ciel sollozando con el respirar agitado lo abrazaba. 

—Soy un idiota... —Murmuró entre sollozos.

—¿Por qué dice eso? 

—Malleus... Él me engañó, no se casó conmigo porque me amara sino para atarme a él y a este mundo. 

—¿Él se lo dijo? 

—¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Tú también me traicionaste? 

Cuestionó molesto al ver como su demonio no parecía muy sorprendido apartándose lo miraba con enojo. ¿Ya no podía confiar en nadie? Abrumado sentía una opresión en su pecho que no le permitía respirar. 

—Joven amo... Ayer lo escuché hablar con Lilia de esto antes de su reunión, creí que con todo este lío se lo confesaría en la noche. ¿No lo hizo?

—¡Tú debiste decírmelo!

—Sabe bien que no me correspondía hacerlo. Ahora debe tranquilizarse. —Tomando su rostro lo obligaba a verlo, notando su esquiva mirada llorosa— Míreme...

—Déjame... Soy patético.

—Míreme... —Le obligó a hacerlo entonces sus miradas se fijaron— No puede seguir mostrando debilidad, usted no es así. 

—Pero... 

—¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Llorarle? 

—No sé que hacer... Lo amo... 

—Y él se aprovechó de ello. ¿Se lo va a seguir permitiendo? 

—No... —Ciel se quedó en silencio unos segundos— ...Malleus no me ama, solo soy su capricho. Yo creí en él, le abrí mi corazón como con nadie lo he hecho aún así me mintió y pretende seguir con su mentira. ¿Cómo puede decir que me ama si me miente descaradamente? 

La mirada de Ciel era llorosa, su voz temblaba con cada palabra pronunciada entonces el ojo donde estaba marcado el sello de su pacto con Sebastian empezó a brillar.

—Ciel... —Murmuró asustado Grim al ver como su ojo brillaba, volando se escondía en el baño.

—No soy una cosa de la cual tenía que adueñarse, él no puede decidir sobre mi vida... Yo... —El joven lloraba— Yo no iba a dejarlo de todas formas, lo amo... Mi amor es sincero pero el suyo es egoísta... 

—Joven amo... ¿Qué quiere hacer? 

—Le haré pagar su engaño y su manipulación. Le mostraré quien es Ciel Phantomhive y tú vas a ayudarme, es una orden.

—Si, mi señor...

Sebastian con una menuda sonrisa respondía a su orden que grato era ver de nuevo esa mirada llena de rencor hasta su alma vibraba exquisitamente. Devoto secaba con sus dedos las cálidas lágrimas de su señor quien esbozó una sonrisa antes de desmayarse en sus brazos, acogiéndolo en su regazo lo llamaba preocupado.

(^～^)(^～^)(^～^)(^～^)(^～^)(^～^)

Muchas gracias por estar pendiente de esta historia que entra en sus capítulos finales, agradezco sus votos y comentarios. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Besos!   



	29. Plan

Fuera de la oficina del director, Malleus junto a Ciel aguardaban para ser recibidos esa mañana, Sebastian y Lilia los acompañaban en la espera también. El demonio no podía evitar ver de reojo a su amo, era increible como el resentimiento, decepción y enojo lo incitaban a hacer su mejor actuación en este momento, mostrándose cariñoso aún cuando la ira provocada por una mentira carcomía su ser. 

Minutos atrás solo tuvieron una vaga idea sobre como sería su plan de venganza del que no pudieron pulir detalles por el desmayo repentino de Ciel, desmayo que no le contó al mago. Por un lado Sebastian consideraba que era un plan algo infantil e inmaduro pero siendo un niño con el corazón roto era un poco entendible además no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener nuevamente como cómplice a su amo.

—Ciel... No debes preocuparte tanto. —Lilia con una sonrisa lo animaba notando como estaba un poco pálido— ¿Te sientes bien? Parece que fueras a vomitar en cualquier momento.

—Debe ser porque no desayuné bien por pensar en esta reunión. 

—Querido, debiste desayunar bien. —Malleus con una sonrisa sutil le regañaba acariciando su pálido rostro — No te preocupes, resolveremos esto, ya lo verás.

Ciel sentía como una punzada atravesar su corazón ante su caricia y sus palabras de ánimo. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no mentía ahora? Ya no confiaba en su sonrisa, su mirada, en nada de él, era doloroso el ya no poder confiar en quien amaba. 

—Comeré después de esta reunión ya se lo prometí a Sebastian. —El joven dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dedicando una mirada a su demonio, gesto que Malleus notó no pudiendo evitar sentirse celoso, celos que fueron interrumpidos por un llamado.

—¡Bien... Pasen... Pasen...! —Exclamó el director al asomarse por la puerta invitándolos a pasar— Me pareció conveniente invitar a nuestra reunión a dos profesores que podrán ayudarme a tomar la decisión correcta sobre ustedes.

—Buenos días... 

Se saludaron todos entre si cuando entraron, acomodándose enseguida pretendían empezar su reunión cuanto antes.

—El motivo de esta reunión es para decidir si el señor Draconia y el joven Phantomhive continuarán en la escuela, ya que al haber contraído matrimonio su situación va en contra de las reglas. —Decía animado el director extrañamente no parecía enojado con este asunto.

—En si no hay una regla que exija un estado civil específico en los estudiantes. —El profesor Divus aclaraba con seriedad— Parecían casados desde antes. ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? 

—El profesor Crewel es tan permisivo a veces, tal vez no hay una regla que especifique esto pero es por qué va contra el sentido común que alguien tan joven deseé casarse. 

El profesor Trein con seriedad dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Ciel, quien apenado evitó verlo porque tal vez tenía razón, había tomado una precipitada decisión que lamentaba ahora. Los oía discutir mientras el director trataba de calmarlos, a su lado sentía como Malleus se acercaba a su oído.

—Vaya, mira los problemas que hemos causado. —Susurró este con una sonrisa.

—Si, tal vez no fue buena idea casarnos. 

—¿Eh? ¿Estás arrepentido? 

El joven miró de reojo su gesto de aparente tristeza al hacer esa pregunta, recordando su objetivo solo apretó su mano dedicándole una sonrisa haciendo que sus palabras parecieran broma.

—Ah pero que lindos se ven juntos ¿No creen? —Dijo el director al verlos en esa confidencia.

—¡Director! —Le llamaron los dos profesores al ver que su actitud no era nada seria.

—¿Podemos decir algo? —Cuestionó Lilia aprovechando el momento — Malleus terminará su tercer año en un par de meses y como acordamos en un principio, él solo presentará una investigación dentro de un año entonces podrá graduarse. ¿No? Lo que pido es que al menos lo dejan terminar este año, se vería mal si no lo hace.

—Bueno debieron pensar en eso los cachorros antes de portarse mal. Miren ese cachorrito todavía debería jugar a perseguirse la cola. —Divus Crewel comentaba refiriéndose a Ciel, quien sonreía forzadamente ante esa extraña comparación.

—Bueno ahora persigue la cola de Malleus. —Burlón Lilia comentó casi sin pensar, los demás rieron sutil sobre todo por el gesto incómodo y molesto del joven, quien ya de por si no estaba de humor para soportar burlas de ese tipo, de ningún tipo. 

—¿Se siente bien joven amo? 

—No la verdad no... Me duele la cabeza. —Respondió Ciel a su demonio que parecía preocupado— ¿Puedo salir a tomar un poco de aire? 

—Por supuesto. —Fue la respuesta del director notando lo pálido que seguía. Ciel salía junto a Sebastian, aunque Malleus quiso acompañarlo no se lo permitieron, celoso solo vio como ellos se marcharon.

—Ahora falta que el pequeño cachorro tenga un cachorrito dentro... —Insinuó Divus mirando fijamente al mago que sonrojándose abría los ojos ante esa suposición. 

—Eso no es posible, Ciel no ha tomado ninguna pócima mágica para eso —Lilia aclaró con una sonrisa— No hagan ilusionar a mi Malleus. 

La reunión continuó mientras el demonio junto a su amo caminaban por el pasillo alejándose de la oficina.

—Sebastian, no creo soportar esto... Reprimir este enojo me empieza a afectar.

—Si quiere enfrentar a su esposo es su decisión no tiene que pedirme permiso.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, que pedante eres. —Refunfuñó el joven.

—Eso parecía. —Sonriente el demonio decía notando su ceño fruncido— Vamos para que coma algo, su palidez empieza a preocuparme.

Ciel esbozó una sonrisa al sentir su aparente sincera preocupación, siguieron su camino hasta la cocina que permanecía cerrada pero Sebastian colándose le prepararía algo rápido. Minutos después veía como su amo devoraba el sanduche preparado, al parecer el hambre tanto como su humor eran inestables.

—Joven amo... ¿Esto es buena idea? Debo decir que pensándolo bien es un poco tonto e infantil su plan. 

—¿Temes que Malleus te lastime? —Con la boca un poco llena respondía.

—Es el esposo de un futuro Rey y tiene horribles modales. No hable con la boca llena. 

—No me regañes y responde.

—No le temo a nadie ni nada si es por conseguir lo que usted desea pero ¿Vale la pena? Al final seguramente lo terminará perdonando. 

—No puedo perdonarlo si al final no me ama. 

—Entonces esto es para probar si él lo ama de verdad. ¿Verdad? —Insinúo el demonio con una extraña sonrisa— No es una venganza. 

—Si no quieres ayudarme lo haré yo solo... 

—Yo no me he negado a ayudarlo solo quiero saber cual es el verdadero objetivo de esto, estuve observándolo y se nota lo dolido que está pero a la vez enamorado. No sufriera tanto si lo odiara.

—Tal vez lo que quiero es... 

—¡Phantomhive! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Robando comida?! —Fue el grito del líder de Heartslabyul irrumpiendo el silencioso comedor, a lo que Ciel no alcanzó a responder a su demonio.

—Riddle... Yo... No... 

—Supongo que reprondrán lo que tomaron después ¿No? —Dijo este dirigiendo la mirada al demonio quien con una sonrisa amable asintió— ¿Sabes?... Debería cortarte la cabeza por mal amigo ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de tu matrimonio? 

—Ehh... No se lo contamos a nadie además con un novio chismoso como el tuyo, no gracias. 

—Ese idiota... Bueno pero hubiera sido un secreto entre los dos. Si debería cortar tu cabeza.

Sebastian escuchaba atento la conversación de los dos jóvenes, de alguna forma era reconfortante ver a su amo hablar confiadamente con otros, como un chico normal al tener amigos en su adolescencia. 

—Entonces te espero en Mostro Lounge esta noche para celebrar, Floyd dijo que preparará una mesa especial para nosotros, sé que al señor Malleus no le gustan mucho las reuniones pero insiste queremos celebrar con los dos. —El pelirrojo decía con cierta emoción al parecer era su plan— También debes venir Sebastian, ya que eres muy importante para Ciel.

—Riddle, no digas eso. —Sonrojado Ciel aclaró.

El joven sonrió animado en un abrazo sutil lo felicitaba aunque a la vez lo regañaba un poco por su decisión precipitada, minutos después solo vieron como este se alejó.

—Quieren celebrar y no saben si ustedes van a seguir en la escuela. —Murmuró sonriente Sebastian.

—Supongo que esa celebración podría ser una despedida también. —El joven dijo en un tono irónico— Sebastian... Si no quieres ayudarme con esto lo entiendo, rompí tu corazón lo menos que debo hacer es involucrarte en mis asuntos.

—Ya le dije que no niego mi ayuda solo quiero que su propósito sea claro, yo moriría por usted y lo sabe. 

—Sebastian... 

Era el nombre que los labios del joven pronunciaron en medio de un notable sonrojo, no podía evitar estremecerse por el devoto afecto que su demonio profesaba a través de su mirada titilante en un hermoso carmesí, como deseaba poder corresponderle pero era imposible porque Malleus a pesar de todo era quien provocaba un sentimiento más profundo que carcomía su ser entero aún solo con un vago pensamiento. 

La mano de Sebastian rozaba con cariño su rostro, Ciel se abrazó a él por la impotencia de no poder corresponderle, su demonio jamás le hubiera traicionado y mentido. Estaba enojado con Malleus pero aún así no podía dejar de pensarlo, de sentirlo, era todo tan confuso entonces el idílico momento entre amo y mayordomo fue interrumpido por la pequeña tos de alguien.

—Lamentamos interrumpir... —Malleus molesto dijo acercándose, el joven se apartó de inmediato de su demonio. 

Sin haber previsto esta intromisión parecían dar inicio a sus planes, Lilia tratando de aplacar la tensión del momento se acercó a Sebastian abrazándolo por detrás. 

—Yo también quiero un sanduche, muero de hambre. ¿Me lo preparas? 

—Si Lilia querido... ¿Y qué pasó con la reunión? 

Sebastian hablaba mientras se dirigía a la cocina, llevándolo en su espalda se dejaba consentir por este, la escena era observada por la otra pareja que en silencio los vieron alejarse.

—¿Qué pasó? —Cuestionó Ciel a su esposo no dando más importancia a sus celos le ofrecía de lo que comía— ¿Quieres? 

—No, gracias... 

—Sebastian solo estaba preocupado porque no me sentía bien, me sentí un poco vulnerable fui yo el que lo abrazó. 

—No me importa, en cuanto a la reunión decidieron que terminaré este tercer año y después nos iremos. 

—Pero yo terminaré mi primer año, quiero seguir estudiando. 

—¿Quieres seguir en la escuela sin mi? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? 

—Que me ames no te hace mi dueño, no puedes decidir sobre mi vida. —Le aclaró con la mirada llorosa, lágrimas que no parecían ser de enojo sino de frustración porque esto confirmaba una vez más su amor egoísta.

—Ciel... Ya habíamos hablado de esto. No llores, por favor.

—Si pero todavía no habíamos decidido nada aunque al parecer tú ya lo decidiste.

—Una cosa a la vez, tenemos dos meses para arreglar que vengas a clases en tu segundo año. ¿Qué te pasa hoy? 

—Nada... —Ciel suspiró tratando de calmarse— Tienes razón hay que esperar es que yo solo quiero seguir en la escuela. 

—Si es lo que quieres, lo haré posible.

Susurró Malleus abrazándolo, debía admitir que no le gustaba la idea de estar separados por la escuela era un tema que trataba de evadir aún antes de este nuevo escándalo. Ahora le daba esperanzas pero en realidad no se esforzaría mucho por conseguirle la oportunidad de seguir en la escuela, no lo quería lejos a diario. Ciel casi podía adivinar su pensamiento y de alguna forma no quería aceptarlo, le dolía que fuera tan egoísta, lastimaba su orgullo ser tratado como un objeto del cual él pudiera disponer a su placer, lo peor era que el mismo se lo había permitido cegado por el amor que sentía, no sentía odiarlo pero este amor al parecer iba eclipsando poco a poco por el enojo y orgullo herido. 

Esta mezcla de sentimientos y emociones en el interior de Ciel le dieron fuerza para aclarar el objetivo que Sebastian antes le había pedido parecía tenerlo claro ahora, sintiendo que debía salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, tal vez al volver a su mundo donde a pesar del dolor y oscuridad al menos tenía control de su vida. No sabía si era una decisión precipitada, tal vez solo era una medida desesperada para que Malleus mostrara su amor sincero, era la clara confusión de alguien enamorado de un ser hermosamente egoísta.

—Oye Sebastian ¿Qué pasaba antes entre tú y Ciel? —Lilia en la cocina cuestionó. 

—Oh el abrazo... El joven amo ha estado vulnerable con todo este asunto solo fue un inocente abrazo. ¿También está celoso señor Lilia? 

—¡Uhh para nada! Nuestra relación no es como la de ellos, puedes abrazar a cualquiera... —Lilia dijo con una sonrisa— A cualquiera, menos a Ciel... Por Malleus obviamente.

—Me encanta la forma en que disimulas los celos... Me pregunto si seguirías sonriendo al encontrar en mi cama a otro joven que no seas tú o el joven amo. 

—Me da igual... Yo también puedo meter a cualquiera en mi cama. 

—Vaya que malo eres. —Sebastian coquetamente decía acercándose a sus labios los besaba siendo correspondido. 

Besarlo, tocarlo no se le complicaba, él provocaba en su ser algunas emociones así que no le era indiferente, si hubiera alguien con quien pasar esta vida, Lilia podría ser el indicado. 

—Oye... Cálmate. —Lilia susurró ante su ímpetu que lo provocaba a caer en su encanto sexual— Ellos podrían entrar... 

—Solo hay que poner seguro en la puerta. 

Un par de minutos después, Ciel y Malleus a unos pasos de la cocina en medio de su tenso silencio empezaron a oír extraños sonidos provenientes de su interior sonrojándose el joven pudo adivinar lo que hacían. No creyó que su demonio actuaría tan pronto de acuerdo al plan suponía que tampoco le era un sacrificio, Lilia le gustaba y esta atracción era mutua, este se pondría a favor del demonio si llegaba a complicarse el asunto de los celos con Malleus, él estaría de su lado.

—No volveré a comer de aquí... —Murmuró Ciel haciendo un gesto de disgusto. 

—Arreglaré lo de la escuela después, lo prometo. No sigas enojado conmigo.

—Está bien, ahora vámonos es incómodo oírlos. 

Malleus esbozó una forzada sonrisa, no estaba muy convencido de que no siguiera molesto y con respecto a su incomodidad no quería suponer que eran celos, tomando su mano desaparecían para volver a Diasomnia. Por el resto del día se percibía la tensión entre los dos, Ciel lo evitó esas horas con la excusa de sus estudios, el mago pensó que el enojo se le pasaría pronto así que evitaba molestarlo. En esa noche la pareja se prestaba a ir a Mostro Lounge no podían negarse a la invitación que Riddle hizo por la mañana además esto podía propiciar una reconciliación.

—¿Cuánto más vas a estar enojado conmigo? —Susurró a su oido Malleus al levantarlo con su magia mientras lo abrazaba— No me sigas ignorando, me siento solo y sabes que odio sentirme así.

—Si lo sé... Y harías cualquier cosa para no sentirte de esa manera ¿Verdad?

—¿Por qué dices eso? 

Malleus con un gesto triste murmuró percibiendo su ironía, creyó que seguía enojado por lo de la escuela sin sospechar que era algo más lo que molestaba a su joven esposo, quien lo miraba fijamente casi parecía que su mirada transmitía un ruego para acabar con esto, una confesión que si bien lo enojaría unos días podría perdonar. El mago en silencio sin interpretar esa mirada solo le dio un beso antes de desaparecer juntos, enseguida aparecieron en el restaurante donde los esperaban, para sorpresa de ambos notaron como gran parte de sus compañeros más cercanos estaban ahí reunidos. 

—¡Vivan los esposos! —Gritaron estos al verlos para celebrar su unión mientras lanzaban confeti blanco, era increible como todos parecían ponerse de acuerdo para este tipo de asuntos. 

La pareja sonrío forzada a manera de agradecimiento la inesperada bienvenida, algunos se acercaron a felicitarlos personalmente después de todo no era usual un matrimonio en la escuela, más incómodos no podían sentirse al ser el centro de atención.

—Ciel, mi hermano no pudo venir pero igual que yo te deseamos lo mejor. Mira les envió este pequeño presente. —Muy emocionado Ortho decía entregándole una pequeña caja.

—¡Ehhh...! ¡¿Había que traer regalo?! 

Gritaban al unísono Deuce y Ace al ver que algunos llevaban pequeños presentes a la pareja. 

—La invitación decía que era opcional   
—Les aclaró Riddle acercándose le entregaba también un presente a la pareja que sonreían junto a los demás el alboroto de esos dos que no llevaron regalo. 

Minutos pasaron Ciel veía a Sebastian a unos pasos ayudando a servir unas mesas, todos parecían muy animados esa noche.

—Riddle me sorprende que estés a favor de esta fiesta aún cuando va contra las reglas. —Comentaba Ciel a su amigo quien estaba a su lado en la mesa. 

—Bueno solo coincidimos todos en cenar aquí esta noche, eso no va contra ninguna regla. 

—Oh... Camaroncito azul... —Les interrumpía Floyd sentándose con ellos— Dile a mi pececito dorado que debemos casarnos también... Él no quiere. 

—Cállate, soy muy joven para casarme. Y no hables tan alto de eso.

—Pero camaroncito azul es más joven y míralo se ve muy feliz, bueno hoy no tanto.

Ciel desvío la mirada ante la observación de Floyd ¿Era tan evidente su aflicción? Malleus junto a el seguía bebiendo de su té helado pretendiendo ignorar de lo que hablaban. 

—Joven amo... ¿Le divierte su fiesta? 

—Sabes que no —Respondió con mala cara el joven minutos después cuando finalmente pudieron hablar a solas— Vamos por algo de aire fresco afuera necesito hablar contigo.

Ambos salieron con sigilo del restaurante, Ciel dio un profundo suspiro sintiendo la brisa fresca de la noche rozar su cuerpo, era tan reconfortante. 

—¿Qué iba a decirme? 

—Sebastian, ya decidí mi objetivo...

—¿Si? ¿Cuál? 

El joven volteó a verlo para responder, el demonio no pudo evitar notar como su mirada que reflejaba tristeza.

—¿Qué le pasa a Ciel? Lo noto un poco distante. ¿Sigue molesto? —Lilia curioso preguntó a Malleus cuando quedaron en la mesa solos— ¿Le dijiste que haremos lo posible para que siga estudiando? 

—Si se lo dije, no me creas tonto. —Refutó el mago con un puchero— Lilia, creo que hay algo más que lo tiene enojado ¿Crees que sospeche lo que le oculto?

—Ohh ¿Tu matrimonio basado en una mentira? —Susurró a su oído.

—No lo digas así. 

—¿Y cómo debería decirle? No sé que esperas para contárselo mientras más evites hacerlo la consecuencia será peor. 

—¿Crees que no he querido decírselo? —Un poco frustrado Malleus dijo— Pero cada vez que quiero hacerlo solo imagino su desprecio, el enojo que lo obligará a dejarme entonces pareciera que mi garganta se cierra, no se lo digo. No quiero estar solo... No quiero volver a estar solo nunca más.

—Malleus... —Le llamó Lilia tomando su mano trataba de calmarlo— Será mejor ir a otro lado a hablar.

De inmediato ambos aparecieron en el techo del restaurante, ahí nadie podría verlos, ni oírlos, acercándose lo abrazaba al verlo tan abrumado podía entenderlo pero a la vez no.

—Mi querido Malleus hice lo posible para darte una buena niñez, no creí que te sintieras tan solo. Lo siento... 

—Tú hiciste tu trabajo, no tienes que disculparte por eso. —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire apartándose de ese abrazo dirigía su mirada al oscuro cielo— ¿Sabes? Cuando vine a la escuela pensé que las cosas cambiarían que al estar rodeado de otros ya no me sentiría solo pero al contrario sentí más soledad cuando todos se apartaban de mi entonces hice lo mismo. 

—¿Te sientes todavía solo?

—No... Ahora no, cuando conocí a Ciel dejé de sentirme así. Él no me temía, él no me alejó, esas primeras tardes a su lado me hicieron darme cuenta que no había algo malo en mi... —Entre lágrimas Malleus decía— No quiero volver a esa soledad que será más dolorosa ahora, después de ser embriagado de su hermosa presencia.

Lilia lo abrazó aunque este se resistía, poco a poco con el pasar de los segundos se dejaba consolar, porque la sola idea de perder a Ciel parecía hundirlo en la soledad más abrumadora, un dolor agobiante que estremecía todo su ser.

—¿Está seguro? ¿No cree que es precipitado? 

—Sebastian, primero dices que me fije un objetivo mejor y ahora que lo tengo pones esa cara. 

—Que malhumor tiene últimamente pero si es lo que quiere trataré de cumplirlo aunque no se supone que no puede salir de Twisted Wonderland por el ritual de su matrimonio. ¿O me equivoco? —Un poco extrañado el demonio comentó.

—Tengo una idea de como quizás invalidarlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

—Este anillo —Le enseñó el anillo que ahora usaba en un dedo de su mano, ya no colgado de su cuello como antes de que se supiera todo— Malleus siempre insiste que lo use, pensé que era solo una tonta mania suya pero creo que es como el sello de ese ritual, así que si no lo uso o me deshago de el tal vez nuestro contrato supere ese estúpido ritual.

—Suena razonable pero su objetivo se basa en una suposición. ¿Qué tal si es peligroso para usted? 

—Asumiré el riesgo, confío en mi instinto es algo que no me ha arrebatado todavía. —Dijo en voz baja sacándose el anillo lo apretaba en su mano— Solo quiero despertar de este sueño agridulce y volver a ser yo... Por eso debemos volver a nuestro mundo. 

La marca del contrato en el ojo de Ciel destellaba en medio de la noche oscura junto a la mirada carmesí de Sebastian, quien no podía negar que estaba un poco confundido por esta nueva petición. ¿Quería marcharse? Pero exhortarlo a que lo reflexionara solo era enfadar más a su gruñón amo que se secaba las lágrimas. 

El amor entre Malleus y Ciel era fuerte pero ellos eran vulnerables por sus propios miedos, por su orgullo e inmadurez; uno sufría por no volver a sentirse solo el otro por no perderse a si mismo. Avanzada la noche después de la fiesta la pareja llegaba a su habitación junto a Grim que les ayudaba a llevar los regalos recibidos.

—¡Vaya Ciel, tienes muchos regalos...! —Grim emocionado exclamó como si fueran suyos también— Estoy pensando seriamente en casarme para que me hagan una fiesta genial con regalos y comida.

—No sabes lo que dices, Grim gracias por tu ayuda mañana los abriremos ahora solo quiero descansar. 

—Ya Ciel, quieres que me vaya porque harán cosas pervertidas ¿No?

Traviesamente el pequeño sugería mientras salía de la habitación dejándolos antes de que le regañaran por lo que dijo. 

—No es mala idea lo que insinúo ¿No lo crees? —Malleus coqueto susurró mientras lo llevaba a la cama.

—Estoy cansado y solo quiero dormir, lo siento. 

Ciel respondió apretando su mano mientras sonreía para así disimular su molestia, yendo al baño dejaba a su esposo con una extraña sensación por su desplante. ¿Cómo se supone que le contaría la verdad ahora? Esta actitud siguió por algunos días, ambos callando y alejándose más, Sebastian por su parte en secreto se escapaba para practicar su magia la que podía percibirla más fuerte ya que había recuperado gran parte de su energía.

Aún con la respiración agitada sonreía cuando vio finalmente un muy pequeño portal, faltaba poco para que se abriera más. Debía admitir que estaba algo preocupado ya que esto era riesgoso por la carga mágica de este mundo muy diferente al suyo. ¿Valía la pena arriesgar sus vidas por un capricho de su amo? Pero una orden era una orden además ya se habían arriesgado antes debía confiar que volverían a su mundo.

—Entonces... ¿En un par de días podríamos volver? —Cuestionó Ciel con una forzada sonrisa cuando Sebastian esa noche en el patio de Diasomnia le contó en confidencia la novedad. 

—Si. Así que... Todavía tiene tiempo de retractarse.

—Ya tomé mi decisión. 

—No le recriminaré si cambia de parecer. 

—¿Parece que tú dudas en irte? 

Sebastian negó con la cabeza sin embargo volvió a explicarle lo peligroso, el riesgo que corría su vida por esta travesía. La conversación fue interrumpida por Malleus que aparecía entre ellos. 

—Te estaba buscando... —Dijo este en un murmullo a lo que Ciel solo lo miró de reojo con un gesto se alejaba de su demonio.

—Nos vemos mañana, Sebastian. Descansa. 

—Igualmente ustedes. —Apenas alcanzó a decir porque los vio desaparecer— Ah joven amo... ¿Está seguro de esto? 

Dijo en un murmullo mientras veía los pequeños destellos verdes que quedaban rovoloteando en el aire cuando Malleus hacia su magia. 

—Descansa... 

Era la despedida de Ciel minutos después cuando junto a Malleus en la cama se disponía a dormir, volteándose para no verlo. Entonces de repente sintió sus brazos rodear su cintura por detrás no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse, hace algunas noches que no se había atrevido a abrazarlo. Debía admitir que extrañaba su calidez, así que por un instante se dejó llevar por la sensación gratificante de este contacto.

—Ciel... Perdóname...

—¿Por qué pides perdón?

—No sé... ¿Por qué sigues enojado conmigo? 

En un suspiro Ciel se resignaba por lo que su esposo se esmeraba en callar, una nueva oportunidad que este desaprovechaba para confesar la verdad sobre su matrimonio. 

—Tengo sueño... —Fue su respuesta tajante mientras lo obligaba a apartarse. 

—¿Estás enamorado de Sebastian? ¿Por eso me ignoras? ¿Por ese motivo ahora solo quieres estar con él?

—¿Es lo único que vas a decirme? —Molesto le recriminó el joven al levantarse de la cama— Voy a dormir a otro lado. 

—No, tú no vas a ningún lado, vas a buscar a Sebastian... ¿No? —Le habló en un tono que Ciel jamás le había oido hablarle antes mientras lo hacía recostarse de nuevo en la cama con rudeza.

—¡Déjame, no te atrevas a tocarme! —Le gritó tratando de apartarlo al notar sus intenciones de hacerlo suyo a la fuerza, sintió su cuerpo encima sometiéndolo, su ropa fue arrancada, no podía creer que este era el mismo Malleus cariñoso y devoto que prometió nunca lastimarlo— ¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian, ven! 

Malleus abrió los ojos ante ese llamado viendo como la mirada de su joven esposo se tornaba llorosa, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Este no era el? Por este amor prometió nunca hacerle daño sin embargo ahora lo estaba haciendo, al ser cegado por los celos y su indiferencia. 

—¡Joven amo...! —Le llamó el demonio con su mirada carmesí que titilaba refulgente entrando a la habitación al tirar la puerta con un golpe. 

—Malleus ¿Qué sucede? —Lilia confundido apareciendo también le cuestionó, el mago se apartó del joven. 

El demonio se dirigía junto a su joven amo que contenía las lágrimas mientras trataba de cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo, este acercamiento fue impedido por Malleus que desafiante de pie frente suyo lo miraba.

—¡No se metan en nuestros asuntos, esto es entre Ciel y yo!

—Malleus debes calmarte... —Preocupado Lilia decía colocándose entre los dos, algo estaba mal porque la concentración de magia aumentaba peligrosamente. 

No era un tipo de magia usual fue entonces que notó la mirada de Malleus ardiendo en un extraño fulgor, no tardaron mucho en que Silver y Sebek aparecieran en la puerta junto a otros estudiantes que curiosos aguardaban fuera de la habitación.

—¡Silver, Sebek saquen a todos del dormitorio! —Les ordenó Lilia, ellos sin entender que sucedía obedecían.

—Malleus... —Susurró Ciel al ver como su apariencia parecía ir cambiando siendo envuelto por una sombra oscura y perversa que le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

—No quiero estar solo... No quiero estar solo... Nunca... —Replicaba Malleus mientras parecía perder la conciencia en esa transformación— ¡Nunca más!

Fue su grito lleno de desesperación, Ciel lloraba porque a pesar de todo lo amaba y era este amor que despertó su resentimiento, jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasaba. Todo alrededor temblaba, Lilia no dejaba de llamarlo para que reaccione entonces un gran destello verde estalló en la habitación, Sebastian en un rápido movimiento tomó entre sus brazos a su joven amo porque todo ardía, Diasomnia era consumido por las llamas a la vez que aparecían unas grandes ramas espinosas que se enredaban en todo el lugar, lo único que el demonio hizo fue escapar por la ventana para salvar a su amo que no reaccionaba solo lloraba en silencio.

El joven tenía su mirada fija en esa ventana cuando iba cayendo con su demonio viendo la silueta como de un dragón surgía entre el fuego y las espinas destruyendo parte del dormitorio para sobresalir. ¿Este era el temido overblot del que hablaban? Un ser cargado de magia surgida de la más profunda oscuridad de alguien, que podía ser fatal para todos y más para si mismo. 

—Malleus, perdóname... 

Susurró Ciel entre lágrimas al llegar al suelo, su demonio que aún lo cargaba percibía el sufrimiento de su amo en ese ruego. Que confuso era el amor, que confuso era entender a su pequeño señor pensaba a la vez que trataba de calmarlo, su cuerpo temblaba estaba aterrorizado por Malleus pero suponía que no era por el daño que pudiera causar a otros sino por el daño que se hacia a si mismo. ¿Podría este amor sincero pero herido ser más fuerte que su amor egoísta? 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•

Muchas gracias por estar pendiente de esta historia, bueno aquí está el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia... Esperen pronto su final ✨💚 


	30. Había una vez....

Ciel Phantomhive escapando de una   
vida que parecía una pesadilla cayó inesperadamente en un mundo de ensueño, uno lleno de magia, magia en la que fue envuelto disfrazando así la oscuridad de su alma y liberándolo de su sed de venganza.

En este mágico mundo olvidó poco a poco su sufrimiento y la humillación de su doloroso pasado, permitiéndose abrir los ojos al futuro, aquel que se había negado cuando pactó su alma al demonio. Vivir a plenitud se convirtió en su nuevo y único objetivo con el pasar de los días olvidando las sombras de su pasado pretendió iniciar la vida feliz que le arrebataron cruelmente. 

Abrió su corazón a profundos sentimientos que no había albergado antes, enamorado de quien correspondía sus afectos saboreaba las dichas del amor en todos los sentidos, sin reserva alguna a pesar de su corta edad. ¿Cómo negarse a esta fantasía para regresar a la cruel realidad? El anhelo de volver a su mundo se fue disolviendo junto con los recuerdos nostálgicos de su ausente demonio, quien arriesgando su propia vida le había brindado esta oportunidad de felicidad. 

Su deseo inicial fue cambiado, volver a su mundo ya no le era prioridad por ello cuando su demonio regresó lo rechazó a pesar de su esfuerzo por recuperarlo, era comprensible que no quisiera volver al infierno ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos querría hacerlo? De alguna forma lo convenció también de quedarse, egoístamente lo necesitaba como parte de su vida actual.

En medio de su felicidad en ocasiones se aturdía al sentir que no podía distinguirse del que era ahora y el que había sido en su mundo, como dos caras de la moneda, la luz y la oscuridad que moraban en su ser. ¿Quién era en realidad? Sin una respuesta clara esta confusión era aliviada al sentirse parte de este mundo, siendo solo un adolescente ansioso por aprender más cada día, rodeado de buenos amigos, su demonio y ese poderoso mago a quien creía su verdadero amor.

Amor que en los últimos días tambaleaba en un fino hilo, hilo que estaba a punto de romperse por las dudas que su amado Malleus había sembrado al ocultarle las verdaderas intenciones de esta vida juntos. Lamentaba el haberse cegado de esta manera, si hubiera sido el de antes no se hubiera dejado engañar tan fácil, eran los pensamientos amargos que atormentaban su mente. 

¿Qué significaba para Malleus? ¿Amor o capricho? ¿Era solo un "algo" para aliviar su soledad? ¿Era el castigo por abrir su corazón? A pesar del enojo y resentimiento que provocaron estas dudas y que lo habían agobiado esos días entre lágrimas parecía desvanecerlos porque lo único que anhelaba ahora con vehemencia era que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Escuchaba como ese gran dragón en medio del fuego emitía unos fuertes gruñidos que parecían más unos lamentos, su cuerpo no podía evitar temblar, cerrando los ojos su mente evocaba la sonrisa y mirada amorosa del mago, ese quien era el verdadero Malleus, alguien fuerte pero tan vulnerable a la vez. 

¿Un error podía borrar todo lo que hermosamente habían vivido juntos? Ahora se daba cuenta que debió tener la madurez de enfrentarlo, ayudarlo a enfrentar sus miedos e inseguridades. ¿No se supone qué hacen eso quienes se aman?

Malleus...

Susurró triste al ver como Diasomnia ardía en llamas a la vez envuelta en espinas, espinas que parecían irse extendiendo fuera del dormitorio para llegar a cada rincón de Night Raven College. Los estudiantes temerosos corrían alejándose antes de ser lastimados, ninguno se creía digno para enfrentar al dragón que apareció ante ellos, nadie se enfrentaría a Malleus Draconia, uno de los más poderosos magos de Twisted Wonderland.

Ciel en los brazos de su demonio no acertaba que hacer, la culpa le invadía por lo que había provocado no podía regocijarse en esto, no era lo que quería. Sumergido en su propia angustia e incertidumbre sentía su corazón latir acelerado parecía que en cualquier momento le saltaría del pecho, su respirar era agitado y sus ojos no dejaban de lagrimear. 

—Joven amo, debe calmarse. —Decía su demonio tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras buscaban refugio en lo alto de un árbol cercano— Lo mejor será irnos. 

—No... No voy a dejarlo. Yo provoqué esto y debo resolverlo.

—Pero... 

—¡Lo amo! No puedo abandonarlo... —Le aclaró con fuerza— Lamento ser débil pero nunca me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle. 

Sebastian dio un suspiro porque en realidad no le sorprendía su actitud, de alguna forma era la reacción que esperaba aunque no pensó verla en esta situación tan catastrófica. Notando su vulnerabilidad secaba las lágrimas de sus humedecidas mejillas al tratar de comprender esa angustia provocada por ese sentimiento que su joven amo se había negado los días pasados, al parecer la única verdad innegable entre Malleus y su amo es que ellos no dejarían de amarse.

—Joven amo creo entender lo que siente porque también yo tragándome el orgullo he perdonado, solo para no perder lo que es importante para mi. No debe sentirse mal por amarlo de esa forma. 

—Sebastian... Es lo que merezco por lastimarte ¿Verdad? 

—No se haga esto... ¿También quiere liberar su overblot? 

—No, claro que no. —Con una sonrisa Ciel murmuró, las tonterías de su demonio casi siempre lograban animarlo. Armándose de valor tomaba una gran bocanada de aire a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas— Sebastian, no estoy seguro de qué hacer... Dime qué hacer.

—Creo que debería gritar que lo ama quizás al oír sus palabras de amor vuelva en si. 

—¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió? Lilia trató de hacerlo entrar en razón hablándole y no funcionó. 

—Pero Lilia no es usted... —Susurró el demonio haciendo sonrojar a su amo.

—Ciel ¿Qué pasó? —Era la pregunta ansiosa de Riddle, quien volando en su escoba se detenía frente a ellos interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Ese tipo enloqueció ¿No lo ves? —Malhumorado dijo Leona también acercándose en su escoba.— Va a destruir la escuela a este paso. ¿A qué hora llegan el director, profesores y los demás líderes? 

—¿Qué piensan hacer? —Cuestionó preocupado Ciel. 

—Calmarlo a la fuerza. —Respondió Leona empuñando una mano.

—Riddle, ¿Van a lastimarlo? 

—Ciel, no podremos asegurar nada nuestras vidas también corren peligro aquí. 

Era la respuesta del pelirrojo notando sus ojos humedecidos que reflejaban preocupación y algo más, intuía que este había provocado este overblot pero no se lo reprocharía ahora. Además no quería preocuparlo al contarle que probablemente el daño más grande podría provocárselo el mismo al ser consumido por esta magia oscura.

—La magia de Malleus es poderosa... —Comentó Vil al llegar con ellos— De seguir así la escuela podría desaparecer. 

—Eso dije yo... —Leona murmuró en un suspiro sintiendo la mirada fija del demonio en el— ¿Tú que me miras? Ni ahora me dejas en paz. ¿Eh?

—Lo siento señor Kingscholar. —Sebastian apenado se disculpaba ante ese regaño pero le era inevitable no embelesarse cada vez que lo tenía cerca y ahora que llevaba puesta esa pijama se veía realmente encantador.

—Todos los estudiantes están yendo a la cámara del espejo mágico es el lugar más seguro por ahora. 

—¡Director! 

Dijeron al unísono al ver como este se les apareció de repente.

—¿Qué haremos? ¿Esperar que destruya todo? —Cuestionó Vil con mala cara. 

—Esperemos un par de minutos a que lleguen los líderes y los profesores que faltan creo que entre todos podremos detenerlo. No tenemos más opción.

—No lo lastimen por favor... —Pedía Ciel— Esto es mi culpa... Lo siento tanto.

Todos se miraron entre si ante ese ruego que parecía sincero a la vez estaban extrañados al oír aquello de los labios del orgulloso joven. A pesar de ello se quedaron callados porque no podían prometer no lastimarlo.

—Tratáremos... —Murmuró el director mirando como las espinas seguían esparciéndose.

Ciel sabía que a ninguno de ellos le importaba Malleus y no dudarían en lastimarlo para detenerlo era algo que no iba a permitir. Miró de reojo a su demonio, quien en respuesta esbozó una sonrisa al interpretar esa mirada, era como en los viejos tiempos cuando se comunicaban sin palabras. 

—Voy a tratar de calmarlo tal vez me escuche. Vamos Sebastian hay que acercarnos más. —Dijo sin esperar el permiso de nadie, era su decisión el arriesgarse por salvarlo.

—Si, mi señor. 

El demonio afirmó esa orden con las palabras que daban realce al contrato que tenían juntos, sus miradas se cruzaron entre si para así acercarse al dragón que seguía rugiendo a unos metros. 

—¡Ciel espera! —Le gritó Riddle al ver como se alejaban, arremetiendo contra el viento parecían volar aún sin necesitar escobas ¿Esta era la magia de un demonio? Se cuestionaba el pelirrojo, deseando que nada le pasara a su amigo.

—Debemos acercarnos lo más posible.   
¿Me oíste Sebastian? 

—Si, lo escuché... No crea que hago esto solo por usted estoy preocupado por Lilia también. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Lo amas?

—No es mi momento es el suyo... No nos desconcentremos.

Era su conversación mientras se acercaban, era su peculiar manera de liberar un poco la tensión, cuanto más se acercaban sentían como el calor aumentaba y los rugidos se oían más fuertes. 

—Su esposo está ardiente—Susurró burlón el demonio notando enseguida la mala cara de su amo— Lo siento, no es momento de bromas. Ya entendí.

—Si con eso pretendes animarme, mejor no abras la boca.

—¡Sebastian! ¡Ciel! —Les llamaba Lilia apareciendo frente a ellos deteniéndolos quedaban sobre unos escombros muy cerca de Malleus— Estoy tratando de que no se expanda más el fuego pero él es tan fuerte. 

—Lilia te ves exhausto... —Sebastian dijo tratando de limpiar su rostro lleno de ceniza— Vamos a acercarnos, el joven amo necesita hablar con él. 

—No creo que lo escuche está fuera de si pero no hay más opción que intentarlo, si es así los ayudaré. 

—¿Todavía puedes? —Cuestionó Ciel.

Lilia asintió con la cabeza esbozando una forzada sonrisa, se sentía debilitado pero por Malleus haría lo posible incluso sacar fuerza de donde no tenía. Quería creer que Ciel podría sacarlo de este peligroso trance así que los ayudaría a acercarse, era lo más sensato por hacer o al menos por intentar.

—¡Malleus...! ¡Malleus! —Era el llamado incesante del joven cerca de la cabeza del gran dragón, Lilia con su magia los hacía flotar mientras Sebastian a su lado trataba de que el fuego no los alcanzara— ¡Malleus! ¡No quiero que te lastimen! ¡Detén esto! 

Un fuerte gruñido se escuchó como respuesta junto con una llamarada que salía de su boca, su mirada destellante parecía dirigirse al joven que al sentirse observado se arriesgaba a acercarse un poco más. 

—¡Por favor Malleus! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡¿Quieres dejarme solo?! ¿Ya no me amas? —Le gritaba con fuerza tratando de que recuperara la conciencia pero solo sintió como una bocanada de fuego venía directo a el la que pudo evadir gracias a que su demonio logro apartarlo enseguida.

—Eso estuvo cerca... —Dijo Lilia moviéndose con ellos— No creo resistir mucho y Malleus no parece querer entrar en razón. Lo siento. 

—Pero... 

Frustrado Ciel murmuró apretando sus puños entonces recordó que Sebastian tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón su bolígrafo mágico, antes de escapar se lo había entregado. Fugazmente rememoró cuando Malleus se lo había entregado en esos días en que su relación apenas florecía. ¿Por qué tenía que depender de Lilia o su demonio para salvarlo? Bien podía hacerlo por si mismo, había desarrollado su habilidad mágica quizás no era la más fuerte pero era suficiente para seguir a su lado, tratando de despertar al verdadero Malleus que estaba atado a esa oscuridad.

—Lo siento Sebastian. 

Susurró tomando de su bolsillo lo que le pertenecía, ese pequeño aparato que concentraba su magia, era el momento de poner en practica lo que Malleus le había enseñado, lo que había aprendido en sus clases. En medio de un destello azul, Ciel se alejaba de ellos lanzándose sobre la cabeza del dragón, todo fue tan repentino que ninguno de los dos pudo detenerlo. 

—¡Joven amo!

Fue el grito desesperado del demonio al sentir como sus manos se soltaron, tratando de alcanzarlo fue lanzado a unos metros por un fuerte golpe. Al parecer la cola del dragón quería evitar que se acercara ¿Acaso estaba consciente de la presencia de su joven amo y quería estar a solas con él? Mientras tanto Ciel con esfuerzo se aferraba a uno de sus cuernos para mantener el equilibrio, sin pretender soltarse con algo de alivio tomaba una bocanada de aire por haberse acercado más. 

—¡Malleus! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Vuelve a la normalidad para poder hablar! ¡Sé que puedes oírme! 

Un fuerte gruñido se escuchó, Ciel pudo interpretar aquello como una afirmación a lo último que dijo.

—Si así lo quieres, habláremos así entonces... —Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de ser comprensivo, no tenía más opción— ¡Malleus... Yo solo quería la verdad... Solo quería eso! ¡¿Por qué me ocultaste el verdadero motivo de nuestro matrimonio?! ¡Te casaste conmigo por que me amas ¿Verdad?! ¡Aclara mis dudas...! ¡Por favor, no eres el único que teme a la soledad! 

Era el desahogo de Ciel entre lágrimas liberando así el pesar de su ser, ante esta súplica el dragón se quedó quieto de repente al parecer entendía lo que su joven esposo le gritaba con evidente frustración, enojo y tristeza. 

—¡Detén esto y hablemos! ¡Este no eres tú! No quiero que te lastimen, no quiero que lastimes a nadie. Manchar tus manos con sangre inocente no es satisfactorio... —Decía con la voz que parecía apagarse un poco— Es una culpa que duele llevar encima, tal vez merezco tu falta de sinceridad porque también te he ocultado cosas de mi, mis intenciones al inicio de lo nuestro. Mi pasado... Podemos hablar de eso si quieres... 

Frustrándose al sentirse ignorado, ya que Malleus no reaccionaba empezó a golpearlo con sus pies, pateándolo un poco sin soltarse.

—Si me amas solo te pido que hablemos, no prometo no enojarme pero se me pasara. Lo sabes ¿No? 

Dejando de patearlo trataba de mantener el equilibrio para no caer, se sentía un poco aliviado porque al parecer lo había calmado, ya no escupía fuego y las espinas parecían no seguir extendiéndose, continuó hablándole para mantenerlo así. 

—Sebastian... ¿Estás bien? —A unos metros Lilia cuestionó al demonio que trataba de levantarse— Parece que Ciel lo ha logrado... Ese niño tiene agallas. 

—Si, no esperaba menos de mi joven amo. 

Susurró orgulloso el demonio con una forzada sonrisa al ver como el dragón estaba quieto, aunque presentía que no podían confiarse todavía. Malleus estaba vulnerable, en cualquier momento podía alterarse y lastimar a su señor así que con esfuerzo empezó a caminar entre las espinas para acercarse, su objetivo era mantener a salvo a su joven amo. 

—Ciel ¿Está con él? —Cuestionó Grim sollozando apareciendo frente a ellos junto a los demás— Sebastian... No quiero que mi mejor amigo muera.

—No llores, gatito... Iba con él... Nada le pasará. 

—¿Puedo ir contigo? Tengo miedo pero no quiero dejar a Ciel. 

—No creo que sea buena idea quizás deberíamos esperar un poco, si nos acercamos podríamos alterarlo de nuevo. ¿Verdad? —Sugería Riddle con seriedad.

—Rosehearts tiene razón, esperemos aquí atentos... —Acotó el director—Pero creo que Ciel se está arriesgando mucho.

—¿A dónde vas Sebastian? —Cuestionaron algunos al ver como el demonio retomaba su andar en dirección al dragón.

—No puedo dejar solo a mi joven amo, ustedes esperen porque yo no puedo hacerlo. 

Todos lo veían alejarse, tal vez era mejor si iba solo así su presencia no sería notada, Lilia quería acompañarlo pero estando debilitado esperaría a recobrar un poco de su fuerza para alcanzarlo después. Ciel mientras tanto no dejaba de acariciar sutilmente a su dragón pidiéndole que volviera a la normalidad. 

Malleus podía oír su voz temblorosa aunque se distorsionaba más con el pasar de los segundos, habían otros susurros que no lo dejaban escuchar con claridad. Estos al parecer eran sus propios miedos e inseguridades que parecían alimentar la oscuridad que lo consumía, esas voces le aturdían haciéndolo dudar de las intenciones sinceras de Ciel. 

—Vamos... ¿Qué más quieres que diga? No te dejaré nunca perdóname por tan solo pensarlo.

Malleus empezó a perder la calma retorciéndose por esas voces internas que susurraban que Ciel mentía, que lo dejaría sin dudarlo ante su horrible forma actual ¿Quién amaría a un monstruo? Esta sensación de autodesprecio dolía como punzadas atravesando todo su ser necesitaba liberarse de esta oscuridad pero no podía, empezó nuevamente a lanzar fuego con mayor fuerza porque ya no estaba Lilia para contenerlo. 

—Por favor Malleus, voy a caerme. 

Ciel frustrado rogaba al darse cuenta que no pudo lograr su objetivo, trataba de aferrarse a él para no caer pero Malleus parecía sacudir la cabeza a propósito. ¿Lo quería muerto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Mientras divagaba entre lágrimas, Sebastian agilitó su andar al ver este cambio, no le importaba nada más que salvar a su amo entonces sintió como los demás aparecían cerca suyo, alcanzándolo.

—Rayos por un momento creí que Ciel lo lograría —Murmuró el director— Sebastian y Lilia encarguense de sacar a Ciel de ahí nosotros lo detendremos. 

El demonio no podía refutar su decisión, era precisamente lo que haría aún si él no lo hubiera dicho, todos se acercaron lo suficiente para enfrentarlo esquivando el fuego trataban de contener su magia mientras Sebastian pretendía junto a Lilia acercarse a su cabeza con sigilo, al llegar vieron como Ciel con pocas fuerzas trataba de sostenerse. 

—Joven amo... Lo siento, usted lo intentó... Deme su mano. 

—Pero... Malleus... Lo van a lastimar. 

—Estará bien, Ciel... No es débil ¿No lo estás viendo?

Con una forzada sonrisa Lilia trataba de animarlo, extendiendo su mano también lo llamaba antes que Malleus se diera cuenta, ya que estaba distraido defendiéndose de los ataques que los otros le hacían. El dragón entonces sintió la presencia del demonio, enfocándose en atacarlo a él, después de todo era a quien consideraba su rival aunque no lo era en realidad.

—¡Sebastian! —Fue el grito de Ciel al ver como una ráfaga de fuego lo alejó cuando solo trataba de ayudarlo.

Malleus percibió ese llamado desesperado con claridad obligándose a parar ¿Qué estaba haciendo? En un efímero momento de claridad se daba cuenta que al actuar de esta forma solo provocaría que Ciel lo terminara odiando. Quería reaccionar pero la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido era tan poderosa que su conciencia era casi atrapada en su totalidad. 

"¿No estabas mejor solo? Así no debías preocuparte por nadie, solo por ti mismo" "Oíste su desesperación al llamar a su demonio, lo ama, siempre lo amará, a ti no" "Nadie te amará y ahora menos" "Destruyelo, acaba con esta dolorosa confusión"

Eran los susurros que oía en su interior y apenas como un eco lejano la voz de Ciel llamarlo. ¿Cómo podía acabar con el humano que le enseñó a amar? Lo amaba, este amor dolía pero no quería dejar de sentirlo, él era la pequeña luz en las penumbras de su alma retorcida. 

Por el bien de protegerte ahora   
Seré fuerte a la sombra de la tristeza   
Me cantaste de la alegría   
Y ahora brilla una luz. 

Malleus recordaba fugazmente todos los momentos vividos juntos, en un cúmulo de imágenes y sensaciones experimentadas a su lado, las sonrisas, los besos, el silencio acogedor, sus tontas discusiones, las palabras de amor mutuas, la amorosa convivencia a la que se había acostumbrado, todo lo más hermoso que había vivido y le dio sentido a su vida estaba siendo borrado por esta abrumadora oscuridad, no podía permitir que le arrebatara la vida de quien más amaba. 

Vio como Sebastian muy mal herido flotaba a un costado para salvar a su amo. Tal devoción era lo que merecía su joven esposo, quien no pudo sostenerse más y con lágrimas caía al vacío, pasando cerca de sus ojos vio como su dragón lloraba, conmovido estiraba sus brazos para acercarse.  
Entonces sintió como fue envuelto en un destello deteniéndolo en el aire, el anillo que era símbolo de su supuesto matrimonio flotaba frente suyo rompíendose se disolvía en el aire en pequeños fragmentos. 

Sebastian finalmente lo alcanzó tomándolo entre sus brazos pretendían alejarse pero solo fue paralizado uniéndose también en ese destello repentino. 

Conociendo el amor, tú eres mi sueño.

—¡Malleus ¿Qué haces?! —Gritó Lilia angustiado tratando de acercarse sin saber la intención de esa magia que envolvía a los dos. ¿Iba a matarlos? Los demás trataron de detenerlo pero no fue posible. 

"Te amo Ciel, perdóname"

Todos oyeron ese susurro en una especie de eco lejano por parte del dragón, era la despedida de Malleus a su amado porque antes de matarlo prefería que volviera a su mundo, tal vez allí sería feliz de verdad. Ciel oyó aquella declaración de amor mientras todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, oía también el llamado desesperado de sus amigos en especial de Grim.

Las voces se perdieron al ser arrastrados a este vacío que ya había experimentado antes, entre lágrimas de tristeza y confusión percibía el regazo cálido de su demonio al cual se aferró con fuerza era lo único que tenía ahora. Perdiendo la conciencia llegaba a su mundo no de la manera en que lo había planeado, cuando en realidad ya no quería volver.

En tus ojos transparentes   
Te conocí y llegué a ser el verdadero yo  
Si amas con un corazón libre   
El dolor desaparecerá   
Debo ser fuerte para protegerte 

Una vez en un sueño... 

El conde despertó después de unas horas, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de su habitación. ¿Estaba de vuelta en su mansión? ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas al recordar el extraño y largo sueño vivido, confuso miraba alrededor. 

—Malleus... 

Susurró sintiendo como ese nombre provocaba una dolorosa sensación que oprimía su pecho, no pudo ser un sueño se sentía demasiado real. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer al darse cuenta que no volvería a verlo ¿Ahora que debía hacer? ¿Convencerse que todo había sido un sueño y como un sueño lo olvidaría pronto? Se negaba a vivir en la incertidumbre de lo que había pasado en Twisted Wonderland.

Con el pasar de los días, Ciel no lograba calmar su corazón inquieto, sentía ya no pertenecer en este mundo después de lo vivido, divagante deambulaba por su mansión pensando que en cualquier Malleus vendría a buscarlo. ¿Y si había muerto? ¿Por eso no aparecía? ¿Por qué se condenaron a esta soledad? Eran sus amargos pensamientos recurrentes, caminando por el jardín en ese día nublado no podía evitar pensarlo al fijar su mirada en unos rosales y ver unas espinas alrededor de las hermosas rosas.

—Joven amo... Hace frío, va a enfermarse volvamos a la mansión.

—Entre las espinas nuestro amor fue como una hermosa rosa. Al final, tal vez nuestro amor no fue tan egoísta. ¿Verdad? 

Con la mirada llorosa murmuró Ciel, su demonio empezaba a preocuparse por su estabilidad emocional, temía que perdiera la cordura al delirar sobre si lo que vivió fue real o no, en la incertidumbre de saber si Malleus seguía con vida. Sin embargo este miedo fue deshecho a los pocos días cuando un pequeño detalle en su amo, lo hicieron aterrizar a la realidad, ese sueño que lo hacía feliz si existió y parte de Malleus viviría ahora a su lado en este mundo.

~•~•~•~

Había una vez...  
En un reino mágico muy lejano, un principe dragón que se enamoró perdidamente de un niño humano que llegó a su mundo de repente. Los dos se enamoraron al poco tiempo pero el principe que siempre había estado solo, tenía mucho miedo de que su pequeño humano volviera a su mundo junto a su amigo, un demonio. 

Entonces un día este miedo a quedarse solo lo hicieron convirtirse en un gran dragón malvado que escupía fuego por todas partes, el niño humano por amor quería salvarlo de esa oscuridad pero no pudo a pesar de rogarle, de forma inesperada el dragón tomó la extraña decisión de regresarlos a su mundo. 

El niño humano ya no se sentía feliz en su mundo, él quería volver al mundo mágico donde estaban sus amigos y el príncipe dragón que amaba. Su mejor amigo, el demonio, trató de hacerlo volver pero fue imposible, al parecer la magia del principe era muy fuerte.

Triste y confundido el niño lloraba cada noche extrañando a su príncipe, su despedida retumbaba en su mente enamorada entonces se dio cuenta que en su cuerpo algo especial crecía, detalle que le devolvió la sonrisa, un pequeño bebé crecía dentro suyo... 

Cuando nació su bebé unas semanas después era más feliz porque se parecía mucho a su príncipe dragón, así sentía que tenía una parte de él a su lado. Pasaron unos pocos años, el niño humano ya no era tan niño era todo un joven, uno que junto a su amado hijo mantenía la esperanza de volver a ese mundo mágico. 

Eso es todo por ahora... A dormir.

—Sebastian... ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas el final de ese cuento? 

—Porque el final de esta historia no ha sido escrito todavía. —Fue la respuesta de Sebastian que sonreía a un pequeño niño de unos cuatro años que hacía un puchero— ¿Verdad joven amo? 

—No lo sé... Es posible. —Dijo Ciel acurrucándose con su pequeño en la cama, el animado demonio acomodando la cobija que cubría a ambos se despedía hasta la mañana siguiente en esa fría noche.

Ciel embelesado no dejaba de ver a su adorable niño que le recordaba tanto a Malleus, porque a pesar de los años que habían pasado el sentimiento de amor seguía vivo en su corazón, era como una magia que no podía deshacer aunque tratara de negar este amor. Cariñoso acariciaba su negro cabello rozando también los pequeños cuernos de su cabeza, viendo como se quedaba dormido percibía una fuerte magia correr por su ser entero a pesar de su corta edad. Cerrando los ojos, abrazaba a su pequeño pretendiendo dormir también, no sin antes sonreír al pensar que este niño, fruto de ese amor de ensueño, era un digno descendiente de Malleus Draconia, a quien anhelaba volver a ver pero por ahora solo tenía en sueños... Ahí donde eran felices juntos.

Una vez en un sueño...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer esta historia de principio a fin, este era el final que tenía planeado casi desde un principio... Deseo que haya sido de su agrado y si no pues no es culpa... Agradezco su apoyo en estos meses, fue un deleite escribir esta historia siendo un croosover de dos historias creadas por Yana Toboso. ♡ 
> 
> Como lo había comentado antes esta historia tendrá una pequeña continuación que espero empezar pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por empezar a leer esta historia, es un croosover con los personajes y enfoque de Twisted Wonderland. Espero haya sido de su agrado. No olviden decirme que les pareció.


End file.
